En Su Lugar
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: "Que se conocieran desde pequeños no quería decir que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura fueran amigos. Ella ya no era una niña y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo." —¿Es que no podemos vivir juntos sin que pienses en querer llevarme a la cama para violarme? —Sakura, tú eres la última mujer en la tierra a la que querría violar. — Vaya, muchas gracias. AU. ¡Epílogo!
1. El pasado se vuelve Presente

Hola, como siempre estoy aquí de nuevo. Este fic anteriormente lo había subido con el nombre de "Sentimientos del Pasado" pero lo he cambiado el titulo, la trama sigue siendo la misma, le cambie el nombre porque me parecía muy obvio y algo muy no sé, pero luego de escuchar una canción de Yuridia de mi Telenovela Favorita, se me pegó la canción y luego me dí cuenta de que iba muy bien con la trama del Fic ; Quiero anunciar que he cambiado unos cuantos detallitos en el primer capitulo por lo que lo he subido de nuevo junto al segundo capitulo.

Sin más disfrútenlo:

Esme-Chan & Chapis Produccions S.A De C.V

PRESENTAN:

* * *

**-EN SU LUGAR-  
**

**CAPITULO 01.- "El pasado se vuelve presente"**

_

* * *

_

-

**KONOHA, JAPÓN.  
**

**8:15 A.M**

**-  
**

Se colocó unos lentes de sol, y puso un cd en el reproductor de su carro, conducía un convertible negro último modelo, iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo si no se daba prisa, no le importo mucho, ese día no estaba de humor, para empezar su leche había caducado, la maquina de hacer café se había decompuesto y justo en esa mañana, por poco y quemaba su ropa por andar pensando "en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" y para colmo anoche no había podido dormir ni una sola hora, razón por la cual decidió ponerse los lentes mas que por el temor de que el sol le lastimara los ojos.

Tarde...llegaría tarde, algo muy raro en el...tarde, ¡un momento!, no importaba si llegaba tarde, ja, después de todo él era el JEFE.

Bueno, una preocupación menos, pero aun así, fijo su vista en el horizonte, seguía pensando en el motivo por el cual no había podido dormir, le habían dado una noticia, la mas terrible de todas, con la mirada perdida, recordaba el porque de su insomnio.

* * *

**FLASH BACK:**

**_LA NOCHE ANTERIOR..._**

_Estaba en su sofá, junto a la lámpara de su mesita, leyendo una revista y tomando un buen café, en la tranquilidad de su hogar...o eso parecía._

_El teléfono sonó._

_-¿diga?- contestó el chico_

_-hola, buenas noches, ¿me comunica con Sasuke Uchiha, por favor?- decía la vos tan suave y frágil, era una mujer, y ese tono le era conocido._

_-si él habla-_

_-¿S__asuke? ¿Eres tú? ¡Caramba no te reconocí la voz!...bueno ya han pasado cuatro años-_

_-¿disculpa?-_

_-soy yo, ¡Iris!-_

_-¿Iris?- su corazón se empezó a acelerar con solo escuchar ese nombre._

_-si, ¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-muy bien ¿y tu?-_

_-de maravilla, esto te parecerá extraño, se que no nos hemos hablado ni visto en unos cuantos años, pero quería pedirte un enorme favor-_

_-claro, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-_

_-lo sé, gracias- decía con un tono nervioso._

_-¿estas bien?, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te paso algo?-_

_-no, bueno mas o menos- suspiro- iré al grano, verás hace unos cuantos días mi hermana vino a visitarnos ya que ella estaba viviendo en la facultad de su universidad, y resulta que tambien mis padres vinieron de visita, no se como ni cuando pero los 3 terminaron peleando, mas mi papa con ella-_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿que no se supone que se llevan muy bien?-_

_-si, pero ya sabes que siempre cuando conversan y tiene opiniones distintas sus personalidades chocan, en fin, empezaron a discutir sobre un tema el cual los llevo a otro, que si no aprovechaba lo que mis padres le daban, que de seguro ya andaba cometiendo barbaridades, etc., etc. ellos le dijeron que ahora se iba a vivir con ellos y la loca de mi hermana salio con que quería independencia y bla bla, ya la conoces cuando quiere algo lo consigue...-_

_-ajá ¿y yo encajo por...?-_

_-suspiro- la aventada les salio a mis padres con que se iba a estudiar a otro lugar, otro país, que dizque ya había hecho la solicitud y además se entero de una universidad con una persona que es famosa en la carrera que ella estudia y anuncio que se iba a ir-_

_-¿y?...tú sabes muy bien que me vale un pistache lo que tu "hermanita" haga-_

_-lo sé, lo sé, el problema es que resulta que la universidad esta en Japón o mas bien en...Konoha y como recordé que una de las empresas esta ahí y tu eres el presidente pues… tu sabes que quiero a mi hermana y no me gustaría que nada le pasara así que el favor era ver si ella se puede quedar…contigo-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca Iris? No, y no, tu sabes que a __**esa**__ no la soporto ni en fotografía a demás si bien recuerdo es una malcriada-_

_-vamos S__asuke, ya pasaron casi 5 años desde que no se ven, ella ya cambio es mas madura…bueno mas que antes, pero te sorprenderías, incluso hasta a mi me impacto cuando la vi., ándale ¿Por mi?- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono aniñado._

_-no-_

_-S__asuke...-con el mismo tono_

_-OK, tu ganas, pero no me creo el cuento de que "cambio" de seguro es la misma niñita mimada, pero te lo advierto a la primera que me harte, por mas que te aprecie, la mando a otro lugar.-_

_-muchísimas gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás, mil gracias, ahora me voy que los niños requieren mi atención, adiós, ah y por cierto tu hermano te manda un saludo, bye- dijo colgando._

_-claro- dijo mirando el teléfono, si le había molestado el saber que tendría visita, le enojo aun más escuchar niños y su hermano en la misma frase._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *

¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar?, bien le pudo decir que no, siempre se lo decía a cualquier persona, ¡ah claro!...ella no era cualquier persona.

-_¡maldición! Ahora me tengo que encargar de la tonta...recordarla... ¡no!, no quiero pesadillas, aunque, al menos pude escuchar a Iris,...Iris, siempre tan...-_

¡CUIDADO IDIOTA!-

Frenó de repente yéndose hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente, mientras venia como el carro que pasaba tocaba el claxon, un minuto más y de seguro chocaba, el otro conductor se fue haciéndole caras de enojo.

Sasuke se recostó en su asiento, quitándose los lentes y aventándolos al asiento del copiloto, para luego pasarse una mano por la cara, ahora lo recordaba el motivo del porque no había dormido nada, primero el oír la vos de Iris, ella ¡OH dios!

Iris, era su amor de siempre, su amor desde la infancia, el solo verla o tan solo oír su voz podía derretirlo aun en el día mas frió del año, el era guapo desde niño pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para que ella lo viera como algo mas que **su amigo**, después de todo, al final, por mas esfuerzos que hizo, otro se quedo con ella, nada mas y nada menos que...**su propio hermano.**

El segundo motivo era su nueva **inquilina** el solo saber de ella, ¡el solo escuchar hablar de ella! Lo ponía tan pero tan molesto y frustrado, ella ¡caramba!

**Ella,** su mas grande rival y molestia desde siempre, su dolor de cabeza desde la infancia, el solo verla o tan solo oír su voz lo ponía de un humor que…ay mi dios era mejor no acercarse, siempre estaban compitiendo, siempre peleando, siempre molestándose, siempre agrediéndose, siempre…siempre intentando no respirar el mismo aire pero no podría hacer nada después de todo, era lo que mas quería su mas grande amor, era lo que en este mundo mas quería Iris: a ella nada mas y nada menos que...**su hermana menor.**

Pero tan solo recordarla... eso era terrible.

-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡sasuke! Ven __acá- gritaba una voz desde la cocina._

_-ya voy- decía el nombrado con flojera y pesadez- ¿Qué paso?- dijo una vez llegado a la cocina._

_-hijo, por favor, ve con tus "tíos", me han dicho que necesitan que los ayudes, no se con que, pero necesitan de ti-_

_-¿ahora?-_

_-si, ahora-_

_-hmp-_

_-pero rápido-_

_-ya, ya voy-_

_El aludido camino hasta la puerta y abriéndola, los rayos del sol pegaron contra su rostro, tan cómodo que estaba, y resulta que ahora tiene que salir y en SABADO._

_-como fastidian-_

_El, Sasuke U__chiha de 14 años, cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, tenia que ir justamente en fin de semana a ayudar a sus "tíos", bueno en realidad no eran sus tíos de verdad, pero si los mejores amigos de sus padres, se conocían desde siempre por lo cual la confianza era mucha._

_Vivian__ enfrente, no, ayudar no le molestaba de hecho ir a su casa le servia para ver a cierta chica, la hija mayor de la familia, según el la mejor de todas la chicas._

_-"bien, hoy si podré ver a Iris, en toda la semana no la he visto, genial, le pediré que vaya conmigo al cine"- pensaba el chico mientras cruzaba el estrecho que lo separaba de la casa de su amada, y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_Si, le encantaba esa casa porque ahí estaba ella…._

_Como por casualidades del destino, la chica en cuestión iba saliendo de su casa, tenia el cabello de un color peculiar, entre rosado y rojo casi un color parecido al violeta, unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo digno de envidia, llevaba una falda de mezclilla con tablones, una blusa de tirantes roja, unas botas negras, su pelo amarrado en una cola con unos mechones de fuera y una mochila negra que colgaba de su hombro, la chica era apenas unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que sasuke, le llegaba casi a la nariz de este._

_Ella, Iris , de 15 años, una gran chica, ella, su más grande amor._

_Si, AMABA ir a esa casa porque siempre la __veía…_

_-hey, hola Iris- saludo con la mano_

_-__hola sasuke, buenos días-contesto con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-buenos-_

_-¿vienes a ayudarnos cierto?-_

_-si, no se con que pero si- dijo con una sonrisa-¿tu...te vas?- pregunto viendo su mochila- "no, que diga que no"-_

_-OH, si es que tengo que ensayar, como sabes ya viene el festiva y pues me toca participar-_

_-"rayos" ya veo, ¿te acompaño?- pregunto esperanzado y con una sonrisa_

_Si, le gustaba estar en la casa eso le daba tiempo de inventar algo para pasar tiempo con ella…_

_-no, no te preocupes, de echo itachi me va acompañar a el tambien le toca participar-_

_Su sonrisa se borro de inmediato._

_-bueno, pero después ¿__podríamos ir a algún lado?-_

_-no lo creo…es muy lindo de tu parte pero…-_

_-¿pero?-_

_-ya quede con tu hermano y unos amigos de ir a la fuente de sodas después del ensayo- sasuke puso un semblante triste- -pero ¿sabes? Mi hermana necesita tu ayuda, de echo a eso vienes, mis papas salieron y ahora que me voy ella se queda sola y tiene que hacer el quehacer pero arreglar el jardín de enfrente siempre se le complica…así que hoy te toca ayudarle… aunque quisiera no podríamos salir pero quizás- sasuke volvió a sonreír- la próxima semana y...-no pudo seguir ya que un carro empezó a tocar el claxon, un pelinegro de coleta le hacia mimicas con la mano- y…creo que ya me voy- dijo mientras corría- ¡¡SUERTE!!-_

_Ahora si su sonrisa se había ido y había sido sustituida por una de horror, siento como alguien se aceraba, y como en película de terror volteo lentamente, para ser mojado por una manguera._

_Si, ahora odiaba esa casa, porque__ como en una película de terror lo que siempre odiaba era a ella…el moustro_

_-ay ¿al pobre lo rechazaron otra vez?- __decía la chica con la manguera en la mano y una sonrisa muy grande._

_Ella, una niña algo rebelde, ella, su mas grande dolor de cabeza y lo mas querido por Iris__** su hermana menor.**_

_-cállate ¿quieres?- decía mientras con la mano se secaba la cara_

_-OK, comprendo no te gusta aceptar tu papel en todo esto-_

_-¿mi que?-_

_-vamos, chico, acéptalo, te han bajado a la chica, y tú propio HER-MA-NO-_

_-ya quisieras, "moustro"-_

_-es la verdad "bicho"-_

_-"moustro__"-_

_-"bicho"-_

_-"moustro__"-_

_-seré un mosutro pero al menos no un "dejado" OH perdón no lo eres porque la chica en cuestión no te hizo ni te hará caso-dijo llevándose la mano a la cadera- creo que lo que mas te queda es... ¿cual es la palabra que busco?-decía poniendo su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios- ¡OH si! ¡¡¡RECHAZADO!!! Ja, ja, ja-dijo riéndose pero el chiste le duro poco ya que pudo ver como algo le caía en la cara._

_-¿Por qué no te sigues riendo?- decía sasuke con lodo en su mano derecha._

_-serás un…-dijo limpiándose la cara_

_-¿un que? Moustro...yo no te pienso ayudar así que ahí te las arreglas- dijo limpiándose las manos y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos yéndose hacia su casa._

_-¡tarado!... ¡¡¡a ver si te las sigues dando de "muy muy" cuando veas que mi hermana este con otro!!!- dijo para luego irse caminando muy rápido y meterse a su casa._

_Eso ultimo había paralizado a sasuke por un minuto pero luego no le tomo importancia y se fue a su hogar._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Pensaba que después de todo si le debió de poner atención a lo que le dijo la chica ya que...se convirtió en una cruel realidad pero siempre así fue:

Si, desde siempre se habían llevado como perros y gatos, se habían conocido desde niños, y que aparte de vivir en frente el uno del otro y de que sus padres eran grandes amigos de toda la vida, estos últimos eran socios en el trabajo, el padre de Sasuke tenían empresas de construcciones. Las mas famosas por todo el mundo y su madre era dueña de varios negocios relacionados con la organización de bodas, tambien muy famosos, por otro lado el padre de Iris era tambien dueño de empresas constructoras igual de famosas que las de los Uchihas, las dos eran las mas reconocidas mundialmente y por lo tanto estaban asociadas, y la madre era una reconocida diseñadora tanto de interiores como de moda.

Cuando tenían entre 5 y 8 años, los Uchiha decidieron instalarse en Inglaterra reencontrándose con sus amigos de la facultad y estableciéndose en la casa de alado aunque separada por varios metros ya que ambas eran mansiones con un terreno de arboles alrededor muy extenso enseguida los padres se asociaron Así que desde muy corta edad estuvieron destinados a convivir en todo, reuniones, vacaciones familiares, viajes de negocios donde acompañaban a sus padres, fiestas en común, la escuela etc., etc., pero no solo ellos sino tambien sus hermanos mayores: Iris e Itachi, los cuatro se conocían desde siempre, pero hacia casi 5 años que no se veían.

Ahora se tendrían que volver a ver la cara, no sabia si seria igual o si enserio habría cambiado lo que si sabia era que no estaba para soportarla pero solo lo haría porque se lo prometió a Iris.

- maldita mi suerte, ahora tendré que hacerla de niñero- decía mientras golpeaba el volante- no voy a dejar que esto me atormente, bien ¿quería probar algo nuevo e independizarse?, pues bien, eso tendrá, probara el dulce sabor de su **libertad**, que se prepare no se la daré en bandeja de plata- sonrió y movió la palanca del carro- creo que va ser muy interesante volverte a ver...prepárate Sakura Haruno…-dijo para luego arrancar e irse a trabajar, esta bien que fuera el jefe pero tampoco iba a llegar tan tarde.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 01**

**

* * *

  
**

Sigue leyendo el segundo capitulo

---------

Solo da clic en la flechita de abajo

¿Ya sabes cual? n.n


	2. No todo es como parece

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y va dedicado a todas aquellas personitas que me apoyaron en una situación tan mala para mi ¡Gracias personitas! n.n

Esme-Chan & Inner produccions S.A De C.V

PRESENTAN:

* * *

"**EN SU LUGAR"**

**Capitulo 02: "No todo es como parece"

* * *

**

-

-

Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke repetía ese nombre hasta el cansancio intentando ponerle una cara pero no podía, a pesar de haber convivido tantos años con aquella personita de dicho nombre no lograba recordar en lo mínimo su aspecto. La Sakura que él conocía era una adolescente como otras o al menos eso creía. No podía recordar a ciencia cierta cómo era lo único que mantenía presente era la menuda antipatía entre ellos dos. El de apellido Uchiha contaba ahora con 22 años de edad y a pesar de ser corta su existencia se catalogaba como el mejor arquitecto de todo Japón, con estudios también en Administración de Empresas y el más guapo de todos aunque él no lo reconociera.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - escucho una voz detrás. Pertenecía a un rubio de ojos azules y de muy buen porte.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 22 años era el hombre que llevaba la etiqueta de mejor amigo además de ser su mano derecha y vicepresidente en la empresa junto a ser su compañero de departamento. Era también un exitoso arquitecto con estudios en Recursos Humanos.

En estos momentos se encontraban trabajando en la oficina del pelinegro, aunque este último desperdiciaba su tiempo mirando a través de la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos y haciendo muecas que asustarían a cualquiera.

- Oh, una llamada de una dama - dijo viendo como el pelinegro miraba insistente su celular.- una dama cruel, cuya belleza...-

- Es mi cuñada -

- Pues por eso, Iris, la mujer que te volvía loco cuando eras un jovenazo de 15 años con la hormona alborotada - decía sonriendo- y que luego decidió que prefería a otro hombre, tu hermano. Una chica muy lista-

- Corta el choro - gruño Sasuke

- Te comprendo amigo - coloco una mano sobre su hombro- luego de cinco años las heridas siguen abiertas-

- ¿Qué demonios bebiste anoche? -

- pues... -coloco una mano en su mentón y sonrió- no tengo ni idea. Pero fue una fiesta estupenda-

- Apuesto a que si, podía oírlo desde arriba-

El Piso de abajo recién había sido ocupado por un grupo de amigas, la mayoría de ellas modelos. En las pocas veces que estaban en casa se organizaban y armaban fiestas hasta buenas horas de la madrugada.

- Deberías haber Bajado - dijo Naruto- se puso buena - sonrió ante los recuerdos que parecían en su mente.

- Tenía trabajo -

- Trabajo, trabajo ¿no conoces otra palabra? Siempre tienes trabajo cuando hay una fiesta ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? No se va a acabar el mundo por un día que no hagas un diseño-

- No estoy diseñando aún. Hay un cliente muy importante en la mira y tengo que hacer todo por conseguir el contrato, cuando al fin lo obtenga entonces me relajare.-

- No te creo ni los puntos sobre las i. cuando hayas terminado con eso te vendrá otro trabajo. No me culpes a mi si te viene un infarto al corazón o te sale una ulcera antes de los treinta. - Naruto se calló al ver que Sasuke no le prestaba atención más bien ponía mala cara y miraba con odio a su celular- ¿Por qué mala cara? ¿Qué problema tienes, ahora?-

- Tú. Tu eres mi problema ¿Cómo voy a traer a una niñita estando tu en casa?-

Naruto alzo una ceja- No te entiendo -

- La hermanita de Iris, Sakura, va a venir a Konoha y se supone que yo debo cuidarla - contesto fastidiado, Naruto soltó una carcajada- No le veo lo gracioso…-

- Si que lo es - siguió riendo- Pobre niña se va a topar con un sargento-

- Si con eso te refieres a que soy un adulto serio, maduro y responsable que no pierde el tiempo con camareras y azafatas…-

- Modelos. Siempre he tenido clases, Teme eres demasiado joven para ser tan serio. Tienes tan solo veintidós años pero pareciera que vas a cumplir cuarenta ¡si no te quitas la corbata ni para ir al baño!-

- Soy presidente de la compañía se supone que he de llevar corbata, Dobe, no todo el mundo tiene que andar de jeans - dijo muy serio- Iris quiere que sea su "ángel guardián" - dijo mirando al techo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene esa Sakura? -

- No sé, como unos dieciséis o diecisiete.-

- ah, ya-

- ese "ya" me da desconfianza. Sakura es intocable ¿entiendes?-

- Creo que no se qué significa-

- significa que no puedes ponerle tus manos encima-

- Que poco me conoces - dijo sonriendo-

- Por eso lo digo Usuratonkachi -

Sasuke se encontraba muy tenso o al menos eso era lo que siempre le decían todos aún más Naruto. Sasuke había crecido bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor Itachi, un hombre alto de facciones bien parecidas fuerte y varonil con una seductora sonrisa en los labios y un amor natural por la lectura. Había nacido siendo un deportista destinado a ser estrella de futbol y el más popular del instituto. Sasuke era el "listo" también con un talento por los deportes pero aun mas por su facilidad de sobresalir en las materias se quedaba noches en vela estudiando para aprobar los exámenes ya que era en lo único que podía rebasar a su hermano.

Sasuke era el primero en clase pero su hermano se llevaba admiración por donde pasaba, cuando se hizo mayor Sasuke se había vuelto un hombre atractivo que atraía miradas por donde fuera aun que él era inconsciente de esto, había tenido novias pero sus relaciones nunca duraban era demasiado serio y ellas lo dejaban por hombres más alegres y románticos eso nunca le había pasado a su hermano, Sasuke no odiaba a Itachi nadie podía hacerlo. Pero lo irritaba.

Su carrera de fútbol había terminado tras una lesión acabando en las empresas familiares y con una tienda de deportes en Londres. Sasuke se había marchado de Inglaterra hacia Japón y había tenido mucho éxito como presidente de la empresa teniendo como apoyo a su mejor amigo Naruto, un compañero de la facultad que había conocido a unos meses de su llegada a Japón con tan solo 15 años.

Naruto era un genio de la arquitectura y el diseño pero un flojo, algo torpe y fiestero empedernido a más no poder. Ambos Vivian juntos desde hacía unos años cada uno ayudaba con el alquiler ambos eran como el día y la noche, como el yin y el yang. Ninguno era gran admirador de la vida del otro y tenían una especie de amistad-rivalidad pero eran inseparables.

Esa mañana, en el pequeño atasco de tráfico había tenido tiempo para pensar en el problema que se le venía en frente ¡Sakura Haruno!

- Voy un momento a mi oficina - anunció Naruto- si me necesitas ya sabes...-

Al oír el aporreo de la puerta giro sobre su asiento viendo hacia las grandes ventanas de cristal, se inclino hacia atrás y entrelazo las manos a la altura de su barbilla apoyando los codos en el sillón giratorio.

Volvía a pensar y pensar. ¡Sakura Haruno! La chica que prácticamente había arruinado su vida, poco a poco empezaba a recordar más detalles. Londres, la ciudad donde se había criado, Sacriston, el pueblo donde había crecido. Le gustaba mucho aquel lugar sobretodo su casa, rodeada de inmensos arboles, lugar en el cual aun Vivian sus padres.

Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar había conocido a Iris, y se había quedado prendado de su belleza. Sus padres se encontraban siempre muy ocupados de viaje por lo que se quedaba sola en casa cuidando a su hermana menor, Sakura.

Y quien había elegido su sobrenombre en el pueblo no había podido elegirlo mejor: Sakura "la florecilla indomable".

Poco a poco empezaba a recordar su aspecto. Baja, delgada, de cabello muy largo exageradamente, cayendo sobre una cara de algo similar a un duende y con una figura que se podía confundir con un burro de planchar.

Aquella chica le odiaba a muerte y el igual, al principio había pensado que no le gustaba compartir a su hermana pero luego cayó en el error al descubrir que era un odio más personal.

Siempre le daba dinero para que dejara el a solas con Iris pero volvía a aparecer en el momento más inoportuno, siempre era así cuando estaba de lo mas a gusto con Iris tenía que aparecer el mugroso moustro a arruinarles el plan.

Todos la encontraban encantadora y un ángel encarnado pero no conocían su lado malo como lo conocía el. Sakura siempre tenia la casa llena de animales heridos y se encargaba de curarlos siempre había sido una gran protectora de la naturaleza, entonces no podía ser tan mala persona; Con Sasuke si que lo era desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido. Los recuerdos le venían como álbum fotográfico, sobre todo el día en que Iris y su hermano se habían besado por primera vez y él como testigo todo por causa de Sakura- según él-era navidad y Sakura se había encargado de colocar los muérdagos y demás adornos por toda la casa, la pequeña traviesa había arreglado todo de tal forma que orillo a su hermana e Itachi a acabar bajo un muérdago obligándolos a seguir con la tradición.

- Lo siento Sasuke-Chan - era lo que le había dicho Iris con una cara de inocencia y un aire maternal, Itachi no había dicho nada solo se había quedado mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde demonios estaba para haber hecho algo útil?, en ningún lado, había dejado el campo libre como nunca lo había hecho con él.

A la molestia de Sakura- como el también la llamaba a espaldas - siempre le había gustado Itachi. De modo que no había intentado interponerse entre su hermano e Iris o algún otro pretendiente. Solo entre él y la Haruno mayor. Por supuesto que se había recuperado de la desilusión, solo en las telenovelas y las historias de ficción el hombre vive con su pena eternamente, en la vida real Sasuke había estado bailando y divirtiéndose en la boda, incluso llego a convertirse en el padrino de su primer hijo. Y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que Itachi e Iris se habían enamorado a primera vista pero aún así ella seguía ocupando un lugar en su corazón como el ideal femenino con el cual comparaba a todas las demás mujeres...y siempre salía le salía el tiro por la culata.

Durante la boda, Sasuke se había encontrado escondiendo sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su ser, fingiendo una sonrisa y olvidándose de todo, levemente recordaba a Sakura con su vestido fucsia con holanes, le había tocado ser "la niña de las flores" aún en su contra, con una cara de pocos amigos. Iris se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla muy especial e Itachi los había estado mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, sin siquiera sentir un poco de celos. Sakura también los había mirado y Sasuke pudo jurar que sonreía.

No la había visto desde entonces, habían pasado casi cinco años y ella se había marchado a Estados Unidos, justo después de la boda, para hacer sus estudios. Durante ese tiempo Sasuke se la pasaba ocupado en el trabajo y visitando a su familia para las festividades aunque de eso hacía ya casi cuatro años, al año de que se Casaran su Hermano e Iris tuvieron a su primer hijo. Sasuke solo permaneció para el bautizo, de ahí no volvió a Sacriston, quizás no quería llegar a recaer en los sentimientos de algo imposible, no cuando ya empezaba a superarlo.

A pesar de ya haber enterrado su pasado y estar en días "alegres" siempre se pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas de no estar Sakura de por medio, la sola idea de cuidar de ella era deprimente; Tendría que llamar a Iris y decirle que no podría. Aprovecho que en esos momentos estaba sin hacer nada y marcó el número de su antiguo amor...El solo oírla por teléfono le provocaba un extraño placer.

_- "¿Ya te has preparado psicológicamente?, menos mal que puedo contar contigo"-_

- Ya sabes que puedes hacerlo, pero es que...-

_- "Eres un cielo, ¿Puedo hacerte una confidencia?"-_

-Claro que sí-

-"_Sakura me_ _preocupa un poco desde que volvió de Estados Unidos. Cree que es una mujer cuando en realidad es una niña. Esta decidía a ir a Konoha..."-_

- Tienes que convencerla de que no venga, Iris-

-_ "Ya lo sé, pero no puedo. Si me opongo con más ganas ira y dormiría en cualquier sitio. Es muy testaruda y un poco imprudente, así que tendrás que vigilarla"-_

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando esté trabajando? ¿Estás segura de que esto es una buena...?-

_- "La verdad es que será una buena forma de alejarla de cierto chico_ - le interrumpió- _Le_ _ha dicho cientos de veces que no está interesada, pero el parece no entender. Se llama Rock Lee. Es posible que intente buscarla en Japón"-_

- Iris, yo...-

- _"Sasuke no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima"-_

- Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-

_- "No te preocupes un par de semanas serán suficientes, verá lo de su carrera y no se acostumbrará a estar lejos de casa. Cuidaras de ella, ¿Verdad?"-_

- Ya sabes que sí -

_- "Asegúrate de que no se acueste muy tarde"-_

- Confía en mí -

_- "¿Te importaría salir con ella un par de veces para enseñarle la ciudad?" -_

-Lo haré por ti-

_-"Su avión llega hoy a las dos y media a Tokio así que supongo que el autobús llegara alrededor de las cinco y media. Le diré que iras a buscarla"-_

- Iris...-

_- "Tengo que dejarte, Sasuke. El niño está llorando. Itachi te manda saludos. Gracias por todo, adiós" -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

-

Ino Yamanaka era la mujer que dirigía su vida, oficialmente era su Asistente, casi mano izquierda y delante de todo el mundo lo llamaba "Señor Uchiha" pero aquello no era más que una cortina de humo. En realidad era una mujer muy atractiva de 22 años, la menor de 5 hermanos, dos hombres y dos mujeres así que había tenido tiempo de aprender todo sobre el sexo opuesto y sobre las mañas de su propio sexo, era una amplia conocedora de las artimañas de los hombres y de los trucos que funcionaban con ellos, ella misma se llamaba una Doctora Corazón. Conocía a Sasuke desde la universidad quien sabe cómo pero estos dos terminaron convirtiéndose en "buenos amigos" y cuando se graduaron Sasuke le ofreció un trabajo como asistente.

Cuando Sasuke la invitó a comer en el mejor restaurante de Konoha, ella lo miró con ojos inteligentes.

- Y bien -tomo un sorbo de agua- ¿De qué quieres convencerme? - preguntó la delgada y alegre Ino con ojos de ironía, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi apartamento - contestó el pelinegro sin pensarlos dos veces.

- ¡Que halagador!, lo siento Sasuke, pero no estoy en busca de un amante. Además no eres mi tipo. Si se hubiera tratado del guapo de tu amigo Naruto...-

- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres piensan que Naruto es guapo? - preguntó irritado.

- Porque lo es, además de irresistible - dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

- Exactamente, es ese el problema. Necesito que te interpongas entre el "irresistible encanto" y una joven de la cual cuyo nombre tengo que cuidar-

- ¿no me digas?, cuéntame. - rió Ino. Sasuke le contó TODO lo que tenía a cuestas- La verdad es que la tienes contra esa pobre niña-

- Tú no lo entiendes, Ino. No es una chica normal, es un extraterrestre enviada a la tierra con el único propósito de arruinarme la vida-

La rubia casi se atraganta con un esparrago.

- ¡Qué exagerado!, de veras que eres peor que una mujer con el ciclo menstrual-

Sasuke alzó la ceja izquierda mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

- Mira Uchiha, tu historia es muy bonita, dramática y todo pero...no puede ser tan malo es solo una niña ¿Cuánto dijiste? ¿Catorce, quince?, no importa; no puede ser tan malo - comenzó a cortar su carne mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Ino...-

Ella abrió un ojo mientras seguía cortando. Lo miró detenidamente y con brusquedad dejó los cubiertos.

- ¡No me veas con esa cara, imbécil! - trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo- ¡Esta bien! Iré a tu casa y te ayudaré a que no te asesine una niñita de quince años ¿Contento?-

Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente.

- No sabes cuánto -

- Eres un maldito bastardo Uchiha ¿Lo sabías?-

- Oh si, y me encanta serlo-

- Un día de estos te vas a enterar –lo apuntó con el tenedor- Alguien te va a bajar el ego y no van a funcionar tus estupideces de macho encantador y ese día, ese día voy a estar ahí en primera fila riéndome –

- Sigue Soñando Ino- dijo aún con esa sonrisilla de macho poderoso.- eso NUNCA va a pasar-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Sasuke suspiró ante la gran estructura que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, personas entraban y salían de la terminal. Una vez más se preguntó porque hacia esto y encontró la misma respuesta que hacia unas horas: por idiota y sumiso.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, cerca de la entrada de pasajeros y esperó a la llegada de su castigo.

-** Se anuncia que ha llegado el autobús, número 007 proveniente de la ciudad de Tokio con horario de 2:30 de la tarde ahora estacionado en el andén cuatro Gracias por viajar con nosotros-**

Sasuke se paró con las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a la gran puerta de cristal por donde los pasajeros salían, los veía uno a uno esperando encontrar a su pesadilla pero, un momento...

- _¿Cómo carajos voy a reconocerla si no la he visto en años? Mierda.-_

Había estado tan ocupando maldiciendo su mala suerte que nunca se le ocurrió pedirle una foto a Iris o algún indicio, prefirió estar insultando a los cuatro vientos y recordando su patética vida porque eso era.

Lo único que recordaba de ella era su cabello rosa, pero, ¿Cuántas mujeres en la actualidad no se pintaban el cabello de colores? Vio a su alrededor y pudo contar al menos cinco con ese color.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Quiso suponer que al menos Iris le hubiera dicho como era él.

Espero y nada no había indicios de Sakura.

-_ Maldición ¿No me digan que la tarada perdió el autobús?-_ la cara del Uchiha se encolerizó y camino enfurecido hacia la salida –_ que se friegue, no voy a andar esperándola más tiempo-_

Ya había salido cuando un convertible rojo le llamó la atención pero aún más cierta mujer.

- Mil gracias cariño, me has salvado la vida - decía al hombre que estaba en el asiento del conductor mientras ella bajaba- Un gusto viajar contigo - cerró la puerta.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? No te vaya a hacer algo el imbécil del que me hablaste, primor-

- Segura; ya has hecho mucho-

La mujer estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, llevaba una falda de mezclilla a casi medio muslo y unas botas negras que contorneaban sus hermosas piernas- al menos para Sasuke y los demás hombres de la terminal que la veían- una chaqueta roja le cubría la espalda pero se acentuaba a sus bien formadas curvas, su cabello estaba cubierto por una boina negra.

- Por mí no hay problema, amorcito-

- Y ya te dije que yo puedo sola, guapo _**¡Ya lárgate imbécil! **_ Aquí esperaré ¿De acuerdo?-

- Como quieras, nos vemos hermosa - arrancó el carro- ¡Te llamó! - dijo a lo lejos.

La muchacha lo despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, que borró cuando el desapareció.

-_ claro, como no, lo que no sabes es que voy a borrar tu número iluso-_

La chica se volteó y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos mientras los demás hombres se detuvieron a mirarla y es que era hermosa.

Su falda dejaba a la vista carne que llamaba a los hombres, llevaba una playera de tirantes blanca debajo de la chaqueta que se ceñía a su esbelta figura y dejaba una muy buena vista de sus pechos que no era ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, eran ideales; por su cuello pasaba una bufanda de colores cuyas dos tiras reposaban sobre su pecho, su cara era de finas facciones y clara sus ojos estaban resguardados tras unos lentes rojos claros dejando notar a pocas sus grandes ojos pero el color no se distinguía bien, su cabello estaba guardado por aquella boina negra dejando solo unos ligeros y delgados mechones fuera. Llevaba una maleta de ruedas negra y una mochila negra cruzada desde el hombro.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor pareciendo buscar algo suspiró y empezó a aporrear su tacón en el suelo hasta que fijó su vista en el pelinegro.

A Sasuke se le activaron las hormonas del macho conquistador y se acercó galantemente a la chica. Ya que lo habían dejado como tonto iba a empeñar su tiempo en algo mejor.

- Al parecer se ha retrasado quien venía por ti- dijo encantadoramente.

Ella lo miró de pies a Cabeza y sonrió.

- Será un placer hacerte compañía mientras esperas, hermosa-

La chica sonrió aún más.

- _Idiota._ Y a mí me encantaría esperar contigo - le sonrió de manera que derritió a todos los portadores de testosterona del lugar.

- ¿Vamos?-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Se sentaron en las mesitas altas afuera de un café dentro de la terminal. Mientras Sasuke la "acompañaba" en su espera.

La chica se sentó y se quitó su mochila asentándola en la otra silla, Sasuke estaba frente a ella, mirándola.

- y bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi encantador acompañante?-

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke ¿y el de esta bella dama?-

Ella sonrió- _Mil veces idiota, _Mi nombre es... Cirse Ryusake Mucho gusto-

- ¿Y a quién esperas? Digo, si no es imprudente de mi parte-

- Para nada, respondiendo a tu pregunta, a nadie importante es solo un conocido con el que me voy a hospedar - dijo con fastidio- pero hace que no lo veo así que imagino que el _idiota_ no me reconocerá-

- ¿y porque no te fuiste con tu novio?-

- ¿Novio?, ¡no me hagas reír! Yo no tengo novio-

Sasuke se interesó en lo que decía.

- Pensé que el que te vino a dejar era...-

- ¡Para nada! En realidad no me vino a dejar, más bien me trajo a Konoha-

Sasuke alzó la ceja sin entender.

- Verás, en un principio se suponía que yo venía para acá en autobús pero por unos inconvenientes lo perdí y me urgía venir para acá así que un chico, muy amable, se ofreció a traerme y yo acepté; ahora ¿Tu esperas a alguien?-

- Yo...-

- ¿Listos para ordenar? - preguntó el camarero interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Yo quiero un Capuchino por favor - dijo _Cirse_ sonriendo al camarero haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¿Y us- Y usted?-

- Hmp, un Café Negro sin crema ni azúcar-

El camarero se fue con los pedidos.

- Un hombre serio, responsable y reservado ¿así eres cierto?-

- ¿Eres psíquica?-

- No, pero se algo de hombres y por lo general los que son como tú piden cosas serias como un café solo, al igual que su vida-

Sasuke la miró, esa chica lo inquietaba.

- Aunque nunca está de más ponerle algo de azúcar al café, si tú me entiendes-

- Eso creo – dijo sonriendo prepotentemente.

- ¿Y?, ¿Esperas a alguien?-

- Sí, vine a recoger a una chica-

- ¿Tu novia?-

- No ¡ni loco! Antes muerto que Novio de esa chica-

- ¿Tan mala es?-

- Horrible, es un raro espécimen-

La oji-verde lo vio interesada.

- ¿Es tú amiga? - lo miró- Gracias - dijo al camarero que les llevó la orden.

- No, es la hermana de Mi cuñada - Sasuke no sabía porque le contaba tanto, el no era así pero si quería conquistarla o al menos salir con alguien así tenía que hacerlo- y viene a estudiar aquí pero espero se regrese pronto por donde vino-

- mmm – bebió su capuchino- huelo a que no te cae nada bien -

- Estas en lo correcto, de nuevo creo que si eres vidente -

- Solo observadora, ¿Acaso te hizo la vida imposible?-

- Algo así - bebió café- era como un bicho molestoso, incluso le puse muchos sobrenombres como "metichona", "Duende", "Chicle" y mi favorito era "Moustro"-

_Cirse_ se sobresaltó un poco pero luego volvió a la calma.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el Uchiha.

- No nada, por favor sígueme contando ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Sakura Haruno. Bueno, pues me hacía la vida imposible tanto que aunque hace que no la veo siento una fastidio de tener que aguantarla, tanto que no creo hacérsela fácil a esa _molestia-_

La chica alzó la ceja y se sobresalto.

- ¿Molestia?-

- Era un apodo que le puse, aunque claro ella nunca supo que lo tenía - sonrió al acordarse- un gran apodo para un gran estorbo- sonrió aun mas prepotentemente.

- Ella también tenía apodos que tu no conociste- dijo sería y tomando su bebida.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo desconcertado.

- Oh si, a parte de "tarado" "Cabeza de gallina" "puerco espín" y su favorito "Bicho" tenías otro-

- _¡¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?!_ ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Sasuke se incorporó bruscamente ¿Cómo sabia aquella chica los apodos que el estorbo le decía?-

- Tú tampoco te llegaste a enterar que te puso un apodo del que nunca supiste, "Frosty" o como mejor sonaba "El Bakamon Frosty" -dijo enojada

- ¿Qu-ue...Como sabes eso? - preguntó alarmado y parándose.

- Sencillo - Se paró mirándolo desafiante y se quito la boina al mismo tiempo que los lentes dejando ver su _rosado_ cabello y sus hermosos ojos _verdes _- Porque yo soy Sakura Haruno, Idiota-

-

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

Fin del capitulo 02**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, porque yo disfrute asiéndolo así como el tercero que ya esta en proceso. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historias. ¡Ah y por poco se me olvida! solo quiero anunciar que la historia ganadora es "**Familia Prestada"** ¡Gracias por sus votos, y felicidades a los que votaron por esta historia!, el primer capitulo ya lo tengo solo le estoy dando unos toques y acomodándolo porque ya estoy haciendo el segundo, así que a cada rato ando cambiando detalles pero para fin de este mes o principios de Abril ya va a estar subida ¡suerte! y ¡A esperar! n.n

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nichi Tsukino**

**Sasusaku95**

**Black Cronos**

**SakUra-uchIHa-UzuMakI**

**Z-A-C-G**

**Denii-Asakura**

**Sakuralove29**

**Lexi15**

**Alexavenuz**

**Minako Uchiha Yuki**

**Darkz-Chan**

**Sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**Karoru01**

**Sakurass**

**Setsuna17**

**Neko-chan-bere**

**SAkUrA HaRuChI**

**.Lolly Tankawa.**

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dedicarme algunas palabras de aliento y sus opiniones.

¡MIL GRACIAS!.

**

* * *

BIENVENIDOS A:**

**Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan:**

En un lugar muy oscuro, con raras figuras alrededor...

Esme: entonces tenemos pastel, cámaras, confeti, regalos...

Chapis; emm, no tenemos regalos u.u ni siquiera dinero

Esme: T.T me lleva...¡Solo falta un día! Y...¿eh? – mira la cámara- ¿Cómo fregados nos encontraron?-

C1: pues... tu mamá nos dejo entrar.

Esme: O.o

(La imagen se aleja y se ve el cuarto de Esme)

Chapis: ¬¬ te dije que escondernos bajo la cama no serviría.

Esme: n.n al menos lo intente. ¡Mira encontré mi zapato! (agarra una chancleta toda rota y llena de telarañas).

Chapis: ¬¬ ¿Cuándo lo perdiste? ¿Hace 100 años?

Esme: n.n No, hoy en la mañana.

Chapis: o.o ¿Qué fregados fumas? Ya bajale.

Esme: ya lo intenté u.u pero siempre recaigo.

Chapis: pues a que clínica fuiste, ¿A la de la esquina?.

Esme: no, a la de Lindsey Lohan.

Chapis: ¬¬ tarada drogadicta.

Esme: inner descerebrada, como sea no voy a describirte hay que organizar el cumple de mi Mami y aún no tengo el regalo.

Chapis: ¿Y el programa?.

Esme: Pues...como ahora mis neuronas están fritas, necesito nuevas ideas ahora ¡a planear el reventón!.

Chapis: u.u pero bien me lo dijeron, no te metas en esa cabeza.

Esme: Por cierto...

Chapis: ¿Qué?

Esme: n.n se me olvidó

Chapis: ¬¬*

: ¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Esme: o.o

Chapis: ¬¬ no pueden dejar de fregar ¿Verdad?.

Esme: ¡Me lleva! ¡hay que huir! T.T ni modos, no quería pero me tendré que esconder en ESE lugar.

Chapis: ¿Qué lugar?

Esme: uno al que nadie nunca se quiere acercar: La escuela.

Chapis: O.o ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PREFIERO IR A LA CARCEL!.

Esme: T.T lo siento (agarra a Chapis y sale volada) ¡NOS LEEMOOOOOOOOOS!

C1: ¿y ahora?

C2: Pues hay que seguirla.

C3: T.T Odio este empleo

C1: mejor vamos por sandwichitos de la mamá de Esme.

C2: pues vamos.

C3: ojalá no este esta vez el…

(aparece Goofy, el perro de esme)

G: guau

C3 ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

(En algún lugar de la antartida)

Kabuto: n-no ve-veo por aqu-i a sa-sasuke (medio congelado)

Orochi: si-sigamos bu-bus-cando

Kabuto: ¡oh no! Mi-mire ahiiii

Orochi: *_* perritos

(se acercan focas asesinas)

Kabuto: o.o

Orochi: ven perrito perrito.

(las focas abren sus bocas y se le avientan a Orochimaru).

Orochi: ¿perrito? ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kabuto y orochi: (se abrazan y gritan como niñas) ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh manaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

"_El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi...¡Tampoco!" XD  
_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_+DIOS los bendiga+_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_.:SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa:. _

_¿me dejas un Review?_

_Ándale ¿Si?_

_n.n_

.


	3. La Niñita Ahora Es Una Mujer

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el tercer capítulo.

Me divertí mucho en lo personal haciéndolo y los próximos capítulos van a estar mejores.

Disfrútenlo. ¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!

Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera Karin estaría en el cerezo, habría Uchiha babys por todo el lugar, Naruto ya seria Hokage e Itachi-Kun sería el galán de Konoha.

Solo aquellos personajes nuevos son de mi autoría, tal es el caso de Iris Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡Son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis Produccions

PRESENTAN:

**En Su Lugar.**

Por: Esme-Chan

**Capitulo 03: "La niñita ahora es un Mujer: ¡No te soporto! ¡Yo menos!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba mudo, como si un ratón le hubiera cortado la lengua, ¡no podía ser cierto! Volvió su mirada a la chica, o mejor dicho _mujer_ que tenía enfrente, su cabello antes oculto ahora caía suavemente un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y grafilado con su fleco cayendo sobre su ojo. Ella lo miraba enojada y con un odio en sus ojos indescriptible. Ella…

¡Ella era Sakura Haruno!

----_ Mierda ----–_

---- Así que ¿_molestia_, no?---- Dijo Sakura ---– mira sí que eres un _idiota_ y aparte de eso mentiroso ¡Nunca me dijiste el _aprecio_ que me tenias! Me lo imaginaba pero no a ese grado ¡_Maldito _Uchiha mentiroso!----

Sasuke pareció reaccionar, debía de guardar la calma y olvidar que hace unos segundos trató de _conquistarla_, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido ahora debía de tener todo bajo control aunque ya se lo hubiera hecho saber no iba a desistir de la idea, pero aun no lo podía creer; primero tenía que salir del asombro.

---- Un momento tú no puedes ser Sakura, ella era... ----

---- ¿Si?, cuidado con lo que dices ----

---- Sakura era... sé que han pasado cinco años pero nadie cambia tanto, eras una _niñita_ ----

---- ¡Oye! Tardé un poco en crecer ----

---- ¿Y yo que culpa me tengo? ----

---- Ni siquiera te acordabas de mi cara ----

---- ¿Cómo iba a recordarla si ni siquiera te la veía en ese entonces? Te la tapaba una mata de cabello, hablar contigo era como intentar hablar con una Fibra. Y eso era en los días buenos----

---- Al menos era mejor que hablar con un block de hielo, ten cuidado no te vayas a morder y matarte con tu propio veneno ---- puso las manos sobre sus caderas ---- Y no me inventes excusas ---

---- No me estoy inventando nada ---- dijo Sasuke intentando ser paciente ---- Solo estoy intentando explicar que estas equivocada ----

---- ¡Vaya! En eso no has cambiado, siempre intentando tener la razón. No sé como mi hermana te aguantaba ----

El bufó.

---- No cambies el tema ----

---- No lo estoy haciendo, es más ---- se puso un dedo por la boca y entrecerró los ojos ---- Ni siquiera se cual es el tema, lo único que sé es que sigues siendo insoportable ----

---- No me gusta que me tiendan trampas... ----

---- No te he tendido nada ----

---- ¿No?, entonces ¿no es una trampa llegar en coche cuando yo te esperaba por autobús? ----

---- Eso ha sido accidental, quería llegar por autobús pero lo he perdido y un chico se ha ofrecido amablemente; Pensé que me reconocerías ----

---- Y cuando te diste cuenta que no era así, no dijiste nada para agarrarme desprevenido ----

---- ¡Pues si! ¿Sabes? Estaba oyendo cosas_ interesantísimas _sobre mi misma ----

---- Y supongo que darme un nombre falso tampoco ha sido tenderme una trampa... _Cirse Ryusake _----

---- No es un nombre falso. Tengo tres nombres y Cirse es uno de ellos, Ryusake es mi segundo apellido ----

--- ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo eso? ----

---- ¡Porque ya te lo había dicho! Sakura Cirse Sahara son mis tres nombres y Haruno Ryusake, mis apellidos. Incluso Iris tiene tres: Iris Camile Izana, es una tradición familiar; te lo dije una vez que fuiste a buscarla mientras ella terminaba de vestirse ¿Y sabes cual fue tu respuesta? "_Ah_"; Esa era tu respuesta a todo lo que yo decía ----

---- Lo que no entiendo es cómo Iris no me aviso que venias en coche ----

---- Ella no lo sabía, aparte quería darte una sorpresa ----

---- Querías agarrarme desprevenido ----

---- No se me había ocurrido que no ibas a reconocerme, es más me alegro. De ese modo me he enterado de muchas cosas ¿Cómo te atrevías a llamarme _Molestia_? ----

---- ¿Y tu como me llamas _Bakamon Frosty_? ----

---- ¡Porque es la verdad! Hablar contigo era como estar en el congelador ¡Mira que llamar a una inocente _niña_, _molestia_! ----

---- ¡Tu eres tan inocente como _Atila_! ----

---- ¡Claro que no!, solo que tu tenias algo en contra mía ---–

---- ¡Tú eras la maniática fastidiosa! ---

---- ¡Claro que no! ----

---- Desde luego hay una cosa que no ha cambiado, Sakura. Y es que sigues siendo tan irritante como en ese entonces ----

---- Lo mismo digo ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

En el camino iban muy callados, Sakura en el asiento del copiloto iba entretenida admirando el paisaje como si grabara cada estructura con detalle; Sasuke hacia el esfuerzo de no romper el volante del coraje que en esos momentos fluía como fuego en sus venas.

---- ¿Vas a seguir _encabronado_? Porqué así es como mueren los hombres hoy en día... de un paro cardiaco por enojones ----

---- ¿Y a ti qué _coño_ te importa, _Malteadita_? ----

---- Tienes razón me vale lo que te pase, por mi _muérete_, pero al menos espera a llegar ¿Quieres? ----

---- Sigues siendo una _molesta_ ---–

---- ¡Huy que gran insulto! ¿En todo este tiempo no te pudiste inventar uno nuevo? Mira que Me voy a morir del dolor...---- se puso de lado para verlo mejor---- Mira _Sasukito_ porque no...----

"_You change your mind that a girl changes clothes...You´re hot then you´re cold you're..."_

---- ¿Bueno? ----–

----_ "Hime-Chan ¿Cómo va todo?" ----_

---- ¿Te miento, soy buena o te digo la verdad? ---- dijo viendo a Sasuke, este conducía pero ponía atención a la conversación.

_---- "¿Tan mal?" ----_

---- Eso se queda corto ----

---- "_Te lo dije que no te fueras a Konoha, ¿pero me hiciste caso? Claro que no." ----_

---- ¡Ya!, ¿Quieres Iris? ---- Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y puso especial atención en tratar de descifrar lo que platicaban ---- No soy una _niñita_ para que me digas que está bien y que está mal, suficiente tengo con papá y Mamá ahora me faltabas tú ----

_---- "Lo siento peque, pero es que tu siempre con tus ideas precipitadas" ----_

---- ¿Para eso llamas?, ¿Para recalcarme mis defectos? ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**_Sacriston; Londres, Inglaterra_**

Una hermosa mujer de cabello casi Fucsia, cocinaba mientras con el hombro sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico, dejo de mover la cuchara y se volteó dejando verse completa. Llevaba puesto una playera color rosa pálido y sin mangas con una falda azul marino y su delantal blanco. Su cabello lo tenía corto por encima de los hombros. Iris era una mujer muy hermosa de 23 años y con una vida plena ya que a tan corta edad era una gran Arquitecta y egresada en Ciencias de la Comunicación tal y como su padre además de ser una excelente esposa y madre de dos hijos. Los años no parecían pasar por ella, ya que se mantenía fresca y joven.

---- Sabes que no, solo quería saber cómo estabas y si ya habías llegado ---–

_----"pues no estoy tan bien, pero hay la llevo" ----_

---- Sakura, ¿Segura que quieres seguir con **esto**? ----

----_"que, ¿quieres que me regrese? ---- ¡no sería mala idea! ---- ¡Cállate Uchiha, esto no es contigo!" ----_

---- jeje, veo que empezaron los buenos viejos tiempos ----

----_ "¿Buenos? ¿Te estás drogando? ¡Ya no cocines con Albahaca!" -----_

La oji-verde miró el racimo que tenía en la mano, lo olió, negó con la cabeza y lo tiró a la basura. Se apoyo en la meseta y agarro el teléfono con la mano.

---- Solo traten de llevarse mejor ---–

----_ "Ja, cuando yo me llevé mejor con este los cerdos volarán y las ratas cantaran hip-hop ---- ¿Desde cuándo cantas? ---- ¡Que te den Uchiha, Métetelo por donde ya sabes y déjame hablar! ---- ¿Por qué no te lo metes tú? ---- Porque no soy como otros, que ya están acostumbrados ---- ¡Sakura!" ----_

---- ¡Sakura! Cuida ese vocabulario jovencita ---–

_----"Si madre ---– dijo sarcástica ---- primero que él no me provoque" ----_

---- ¿Cuándo maduraras? ---–

_---- "Solo te digo que no esperes parada, te vas a cansar... ¡Deja de mirarme así Bicho!... ¿Cómo voy a salir viva de esto?" ----_

---- Tú sola te lo buscas ----

----_ "¡¡Ya maldito!!...¿Me llamas masoquista? ---- solo estúpida ---- ¡Estúpido tú!" ----_

La mujer solo suspiró y se cambio el teléfono de oreja.

---- Sakura... ----

_---- "¿No conoces otro insulto Fresita? ---- ¿Te estaba insultando? Pensé que eran adjetivos calificativos ¿Me decías Iris?" ----_

---- Ah sí que... ----

_---- "¡Púdrete Cabeza de gallina! ---- ¡No después de ti Ofrecida! ---- ¿Como me dijiste? ---- ¿Aparte eres sorda?" ----_

---- Ya párenle ----

_---- "¡Cállate niño...! ---- ¿Se acabaron los insultos?... ¿Porque me miras así? ---- Iris, ¿Cómo era aquel asuntito del que mamá nos impidió hablar?" ----_

_----_ ¿De qué? ---- se llevó la mano al mentón ---- mmm... hubieron muchas cosas ¡Ya se! ¿Hablas De cuando Mikoto le contó que Sasuke _mojaba la cama_? ----

Tras unos segundos reacciono.

---- ¡Me lleva la...! ----

----"_¡Niño mojón! ----... ... ---- ¿Que ya no puedes hablar, te has mojado? ----....."----_

---- ¡Sakura, eso no era para...! -----

----- "¡_niña de la mamila! Habré mojado la cama pero se me quitó a los 2 años yo no fui el que tomaba mamila hasta los seis ----…….---- ¿Quieres mamila, bebe?" ----_

_----_ Dios mio...---- se llevó la mano a la frente

----"_No me interesa al menos es un sobrenombre menos humillante, Niño mojón ---- Al menos yo orinaba en la cama y no en el piso ----……."----_

---- Oh, no ¿Sakura? No vayas a... ----

_---- "¡Deja de Chingar! ---- ¡Pues deje ser una molestia! ---- ¡Pobre niña llorica!, ¡pareces Gay Sasuke! ¡Gaaay!" ----_

---- Sakura ----

_---- "¡Y tú retrasada, Molestia!...---- ¡Claro, lo que digas señor limón! ---- Limón pero no chicle" ----_

---- Sakura ----

_---- "¡Lo has aceptado! ¡Y pensar que tengo que vivir contigo! ---- el aeropuerto no está lejos, bájate y camina ---- Serás..."----_

_---- _Sakura… ¡Con un_ demonio_ Sakura! ----

_---- "¡No soy Gay! ---- ¡Tú idiota! ---- ¿Queé? ---- ¡TU IDIOTA, CUIDADO AL FRENTE!" ---- Un chillido de llantas y el sonido del claxon fue lo único que se oyó._

---- ¡Sakura! ---- se despego de la meseta y se alarmó ---- ¡Sakura, contéstame!, ¡Sakura! ---- la llamada se había cortado ---- ¡Sakura! ---- Miró el teléfono.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Itachi Uchiha hizo su aparición al igual que su esposa los años no pasaban por él, seguía conservando su cabello largo y atado en una cola, sus facciones había madurado volviéndolo más apuesto. También era profesionista, luego de ver truncado su sueño de futbolista decidió aplicar las carreras que había estudiado: Ciencias de la comunicación y Administración de empresas internacionales; poniéndose al frente de las empresas familiares en general siendo mano derecha de su padre y poniendo una tienda de deportes en Inglaterra que poco a poco ganó fama llegando a convertirse en cadenas.

El Uchiha llegó para ver la cara de susto que tenía su esposa, se acercó rápidamente.

---- ¿¡Que pasó!? ----

---- N-no, no lo sé, yo estaba hablando con Sakura mientras discutía con Sasuke y solo alcancé a escuchar unos gritos y el claxon ----

---- ¿No creerás que ellos...? ---- preguntó alarmado Itachi.

Iris dejó caer el Teléfono, mientras este parpadeaba…

…_llamada terminada._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_El escenario era horrible, las marcas del carro estaban en el pavimento echando humo ya que recién habían sido hechas. Dos autos se encontraban totalmente destrozados sin duda había sido un gran impacto, las llantas de uno de los carros yacían a unos metros de distancia, humo salía de ambos vehículos._

_Poco a poco un hombre empezó a salir de la camioneta blanca, estaba todo ensangrentado los del otro carro debían de estar peor ya que al ser un convertible el impacto fue mas de frente._

_El hombre hizo esfuerzos para llegar al otro auto, al llegar pudo observar que se trataba de una pareja._

_---- ¿Están bien? ---- preguntó a duras penas._

_Como no hubo respuestas, se acercó y los observó._

_---- No puede ser ---- murmuró ---- están muertos... ---- Tras unos minutos sintió como alguien le jalaba la ropa, la chica parecía moverse alzó la cabeza ensangrentada y abrió la boca._

_---- Yo... ----_

_Todo se volvió oscuro…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

---- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Por qué carajos me apagas la tele?! ¡Ahora ya no voy a saber que le dijo! ----

---- Le dio un zape ---- Pareces _Gay_ Naruto, no sé como soportas ver esos _refritos_ ----

---- No son _refritos_, son obras maestras ---- dijo con estrellas en los ojos ---- Deberías ver una Ten-Ten ----

---- Paso ---- dijo para dejarse caer en el sofá.

Ten-Ten Ama era una joven de 23 años con estudios en Recursos Humanos y Administración de empresas, también era la asistente del Vicepresidente de "_U&H Kaisha_" es decir de Naruto. Era alguien muy poco femenina, apasionada por las luchas y sobretodo el Karate, no creía en el amor ni en los hombres ya que se había criado con cuatro de ellos y conocía todos sus trucos.

---- mmm ---- Se tiró en el respaldo de la silla, ambos estaban en la cafetería de la empresa, que era algo más parecido a una sala de estar con bufete.

---- ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ----

---- Que me preguntas, no lo sé, tu eres mi asistente ¿Tengo algo? ----

---- ¿Quiere decir que solo yo sé tus compromisos? ¿Cómo le haces cuando no estoy Uzumaki? ----

---- Pues...te llamo por teléfono ----

---- Hay Naruto ---- dijo negando ---- No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? ----

---- Pues creo... ¿Oye cuanto más crees que tarde el _Teme_? ----

---- ¿Iba a venir para acá? Pensé que iba a llevas a _su visita_ a el departamento; y con la buena relación que se traen imagino que ni se acuerda que trabaja ----

---- ¿Sabes lo de la tal Sakura? ----

---- Con que así se llama... Algo me comentó Ino sobre que la tiene que cuidar de un _encanto _o algo así ----

---- ¿Eh? ----

---- No sé, ni me preguntes ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Tranquilízate, ya verás que no es nada malo ----

Itachi trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizar a Iris quien ahora estaba en una silla mientras temblorosa bebía un poco de agua.

---- ¡Le dije que se calmará, que no fuera! Ya presentía yo que algo malo pasaría ----

---- Nada a pasado no sabes nada aún ¿De acuerdo? ----

---- ¡Nada de acuerdo! ¿No estás preocupado? ----

---- Lo estoy, pero conociendo a Sasuke la habrá librado, oh vamos ¿No recuerda lo precoz que fue Sasuke? Apenas estaba frente al volante se volvía un maestro ----

---- Si pero… ----

---- Tranquila ---- la abrazó y acarició el cabello ---- ellos estarán bien, te lo prometo en estos momentos de seguro andan con sus tontas peleas de siempre y están a punto de llamar, ya lo veras ---

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡¡YA VERAS COMO TE DEJO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS!! ----

---- ¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE!! ----

--- ¡¡PERO SI QUE ERES UN _IDIOTA_, POR POCO NOS MATAS!! ----

Iban a gran velocidad, pero aún discutiendo se podía notar las gotas de sudor en las frenes de ambos por el gran susto que acababan de pasar... Sakura tenía los ojos como platos, mientras se aferraba a el cinturón de seguridad; Su corazón a un latía fuertemente, el de ambos lo hacía aunque Sasuke lo trataba de disimular no quería parecer un miedoso frente a la chica, no quería darle más motivos de burla.

---- ¡¡PERO NO LO HIZE ¿CIERTO? DEBERÍAS AGRADECERMELO!! ----

---- ¡¡¿AGRADECERTE? ¿ESTAS ENFERMO?!! ¡¡SI TODO FUE TU CULPA!! Y FUE GRACIAS A MÍ EL UNICO CULPABLE ERES TÚ ----

---- ¡¡FUE LA TUYA POR ANDAR INSULTANDOME!! ----

---- ¡¡PUES PARA QUE ANDAS DE _METICHE_!! ---- cruzó los brazos y bufó molesta. ---- Siempre es tu culpa todo lo que me pasa ---- murmuró

* * *

**Flash Back:**

---- ¡Lo has aceptado, y pensar que tengo que vivir contigo! ---–

Ambos discutían.

---- El aeropuerto no está lejos, bájate y camina ---–

---- Serás... ----

---- _"¡con un demonio Sakura!"_ ----

---- _Gay _---–

---- ¡No soy _Gay_! ----

La discusión se acaloraba. Sakura se sentó correctamente y miró al frente, estaba a punto de contestar a su hermana cuando no le gusto lo que veía; abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a sudar.

---- Tú _idiota_…---- Dijo apenas audible.

Sasuke la miró.

---- ¿Queé? ----

Sakura señalo nerviosa ---- ¡TU _IDIOTA_, CUIDADO AL FRENTE! ----

---- "_¡Sakura!"_ ---–

La pelirrosa oprimió su celular por inercia ante el miedo, terminando la llamada.

Sasuke volteó y entro en pánico al ver como un camión de carga venía por el mismo carril, el conductor se estaba durmiendo; Sasuke sonó el claxon pero de nada sirvió, con gran agilidad movió el volante para pasar al otro carril librando al camión. Ambos suspiraron.

---- ¡Ay Dios mio! ---- dijo Sakura tocándose el pecho y respirando agitadamente.

Pero el gusto les duró poco ya que no se acordaban que estaban en el carril contrario por lo que otro carro venia hacia ellos, entraron en pánico ya que no podían pasar al otro carril porque el largo camión de carga aun iba a pasando venia tan solo unos metros adelante del otro carro.

---- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- Gritaron los dos.

Sasuke estaba aferrado al volante no sabía qué hacer, no había para cual irle era cierto que en su juventud había aprendido a ser un conductor experimentado pero nunca había estado ante estas situaciones de peligro.

Sakura miraba desesperada al frente y luego miró al conductor.

---- **¡Kya! ¡¿Por qué **_**carajo**_** no hace nada?! **_Voy a morir _**¡Haz algo tú!**_** ----**_

Sakura se aventó al volante soltando el celular, Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir como Sakura apoyaba sus manos en el volante. Los carros estaban cada vez más cerca ¡Estaban a punto de chocar!.

La pelirrosa como toda una experta movió el volante de tal forma que esquivo al carro y haciéndose a la izquierda quedando en la orilla del barranco y con mucha habilidad equilibro el convertible y una vez que paso el otro carro regreso al carril.

Soltó el volante temblando, Sasuke suspiró y regresó al carril correcto.

---- Que alivio ---– dijo Sakura se abrocho el cinturón aún temblando.---- Ahora haré caso a las clases de Seguridad de la Universidad, cinturón tú serás mi mejor amigo ---- dijo aferrándose a este.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo.

---- Me lleva ---–

---- Pues ojala te lleve ¡todo fue tu culpa! ----

---- ¡¿mi culpa?! ----

---- SI TODO FUE POR TU CAUSA ---–

---- SI TU BLANCA PALOMA ---–

---- ME DISTE EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA ----

---- EXAGERADA ----

---- ¿EXAGERADA? CASI MUERO ----

---- CASI, TU LO HAS DICHO ---–

---- ¡YA VERÁS COMO TE DEJO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS! ----

**Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

Sakura cerró los ojos y tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizase.

---- Todo está bien, todo está bien ---- susurró poniéndose la mano en el pecho ---- _carajo_ si no hubiera sido por querer andar de _metiche_ nada hubiera pasado es que ¿Tanto le importa lo que diga Iris?...Iris ----

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

---- ¡_Mierda_, Iris! Me olvidé de ella ---–

La chica empezó a moverse buscando su teléfono móvil mientras Sasuke la miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

---- ¿Dónde _carajo_ deje ese aparato? ---– Miró hacia sus pies ---- ¡Aquí estas _desgraciado_! ---– se inclinó para poder alcanzarlo pero sin dejar de aferrarse al cinturón.

Sasuke pudo ver como poco a poco la blusa dejaba carne expuesta, al estirarse, Sakura dejo a la vista una parte de su espalda con lo cual se pudo notar que tenía un Tatuaje que consistía en una luna que tenía dos _"S_" dentro, en cada punta ---- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ---– Preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Sasuke volvió su mirada al frente. Y gruñó.

Sakura abrió la tapa de su celular rosado y buscó el numero de Iris, al encontrarlo oprimió la tecla de llamada.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Ya tranquila --– Itachi le acariciaba el cabello --– Todo estará bien. --–

---- No lo sé _cariño_...--—

El teléfono sonó haciendo que Iris se separara bruscamente de su esposo.

---- ¡¿Sakura?! --–

---- "_Etto... ¿Porque tan alterada?"_ --–

---- ¡Eres tú! --–

_---- "No. ¡Soy el conejo de pascua!--—dijo sarcástica ---- ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Qué coño te pasa?"--–_

---- ¿Qué qué _coño_ me pasa? ¡¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?! Todavía lo preguntas... _¡Peque! _me espante mucho, oí claramente el freno del carro, el claxon y como le gritabas a Sasuke, pensé que ustedes…que ustedes --– Iris no podía seguir, las lagrimas luchaban por hacerse presentes.

_---- "Eso…fue, fue un pequeño inconveniente no te preocupes estamos bien ---- ¡Gracias a mí! ---- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Tranquilo, tal vez obtengas una estatua de oro ---- ¿Me debo de reír? --– Claro, oh perdón se me olvida que desconoces esa palabra ---– y tú la madurez ---- ¡Huy me muero!" ---–_

Iris suspiró y sonrió, todo estaba bien puesto que ya habían comenzado a discutir.

---- Saku, me alegra oírte y saber que están bien ---–

Itachi le hizo unas señales, para que le pasara el teléfono.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Déjame hablar ¿Quieres? --–

---- No te estoy agarrando la boca ---–

---- ¡_Imbécil_! ---–

---- _Imbécil_, pero bien que quisieras --–

---- Por favor, ni que estuviera ciega --–

_---- "Déjalo que hable, le sirve para alimentar su ego, si no muere" --–_

---- ¡Itachi-Kun! --–

Sasuke bufó y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

_---- "¿Ya te está molestando?" --–_

---- Un poco, pero lo sé controlar ---–

---- _"Me alegra" _--–

---- Etto... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? --–

---- _"Claro."--–_

---- Cuida de Iris ¿Quieres? Creo que luego del sustito que le di va a estar muy nerviosa --–

_---- "No te preocupes, solo quería decirte que por favor te cuides mucho, cualquier cosa ya sabes que me puedes hablar no importa la hora, y Sakura_…"----

---- ¿Sí? ---–

_---- "No te precipites..."--—_

La chica se puso seria de repente.

---- No te preocupes --– Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke --– No lo haré, yo sé lo que hago --–

_---- Suspiro --–"Lo sé por eso te lo digo...adiós "--–_

---- Adiós, salúdame a mi _ratoncito_ ¿Si? --–

_---- "Lo haré"--– dijo para luego colgar._

Sakura cerró el celular y suspiró.

---- ¿Tienes hambre? --– Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

Sakura solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

----_ bipolar..._----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Habían dejado su discusión a un lado mientras comían. Sasuke había reservado una mesa en un restaurante Italiano, afortunadamente con la aprobación de Sakura. Su llegada había causado una notable conmoción y dos jóvenes camareros llegaron casi peleando por atenderla.

---- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ---- Preguntó ella, mientras comía espagueti.

---- No estoy triste. Solo estoy pensando. Cuando hice mis planes pensaba en una niña. Obviamente tendré que cambiarlos ----

---- ¿Has hecho planes para mí? ---- rió ---- Estupendo ¿Qué planes? ----

---- No sé, visitas por la ciudad y esas cosas ----

---- ¿Vas a llevarme a la Torre de Konoha? ----

---- Puedes ir a verla. Pero no iras conmigo. Te acompañara un guía e iras tú _solita_ ----

---- ¿No vendrás conmigo? ----

---- No. ----

---- ¿Vas a dejarme sola en una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa como Konoha? ---- preguntó ella ---- Supón tu que me secuestran ----

---- No creo tener esa suerte ----

---- Y que piden rescate ---- dijo ignorando su comentario.

---- Lo pagaría para que se quedaran contigo ---- afirmo él. Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras enrollaba espagueti en su tenedor con gran dedicación. Observando con detalle, Sasuke tenía que aceptar que era una de las pocas mujeres que conocía que podían comer espagueti con esa gracia ---- ¿Qué tenias en mente cuando decidiste venir a Konoha? ----

--- Pues Checar la Universidad...ver el plan de estudios, pasear, ir de compras...no sé cosas así y pasarlo bien ----

---- Pues vas a estar ocupada estas pocas semanas ----

---- Creo que necesitaré más que unas semanas y más aun si decido estudiar aquí la universidad ----

---- Iris dijo que serian solo unas semanas máximo ---- Dijo el sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda.

---- Si es cierto. Pero creo que necesitare un poco más de tiempo ----

---- ¿Cuánto más? ----

---- No sé. Depende de cómo vea la Universidad, de si me la paso bien o no. Además, me lo merezco, he trabajado mucho durante los últimos años. ---- Suspiró.

---- _Como si fuera cenicienta_ ¿Haciendo qué? ----

---- Ayudando a mi padre en la Hacienda es tan grande y hay pocos empleados, por lo que he estado como una esclava. Me levantaba al amanecer y me acostaba antes de que anocheciera. Esa ha sido mi vida. No sabes lo que significa para mí estar por fin en una ciudad. Es abrumador ----

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de sentir empatía, descubrió un brillo irónico en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

---- Corta el rollo ---- ordenó ---- Has estado viviendo en Estados Unidos y tu padre esta de negocios en Londres ----

---- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? ----

---- Iris me lo contó ----

Sakura rodó los ojos.

--- ¡Ah claro, si te lo conto Iris...! --- exclamó sarcástica.

---- Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que dije en la terminal ---- dijo Sasuke poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

---- No te preocupes, no has dicho que aun estés enamorado de ella, eso me lo he imaginado yo ----

---- Hmp, pues te imaginas mal ----

---- Lo dices porque no te ves la cara. Sigues loco por ella ----

---- ¡Deja de decir _estupideces_! Iris es la mujer de mi hermano ----

---- Pero antes ella te gustaba. Aunque nunca llegaron a...----

---- No. De eso te encargaste tú ----

---- ¿Disculpa, como? ----

---- Nada. Y te lo voy a decir por última vez. No estoy enamorado de Iris ----

---- ¿No? ---

---- Claro que no ----

---- Entonces... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, conmigo? ---- preguntó ella como si hubiera sacado un conejo de un sombrero ---- Si no estuvieras intentando impresionar a mi hermana con tu gran devoción de _noble caballero_, yo estuviera tirada en el bote de basura ---- tenia tanta verdad en sus palabras que Sasuke solo la observaba sin decir nada ---- Vamos, admítelo. No quieres tenerme en tu casa, creo que yo sería la última persona a la que le darías asilo ----

---- No hay que ser un genio para adivinar eso. ¿Por qué iba a querer tenerte en mi casa?, tengo un trabajo y cosas que hacer... pero eres la cuñada de mi hermano. Y sigues siendo muy joven aunque te creas muy lista; Iris me ha pedido que cuide de ti para que no te metas en problemas, y eso, es lo voy a hacer ----

---- No sé si vas a ser capaz de eso, Sasuke ---- sonrió con un brillo burlón en sus ojos ---- Lo dudo... -----

---- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de principios como la lealtad y el deber? ---- dijo tratando de recuperar el control.

---- ¡Ah, ahora resulta que soy un _deber_! ----

---- Desde luego, un placer no eres ----

---- Eso que acabas de decirme es una grosería ---- se quejó ella ---- vengo del otro lado del mundo esperando un caluroso recibimiento pero en lugar de eso me estampo con un muro de piedra ---- dijo ella, escondiendo la cara.

---- Vamos, Sakura, no quería hacerte daño ----

---- Lo sé ---- dijo ella llevándose la servilleta a los ojos --- No es tu culpa ser tan frio e insensible, la vida te ha hecho así. Pero no sabes lo que es estar tan lejos y soñar con tu familia ---

---- Pero no soñabas conmigo ¿verdad? Y, Sí soñabas, imagino que en tus sueños me _clavarias agujas _---- Ironizó él, viendo en ese momento como las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sakura ---- Sakura no llores, de verdad. Era una broma, perdona, no quería ser tan grosero ----

---- Enserio, Sasuke... de verdad ---- empezó a sonreír ampliamente ---- ¡Es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño! No debes dejar que te tomen el pelo con tanta facilidad ----

---- Pero ¿serás...? ---- empezó a decir el ---- ¡ahora lo recuerdo! Recuerdo que solías llorar cuando querías con mucha facilidad, cuando se te daba la gana ---

---- Cierto... ¡Sasuke, me sorprendes! Entre todos mis pecados, deberías de haber recordado ese ---- dijo asintiendo.

---- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ----

--- Por ahora darme de comer, ¿Dónde está esa lasaña que hemos pedido? ----

Y como por arte de magia los meseros aparecieron, mientras uno le quitaba el plato de espagueti, otro llevaba la bandeja con la lasaña y un tercero se la servía, todos con una sonrisa encantadora. Ella los recompenso de igual manera con una sonrisa deslumbrante haciendo que se retiraran embobados.

---- Habrían muchos jóvenes tras de ti en Estados Unidos, supongo ---- dijo ante la exhibición de poder.

---- No lo sé --- dijo encogiéndose los hombros sin mucha importancia --- Es posible ----

---- ¿Has perdido la cuenta? ----

---- No. Supongo que no he conocido tantos ----

---- Si lo que estoy viendo aquí es un ejemplo, supongo que _si _han sido muchos ---

---- ¿A qué te refieres? ---- preguntó con aire de inocencia ---- Ah, los camareros ¿no pensarás que están pendientes de mí? ----

---- No te hagas a la tonta, no se ve una cara como la tuya todos los días ----

---- ¿De verdad te parezco guapa, Sasuke? ---- sonrió ella, iluminando el salón.

---- Pasable ---- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, negándose a caer en el anzuelo.

---- _¡Ja!_ ---- dijo sonriendo.

---- No pienso seguirte el juego. Deja todo eso para los críos de tu edad. Mientras estés aquí, yo soy como tu _padre _----

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

---- No creo que seas mucho mayor que yo ----

---- No mucho, supongo. Pero te recuerdo que mientras el tiempo que tus padres estaban fuera, Iris te crió y yo estuve a punto de casarme con ella ----

Sakura volvió a reír con ganas.

---- ¡De eso nada! ¿Casarte con ella? Si como no, ni siquiera llegaron a tener algo que se asemejara a una relación que no fuera de amigos ----

---- Hmp, prefiero hablar de eso si no te importa ---- dijo desviando la mirada.

---- Eres tu el que ha empezado con esa sarta de _estupideces_, de que eres como mi _padre_. En serio, Sasuke, no deberías de infravalorarte tampoco estas tan mal ----

---- ¿Quieres terminar de comer? ----

---- Era una broma. No te habrá molestado ¿verdad? ----

---- Pues si --- dijo ligeramente molesto. Sakura comía gustosamente sin inmutarse ---- Veo que tienes apetito ---- dijo observándola ---- Qué, ¿No me digas que tú no miras las calorías? --

---- Nunca me he preocupado por mi peso ---- dijo sin tomarle importancia ---- Como lo que quiero y no engordo... ¿¡No pensaras que estoy gorda!? ---- preguntó alarmada de repente, pasando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

---- No estás gorda --- dijo, incapaz de poder quitar la mirada de sus delicadas curvas.

---- ¿Estás seguro? Mírame bien ----

---- Te estoy mirando bien ---

Era curioso lo distinta que era de Iris. Ambas hermanas tenían la piel clara, pero la de Iris era como la leche mientras que la de Sakura era más bien de melocotón. Iris parecía pintada en colores pastel mientras que Sakura brillaba en colores vivos y radiantes. Su mediana estatura no le restaba atractivo, al contrario lo hacía sobresalir más.

Satisfecha de su figura, Sakura seguía comiendo.

---- Iris me ha dicho que te has convertido en un gran presidente para "_U&H Kaisha_"----

---- Bueno, no exactamente. No solo soy yo, detrás de mi tengo a personas muy capacitadas yo solo firmo papeles y doy ordenes ----

---- Hash, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan...simple? ¿Dónde queda la emoción? ----

---- ¿Qué emoción? ----

---- ¡La emoción de dirigir la maquina del progreso! ---- dijo teatralmente ---- una empresa millonaria. Iris me dijo que has logrado abrirte paso por ti mismo, como un importante empresario ----

---- ¿Ah, sí? ---- pregunto interesado por lo que la Haruno mayor pudiera pensar de él.

---- Si, y mira que no lo digo solo porque también se trate de la empresa de mi familia. También me ha dicho que tienes un departamento muy bonito y lujoso con vista a la ciudad. Estoy deseando verlo ----

---- Iremos a casa en cuanto termines de comer. Ino está deseando conocerte ----

---- ¿Ino? ---- preguntó ella con la voz una poco hueca.

---- Es mi asistente. Te gustará es una persona muy...moderna ----

---- Que bien ---- dijo sin mirarlo.

---- Va a quedarse en el departamento mientras tú estés en Konoha ----

---- ¿Por qué? ¿Por si acaso me decido a _atacarte_? Dile que no tiene de que preocuparse, he dejado mis armas en casa ----

---- No digas tonterías. Por cierto, no te he hablado de Naruto. Es mi compañero de departamento y…----

---- ¿Es joven? ----

---- Si. ----

---- ¿Guapo? ----

---- Las mujeres parecen creer que sí. Pero te aconsejo que no le prestes atención ----

---- Eso va a ser difícil si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo ----

---- Esa es la razón por la cual Ino va a vivir con nosotros ----

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

---- ¡Estas intentando proteger mi virtud!, _ja_, que simpático ----

---- Sakura, una chica no puede compartir departamento con dos hombres sin que la gente murmuré, no son buenos los escándalos públicos ----

---- ¿Para la empresa y la familia? ---- el asintió ---- Si tu compañero están serio, frio y tieso como tú no hay de qué preocuparse ----

---- Si Naruto fuera como yo, no habría ningún problema --- dijo suspirando.

---- Sasuke, si hubiera más hombres como tu ¡_el mundo_ tendría muchos problemas! ----

---- ¿Es que no puedes hablar enserio? ----

---- Estoy hablando enserio. ---- dijo ella ---- Háblame de ese Naruto. ¿Trabaja contigo? ----

---- Si. Es el vicepresidente de la empresa y un buen arquitecto es un genio con los diseños pero su personalidad lo contradice definiéndolo como _rebelde._ Le gusta _agarrar la copa de la vida_, como él dice. Pero yo creo que lo que le gusta es empinarse todas las copas que le pongan enfrente ----

Demasiado tarde, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que dijo exactamente lo que no debió haber mencionado.

---- ¡Ese Naruto tiene que ser divino! ---- dijo con estrellas en los ojos ---- ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer? ----

Sasuke entendió que debía de pensar las cosas dos veces antes de decir las cosas, ante el cambio repentino de actitud en Sakura. No acertaba a hacer las cosas bien.

Y todo era culpa de ella. Sentada ahí como una diosa con esos ojos verdes que parecían prometer mil cosas. Naruto se volvería loco al verla. Sasuke estaba preparado para una Sakura rebelde. Salvaje, pero nadie le había advertido que se encontraría con una Sakura bellísima. En aquel momento la situación parecía destinada al desastre e Iris lo culparía por ello.

---- Lo conocerás esta noche, suponiendo que se decida a dormir en casa... ----

---- Ese chico parece fascinante. Si a ti no te gusta entonces a mi me va a encantar ----

---- Muchas gracias ---- dijo el irritado.

---- Puede que sea mi tipo ----

---- Ninguna mujer sensata se acercaría a el ----

---- ¿Y desde cuando yo he sido sensata? Se supone que Iris es la sensata y sin embargo... ---- Empezó a decir, pero sin embargo no termino. Tenía la cara de lado y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativa, a través de esas hermosas y largas pestañas; las más largas que había visto, pensó Sasuke.

---- ¿Qué? ----

---- No, nada ----

---- ¿Qué ibas a decir de Iris? ----

---- Solo que se le fue la cabeza y la cordura cuando conoció a Itachi. Creo que tu hermano destapo a la Iris _insensata_, y eso era quizás, lo que ella quería ----

Sasuke se puso serio de repente haciendo que Sakura lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

---- Hmp, si has terminado de comer ---- dijo cortadamente y con actitud fría mientras se paraba y pedía la cuenta. La miro fijamente y algo de enojo se podía notar en sus orbes ---- Sera mejor que nos marchemos ----

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo 03.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Bienvenidos a:

**Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan.**

**(La transmisión se va, y al regresar el titulo ha cambiado)**

**Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan**

**Chapiando con Chapis-Chan.**

(En una playa, vemos a Chapis cerca del mar escribiendo algo en la arena)

Chapis: ¡Hola, hola, Hello, Konichiwa! Por esta ocasión yo estaré conduciendo el programa. Estamos en una playa

Esme: (escondida tras una cámara) ya se dieron cuenta.

Chapis: ¬¬ limítate a observar. Como decía, teniendo en cuenta que es día del niño nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones ¡y, que mejor para celebrar a los pequeños que Barney!

Cri…cri…cri..

Chapis: ¿y el hinche Barney?...Esme….sal ya.

Esme: ¡Me rehúso! Es humillante.

Chapis: u.u tu ya eres una humillación ¡Sal! (la jala)

Esme está con cara de pocos amigos y con una botarga de Barney que tiene una tanga roja.

Chapis: ahora ponte la bendita cabeza y recorre la playa mientras te grabamos.

Esme: nooooooo

Chapis: por hoy es mi programa así que si digo que vas de Barney ¡vas de Barney!

Esme: noooooooooo

Chapis: ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de ya sabes qué?

Esme: O.o como es que tu sabes ya sabes qué.

Chapis: porque ya sabes quién que ya sabe ya sabes que me dijo ya sabes que sobre ya sabes qué.

Esme: ¬¬´* ya sabes quién me las va a pagar con ya sabes qué.

(Esme empieza a caminar para buscar niños, se acerca a un pequeño que esta asiendo un castillo)

Esme: ¡hola pequeño!

Niño: O.O ¿Quién eres?

Esme: n.n el dinosaurio más bonito de todos.

Niño: ¿Pie pequeño?

Esme: ¬¬* no….

Niño: ¿bebe sincler?

Esme: ¬¬* no….

Niño: mmm.

Esme: ¡Te quiero yo y tú a mí…!

Nino: ¡ah ya se! Eres Elmo.

Esme: ¡SOY EL PU*PIII* DINOSAURIO MARIGUANO DE BARNEY! ¡NO VES QUE ESTOY MORADO! Y ELMO NO ES UN DINOSAURIO ES UN PIN*PIII* MUÑECO FELPUDO ¿Qué CARA***PIIII*** VES EN LA TELE?

Niño: O.o,……

Esme: …..

Niño: ¡ahhhhhhhh! Mamá un Barney pervertido en tanga me gritoooooo (se va corriendo)

Esme: ¡ahora si soy Barney! Chapis te odio.

(Chapis está recogiendo caracoles mientras canta)

Chapis: -Vivan los niños de México y de todas partes lalala- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas a mí?

Esme: (alza las manos directo al cuello de Chapis) Ven aquí.

Chapis: ¡Miren! Parece que ahí está el elenco n.n (se va haciendo que Esme se caiga)

* * *

En unas sillas de playa cerca de ahí…

Chapis: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Todo el elenco de Naruto está ahí, las chicas toman el sol, Naruto está siendo enterrado por lee y por Kiba, Sasuke e Itachi tienen una competencia a muerte de voleibol, Neji, Sai y Gaara observan jugar a los hermanos Uchiha, Shino está bajo una sombrilla, y Shikamaru y Kankuro están haciendo un castillo mientras Chouji come unas papas y los mira)

Chapis: ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No?

C1: ¡tú contrataste a investigadores para que te dijeran donde iban a estar!

Chapis: ¬¬ cállate.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chapis: n.n pues como es día del niño venimos a celebrar

Lee: ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

Chapis: ¬¬* si, si tú y tu llamita pueden ahogarse si quieren...

Lee: T.T

Chapis: ¿esos son Sasuke e Itachi?

Alexis: seee. Han estado así desde que llegamos.

Esme: (llega corriendo, perseguida por madres de familia) ¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡NO SOY UN BARNEY PERVERTIDO! ¡AYUDAAAAA!

(Chapis saca su electroshock y electrocuta a todas las señoras. Esme sigue corriendo y sin darse cuenta choca con la red de voleibol, estampándose en la arena)

Itachi: ja, punto para mí.

Sasuke: mendigo Barney mariguano.

(Esme se para y lo mira como el exorcista)

Esme: ¿Qué dijiste emo frustrado?

Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿Qué cara*piii* haces tú aquí?

Esme: O.O ¡SASUKE-CHAN!

Sasuke: ¬¬*

Chapis: si, si qué lindo el reencuentro… ¿porque no vamos por ahí a festejar el día del niño? Conozco un antro muy padre.

Hinata: ¿pero no se supone que es día del niño?

Temari: si, ¿Qué no deberíamos hacer cosas mas de niño? Ir a McDonald's por ejemplo.

Chapis: ¿No han entendido vera? El día del niño es un pretexto para que los adolescentes nos vayamos a vaguear por ahí, déjales eso a los niñitos-

Cri…cri…

Chapis: h dicho eso en televisión ¿cierto?

Todos: ¬¬ si...

Chapis: (a la cámara) ¡Mami! Si estás viendo esto, olvida lo que dije ¡me encanta McDonald's! Te juro que nunca agarro este día de pretexto para ir a las tardeadas ni para salir a la plaza que está en el centro, ni para hacer desmadres con mis amigos para pintar las paredes de grafitis, como el de la casa que dice "puro chapislandia", esos fueron maleantes, no tengo la culpa de que conozcan mi nombre.

Todos: ¬¬

Ten-Ten: ¡Ya vámonos!

(Empiezan a andar)

Itachi: ¿Y cómo dices que se llama el antro?

Chapis: "chapisita and esmeraldita xxx"

Sasuke: ¿Hay algo que no tenga sus nombres?

Chapis: Emm…. No.

: ¡OIGAN DESENTIERRENME!

Alexis: ¿Oyeron algo?

Todos: no.

Esme: ¡Espérenme! (tira la cabeza de su botarga sobre Naruto)

Naruto: (enterrado en la arena y bajo la cabeza) ¡que gracioso!... ¡ya regresen!

* * *

(En la entrada del antro)

Esme: ¿No creen que olvidemos algo?

Neji: ¡Ya sé que!... ¡la cámara para las fotos del recuerdo!

Kiba: no, aquí la traigo.

* * *

(En la playa)

Naruto: ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!.

* * *

(En en antro)

Esme: oye, quienes eran esos vestidos de Michael Jackson de la entrada.

Chapis: O.o mmm creo que los nuevos guaruras… les dije que se disfrazaran de acuerdo al día del niño… ¿no crees que es muy temático y atractivo? n.n

Esme: jeje .

Chapis: . ¡Mendigo lee, bájate del tubo! (se va hacia lee) ¡lo acabo de encerar!

* * *

(En la entrada)

(Los Michael Jackson se quitan la cabeza)

Kabuto: ¿vio? Le dije que iba a servir.

Orochi: *_* sasu-kun está aquí

Kabuto: *_* seeeee.

(Ambos se abrazan y empiezan a saltar)

Kabuto: O.o Etto… ¿seguro que se baño bien? Aun huele a la foca…

Orochi: u.u es porque no me la he quitado.

Kabuto: O.o

**Fin de la transmisión**

**Disculpas a los fanáticos de Barney.**

**Y a Michael Jackson, pero quien lo manda a ser tan bueno para hacer bromas jojojo.**

* * *

Agradecimientos:

**Black Cronos**

**(Gracias por dejar comentario en padre por acuerdo)**

**O0 Hana-Chan0O**

**(En cuanto a la edad, no eres la unica que lo pregunta, pero hasta el proximo capitulo se revelará la edad)**

**meeeli**

**Sol Uchiha**

**Sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen**

**LunitaMoon**

**raqky**

**asukasoad**

**Tsunade-hime94**

**Hikisuitteru**

**Bella Uchiha**

**setsuna 17.**

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a todos._

_¡nos estamos leyendo!_

_¡Un review= a una Esme-Chan feliz n.n y menos bipolar...!_

_"El mundo sin locos no es mundo, y sin mi: ¡Tampoco!"_

_"Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestion de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten muy alto o se podrian dar con un satelite o un avión XD._

_los quiero mucho._

_atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino_

_-SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa-_

_+Dios los bendiga+_


	4. Actitud Bipolar

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

Esme-Chan & Chapis Produccion

Presentan:

"**En Su Lugar"**

**By:**_ Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 4: "Actitud Bipolar: Sasuke no entiende nada"  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *

-

-

Mientras iban a su departamento, Sasuke intentaba ser amable. Era el primer viaje de Sakura a Konoha y admiraba con tanta emoción el paisaje, que era imposible no sentir _algo_ de simpatía. Pese a eso aún seguía poniendo a prueba su paciencia – que no era mucha, por cierto – Sobre todo cuando le pidió que fuera más lento para poder mirar mejor algunos escaparates de las tiendas, sin tener en cuenta el tráfico. O cuando le pidió que parara en medio de la calle porque había visto el vestido de sus sueños.

---- ¡Espérame tantito! No tardo ----Dijo bajándose del convertible---- Es que... ¡Es hermoso! ¿Sí? ----dijo ante la mirada de exasperación de su acompañante.

---- Hmp ----

Sakura salió disparada hacia la tienda. Unos minutos después, cuando Sasuke por fin pudo encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, se bajó y se dirigió a la tienda al mismo tiempo que Sakura salía con una bolsa en la mano y la expresión entusiasmada.

---- ¿Te ha costado mucho? ----preguntó el. Sakura le mostró la nota ante su cuestionamiento---- ¡¿Cuánto?! ----exclamó sorprendido.

---- Es un poco caro ----dijo agitando la mano desinteresadamente, ante la expresión de Sasuke, Sakura pensó que por poco y se le salían los ojos---- Pero es un modelo exclusivo. Me encanta, no sé, es como si hubiera sido hecho para mí ----

Sasuke se relajó visiblemente.

---- Bueno, si a ti te gusta ----dijo encogiendo los hombros---- Dámela ----

Sakura negó aferrándose a la bolsa, como si su vida dependiera de eso o como algún tesoro.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Sakura quedó boquiabierta cuando llegaron al departamento, que ocupaba todo el último piso del edificio, sobre todo cuando observo la gran pared acristalada en la sala de estar, que daba una estupenda vista de la ciudad. Empezaba ya a oscurecer y las luces de los edificios iluminaban, de tal manera, que la vista era impresionante; Sakura se acercó a la enorme ventana que ocupaba todo el lugar donde debía haber una pared y miró admirada el paisaje.

Por la puerta, aún abierta, apareció Ino con aspecto de agotamiento.

---- Lo siento ----dijo casi sin aliento---- He olvidado las pastillas de Momoko y he tenido que regresar a casa por ellas ----sonrió despreocupadamente.

A Sasuke le recorrió un frío en la espalda al oír el nombre del gato de la rubia, no es que estuviese en contra de los animales pero definitivamente, prefería los perros.

---- ¿Dónde está ahora? ----preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

---- En su cesto, descuida no saldrá de ahí para saludarte ----Ino rió y giró su vista hacia la ventana chocando su mirada con la oji-verde quien, desde hacia unos momentos, se había virado al sentir la presencia de la rubia---- Tú debes de ser Sakura ----Añadió, caminando hacia la joven.

---- Sakura, ella es Ino Yamanaka ----Dijo acercándose a las chicas---- Ino, ella es Sakura Haruno ----

Ambas se saludaron con la mano y luego con un beso en la mejilla.

---- Es un placer Sakura ----Ino estaba sorprendida con la pelirrosa, a su parecer, no era una _niñita _como Sasuke había descrito, era todo lo contrario.

---- Igualmente ----sonrió con sinceridad.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Tras unos cuantos comentarios, las chicas empezaron a ganar confianza; A Sasuke le tranquilizó que ambas parecieran llevarse tan bien. Ino parecía cada vez más sorprendida con Sakura así que la jaló de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación.

---- Sasuke me ha hablado de ti, ¿Sabes? ---dijo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a desempacar sus cosas---- Pero no te pareces en nada a la chica que me había descrito ----

---- Han pasado cinco años ----rió Sakura---- A Sasuke se le han olvidado muchas cosas, y hay otras que no sabe ----concluyó, guiñando un ojo.

---- Ya entiendo ----dijo Ino con una sonrisa cómplice---- O al menos _creo_ que entiendo ----Empezó a colgar unas ropas en el armario---- ¿Hace tiempo que se conocen? ----

---- Toda una vida ----Suspiró, empezando a meter unas prendas en un cajón---- Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía cinco años, nuestros padres fueron compañeros de facultad y resultó que acabaron mudándose a la casa de a lado y nuestros papás estaban en el mismo ámbito de los negocios ----

Ino pareció meditar sus palabras.

---- Tu apellido es Haruno ¿Cierto? ----la chica asintió---- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!, la H de "_U&H Kaisha_" es por ti ¿Qué no? ----

---- Si, mi familia es dueña de la mitad de todas las empresas "_U&H Kaisha_", Fugaku-_OjiSan _y mi padre están asociados ¿No lo sabias? ----

Ino negó.

---- ¡Maldito Sasuke! Siempre le pregunté y nunca me contestó, es un... ----

---- ¿_Estupido_? ¿_Idiota_? ¿Desgraciado? ----

---- Iba a decir ególatra ----dijo parpadeando varias veces, luego sonrió---- Pero definitivamente tus definiciones son mucho mejor ----

---- Es cuestión de práctica ----levantó los hombros desinteresada---- Siempre ha sido el típico prototipo del chico "soy mucho mejor que tu", no recuerdo alguna vez que no haya querido ser el numero uno ----

---- Oh si, ese es Sasuke ----

---- Háblame de él ----pidió Sakura sentándose al borde de la cama---- ¿Cómo es en el trabajo? ----

---- Muy serio, demasiado correcto. Le gusta que todo se haga como a él le gusta ----

---- Creo que me lo puedo imaginar ----

Ino se sentó a su lado.

---- Pero si siempre fuera así, creo que me moriría del aburrimiento. A veces, aparece un Sasuke diferente, algo alegre y lleno de imaginación. El problema es que no deja que eso ocurra muy seguido ----

---- ¿Tiene novia? ----preguntó sin darle importancia.

---- Ha tenido muchas novias. Sasuke nunca ha tenido problemas con las mujeres porque es muy guapo ----

---- ¿Guapo? ----Sakura frunció el ceño---- ¿Tú crees? ----

---- ¿Tú no? ----

Sakura se levantó y volvió a sacar sus cosas de la maleta.

---- En realidad, nunca me había fijado en eso ----Empezó a colgar prendas en el armario---- En serio ----dijo ante el brillo de sorpresa que había aparecido en los ojos de Ino, que pronto se vio reemplazado por un brillo de comprensión ---- Así que ha tenido muchas novias... ----

---- Si, pero no le duran. Porque parece no tomarlas enserio, Aunque... ----

Sasuke se asomó por la puerta en ese preciso momento.

---- Estoy preparando algo de beber... ----dijo mirando a las dos chicas---- ¿Es ese el famoso vestido? ---- preguntó al ver como Sakura acomodaba su nueva adquisición sobre la cama con suma delicadeza. Era un vestido rojo de seda, con el talle corto y con amarre al cuello acompañado de un escote en V. Sasuke no sabia nada sobre vestidos y mucho menos sobre moda pero debía admitir que parecía estar hecho para ella ---- ¡Vaya vestido! ----

---- ¿Te gusta? ----preguntó Sakura entusiasta---- Es mi estilo, ¿Verdad? ----

---- Yo diría que si ----

---- ¿Qué te parece estrenar hoy ese vestido? ----pregunto la rubia.

---- Ino... ----Sasuke la miró con reprocho.

---- No empieces, Uchiha. ----se volteó a mirar a la pelirrosa---- Vamos, Sakura ¿Por qué no salimos a celebrar tu llegada? La noche es joven, somos jóvenes. Vamos a bailar ----

---- No creo que... ----Sasuke fue callado por un ligero grito de emoción por parte de la Haruno.

---- ¡Seria estupendo!, hace meses que no voy a una _Disco_ ----suspiró---- En el _campus_ no nos dejaban salir, ni muchos menos divertirnos todo estaba confinado al estudio así que... ¡Si, gracias! –---

---- Excelente ----Ino sonrió y miró a Sasuke---- Ahora solo queda esperar a Naruto, él conocerá un buen lugar ---

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

---- ¿Entonces me da tiempo de darme una ducha? ----preguntó Sakura entrando al baño sin esperar la respuesta.

---- Es una chica muy simpática ----Dijo Ino sacando a Sasuke de la habitación---- Mucho más de lo que me habías hecho creer "Una extraterrestre enviada a la Tierra para arruinarte la vida"... Venga, hombre ----

---- Es solo un disfraz para engañarte ----advirtió Sasuke---- Por dentro es un horrible _moustro_ con la cabeza llega de _espagueti _----Añadió---- ¿Has visto a Naruto? ----

---- Ha salido con una chica ----Dijo viendo por la ventana---- Dijo que no tardaría y eso espero, lo necesitamos para divertirnos ----

---- Esperemos que no vuelva ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Por una vez, pensaba, que el cielo estaba de su lado pero calló en cuenta de su maldita suerte, el cielo hacia todo menos estar de su lado. Cinco minutos después de haber hablado, Naruto abría la puerta del departamento y la cerraba de un portazo como era su costumbre.

---- ¡Y bien! ¿¡Donde está la _bruja_?! ¡¿Es tan horrible como antes?! ----

Sasuke se acercó a él y paso su brazo por el cuello del rubio.

---- Cállate, _Dobe_ ----le dijo entre dientes.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Sakura acababa de salir de la habitación y estaba ahí parada, mirándolos.

---- ¿Por qué no juzgas por ti mismo? ----preguntó burlona pero a la vez desafiante.

Sasuke tenia que admitir que estaba arrebatadora con una _mini_-toalla alrededor de su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas y el cabello mojado y suelto sobre sus hombros le daba un toque aún mas arrebatador.

Naruto se soltó del agarre del pelinegro.

---- Eso no es justo ----dijo tragando saliva---- Me has hecho trampa ----

---- Yo siempre hago trampa ----dijo con una voz seductora y caminando hacia el---- Es la mejor forma de ganar ---- añadió con una sonrisa que podía haber derretido hasta el hielo.

A Naruto se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

---- Pues yo quiero ser el premio ----dijo, al fin.

Viendo que el desastre era inevitable, Sasuke actuó con rapidez. Su bata estaba colgada en un perchero cercano, así que lo tomó y se lo colocó a Sakura sobre los hombros y se lo cerró sobre su pecho.

Ante esto Sakura soltó una carcajada.

---- Se supone que te estabas duchando, así que, ¿Por qué no vuelves al baño? ----

---- Pero si no me has presentado a tu amigo ----dijo ella, con un aire inocente.

---- Luego ----Dijo empujándola al cuarto---- Más tarde...----

---- ¿No puedo conocerlo ahora? ----

---- Más tarde ----Dijo cerrando la puerta trás ella---- Mucho más tarde ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

---- Eres un aguafiestas ----Dijo Naruto minutos después.

---- Hn ----

Para fortuna del Uchiha, Sakura apareció tiempo después con unos pants negros y una sudadera roja. A duras penas tuvo que hacer las presentaciones.

---- Sakura, este es Naruto Uzumaki ----dijo entre dientes---- Naruto, Sakura Haruno ----

Naruto tomo su clara mano con reverencia.

---- No sabes cuánto me alegra conocerte ----dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos---- es un placer al fin conocer a la mujer a la cual el _teme_ y yo le tenemos que rendir cuentas de nuestro trabajo ----

Sasuke bufó e Ino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

---- Bueno, no es precisamente a mi la parte de la empresa le pertenece a mi padre ----Dijo sonriendo encantadoramente --- Y también es un placer, estaba deseando conocerte desde que Sasuke me habló de ti -----

---- Estoy seguro de que no te ha contado nada bueno ----

---- Pues no ----admitió Sakura con tristeza---- pero de seguro que ni la mitad de lo que me ha dicho es verdad ----

---- Pues, ¿Qué _coño_ le has dicho? ----preguntó a Sasuke quien solo rodó los ojos.

----- Nada, olvídalo ----interrumpió dulcemente la Haruno menor---- da igual, además será mucho mejor enterarme de la verdadera historia por mi misma ----

---- Muy buena idea ----

Sasuke miraba el intercambio de palabras y miradas con un sarcasmo muy notorio a través de su mirada penetrante y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

---- Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto ----advirtió Sasuke---- Es una experta en ponerle trampas a los hombres ----

---- ¿No quieren botanear algo? ----dijo Ino ofreciendo el curioso recipiente de cristal lleno de nueces de la india que, hasta hace unos minutos, reposaba sobre la preciosa mesita de cristal de en medio de la sala.

---- No, muchas gracias ----dijo Sakura sonriendo---- hace rato he comido además, Sasuke dice que estoy gorda ----

---- Yo no he dicho... ----

---- Oh sí, sí que lo has dicho. En el restaurante, prácticamente me acusaste de estar atiborrándome ----se volteó para mirar a los rubios con cara de pena---- Es que no había comido nada desde la mañana y estaba hambrienta ----

---- ¡Sakura! ----exclamó Sasuke estupefacto.

---- El _Teme_ no tiene ojos para las mujeres ----

---- Si siempre lo digo yo ----exclamó Ino divertida por el juego que se acababa de crear---- A la única persona que el Uchiha le da un cumplido es a su reflejo de cada mañana ----

Sakura sonrió y se plantó frente a Naruto con sus manos en las caderas.

---- ¿Tu no me encuentras gorda, Verdad? ----empezó a dar lentos giros con suaves movimientos para que el rubio la pudiera apreciar mejor.

---- Estás perfecta ----dijo él con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos.

Ino no decía nada, y no era porque no quisiera sino porque, simplemente, no podía. Estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos sobrehumanos posibles para no soltar la carcajada ahí mismo. Tenía su mano sobre su boca y los labios bien apretados. Era tan gracioso ver a su amigo ---porque, a pesar de todo, lo era-- en esa situación, sin duda alguna Ino sabía que la llegada de Sakura cambiaria muchas cosas que para bien o para mal la harían pasar unos muy buenos ratos de risa asegurada.

Irritado, Sasuke tomó a Sakura por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él para mirarla directamente a la cara.

---- No has cambiado en nada, ¿Verdad? ----dijo entre dientes---- Sigues siendo tan manipuladora como en ese entonces ----

---- Tienes toda la razón, Sasuke ----su mirada, de repente, tomó un sentido extraño entre coraje, tristeza y dolor---- En algunos aspectos no he cambiado ----lo miró fijamente---- No he cambiado en lo absoluto ----

---- ¿Qué quieres decir? ----preguntó con el ceño fruncido y tratando de descifrar esos misteriosos orbes verdes.

---- Descuida, ya te enterarás ----dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos más y la soltó, dándose cuenta de que era imposible enfadarse con ella. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que era su departamento y quizás no debía culparla por querer darle un toque de diversión al lugar, ¡Era Sakura Haruno! Ser como una chispita andante era muy común en ella. Pensando en ello, decidió relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta que comenzaba.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Sasuke bostezó pensado en la cantidad de trabajo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón y miró el reloj digital que reposaba sobre su pared.

8:16 P.M.

---- Ya es algo tarde para ti, ¿Cierto? ----dijo Ino mirando el reloj y luego a Sasuke---- Pero te tendrás que _fregar_, el plan de ir a la _Disco _sigue en pie; Naruto me ha hablado de un lugar excelente ----le sacó la lengua ante la mirada de fastidio del pelinegro---- Será mejor que me empiece a arreglar, solo buscaré a Momoko y... ¿Dónde está Momoko? ----preguntó al ver el cesto vacío.

Ino empezó a buscar por debajo del sofá y dentro del _mini-Bar_ incluso detrás del librero. Sakura y Naruto desde la ventana habían dejado de platicar y miraban curiosos a la rubia.

---- No pudo haber salido del Departamento ----Dijo Sasuke aún con la cabeza recostada y tronándose los nudillos---- Ya aparecerá _ojalá se haya muerto_ ----

En ese momento oyeron un ruido en la habitación de Sakura.

---- ¡Oh, no! ----exclamó la rubia corriendo. Sasuke y Sakura corrieron tras ella. A entrar, Sakura ahogó un grito, Sasuke se tapó la cara con la mano, Naruto silbó e Ino se mordió el labio.

El hermoso gato naranja con pecho blanco y ojos verdes brillantes por el contraste de su collar rojo, estaba sobre el nuevo vestido de Sakura tomándolo como cama y con los retazos a su alrededor, Momoko había destrozado con sus uñas la fina tela de seda que componía la exquisita pieza del ex – vestido.

---- ¡Momoko!, Sakura no sabes cuanto lo siento ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta? ----

Sakura miraba a la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeando ligeramente.

---- Es culpa mía ----dijo Sasuke---- Debería de haber cerrado la puerta ¡¡Debería haber sabido que ese _maldito_ animal...!! ----

---- ¡No le grites! ----exclamó Sakura---- Lo vas a asustar ----

---- ¿Qué? ----exclamó Sasuke. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sakura lo ignoró completamente y tomó al gato en brazos. Cariñosamente juntó su mejilla con la cabeza del _minino_ haciendo que éste ronroneara de gusto.

---- Pobrecillo. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ----

---- Es-Es viejo ----Dijo Ino, atónita, ya que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo---- Y se pone muy nervioso cuando esta en un lugar desconocido para él. Debí de haber estado pendiente de él ----

---- Si le damos un poco de leche calientita a lo mejor se tranquiliza ----dijo acariciando al gato.

---- Pero tú vestido...lo ha destrozado ----

Naruto permanecía callado, mirando la escena con interés.

---- Que se le va a hacer, Ino ----suspiró Sakura---- Debería haberlo colgado en el armario ----

---- Te compraré otro vestido, al fin de cuentas es mi gato ----dijo mirando con reproche al felino.

---- Yo compraré otro vestido, he sido yo quien ha dejado la puerta abierta ----

---- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde ----dijo la pelirrosa sin mucha importancia, estaba mas concentrada en mimar al gato que ronroneaba como un cachorro---- Ahora vamos a darle un poco de leche a Momoko para que se calme ----añadió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

---- No vuelvas a hablar mal de esa criatura tan dulce ----susurró Ino cuando ella dejó la habitación---- ¡Lo he decidido! La llevaré de compras, será una estupenda compañía ----

---- Ahora recuerdo que le encantaban los animales y la naturaleza ----dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario de Ino.

---- No sé donde van a encontrar un vestido como ese ----dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza y mirando los retazos.

---- Yo tampoco ----dijo Sasuke asintiendo mientras salían de la habitación---- era un modelo exclusivo ----

Por su parte, Sakura no parecía preocupada por su vestido y lo único que parecía impotable era la barriguita de Momoko. En ese momento Sasuke recordó que la gente solía decir sobre lo dulce que era Sakura. Dulce con todo el mundo menos con él, claro.

Ino se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolos solos en el _mini-Bar_, a él y Naruto.

---- Esto es el final ----dijo Sasuke sentándose en una silla alta, mientras Naruto se situaba tras la barra y como un hábil _barman_ empezaba a preparar unos tragos---- Sakura se ha vuelto loca por esa bola de pulgas y ahora Ino le dará la razón en todo ----

---- Y conociendo a Ino como la conocemos...----Naruto decidió dejar la oración al aire al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo---- No es tu día, ¿Cierto? ---- sonrió Naruto agitando la_ coctelera_ y vaciando el contenido rosa-rojo en las copas.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Al final la situación volvió a la normalidad. Momoko estaba en su cesta y Sasuke tenía que volver a intentar que todos desistieran de las idea de ir a celebrar y optaran por irse a la cama.

---- Aún no ----suplicó Sakura---- No tengo ganas de ir a la cama, habíamos acordado ir a la _Disco_ ----

---- ¿Habíamos? ----levantó una ceja mirando a Ino Y Naruto que habían dejado de platicar cerca de la ventana, y volvió su mirada a la pelirrosa que lo miró con firmeza.

---- Si, habíamos ----

---- No recuerdo haber dicho algo como que iríamos ----dijo sonriendo con superioridad---- ¿O si? Corrígeme si me equivoco ----

---- Pues...** ¡Shit, tiene razón! **_Si, lo se_** condenado tenia que ser mango con cerebro** ----Sakura suspiró---- No ----

---- ¿No, que? ----

Rodó los ojos y habló entre dientes---- No lo dijiste ----Sasuke la miró con la ceja alzada---- No dijiste que iríamos a la _Disco_ ----

---- ¿Ves?, ahora a la cama ----

---- ¡Pero, no quiero! No quiero ir a la cama ¡yo quiero...! -----

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su arduo discurso, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, Sakura se aventó sobre el sillón apoyándose en el brazo de éste y descolgando el teléfono inalámbrico.

---- ¿Si, diga? ----contestó alegremente.

---- _"¿Está Sasuke?"_ ----oyó que respondió una voz de mujer algo chillona y melosa.

Miró al pelinegro---- ¿De parte de quién? ----

---- _"Soy Karin Kawada _(¿Qué esta aguada? XD) _y supongo que tú eres la __**pequeña**__ Sakura"_ ----

Seguía mirando a Sasuke y sonrió de manera un poco forzada y con un tic en el ojo---- Si, soy la... _pequeña_ Sakura ----se despegó del auricular y entendió el teléfono a el pelinegro haciéndose a un más grande su tic en el ojo---- Sasuke, es Karin ----contestó con cierto fastidio.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono con alivio. Era relajante el por fin poder hablar con una mujer que no le ponía trampas y que no lo sorprendía con cosas nuevas en cuestión de segundos.

---- ¿Karin? Hola cariño ----Ino y Naruto se miraron y suspiraron bajando la cabeza.

---- _"Pobre Sasuke, suenas como si no la estuvieras pasando bien"_ ----

---- Si bueno, ya te contaré ----

---- _"¿Está siendo insoportable?"_ ----

---- Digamos que sí ----contestó mirando de reojo a Sakura quien tenía sus brazos sobre el del sillón y su mentón apoyado mientras jugaba con los adornos de cristal que colgaban de la lámpara.

---- _"Supongo que no podernos vernos mientras ella esté en tu Departamento"_ ----

---- ¿Por qué no? Estoy deseando verte ¿Te parece bien mañana por la noche? ----

---- _"¿Y porque no ahora? Si no hay inconvenientes entonces, para que esperar"_ ----

Sasuke pareció reflexionarlo y tras unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente, era una genial idea para hacer que desistieran de querer seguir divirtiéndose.

---- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Podríamos ir a donde quieras ----

---- _"¡Estupendo!" _----

---- ¿Por qué no te pones el vestido celeste que tanto me gusta?_ ----_

_---- "Me lo pondré si quieres. ¡Te quiero, Sasu-Kun!"_ ----

Sasuke se despidió afectuosamente y después se quedó mirando a Naruto quien ya había destapado una botella de vino y le servia una copa a Ino para luego dirigirse con una copa vacía hacia Sakura.

---- No, gracias ----dijo ella despegándose del sillón---- Creo que me iré a la cama ----Miró a Ino y Naruto---- _Gomenasai_, se que había prometido que iría a celebrar, _Demo_, espero me disculpen ----Ino asintió con la cabeza---- _Gomenasai_ ----susurró.

---- Pero, la noche aún es joven...----

---- Discúlpame, Naruto-_Kun_ ----sonrió, aunque parecía una sonrisa forzada---- he hecho un viaje muy largo y creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para mí en un solo día ----

---- ¿Te encuentras bien? ----preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño---- Hace un momento estabas deseando que siguiera la fiesta y eras la más emocionada con ir a la _Disco_ ----

---- Si, pero...----se puso seria de repente mientras se dirigía a su habitación---- la verdad es que estoy cansada. Buenas noches a todos ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Karin tenía unos rasgos delicados y grandes y unos astutos ojos negros asiendo juego con su cabello pelirrojo. Era una mujer que parecía tranquila pero por dentro era más astuta que un gato. Sabia escuchar a Sasuke, todo lo que salía de su boca era como música para sus oídos.

La chica de cabello zanahoria había decidido ir a un lugar moderno pero no tan alborotado y que mejor lugar que _"Ichiraku"_ era un negocio nuevo que había adquirido fama rápidamente. El sitio era fabuloso ya que era una excelente combinación de un Restaurante-Disco-Bar ya que además de que podías cenar escuchado música movida, también podías pasártela bailando toda la noche en la pista bajo las luces de colores y la música de géneros variados, desde reggaeton, merengue, salsa y hasta los 80´s o bien solo relajarte con una noche de copas en la sección del bar.

Sin duda era el lugar con la mejor combinación en la cual podían ir desde jóvenes hasta adultos y disfrutar todos del estupendo sitio de dos pisos y despampanante techo de cristal combinado con la sección de tambores de pintura fourescente.

Mientras el Uchiha le contaba su historia, ella asentía dulcemente como si estuviera estúpidamente hipnotizada.

---- ¡Pobrecito! ¿En que estaría pensando tú cuñada para encargártela? ----

---- Bueno, supongo que es normal ser así a los... ----Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había cerciorado de la verdadera edad de la Haruno, por lo que aún le quedaban sus indagaciones---- 16, 17 años ----dijo suponiendo---- si siguiera siendo una niña seria todo mucho más fácil ----

---- ¿Ino no puede ayudarte? ----

---- Ino es su esclava de por vida después de su reacción con el gato. Incluso me ha pedido la tarde de mañana libre para ir con ella de compras --

---- Pero, Sasuke, tienes que ser firme con esa chica. No iras a dejar que se salga con la suya todo el tiempo ----

---- Eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo. Da igual, aunque la verdad no se ha portado tan mal, ha desistido de su idea de irse de parranda y ha optado por hacerme caso he irse a dormir, como si fuera un tierno _corderito_ ----Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica---- Fíjate que está molesta porque se ha enterado que la llamaba _Molestia_, o la _molestia rosada_ cual le quede mejor ----

---- ¿Por qué la llamabas así? ----preguntó bebiendo de su _margarita_.

---- Es una cosa de _escuincles_. Pero no se lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido que hablaba con ella ----

---- ¿Es que te hizo pensar que era otra persona? ----preguntó dramatizando en su énfasis.

---- No. En realidad no la reconocí ----dijo mirando a un punto fijo y ligeramente sonrojado.

---- Pero ella podría haberte dicho quien era ¿No te parece un poco manipulador de su parte? ----

Sasuke, que se había dicho lo mismo varias veces, ahora se encontraba defendiéndola.

---- No, que va. Solo esta gastando bromas...así es Sakura ----

---- De acuerdo, no es manipuladora. ¿Es infantil? ----

---- En cierto modo ----contestó él---- Está llena de vida, le encanta vivir todo intensamente y no deja pasar las oportunidades ----

Karin lanzó una carcajada incrédula.

---- Sasuke, por favor. Los adultos sabemos que la vida es algo muy serio. Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti, que sabes lo que es importante ----

---- Empiezo a preguntarme si en verdad es así ----murmuró apartando la mirada y tomando su vaso de _vodka_.

---- ¿Perdona? ----

Sasuke la miró.

---- Nada. Tienes razón ----contestó el por fin, Sasuke sentía que no había sido sincero con Karin. Le había contado el rango de edad de Sakura, de su aspecto, y de su enloquecedor comportamiento. Pero no le había hablado de las perfectas proporciones de su figura, ni de su belleza radiante ni del brillo de sus ojos. Se decía a si mismo que no había necesidad de contarle aquellos detalles. Karin era abogado y en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a trabajar en obras de caridad (¬¬ hay, ajá) Sasuke, extrañamente, disfrutaba de su compañía. Era inteligente y astuta además de atractiva. En una ocasión la había llevado con él a una cena de trabajo y había recibido miradas de aprobación de sus superiores. Estaba claro que Karin había pasado la prueba.---- Dejemos de hablar de Sakura. Hoy estas preciosa ----

---- Gracias, Cariño. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que llevo puesto tu regalo ----dijo ella rozando el colgante de oro adornado con una perla que llevaba en el cuello.

---- Vamos a bailar ----dijo el ofreciéndole la mano y levantándose de la mesa.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

---- ¿Crees que esté bien? ----preguntó Ino mientras bebía su tercera copa como si fuera agua.

---- No lo sé, esos temas se me complican mucho ----dijo Naruto imitando a Ino---- Yo creo que el _Teme_ la ha _cagado _----

Ino frunció los labios y terminó el último sorbo de _vino_.

---- Por mí, que el Uchiha se vaya al _carajo_ ----dijo levantándose y asentando la copa en la barra.

---- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ----preguntó alzando la ceja.

---- ¡Mandar al Uchiha al _carajo_! ----dijo yéndose por el pasillo.

Cuando Naruto le dio el alcance a Ino llegó hasta la habitación de Sakura para presenciar una escena que sinceramente nunca pensó ver. ¿No se suponía que, Ino Yamanaka, no le rogaba a nadie? La rubia se encontraba de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos en la cama y mirando a Sakura quien, recostada en la cabecera, tenía un libro entre sus manos y miraba con una ceja alzada a la rubia.

---- ¡Por favor, Saku! ----

Naruto miró a la pelirrosa que seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

---- ¡Sakura, quítate la pijama y vámonos de_ juerga_! ----

---- Lo siento, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas pero no me siento con ánimos de salir ----

---- ¡Pero si hace rato tenias a _Santa Fiestera_! ----

El rubio Uzumaki contemplaba divertido la escena, se apoyo sobre la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Naruto noto como Sakura suspiró cansada y cerró el libro poniéndolo sobre la mesita.

----_ "¿Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas?"_ ----sin duda un titulo inquietante que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

---- Ino, deveras no me insistas nada me hará salir de esta cama ----

---- Pero... ¡oh, mujer! ¿No me digas que seguirás enserio los mandatos del Uchiha? ----el silencio de Sakura le respondió---- ¡Estás de _friega_! Ya ni yo le hago caso y eso que es mi jefe. Saku, Saku ¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que si? ----

---- Nada, ya te lo dije, no es que siga sus mandatos pero... por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con él creo que lo mejor será que todos nos durmamos ----

---- No nos conoces aún, Sakura-Chan ----intervino por primera vez Naruto---- al menos para mí, no existe el concepto "Ir a dormir" así que sí Ino no te saca de la cama lo haré yo ----

Naruto se acercó a las chicas.

---- Nada me sacará de aquí ----dijo cruzando los brazos.

---- ¿Nada? ----sonrió Naruto de lado---- ¿Ni siquiera hacer rabiar a el _Teme_? ----

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y desenredo los brazos. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, si había algo que le fascinaba desde pequeña era hacer pasar malos momentos al Uchiha y divertirse al verlo hacer sus berrinches y dar sermones como perico.

---- ¿Cómo? ----

---- Fácil ----Dijo Naruto---- ¿No dijo que fuéramos a dormir? ----Sakura asintió---- ¿Qué pensaría si al regresar se entera que nos hemos ido de _juerga _sin avisarle? ----

---- Sencillo, se eno...----Sakura se dio cuenta de sus palabras y sonrío maliciosamente---- jaría... ----

---- ¡Si! Yo también quiero verlo echar humo por las orejas ----dijo Ino parándose---- No es justo que el haya salido con la _Zanahoria_ mientras a nosotros nos mando a dormir ---- dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

----- Y yo conozco el lugar perfecto ----dijo Naruto mostrando su blanca dentadura---- Es un lugar muy de moda, siempre voy ahí cuando quiero divertirme ---

Ino sonrío mirándolo cómplicemente.

---- Es cierto, es un lugar fantástico. Es como ir a _Sixflags_ y subirte a la montaña rusa dos veces ¡Pero sin la vomitadera! ¿Entonces si, Sakura? ----

---- ¡Claro, me han devuelto los ánimos! ----dijo sentándose de rodillas y alzando el puño mientras imaginaba a Sasuke con los cachetes inflados y en la frente escrito "Enchilado" con una Sakura a lado con un cartel que dice "Winner" y Naruto e Ino con pompones a sus costados

---- ¡Esa es la actitud, Sakura-Chan, _Dattebayo_! ----

---- Lo digo por tercera vez y con mas ganas que nunca, oficialmente el lema de esta noche será... ----Ino sacó de debajo de la cama un cartel con luces de colores---- ¡Mandemos a Sasuke Uchiha al _Carajo_! ----

Los tres rieron conjuntamente.

Pero entonces, como si una lata de _Coca-Cola Light _hubiera golpeado la cabeza de Ino, se acordó de un detalle muy importante.

---- Oye, Naruto ¿Pero no se supone que no dejan entrar a menores de edad? ----

---- ¡_Kuso_, es cierto! ----dijo golpeándose en la frente---- _Ne_, Sakura-_Chan_ creo que tendremos que ir a otro sitio, donde acepten menores ----

La pelirrosa que seguía aún de rodillas se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

---- Tienes que ser mayor de edad para entrar en el _Ichiraku_ ----

Sakura bufó.

---- ¿Qué demonios les hace pensar que no lo soy? ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Hacia un buen rato que se encontraban bailando. Mientras daban vueltas por la pista, Sasuke reconoció a varias personas y las saludó. Aquel ambiente familiar lo hacia sentirse cómodo y le quitaba la tensión del caos que era su casa.

----- ¿Has firmado un acuerdo con No Sabaku? ----preguntó ella, refiriéndose al dueño de una compañía que buscaba una empresa constructora para un gran proyecto y que ella le había enviado desde su Bufete.

---- Estamos a punto de hacerlo, bueno casi, estoy a punto de hace que firme pero primero necesito convencer a Hyuuga el es el único que realmente puede convencer a No Sabaku pero parece no querer cooperar conmigo. Aunque creo que No Sabaku está de acuerdo con los términos-

---- ¿Me puedes repetir lo último? ¡No te oigo! ----

---- Yo tampoco ----dijo Sasuke acercándose---- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ----

Una carcajada contestó a su pregunta y, cuando se volvieron, vieron un grupo de gente que entraban en el restaurante. Eran tres hombres que rodeaban a dos mujeres, pero prestaban singular atención en una de ellas. Todos parecían ansiosos por querer captar su atención y ella les sonreía por turnos.

El camarero les indicó una mesa y los hombres prácticamente se pelearon por apartar la silla a la chica.

---- Esa chica está dando un espectáculo ----observó Karin con cierto recelo.

---- A lo mejor es una estrella de cine y esos son sus fans... ----empezó a decir Sasuke --- No, espera, uno de ellos es Naruto y esa es Ino, Pero... ¡Si es Sakura! ---

En ese momento los hombres se apartaron y dejaron ver a Sakura quien estaba hermosa, llevaba su cabello suelto con ligeros rizos encima y tenía un_ top_ amarrado al cuello color rosa fuerte hasta la mitad de su vientre, dejando ver su abdomen plano adornado por un arete de piedra, y también una falda de olanes ancha a la cadera con unas zapatillas plateadas, sin duda se veían arrebatadora con ese conjunto amoldado perfectamente a sus curvas.

Ino llevaba su cabello en una larga coleta con un vestido straple color morado, algo suelto de la cadera y con unas zapatillas platas.

Sakura sonreía con benevolencia.

---- ¡¿Esa es Sakura?! ----preguntó Karin con voz escandalosa e incrédula.

---- Si. Y Naruto e Ino están con ella, pero no se quienes son los otros. Será mejor que vaya... ----

---- No vayas ahí corriendo ----Dijo Karin sujetándolo con tal fuerza que Sasuke quedó sorprendido---- Eso es a lo que ella está acostumbrada ----

---- Tienes razón ----dijo Sasuke aún sorprendido por la nueva actitud posesiva de Karin. Nunca se había apretado tanto contra él mientras bailaban, ni le había pasado la mano por el cuello de manera tan intima. Sasuke no quería acercarse a Sakura, pero era Karin la que, mientras aún bailaban, los llevaba hacia su mesa, un gesto que el consideraba atrevido---- ¿Qué te parece? ----preguntó cuando Karin tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a Sakura de arriba abajo.

---- Pobrecillo ----dijo ella entonces---- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa chica? ----

De repente, los músicos en vivo de esa noche, empezaron a tocar una rumba y Sakura, como si no se diera cuenta de la atención que tenia, salió a la pista. No hizo falta mirar a sus acompañantes para que un pelinegro saliera tras ella.

El conjunto de Sakura se veía aún más espectacular y la pequeña piedrecilla de su ombligo brillaba con cada movimiento. Los olanes se su falda se movían sinuosamente mientras ella bailaba, sus zapatillas plateadas era altas pero aún así ella se movía con mucha seguridad en esos complicados pasos, como una gacela.

Sasuke y Karin salieron de la pista y, poco a poco, el resto de los bailarines volvieron a sus mesas, recociendo a la pareja de recién llegados. Pronto, Sakura y Sai quedaron solos. Era dos expertos y se movían con gracia, con ligereza. Llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Sakura sonreía y sus ojos semicerrados le daban una expresión ausente, elegante, mientras sus plateados pies se movían al son de la música.

El público empezaba a aplaudir y Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, la miraba embelesado sin fijarse en el gesto de desaprobación de Karin.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Ino aplaudía entusiasmada, viro ligeramente la cabeza topándose con un pelinegro absorto en la figura de Sakura. Sonrió aún más.

---- Hey Naruto ----llamó al rubio quien volteó sonriendo---- ¿Ya viste? ----dijo señalando a Sasuke---- Creo que está muy lejos del enojo ----

---- Ja, ja pobre T_eme_ ----dijo bebiendo un poco de su copa---- Bueno, ¿Quién no se quedaría así con alguien como Sakura? ----volvió su vista a la pista---- Oye, ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Sasuke que ya averiguamos su edad? ----

Ino pareció analizarlo por unos minutos y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

---- No, dejemos que _él_ lo averigüe ----volvió su vista a Sakura----_ ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Como me voy a divertir! ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

La orquesta empezó a tocar más rápido como retando a los bailarines, y estos respondieron con movimientos mas rápidos y complejos. Sasuke contenía el aliento, y oraba porque Sakura no resbalase pero ella parecía estar en su elemento y se movía con gracia y seguridad.

Por fin llegaron al final, cayendo Sakura teatralmente sobre los brazos de Sai. Los aplausos eran abrumadores.

---- Es encantadora ----dijo Karin entre dientes---- Aunque espero que el baile de exhibición no se haga una costumbre aquí ¿Qué haríamos tú y yo entonces? ----

---- ¿Seguir sus pasos? ----sugirió el sin pensar.

---- Será mejor que tus clientes no te escuchen decir esas cosas ----

---- Será mejor que vayamos a saludarlos ----dijo Sasuke tomando a Karin de la mano. Sakura estaba sentada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no hubiera hecho nada---- Así que este es el concepto que ustedes tienen de ir a dormir ¿no? ----dijo con un sonrisa de lado.

---- ¿No es genial? ----preguntó Ino mirando con algo de molestia a Karin.---- Es una sorpresa ¿Ustedes por estos rumbos? ----

---- Es bueno volver a verte, Ino ----dijo la mujer sonriendo hipócritamente. No era un secreto que esas dos no tenían nada en común ya que eran como el agua y el aceite.

---- Oh, Karin no te molestes en saludar... ----

---- Tsk, Tranquilas... ----Dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos---- Sakura, está es Karin Kawada ( insisto, ¡Aguada!) ----

La zanahoria extendió su mano hacia la pelirrosa.

---- Su novia. Un gusto ----

Sakura alzó la ceja---- _¿Su novia?... que gustos... pobre de Iris la han cambiado por una mujerzuela... ----_

---- Hmp, Karin esta es Sakura Haruno la cuñada de Itachi, ya te hablé de ella. ----

----_ ¿Ah, si?_ _Me gustaría saber que has dicho sasukín _----sonrió falsamente---- Mucho gusto ----Sakura tomó del brazo a los dos hombres que la acompañaban---- Estos son Sai Yamada y Kiba Inozuka. Chicos, este es Sasuke... ----Los dos hombres alzaron la ceja y fijaron su vista en el pelinegro con sumo interés.

Luego de las presentaciones. Naruto tomó un par de sillas de la mesa de alado para que se sentaran.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con desafío.

---- Vamos, regáñame ----lo retó.

---- No soy un _ogro_, Saku ----dijo Sasuke---- Lo has hecho muy bien, pero ¿Podría saber que ha hecho este _Dobe_ para sonsacarte y meterte a un lugar para mayores? ----dijo para luego beber su copa.

Ino sonrió llevándose un bocadillo a la boca. Naruto miró al pelinegro con un brillo en los ojos.

---- En primera, gracias, en segunda no me ha sonsacado no soy _estúpida_ tengo fuerza de voluntad y en tercera…----una vena apareció en su frente---- ¿¡Porque _demonios_ todo el mundo piensa que soy una niñita!? ----

Sasuke abrió un ojo, aún con su copa en la boca.

---- Sakura, si no eres mayor de edad, eres técnicamente una niñita ----

Siguió bebiendo su copa.

---- ¡Que no lo soy! ----miró a Sasuke desafiante---- ¡_Demonios_! ¡Tengo 20 años! ----

Sasuke escupió el líquido de la copa en la cara de Naruto.

---- ¡¿Queeee?! ----

Naruto soltó una carcajada e Ino sonrió feliz.

Flash Back.

_---- ¿Qué demonios les hace pensar que no lo soy? ----_

_Naruto e Ino se miraron._

_---- Bueno... ----empezó la rubia---- Sasuke no sabe tu edad así que supuso... -----_

_---- ¡Como que no sabe mi edad! ¡Será un…! ----Sakura apretó la almohada---- Es más idiota que hace años ----_

_---- ¿No tienes 17? ----preguntó Naruto sorprendido._

_---- No, tengo 20... ----_

_Los dos rubios se miraron sorprendidos para después sonreír con malicia._

_Fin del Flash back._

---- ¡Estas de broma! No puedes tener 20 ----

---- ¡Se muy bien la edad que tengo! ----

---- ¡pero si la última vez que te vi tenias 12 años! ----

---- ¡Tenía 15, _idiota_! ----

---- Parecías más chica, con tus _Brackets_ y ese cuerpo flacucho ----

---- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que tardara en desarrollarme…. ----

Sasuke aún tenía la boca entre abierta de la expresión, observó detenidamente a la cuñada de su hermano. ¡No podía tener 20 años!...Aunque era cierto, sus facciones eran mas maduras y definidas y debía recordarse mentalmente que, hasta hace unas horas, el había caído presa de su belleza exuberante y había sentido el desenfrenado impulso de conquistarla.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente.

---- Como sea, ahora dime, ¿Qué ha hecho este desalmado y esta cotilla para sonsacarte? ----Preguntó mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

---- Ya te lo dije, no me han sonsacado. Sólo me han convencido de salir un rato, de ahí pasamos al _club_ donde va Naruto y me ha presentado a unos amigos. Y aquí estamos... ----

La expresión de Naruto era tan inocente como la de un bebé recién nacido.

---- Tengo que decirte cuanto me ha gustado su pequeña exhibición ----Dijo Karin entre dientes---- Me pareces toda una profesional ----

Naruto soltó una carcajada y Karin lo miró con frialdad. Una de sus virtudes, a los ojos de Sasuke, era que Karin se mantuviera inmune a los encantos de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

---- Sakura-_Chan_ _es _toda una profesional ----Dijo Naruto---- Y Sai también ----Dijo señalando al chico con el que la oji-verde había bailado.

---- ¿Una bailarina profesional? ----Repitió Sasuke incrédulo.

---- Bueno, estaba en una academia de baile en Nueva York ----Explicó Sakura---- Éramos entre 10 y 20 alumnos. Yo tenía un grupo en especial de muy buenos amigos, éramos cuatro e íbamos a bailar a los clubes. Pero mis compañeros empezaron a casarse y esas cosas. Ya no le vi el caso de seguir en la academia y ahí terminó todo ----Suspiró. En ese momento apareció un camarero con una bandeja en la mano y, mientras cada uno elegía su copa, ella se inclinó hacia Sasuke---- ¿Seguro que no estas enfadado conmigo? ----

---- Claro que no ----

---- ¡**Sha, el plan no funcionó! **----Frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego se le iluminó la mirada---- Pruébalo bailando conmigo ----

---- Sólo si es un _vals_ o algo tranquilo... ----

---- Te lo prometo ----

---- Entonces, encantado ----Sonrió él. Se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció una mano, ella le sonrió y acepto el ofrecimiento. Todos en la mesa estaban atónitos, Ino sonreía complacida, Naruto tenia su sonrisa zorruna, Sai y Kiba se miraban divertidos y Karin apretó ligeramente el vaso del cual bebía, en pocos segundos saldrían llamas de sus ojos.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la pista mientras una música lenta era tocada. Sakura era como una pluma entre sus brazos y Sasuke sentía que estaban flotando.

---- Bailas maravillosamente ----

---- Muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que necesito volver a entrenar. Sai conoce un estudio y pienso tomar unas clases antes de volver a estudiar y trabajar ----

Un familiar escalofrío de aprensión lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

---- ¿Trabajar? ¿Quieres decir a bailar? ----

---- Si, pero no en el escenario. Solo algunos clubes, restaurantes con orquesta o algo así. ----

---- Dudo que haya mucho trabajo de ese tipo en Sacriston ----

---- ¿No? ----

---- Me parece que solo hay un club nocturno. Sacriston no es Konoha ----

---- Entonces, tendrá que ser en Konoha ----

---- ¡¿Qué?! ----

---- Que voy a quedarme aquí ----Le dijo ella---- ¡_Auch_! ¡Me has pisado! ----

---- ¡Sakura, no puedes quedarte aquí! ----

---- Pero si ha sido idea tuya ----

---- ¿Idea mía? ----

---- Tú eres el que ha dicho lo de Konoha ----

---- Pero...Sakura... Yo quería decir... ----

---- Primero me dices que Konoha es el único sitio para hacer lo que yo quiero y después, quieres echarme ----Lo interrumpió ella.

---- No te pongas trágica. Yo no quiero echarte de ningún sitio ----

---- Ni siquiera querías que viniera unos días ----

---- ¿Vamos a volver a empezar? ----

---- No. Cuanto más pronto me vaya de tu departamento, mejor ----

---- No vas a irte de mi departamento. ¿Qué diría Iris? ----

---- Lo entenderá cuando se lo cuente todo ----

---- Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio ----Dijo entre dientes---- Te quedarás en mi departamento para que pueda vigilarte ----

---- Pero si vas a desaprobar todo lo que haga... ----

---- A ti eso te da igual ----Sonrió él, a su pesar---- Nunca he aprobado lo que has hecho desde el día que nos conocimos. Y siempre te ha dado igual ----

---- Entonces, de acuerdo ----Sonrió ella.

De repente, Sasuke soltó una carcajada. No podía evitarlo. Y ella rió también, como una conspiradora. Los otros volvieron su mirada hacia ellos y Karin los miró con expresión helada.

---- ¡Eres una bruja! ----susurró Sasuke.

---- ¿De verdad que no te importa que me quede? ----

---- ¿Tengo elección? ----

---- No. ----Ella rió de nuevo.

---- Pero sigue sin ser buena idea, Sakura. No quiero que acabes desilusionada y herida ----

---- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que verlo todo negro? ----

Sasuke la miraba, pensando en lo frágil y delicada que era a pesar de la decisión que había en sus ojos.

---- Porque la vida es así, Sakura ----

---- No siempre. Imagínate que esta noche hubiera aquí un _busca-talentos_ y que nos hubiera visto bailar a Sai y a mí. Podría firmarnos un contrato -

---- Eso pasa en las películas, no en la vida real ----

---- Pero podría ser. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo maravilloso? Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. Hay que creer en ello porque si no, la vida no tendría sentido ----Explicó ella, convencida mientras el Uchiha soltaba una carcajada---- ¿De que te ríes? ----

---- Estaba pensando que eres una niñita ----

---- Me sigues viendo como una niña, pero soy una mujer ----

---- Si, es verdad. Una mujer que mide nada menos y nada más que un metro sesenta y tres ----

---- Para mí es suficiente ----Rió ella---- Soy una mujer, Sasuke. Se lo que quiero y quiero creer que lo voy a conseguir o... ----Sakura dejó la frase en suspenso como si estuviera enfrentándose una visión anterior.

---- ¿O qué? ¿Qué harás si no consigues lo que quieres? ----

---- Lo conseguiré ----Dijo mirándolo fija y seriamente---- No he trabajado y orado durante mucho tiempo para nada ----

---- ¿Bailar es tan importante para ti? ----

Le miró desconcertada.

---- ¿Bailar?...Ah, claro, Bailar... ----

---- ¿No estábamos hablando de eso? ----Alzó una ceja.

Ella parpadeo y luego sonrió ligeramente.

---- Sí...si, claro ----

---- Espero que consigas todo lo que quieres, Sakura ----Dijo él, con ternura.

---- Lo haré. Tengo que hacerlo ----Replicó ella con una determinación que lo dejo sorprendido.

---- Intenta que no te hagan daño ----Insistió él---- Yo sé lo que es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y no conseguirlo ----

---- Te refieres a Iris, ¿Verdad? ----

---- Sí. ----

---- Pero no la conseguiste porque, simplemente, ella no era para ti. Sasuke, no deberías seguir enamorado de ella ----

---- No puedo evitar que siga dentro de mi corazón. Creo que siempre estará ahí. Bueno, vamos a volver con los demás ----

Cuando volvieron a la mesa, Sakura no se sentó.

---- Voy un momento al tocador ----Dijo sin mirar a nadie, mucho menos al Uchiha.

---- Quiero hablar contigo ----Dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto una vez que Sakura se fue. Ambos se pararon y fueron hacia el gran ventanal que estaba cerca. ---- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Sakura esta decidida a volver a bailar ----

---- ¿Y eso es mi culpa? ----

---- Tú le presentaste a ese Sai ----

---- Sakura tiene la cabeza en su sitio, Sasuke. Hemos estado en la recepción del _club_ y parece conocer perfectamente los ordenadores, creo que estudió informática antes de ponerse a bailar y también administración ya que parecía conocer muy bien el manejo y la organización del _Club_ ----

---- Me alegro ----Dijo Sasuke, mirando alrededor---- ¿Dónde esta Karin? ----

---- Parece que se ha esfumado ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Sakura estaba retocando sus labios frente al espejo cuando Karin entró al baño.

---- Me sorprende que no estés descansando ----Sonrió sentándose en uno de los elegantes sillones del amplio baño.

---- Podría estar bailando toda la noche... ----

---- La verdad es que no te pareces en nada a la descripción que Sasuke me había dado de ti ----

---- ¿Y que te había dicho? ----Preguntó sin mirarla y concentrándose en sus labios.

---- En realidad, nada. Ahora que te conozco, veo que eres encantadora ----

---- ¿Sasuke no te había dicho que era encantadora? ----

---- Bueno, creo que ese día estaba de mal humor..._La molestia rosa_, por favor. Yo creo que era una exageración ----

Sakura detuvo el movimiento de su _lipstick_ y lo tapó.

---- Un poco, si ---- Dijo mirándola por el espejo.

Si estaba molesta, nadie lo notó cuando volvió a la mesa. Reía y bromeaba tan alegremente con sus tres caballeros que Sasuke los dejó, un poco más tranquilo aunque advirtiéndole a Naruto y a Ino que la llevaran temprano a casa.

-

-

-

-

-

_**

* * *

**_

-

_**1:45 A.M.**_

Ya era relativamente tarde, a los cincuenta minutos de que él había llegado a la casa luego de dejar a Karin, Ino hizo su aparición alegando que estaba cansada y prefirió dejar que Naruto siguiera la fiesta con Sakura. Cansado de su propia desesperación, decidió ir a comprar más café en el _mini-súper_ de la esquina.

No tomó el tiempo que tardó, solo intuyó que había sido poco más de cuarenta minutos que es lo que le había tomado escoger el café y prepararse, aprovechando que estaba ahí, uno en la máquina de la tienda.

Mas tarde, cuando volvió a su departamento, se encontró con Ino viendo la televisión.

---- ¿Aún no hay rastro de los delincuentes? ----

---- Si. Volvieron hace veinte minutos. Naruto está trabajando en su habitación y Sakura está en la suya. Creo que le duele la cabeza ----

---- No me sorprende. No ha parado de bailar ----Dijo él. Después, le explicó a Ino lo que había pasado antes de que se encontraran y cuando bailo con la pelirrosa. La mujer asintió.

---- ¿Sabes que le ha parecido Karin? ----Preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente.

---- Al principio me parece que no le ha caído muy bien ----Admitió Sasuke---- Pero creo que estuvieron platicando en el cuarto de baño y Karin salió muy sonriente ----

---- ¿No me digas? ----Fingió estar sorprendida, con cierto sarcasmo---- ¿Sakura también salió sonriendo del baño? _¡Claro que no, maldito Uchiha! ¡Si serás idiota! ¿No te diste cuenta que tu noviecita ya clavo su veneno? ¡Maldita víbora! _----

---- No lo sé. No me di cuenta ----Contestó el con cierta preocupación---- No puedo estar todo el día pendiente de ella ----

---- Baja la voz ---- Advirtió Ino, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

---- No estaba hablando en voz alta ----Protestó Sasuke.

---- Siempre hablas en voz alta cuando estás incomodo, y siempre estas incomodo cuando hablas de Sakura. Entonces, ¿Le ha caído bien a Karin?-

---- Bueno, no lo sé. La verdad es que no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre ella. ----

---- Ah, ya. ----Dijo Ino rodando los ojos.

---- ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Hay, acaso algo, que yo no sepa? ----

---- Desde luego, pero si te lo contara, seguirías sin enterarte. Así que es mejor dejar el tema. ----

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en aquel momento. Sasuke levantó el aparato y contestó la llamada. La voz de hombre, al otro lado del teléfono, era profunda y tenía cierto acento estadounidense.

---- Buenas Noches, ¿Puedo hablar con Sakura? ----

---- ¿De parte de quién? ----

---- Soy Rock Lee ----

---- Un momento. Voy a ver si puede ponerse ----

---- Mire, he dado la vuelta al mundo para encontrarla y no pienso colgar sin hablar con ella ----

---- ¿Llama usted desde Konoha? ----

---- Si. Dígale que se ponga a teléfono ----

---- Un momento, Lee-_San_. No se si está dormida ----Contestó él, irritado. No le gustaba para nada el tono posesivo de aquel hombre.

La puerta del dormitorio de Sakura se abrió y ella salió. Vestida con un _BabyDall_ de seda color Fucsia, largo hasta un poco mas allá de sus rodillas y con una bata blanca. Se había quitado el maquillaje y parecía más joven y un poco cansada.

---- Hablaré con él ----Dijo Sakura alargando la mano hacia el teléfono. Pero Sasuke no soltaba el auricular.

---- Este hombre te ha seguido hasta Japón y no parece muy agradable. Creo que será mejor que yo hable con él ----

---- No es necesario ----Dijo, arrebatándole el auricular---- ¿Rock? _Hi_...Sasuke me ha dicho que estas en Konoha...No, no creo que sea buena idea, Rock Lee...Ya se que te lo dije, pero... _Please_, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu casa y... ----

Sasuke no podía soportar más la conversación y le arrebató el teléfono. Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida.

---- Mire, Lee-_San_. Sakura no quiere verlo, así que será mejor que deje de molestarla. Si vuelve a llamar aquí, le advierto que tendrá que vérselas conmigo ----Dijo,antes de colgar el teléfono de golpe.

La expresión de Sakura no mostraba que estuviera abrumada ni sorprendida por aquella muestra de anticuada caballerosidad.

---- No has sido muy amable con él ----Dijo con frialdad.

---- Te ha estado molestando y me he librado de él ----

---- ¿Te he pedido yo que lo hicieras? ----

---- No, pero ese tipo me da mala espina ----

Suspiró viéndolo fríamente.

---- Me voy a la cama ----Se dio media vuelta caminando a su habitación.

---- ¿No me das ni las gracias? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? ----

Sakura se detuvo, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños furiosa. Se volteó y lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo.

---- No lo sabes, ¡¿Verdad?! ----

---- ¿Estas enfadada porque he colgado el teléfono? ----

---- ¡No! Eso te lo perdono ----

---- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Será posible? ----Dijo sarcástico y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. En ese momento, alarmado por el ruido, Naruto salió de su habitación con unos papeles en mano y algo confundido.

---- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ----

---- ¡¡Lo que no te perdono... ----Sakura habló ignorando al rubio----...es que le hayas contado a Karin algo que era solo entre tu y yo!! ----

---- No hay nada que no pueda contarle a Karin ----

---- ¡Ja! ¡¿Te parece bien contarle que me llamabas _la_ _molestia rosa_?! ¡ESO ES ALGO PRIVADO! ----

---- También se lo conté a _Cirse_, no lo olvides ----

---- _Cirse_ soy yo ----

---- Pero yo no lo sabía ----

---- No es lo mismo ----

---- Sakura, estoy perdido. De verdad, no sé por qué estás tan enfadada ----

---- No, claro que no ----Se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo ---- Si tuvieras la misma sensibilidad, lo sabrías. Pero no la tienes, ¡ASI QUE NO TE ENTERAS! ---- Se dio la vuelta furiosa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

---- ¡Sakura! ----

Dentro de la habitación se dio vuelta, sosteniendo la puerta.

---- Me voy a la cama, Sasuke. ¡No quiero seguir discutiendo! ----Dijo ella, azotando con un porrazo la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender nada. Cuando miró a Ino, esta apartó la mirada y la fijó en la televisión. Miró a su mejor amigo y este suspiró negando con la cabeza y fijando su vista en los papeles que tenía y volvió a su habitación.

---- Pero, ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?! ----

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**¡¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!**

Hacía ya un tiempito ¿verdad? ¿o solo yo lo pienso?.

Bueno, es que ahora todo mi horario esta revuelto y reorganizándose. Como ya sabrán, quedé en la Preparatoria que quería...(Wii *_*) y en el turno que quería (la mañana) pero ¡oh curiosos detalles de la vida! tras haber ido por nueve largos años en el turno de la tarde, ahora mis neuronas, mis glóbulos rojos y blancos, mis venas, mis arterias, mis huesos, hasta mi solitaria (llámese "a-jo-lo-ti-to") han entrado en paro laboral al haber tanta revuelta en mi sistema y es que eso de pararse a las 5:30 de la mañana es, lastimosamente, como un suicidio para mi.

Pero ya la voy superando, ahora tengo las tardes libres y las clases se me van como agua...aunque eso no quita las tareas, pero hay la llevo, todo es cuestión de saber pelar la banana (O.O) y aquí, a tan solo cuatro meses de hacerme un año mas vieja, sigo viva, de parranda, pero viva.

No se van deshacer de mi. Muajaja.

En cuanto a la historia...bueno, esta claro que Sasuke-Chan no se entera de nada, nadita. ¿Por qué los hombres son taaaan...¡HOMBRES!? no se dan cuenta de lo que nos pasa ni aunque lo traigamos escrito en la frente, aunque bueno, creo que eso es lo que los hace tan lindos y especiales.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Y, para los seguidores de PPA, descuiden, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo. Últimamente me están dando muchos ataques de inspiración y cada que escribo, escribo un buen. De hecho, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mi mente que en el que ya llevo dos capitulos, se titula "Pequeña Cupido" pero aún estoy trabajando en ello, y otro más aún sin nombre pero, primero, ha terminar los demás.

¡Los quiero mucho! Ya saben...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Crazy-mile

KimiiOpz

meeeli

Anely Uchiha

raqky

Antotis

DaRkNeSs VaNisH

.RukiaVictoria.

Crystal Butterfly 92

Black Cronos

asukasoad

setsuna17

oOHana-ChanOo

lili-little-witch

_Muchisimas gracias a todos._

_¡nos estamos leyendo!_

_¡Un review= a una Esme-Chan feliz n.n y menos bipolar...!_

_"El mundo sin locos no es mundo, y sin mi: ¡Tampoco!"_

_"Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestion de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten muy alto o se podrian dar con un satelite o un avión XD._

_los quiero mucho._

_atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino_

_-SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa-_

_+Dios los bendiga+_


	5. As Oculto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A.R.U Studios ©_

PRESENTA:

"**En Su Lugar"**

Por: _Esme-Chan (Ahora, A.R.U)_

**Capitulo 5: As Oculto: Todos en contra de Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

---- Vas a derretir el reloj, si sigues mirándolo tanto ----Observó Ino mientras le cambiaba a la televisión.

.

---- Son casi las dos de la mañana.

.

---- Lo sé.

.

---- Y aún no han llegado.

.

---- Tú has llegado hace apenas veinte minutos----Ino apagó la televisión y cruzó las piernas.

.

---- Eso es diferente. No me gusta que salga con Naruto.

.

---- Sakura es joven y esta es su primera visita a _Konoha_.

.

---- Y ya ha salido tres veces la semana pasada ----Recordó Sasuke, irritado.

.

---- Pero no con Naruto.

.

---- No. Primero con ese fotógrafo Sasori que quería hacerle un reportaje, luego con ese tipo raro Shino que entrenaba insectos y ratones. ¡Y Sakura quería que yo le buscara patrocinadores! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

.

---- ¿Viste la cara de Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con ella para llegar hasta ti?

.

---- Se puso hecha una furia ----Sonrió Sasuke---- No creo que ese tipo vuelva por aquí, pero tampoco creo que ella le eche de menos. Después, con ese Sai el bailarín, para hacer planes. A mi no me gusta nada, pero Sakura dice que forman una pareja divina. ¡Y ahora su cita con Naruto!

.

---- La verdad es que la chica sabe como divertirse, ¿No crees?

.

---- Sabe como hacer que me salgan canas, desde luego.

.

---- Sasuke, si no te gustan los hombres con los que sale... ----Se masajeó la sien y se paro poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro----... deberías salir tú con ella.

.

---- ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a Karin? Bueno, quizá podríamos salir los tres juntos...

.

---- No si quieres seguir vivo ----Advirtió Ino.

.

---- Tienes razón.

.

Sasuke se fue a su habitación para quitarse la chaqueta y, cuando volvió a la sala, Ino le puso en su mano una taza de chocolate caliente.

.

---- Cálmate de una vez.

.

---- Estoy calmado ----Protestó él---- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Sakura puede cuidarse por sí misma.

.

---- Lo sé, es una chica muy decidida.

.

----- Si con eso te refieres a que sabe cómo hacer que los demás hagan lo que ella dice, estoy de acuerdo.

.

---- ¡Sasuke! ¿No lo dirás porque te pedí un día libre para ir con ella de compras? Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego del desastre que ocasionó Momoko.

.

---- ¡Y encima eso! Ese gato odia a todo el mundo pero, de repente, aparece Sakura y la adora.

.

---- Todo el mundo adora a Sakura, menos tú. Te estas volviendo un viejo cascarrabias ----Advirtió Ino antes de que él pudiera contestar. Oyeron risas en la puerta---- Ya están aquí ----Añadió. Las risas cesaron acompañadas de un largo silencio y la imaginación de Sasuke empezó a crear imágenes turbadoras. Obviamente, Naruto la estaba besando y Sakura, la_ pobre_, había caído en sus garras. El silencio se alargaba y Sasuke apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta---- Cuando entren, no dejes que vean lo alterado que estás.

.

---- No estoy alterado ----Replicó él.

.

Por fin oyeron el ruido de la puerta y unos murmullos mezclados con risas cómplices. Después, más silencio y un gemido.

Aquello era una desgracia y Sasuke tenía que entrar en acción. Salió del despacho y cuando encendió la luz de la sala, ambos se separaron con expresión culpable. Parecían venir del teatro o de algún lugar parecido porque ambos iban vestidos muy elegantes. Sakura llevaba un vestido de seda largo color verde y algo pegado a sus finas curvas, que le favorecía hasta gritar.

.

---- ¿Saben qué hora es?

.

---- Son las dos de la mañana ----Contestó Sakura, inocentemente.

.

---- ¿Y te parece una hora razonable de llegar a casa?

.

---- Deja de portarte como un padre _victoriano_, Sasuke ----Protestó Naruto---- Sakura está a salvo conmigo.

.

---- ¿_Alguna_ mujer está a salvo contigo? ----Preguntó Sasuke.

.

---- Sakura-_Chan_, ¿te he hecho algo?

.

---- No ----Contestó ella, con tono dolido---- Y quiero saber porqué. ¿Es que no te gusto?

.

---- Claro que sí ----Replicó él---- Además, te he besado.

.

---- ¿Eso? Eso ha sido sólo un besito de nada...

.

---- Dos ----Ladró Sasuke.

.

Sakura lo miró rodando los ojos.

.

---- Dos besitos no son una peligrosa seducción ----Se quejó ella.

.

---- ¿Quieres que Naruto te seduzca? ----Preguntó perplejo.

.

---- Esperaba que lo intentara por lo menos ----Dijo ella, indignada.

.

---- Y lo ha intentado ----Dijo Sasuke---- Los he oído en la puerta.

.

---- ¡_Bah_! Eso no es una seducción.

.

---- Entonces, supongo que tendré que volver a intentarlo ----Dijo Naruto tomándola entre sus brazos y echándola hacia atrás en forma teatral. Sakura se echo a reír y le devolvió el abrazo, en esos momentos Ino apareció en la sala reprimiendo una risa. Sasuke apretaba los dientes.

.

---- Hacen buena pareja ----Intervino la rubia---- ¿No te parece? ----

.

---- No ----Contestó Sasuke. Su posición no era muy cómoda. El era responsable de Sakura, pero no tenía la autoridad para evitar que hiciera las cosas que hacía. Cuando Naruto y Sakura de soltaron, riendo, ella lo miraba con ojos traviesos---- Deja de provocarme, Sakura. He aprendido a no hacerte caso.

.

---- ¿Y te ha costado mucho? ----Preguntó ella.

.

---- Hmp. Estoy en ello. Y ahora, me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos pero, para alivio de Sasuke, Naruto tenía demasiado trabajo en la empresa por lo que no podía estar para irse de _juerga _con la pelirrosa. El primer día que Naruto no llegaría temprano a casa, Sakura se inscribió en un estudio de baile y, desde entonces, pasaba ahí todas las mañanas.

.

---- ¿Puedes pagar las clases? ----Preguntó Sasuke---- No son nada baratas.

.

---- Lo sé. Voy a conseguir un trabajo, antes de que comiencen mis clases, para poder pagarlas y pagarte el alquiler.

.

---- ¡Que dices!

.

---- En serio. No quiero vivir de a gratis en tu casa.

.

---- ¿Qué diría Iris si aceptara dinero de ti? ¡Ni pensarlo! ----Exclamó. Sakura no replicó, y entonces, empezó a sonar la alarma. Cuando ella no discutía era porque, simplemente, no haría nada más que ignorarlo---- No pienso aceptar dinero de ti. Lo digo _muy_ enserio.

.

---- ¡_Si, señor_! ----Contestó ella, haciendo un saludo militar.

.

---- Muy graciosa.

.

Había creído que era inmune a las locuras de Sakura pero no estaba preparado cuando ella volvió aquella noche diciéndole que iba a trabajar como camarera en el _Ichiraku_, en el turno de la noche.

.

---- No te alteres ----Le advirtió Ino.

.

---- ¿¡Que no me altere!? ¡Va a trabajar en la noche, en un sitio de mala muerte!

.

---- Déjame recordarte que, hace unos días, tú fuiste a ese sitio de mala muerte ----Cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho---- _Ichiraku _no es un sitio malo.

.

---- No lo es. Hasta que llega la noche ----Sasuke bufó---- Tanto tu como yo, sabemos que una vez que está entrada la noche, _Ichiraku _no sigue siendo precisamente un club.

.

---- Club nocturno es la definición que buscas ----Protestó Sakura---- No, sitio de mala muerte.

.

A pesar de que _Ichiraku_ era un fantástico club, para poder ir a celebrar cualquier motivo, una vez entrada la muy noche, se convertía en el mejor club nocturno que podía existir en todo Konoha, ¡En todo Tokio, inclusive! Bajo el nombre de _NÄITA PARTY_. Todas las meseras del lugar se daban a respetar, pero al parecer, para Sasuke no era nada decente servir bebidas alcohólicas en un club. Y menos indicado para Sakura.

.

---- Ambos conocemos ese lugar, hemos estado ahí y es un sitio respetable ----Dijo Ino.

.

---- Ino, te agradezco que siempre intentes darle la razón a Sakura. Pero no sabes nada de la vida nocturna.

.

---- ¿Cómo que no? ----La rubia soltó una carcajada---- Por si no lo olvidas, salgo de vez en cuando a clubes después del trabajo, además conociendo a Naruto es imposible no saber. _Ichiraku_ es un lugar agradable.

.

---- ¿Qué llevan puesto las camareras? ----Preguntó Sasuke, suspicaz.

.

---- Una especie de traje de baño, con plumas. Muy mono. Pero trabajan muchísimo, Sakura. Vas a terminar agotada.

.

---- No va a terminar agotada porque, simplemente, no va a trabajar en ese club. ----Dijo Sasuke con firmeza---- Por todos los cielos, Sakura. ¿Qué dirían de la Hija de Haruno Takeshi, trabajando en un club? ¿Crees que un trabajo en el que vistes un diminuto traje de baño, es el ideal para una de las herederas de _U&H Kaisha_, una empresa de alto prestigio? Aún más, ¿¡Que diría Iris!?

.

---- No te preocupes por nada de eso ----Dijo Sakura---- No iré por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos el lugar donde trabajo, para que no sientas que le quito prestigio a la empresa. Tampoco debes de preocuparte porque piensen mal de la hija de Haruno Takeshi ----Recalcó con notable sarcasmo---- No escandalices, tampoco es como que vaya a prestar _servicios_ en una esquina, Sasuke.

.

---- ¡Sakura! ----Reprendió él siguiéndola con la mirada al ver como se dirigía al _mini-Bar_.

.

---- Y, si taaanto te preocupa lo que dirá Iris ----Dijo, sirviéndose un poco de la piña colada que Ino había preparado con anterioridad---- Descuida, puedes decirle que me lo has prohibido, pero que yo no te he hecho caso. Después de todo, eso es lo que va a pasar.

.

Sasuke sabía que no iba a poder hacerla cambiar de opinión. Incluso cuando llamó a Iris, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que no podían hacer nada.

.

---- "_Se que lo has intentado. Pero_ _hablamos de Sakura, ¿Cierto? Sería más fácil que tú o yo escaláramos el Everest, antes de hacerla cambiar de opinión"----_ Le había dicho, con cierto tono divertido y a la vez preocupado---- "_Sabemos lo testaruda que es mi hermana, lo único que puedes hacer es echar un vistazo para ver qué clase de trabajo es realmente._

_._

---- Desde luego que lo haré ----Le había contestado. Cuando había se había vuelto y terminado la llamada, Sakura había desaparecido e Ino lo miraba con simpatía.

.

---- ¿Qué harás cuando Iris sepa que no has cumplido con tu palabra?

.

---- ¿Qué quieres decir? Me paso todo el día preocupado por esa chica...

.

---- Pero no sales con ella. Una vez que empiece a trabajar en _Ichiraku_, no tendrá muchas noches libres. Así que será mejor que te espabiles.

.

Ino tenía, desgraciadamente, toda la razón y, cuando Sakura salió de su cuarto le ofreció una taza de té y le sugirió que salieran juntos.

.

---- Eso, si puede encontrar un día libre en su apretada agenda, _señorita_ _Haruno_.

.

Sakura dejó que pasaran unos segundos como si estuviera considerando la propuesta.

.

---- Bueno, si está tan decidido a salir conmigo, _señor Uchiha_, creo que puedo encontrar un hueco.

.

---- Bueno, como me ha recordado Ino, le prometí a Iris que saldría contigo al menos una vez y la verdad es que no lo he hecho.

.

---- Muchas gracias ----Dijo ella, indignada---- Esa es una invitación irresistible, desde luego... ¡Qué galante!

.

Sasuke ignoró el notable sarcasmo en la voz de la chica.

.

---- Hmp. Mañana a las cuatro en _Yurakucho_. Tengo que ver a un cliente que tenemos en la mira, será algo rápido y después podemos almorzar.

.

Sakura hizo una ligera mueca.

.

---- Oe, Sasuke...Me estaba preguntando... ----Empezó a jugar con la alfombra, haciendo círculos con sus dedos---- ¿Será que mañana pueda acompañarte a la empresa?

.

---- Déjame pensarlo... ¡No!

.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder.

.

---- ¡Pe-pero!

.

---- No. La empresa no es un centro comercial, ahí se va a trabajar. ¿Comprendes?

.

---- No soy estúpida.

.

---- Sasuke, no sería mala idea ----Dijo Ino---- Después de todo, Sakura tiene derecho a ir si quiere, es también su empresa.

.

---- Dije no, y cuando digo no significa ni lo pienses. Me esperaras en el restaurante y no se diga más.

.

Sasuke se paró con dirección a su alcoba.

.

---- ¡Eres malo, Sasuke! ¡Ya me pedirás algo!

.

----- Hmp, En tus sueños.

.

Dijo, y se encerró en su habitación.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Miró su reloj como por décima vez –en dos minutos- llevaba cerca de 45 minutos y 30 segundos, no, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35.

---- ¡_Ah_!

.

Sakura bufó por tercera vez desde que llegó al restaurante, y le resultaba algo contradictorio que Mr. Puntualidad no hubiera llegado. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Sasuke.

.

---- "_Hola"._

_._

---- Oye, Baka.

.

----_ "En estos momentos estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje después del tono"._

_._

---- ¡_Ahhh_! ----Sakura cerró de un porrazo su celular. No estaba para esperar más al Uchiha, lo mejor sería que se fuera a casa, parecía que ese negocio o lo que sea que fuera que estaba atendiendo en la empresa llevaría más tiempo de lo normal. Quizás y lo mejor sería ir y ver qué pasaba. Pero se recordó mentalmente que Sasuke había prohibido rotundamente que se acercara al "Area de trabajo".

Un momento.

Recordó las palabras de Ino.

¡Ella tenía razón! Tenía todo el derecho de estar en la empresa, después de todo también era suya. ¿De cuándo acá Sasuke Uchiha le daba órdenes? El pelinegro ya debía saber que un NO para ella era traducido como "_Te reto a que lo hagas_" y ella amaba los retos.

Sonrió.

Alzó la mano cuando noto que el camarero la miraba y espero a que este se acercara a su mesa.

.

---- La cuenta, por favor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En la sala de juntas de _U&H Kaisha_, Sasuke no estaba teniendo precisamente una fiesta. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre su boca, miraba con detenimiento a Naruto mientras intentaba explicar las ideas que tenían para el proyecto con _Suna Corp_. Desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que miraba fijamente las diapositivas. Gaara No Sabaku era el presidente de _Suna Corp_. Esta empresa estaba dedicada al comercio, tenía centros comerciales por todo el mundo y ahora tenían puesto el ojo en Konoha. Buscaban la mejor empresa constructora, la mejor propuesta se llevaría el proyecto, un proyecto que –según muchos expertos y críticos- una vez realizado recaudaría millones de pesos en ganancias, eso significaba un aumento en la economía de la empresa ganadora, además de un disparo descomunal en su popularidad y Sasuke, definitivamente, no dejaría escapar ese pez gordo de sus manos.

Llevaba casi una semana tratando con No Sabaku, pero si algo caracterizaba al pelirrojo, es que era muy meticuloso con la gente a la que le entregaba sus proyectos, tanto que ni el chico del apellido Uchiha había logrado convencerlo tan rápido.

Pero, Sasuke tenía un _as_ bajo la manga.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho y miró discretamente a Hyuuga Neji, quien revisaba unos papeles de una carpeta.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, él era su _as_. Neji estaba en la empresa como representante de los Haruno, era por así decirlo, el presidente de la parte correspondiente a esa familia. El Hyuuga tenía estudios en Empresas Internacionales y abogacía. A pesar de trabajar en el mismo sitio, Sasuke y Neji era como el agua y el aceite, no era enemigos pero tampoco amigos, tan solo asociados. El castaño no soporta la actitud del pelinegro de "Soy-un-Uchiha-Lo-Puedo-Todo" y Sasuke no soportaba la actitud del castaño de "Se-Mucho-Más-Que-Tú". Independientemente de ello, en esos momentos y circunstancias, el era su carta maestra. Gaara y Neji era amigos. Ajá, así era.

Al parecer ambos habían sido compañeros de facultad en sus años de educación superior y de Universidad. Así que, ¿No debería ser fácil tener el proyecto? Debería, mas no lo era. Neji solo debía hablar con Gaara y el proyecto seria de ellos pero, por alguna razón, quería joderle la vida al Uchiha o, por lo menos, verlo de rodillas suplicando que intercediera por él.

_._

_---- Hyuuga, ¿Tienes alguna relación amistosa con No Sabaku?_

_._

_---- ¿Amigos cercanos te sirve?_

_._

_---- ¡No me jodas! Entonces ya estuvo que tenemos el proyecto, ¡Dattebayo!_

_._

_Sasuke sonrió de nerviosamente al ver la sonrisa malévola de Neji mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho._

_._

_---- No piensas hacer nada, ¿Verdad, Hyuuga?_

_._

_---- No sabía que leyeras pensamientos, Uchiha._

_._

_---- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ----Naruto se levantó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa----. No digas eso, Neji. ¡Es un gran proyecto y lo necesitamos!_

_._

_---- Dirás que Uchiha lo necesita. Dudo mucho que lo quiera si no para beneficio propio. Bien, si tanto lo quiere, que él lo consiga._

_._

_---- ¿Tan seguro estás de que no lo lograré?_

_._

_---- No es cuestión de seguridad, es de lógica. Pero, será divertido verte intentarlo. No niego que es una gran oportunidad para la empresa pero, si la tenemos o no, no afectaría a la parte Haruno, así que. Me da igual._

_._

_---- Lo lograré, Hyuuga. Y cuando lo haga, estarás besándome los pies._

_._

Pero, ahora, Sasuke dudaba quien besaría los zapatos de quien. No Sabaku resulta más difícil de convencer que cualquier otro cliente que hubiera tenido antes. Y no quería recurrir a la ayuda del _As _Hyuuga. Pero, de verdad, temía que muy pronto tendría que tragarse su orgullo y sucumbir.

.

---- Y, básicamente, el diseño estará moldeado a las preferencias del consumidor. Asegurando el centro comercial "_ANBU_" como un éxito rotundo.

.

El proyecto se apagó en cuando Naruto terminó de hablar y las luces de la sala de juntas se volvieron a encender. Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la presentación de Naruto.

.

---- Muy interesante, Uzumaki-_San_ ----Dijo Gaara---- Pero, me gustaría que Uchiha-_San_ nos explicara con detalles el diseño.

.

Sasuke sintió que la venita de su frente tatuada con paciencia estaba a punto de reventar. Ese pelirrojo le estaba comenzando a irritar, la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía en esos momentos Neji, terminó de hacer estallar su vaso sanguíneo.

.

---- Claro, será un placer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el escritorio boca abajo en forma dramática. La castaña, que estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, rodó los ojos.

---- Y, ahora. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

.

---- Aburrición. Eso es lo que me pasa, Ten-Ten. ----La rubia se paró y coloco sus manos en sus caderas---- No sé como esperan que esta empresa funcione si matan a sus empleados del aburrimiento. ¡No hay acción! Solo papeles, papeles y papeles.

.

La castaña acomodó unos papeles y los metió a un cajón.

.

---- Al menos el café es bueno. Aún no puedo creer que la _Quinceañera asesina _sea en realidad una chica de 21 años y la hija del presidente.

.

---- Y déjate de eso. Desde que llegó Sakura nunca había visto a Sasuke tan... fuera de sus casillas. Es como ir a la feria, ya sabes, como cuando te subías millones de veces a la rueda de la fortuna pero no te cansabas.

.

---- Tan divertido, ¿_Eh_?

.

Unos pasos se escucharon y luego se detuvieron justo detrás de la rubia. Ten-Ten parpadeó desconcertada.

.

---- ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke?

.

Ino movió la mano en forma desinteresada, sin voltearse. Estaba en pleno chisme y odiaba que la interrumpieran.

.

---- Uchiha-_San_ está ocupado en una junta. Dígame el asunto, si es importante le haré una cita si no, vuelva luego.

.

---- ¿Querer partirle la cara a Uchiha por dejarme plantada, es un asunto importante, Ino?

.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio media vuelta parándose. Frente a ella estaba Sakura quien, por la rara mueca en sus labios, estaba todo menos contenta. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y aporreaba ligeramente el piso con su zapatilla sin tacón.

Relajó sus facciones, y sonrió.

.

---- ¿Te interrumpo? ----Preguntó mirando a la castaña.

.

---- No. ¿Cómo crees? ¡Oh, ahora si las puedo presentar! ----Tomó a la pelirrosa del brazo y la acercó al escritorio---- Sakura, Esta es Ten-Ten Ama, es la asistente de Hyuuga-_San_. Ten-Ten esta es Sakura Haruno, la chica de quien te hablé.

.

---- Espero hayan sido cosas buenas.

.

---- Delo por hecho ----Ten-Ten se paró y le extendió la mano---- Es una placer al fin conocerla, Haruno-_Sama_.

.

Sakura rió tapándose ligeramente la boca con su mano libre.

.

---- Haruno-_Sama_ es mi padre, yo solo soy Sakura. Es un placer, Ten-Ten.

.

La castaña se sonrojó.

.

---- Entonces, ¿Dices que Sasuke te plantó?

.

---- Sí. Esperé por casi una hora y ni sus luces, así que decidí venir a ver que lo demoraba.

.

---- Sasuke está en una junta con un cliente que tiene en la mira. Pero...----Ino miro el reloj de pared---- Parece ser que las cosas se están demorando más de lo normal. Creo que No Sabaku le está complicando las cosas.

.

---- ¿No Sabaku? ----Sakura arqueó una ceja---- ¿Te refieres a No Sabaku Gaara?

.

---- Ese mismo. ¿Le conoces?

.

Sakura sonrió como lo hacía cada que tramaba una nueva broma para Sasuke en sus años de infancia. Ino le había dado, sin querer, una perfecta arma contra Sasuke.

.

---- ¿Me dirías donde está la sala de juntas?

.

Ino recuperó ese brillo en sus ojos que denotaba todo, menos aburrimiento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

---- Eso es todo, gracias por su asistencia caballeros. ----Dijo Naruto mientras los asistentes salían de la sala.

.

Uno de los subordinados de Gaara se acercó hacia él cuando lo vio caminar en dirección al Uchiha.

.

---- No Sabaku-_San_. ¿Viene con nosotros?

.

---- Adelántense. Enseguida los alcanzo.

.

El hombre asintió y se marchó. Gaara se acercó hacia Sasuke.

.

---- Ha estado muy bien, Uchiha. Tengo que admitir que me ha impresionado y bastante.

.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia a lo que Neji solo rodó los ojos. De verdad que no soportaba la prepotencia que despedía el chico.

.

---- Pero... ----La voz de Gaara llamó la atención de los chicos----. Aunque estuviera perfecto. Falta un factor muy importante, y usted lo sabe Uchiha-_San._

.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

.

---- ¿Para cuándo?

.

---- Tres días. Quiero la presentación de la maqueta en tres días. -----Gaara sonrió al ver como Sasuke perdía por unos momentos la postura.

.

---- ¡Eso es imposible, Dattebayo!

.

---- Supongo que si se lo pidiera a las demás empresas que están ansiosas por obtener el proyecto, lo harían incluso en dos días, Uzumaki-_San_. Si poco les interesa, perfecto. ----Gaara se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida---- Fue un placer.

.

---- Espere. Tres días. Tres días serán suficientes.

.

Gaara sonrió triunfante antes de voltear.

.

---- Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, ese es el tiempo límite. Ni un día más.

.

---- Delo por hecho. Un Uchiha siempre cumple con su palabra.

.

---- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Yo realmente lo dudo!

.

Los tres hombres voltearon ante el porrazo que dio la puerta al ser abierta bruscamente. Sakura estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando furiosa a Sasuke mientras Ino estaba divertida tras ella. Naruto perdió la postura, Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido y Neji sonrió.

.

---- ¿¡Qué _demonios_ haces aquí, Sakura!?

.

---- Realmente, no lo sé. A estas horas debería estar ya por el postre en el restaurante pero, por alguna razón no lo estoy asiendo ----Se llevó una mano al mentón----. ¡_Ah_! Ya recordé. No estoy ahí ¡Porque me dejaste plantada!

.

---- Ino... ----El Uchiha intentaba asesinar con la mirada a la rubia pero, por alguna razón no tenía efecto. Ella solo sonrió inocentemente.

.

---- ¿Qué puedo decir? ----Se encogió de hombros----. Sakura no conoce el no por respuesta. ----Rió y empezó a salir cerrando la puerta---- ¡Suerte!

.

---- Sakura, ¿Serías tan amable de irte de aquí?

.

---- ¿Porqué? Tengo tanto derecho como tú. Y por cierto, que caballeroso de tu parte ¿Eh?

.

---- Sa-Sakura-_Chan_, creo que este no es un buen momento ----Naruto se acerco a ella nerviosamente.

.

La pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

.

---- ¿Porqué?

.

---- Esto, verás. Tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender ----Miró con el rabillo del ojo a los dos hombres detrás---- Y no es momento de esas peleas entre ustedes.

.

Sakura miró sobre el hombro a las dos personas. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

.

---- ¡¿Gaara-_Kun_?! ¡Pero si es No Sabaku Gaara-_Kun_! ----De un tirón hizo a Naruto de lado---- Creo que es mi día de suerte.

.

Sakura abrazó al pelirrojo y este le correspondió con una sonrisa.

.

---- Pero si es la pequeña Sakura. Pensé que habías muerto.

.

---- ¡Qué va! Es como aquel dicho. "No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda". ¡Y vaya parranda!

.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró al oído:

.

---- _Oe Teme_, ¿Me explicas esto?

.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

.

---- Si lo supiera, lo haría.

.

Sakura volvió a abrazar a Gaara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

---- Más guapo no podrías estar.

.

---- ¿Y qué me dices tú? ----La agarro de la mano y le dio una vuelta como a una bailarina de ballet---- Creo que empezaré a pensar otro apodo en lugar de pequeña.

.

Un carraspeó hizo a Sakura mirar a su lado. Neji estaba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y las facciones serenas.

.

---- Muy lindo el rencuentro pero, ¿Estoy pintado o qué?

.

---- ¡Neji-_Chan_! ----Sakura saltó de los brazos del pelirrojo hacia el Hyuuga quien también la abrazo y le dio unas ligeras vueltas.

.

Ahora sí, Naruto y Sasuke habían visto de todo. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos sonreían a alguien? Quien sea que les estaba tomando el pelo, la había hecho en grande.

.

---- No te recordaba tan celoso, Neji-_Chan_ ----Le dio un beso en cada mejilla---- Pero ya sabes que eres el único.

.

---- Eso espero. Mira que bien, ya que estamos los tres reunidos ¿Qué te parece un almuerzo para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

.

---- ¿Tu invitas?

.

---- Tomando en cuenta todo lo que comes, Gaara pagará la mitad.

.

---- ¡_Yeah_! ¿Ya ves porque eres el único? ----Le plantó un sonoro beso cerca de los labios. Ese fue el límite de Sasuke quien enseguida carraspeó para que notasen que ahí estaba.

.

---- No me interesan tus pasados amorosos, Sakura. Pero, ¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios pasa?

.

---- ¿Es esto un ataque de celos, Uchiha?

.

---- ¿De ti? No, ni en tus sueños.

.

Pero, por los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa. Sakura soltó una gran carcajada, y posó una mano sobre su cintura. Claro que le encantaba hacer rabiar al Uchiha, era como una delicia servida en un plato caliente. ¿Qué mejor que arruinar su ego? Pero sin duda las conclusiones que el pelinegro había sacado le sonaban absurdas.

Demasiado absurdas.

.

---- Cualquiera diría que si lo estas, Sasuke.

.

---- Ya te lo dije, tus líos amorosos no me importa y mucho menos ----Miró fríamente a Neji----. Tus gustos con los hombres.

.

Por segunda vez, Sakura rió. ¿Es que su diversión no acabaría?

.

---- Primero que nada, tengo excelentes elecciones con los hombres. En segunda, Neji sería mucho mejor partido que tu ----Sakura notó como Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sonrió más----. Y en tercera, si estuviera en mis posibilidades, no dudaría en tener algo con Neji, pero claro, eso sería considerado incesto -----Tomó al Hyuuga del brazo y se pegó a él.----. Porque no puedo tener algo con mi propio primo, ¿Cierto?

.

---- ¿¡Primo!?

.

Naruto y Sasuke solo pensaron una cosa.

.

¿¡Donde estaba la cámara escondida!?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura bebió su café tranquilamente, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre ella. Hacia unos cuantos minutos que habían salido de la empresa, y ahora mismo se encontraban en el auto de Sasuke rumbo al restaurante. Sakura había aprovechado a comprarse un café en la maquinita de la empresa, alegando que si no se llevaba algo al estomago no tendría fuerzas para siquiera salir del edificio.

---- Gaara es un cliente muy importante para ti, ¿Cierto?

Sasuke bufó.

.

---- Algo así. No puedo creer que tú lo conozcas.

.

Sakura encogió los hombros.

.

---- Estudió desde la preparatoria con Neji ----Comentó serenamente----. Eran algo así como mejores amigos, por lo que Neji me lo presentó y desde entonces congeniamos, esos dos se encargaban de cuidarme mientras yo estaba en la secundaria.

.

---- ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que Hyuuga es tu primo?

.

---- Nunca lo preguntaste ----Sakura chasqueó la lengua----. Aunque es raro que no lo supieras, es primo de Iris también y como fiel devoto de mi hermana que eres, me sorprende que no lo supieras.

.

---- ¡No es como si fuera algo obvio! El es Hyuuga tu eres Haruno Ryusake.

.

---- _Oh_, vaya ----Exclamó----. Ahora si recuerdas mi apellido. La madre de Neji era la hermana menor de mi madre. Hiashi Hyuuga era algo así como el mejor amigo de mamá, le presentó a su hermanita y blablá lo demás es historia.

.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a su notablemente, comentario sarcástico. ¿Cómo era que aquella chica podía hacerle perder los estribos? Siempre había sido así...pero ahora, era como si la pequeña y molestia Sakura de la infancia se hubiese multiplicado por mil, acompañada de esas facciones maduras, su cabello sedoso y el cuerpo digno de admiración. Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua ante el pensamiento pecaminoso –demasiado, a su parecer- que empezaba a rondar por su mente.

Sakura quitó la tranquila y relajante pieza de Beethoven, para poner sin titubear, "_A thousand miles" _

Si había algo que el pelinegro odiase más que los estúpidos duces, eran las estúpidas canciones de niñas fresas dedicadas a su típico y jodido príncipe azul que más bien resultaba ser una rana sin futuro.

El pobre volante estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

.

----_ Tsk Mentalízate Sasuke, No puedes matarla._ ----El vaso estaba por derramarse, cuando Sakura comenzó a tararear y le subió a la radio----_ ¿¡Porque no puedo matarla!?_

_._

Ya había oscurecido, repentinamente. Sin duda habían tardado más en la empresa de lo esperado.

El sonido fresón –Llamado así por el Uchiha- paró de repente, dándole paz y tranquilidad a sus oídos. Arqueó una ceja para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirrosa que, de repente, tenía los ojos iluminados, muy similar a cuando Itachi le daba un dulce de pequeña.

.

---- ¡Mira Sasuke, ese barco es un restaurante!

.

El Uchiha fijó su vista hacia el lado izquierdo. Era verdad, estaban pasando cerca de la orilla del mar. Las luces de ese momento iluminaban armoniosamente el agua, dándole una sensación de ir a ese lugar, en ese mismo instante.

.

---- _Tsk_, vamos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegaron un camarero uniformado los acompañó hasta una mesa.

.

---- ¿Puede colocarnos cerca de la ventana? ----Preguntó la Haruno.

.

---- Esas mesas ya están reservadas.

.

El capitán, que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, se acercó al camarero y le susurró algo al oído, el joven rápidamente se puso nervioso.

.

---- Pero creo que podemos arreglarlo ----Dijo, llevándolos hasta una mesa. Después de todo las palabras de su jefe estaban en su cabeza "_Esos son los Herederos de U&H Kaisha, mas te vale tratarlos bien o no pasas de esta noche"_. Tragó saliva ante la sola idea. ----Síganme, por favor.

.

El camarero los llevó hasta una mesa, cerca de la ventana, iluminada con hermosas velas rojas. Había suficiente luz como para leer la carta, pero no demasiada como para estropear la vista al mar. En ese instante el barco soltó anclas y empezaron a deslizarse por el agua, suavemente.

.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo para leer el menú, antes de elegir dos platos excedidos en calorías.

.

---- Ten cuidado ----Dijo Sasuke mirando su menú--- Puede que ahora no engordes, pero podrías empezar a hacerlo dentro de unos años.

.

---- No engordaré ----Dijo ella, completamente convencida.

.

---- Crees que todo va a ser como tú quieres, ¿Verdad? ----Comentó él, divertido. Alzó la mirada---- Lo curioso es que sueles salirte con la tuya.

.

---- No todo, Sasuke. ----Encontró su mirada con la de él.---- Hay algo en este mismo momento que estoy deseando pero, no creo estar más cerca de conseguirlo que hace cinco años.

.

---- ¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame que es.

.

---- Quizás te lo diga algún día...Sí...Sí, las cosas salen como yo espero. Además, comer sin engordar es muy fácil para mí. Quemo las calorías bailando. ----Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su collar brillara contra la poca luz. Se trataba de una hermosa media luna de plata, en la punta de arriba tenía una piedra azul mientras que en la de abajo era roja. Sakura la agarro entre sus dedos. ---- Es hermosa, ¿Verdad?

.

---- Sí. ¿Lo compraste en Estados Unidos?

.

---- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Pero si me la has dado tú.

.

---- ¿Yo? ----Preguntó incrédulo, alzando una ceja.---- ¿Cuándo?

.

---- Me lo regalaste el día de la boda de Iris e Itachi.

.

---- Ah, es verdad. ----Dijo él, recordando.---- Se supone que el padrino tiene que hacerle un regalo a la dama de honor, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Iris.

.

---- ¿Te fastidió tener que darle un regalo a tu peor enemigo?

.

---- La verdad es que lo eligió Iris. Ni siquiera lo vi hasta que tú abriste la caja.

.

---- Ah ---Pronunció ella suavemente, volviendo la vista a su menú. Apretó los dientes----_ Yo que pensé que era porque se había acordado... ¡Estúpida Sakura!_

_._

---- Era mejor así. Iris sabía lo que te gustaba mientras que yo no tenía ni idea.

.

---- Sí, claro. ----Sasuke estaba sirviendo un poco de vino a su copa, por lo que no reparó en su mirada de tristeza. El mesero llego a tomarles las órdenes y pocos minutos después volvió con sus platillos, una pechuga rellena y bañada en salsa de champiñones para Sakura y un filete con una guarnición de verduras para Sasuke.

.

---- Sakura, ese Lee me preocupa. ¿Quién es?

.

---- ¿Has oído hablar de Inozuka, Aburame & Lee?

.

---- Claro, es la una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del mundo. ¿Es ese lee?

.

---- Su padre es ese Lee. Mi padre tiene unos asuntos con él, mi padre asistió a una fiesta en Montreal a la cual nos invitó y ahí conocí a Rock Lee.

.

---- ¡Vaya! O sea que no solo serías heredera de una prestigiosa empresa, si no que te convertirías en multimillonaria ----Sasuke alzó su copa divertido.---- ¡Salud por eso!

.

---- No le veo la gracia. No me gusta Rock Lee, pero no hay forma de hacerle entender eso.

.

---- Probablemente nunca ha tenido que aceptar una negativa. ----Mencionó bebiendo de su copa.

.

--- La experiencia hablando. ¿No? ----Sakura lo miró fríamente---- Quizás tengas razón, pero nunca imaginé que me seguiría hasta Japón.

.

---- Me sorprende que no haya ido a casa.

.

---- No es tan estúpido. Me envía flores, regalos, me llama por teléfono y al final yo tendré que salir con él para no parecer una grosera. ¡_Malditos_ códigos de conducta!

.

---- Pues si se atreve a aparecerse por mi departamento, se llevará una gran sorpresa.

.

---- Sasuke, será mejor que tengas cuidado. Tengo que pensar en mi padre.

.

---- Pero es intolerable que tu padre te ponga en esa situación.

.

---- Mi padre no sabe nada de esto, Sasuke. Pensé que marchándome de Estados Unidos se olvidaría de mí, pero no parece haber funcionado. Además, ----Siguió diciendo ella en tono alegre.---- Me apetecía volver al viejo continente para ver si seguía funcionando sin mí.

.

---- Pues has dejado al viejo continente de una pieza, igual que a mí.

.

---- Descuida ---Sonrió---- Te recuperarás, algún día.

.

---- Algún día, ¿No? Creo que ya me están empezando a salir canas desde que tú llegaste. No tienes noción del tiempo, haces lo que se te plazca, eres desorganizada.

.

---- Eso no es verdad ----Protestó ella---- El otro día me pasé toda la mañana ordenando el departamento.

.

---- Lo sé, aún ando buscando la mitad de mis cosas ----Bebió un sorbo de su copa y sonrió divertido---- Mis cajones están llenos de calcetines solitarios que lloran por sus compañeros perdidos.

.

---- Tan solo estuve limpiando, eres muy injusto conmigo ----Dijo con tono triste.

.

---- No te pongas así, Sakura. Te conozco demasiado bien para eso.

.

---- De eso nada ----Dijo riendo---- No me conoces en lo absoluto.

.

---- Por supuesto que sí. Sé que nunca lloras de verdad. Eres la persona más alegre que conozco. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

.

---- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay cosas que te gustan de mí? Por favor, dímelas todas.

.

---- No hay más ----Dijo, recostándose en el asiento y moviendo su copa---- Eres horrible.

.

Lo miró con la ceja alzada.

---- Pero si dijiste...

.

---- Solo estaba siendo amable.

.

---- ¿Tu siendo amable? ----Rió sonoramente---- ¿Conmigo?

.

---- Termina de comer ----Sonrío solamente como él sabía hacerlo---- Están deseosos de traernos el segundo plato.

.

Siguieron hablando alegremente durante el resto de la noche, bueno, si alegremente se refiere a uno que otro insulto e indirecta entre conversación. Pero, la alegre disposición de Sakura la hacía una buena compañía. Tanto que incluso Sasuke se atrevió a contar un chiste. ¡Oh, sí! Uchiha Sasuke contando un chiste –Quizás el día de la apocalipsis estaba cerca- A Karin no le contaba chistes porque siempre terminaba explicándoselos, perdiendo la gracia.

.

---- ¿Lo ves? No eres tan amargado después de todo.

.

---- Ah, pues gracias señorita.

.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de a ver vivido aquel momento antes. Había ocurrido cuando se encontraron la primera vez en la terminal, una sensación extraña de que Sakura e Iris compartían algo misterioso en común. Como si entre ellos hubiera un fantasma, alguien similar a Sakura pero que no era ella.

.

---- ¿Qué pasa?

.

---- Nada ----Respondió él apresuradamente, si le contaba lo que pensaba a la chica, seguramente acabaría riéndose de él.

.

---- No creo que... ----Su celular interrumpió lo que tenía que decir---- Disculpa ----Sasuke asintió y ella miró la pantalla algo extrañada mientras se limitaba a contestar. ---- ¿Itachi? _"¡Hey! ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Algo importante, quizás?_ ----Sakura miró al Uchiha alzar una ceja ante la pronunciación de su hermano. Sakura debatía interiormente entre si realmente era importante o no. Desvió su mirada a su vaso.----Mmm…No. Bueno, quizás. Realmente no lo sé. ¿Sucede algo?_ "¿Sakura Haruno no sabe si una situación es importante o no? ¡Vaya! Nunca creí ver ese día. Bueno, no es que pase algo o sí. Depende como lo veas"._ Hum, Si me lo dices, entonces sabré._ "Iré al grano, ¿Te gustaría ser niñera por una semana o menos?"_ ¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿A quién quieres que cuide?_ "A una tierna niña de cinco años que necesita vigilancia mientras su apuesto padre atiende negocios"_ Por apuesto padre, ¿Te refieres a ti? ----Sasuke se atragantó con su bebida pero recuperó la calma, Sakura solo alzo una ceja.----_ "¿Qué fue eso?"_ Nada. Solo Sasuke atragantándose con el vino._ "¿Sasuke? ¿Vino? ¡Ah, ya caigo! Estas cenando con mi hermano... ¿¡Estas cenando con Sasuke!? ¿Cómo le hiciste? No me digas, ¿Lo ataste con cadena al cuello?" _No tanto, digamos que...me lo debía._ "Bueno, como sea me lo contarás cuando te vea"_ Y no creo que sea en mucho tiempo_ "Ahí te equivocas, ¿Qué te parece si me porto como buen cuñado y te hago una visita? Es a Asuka a quien me refería que cuidaras, necesito ver unos negocios en Konoha, Iris se irá a visitar a tus padres y se llevará al niño pero Asuka se aferró a la idea de acompañarme y no me pude negar... ¿Qué dices, aceptas?_ ----Sakura estaba procesando la información. ¿Itachi iría a Konoha? No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, y de verdad esperaba que fuera lo primero. Sonrió de a poco.---- ¡Hasta la pregunta ofende! Claro que cuidaré a mi _ratoncito_ ¿Cuándo llegas? _"Mañana mismo, ahora que he asegurado te dejo, no quiero interrumpir su romántica velada. Chao"_ ¡No es una...!

.

Demasiado tarde, Itachi le había colgado.

.

---- ¿Qué quería?

.

Sasuke trataba de parecer indiferente pero, no podía disimularlo. Aunque quisiera a su Hermano Mayor, le fastidiaba la actitud que siempre tenía con todas las chicas ¿Es que siempre tenía que tener ese encanto? Para que Sakura siempre sonriera y sus ojos brillaran cada que él le llama, debía de ser así. Pero...un momento…

.

¿Acaso le importaba que Itachi tuviera un efecto sobre...

Sakura?

Imposible.

.

---- Nada importante ----Encogió los hombros---- Itachi viene mañana.

.

---- A que… ----Sasuke asentó las dos manos en la mesa al caer en cuenta---- ¿¡Que Itachi que!? ----Al notar la mirada sobre ellos de varios comensales, Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento bajando la voz. ---- ¿Qué _demonios_ quiere Itachi en Konoha?

.

---- No lo sé. Solo me dijo algo de unos negocios. Y me pidió que cuide a Asuka mientras.

.

¿Asuka? ¿También traería a su sobrina? Entonces quizás...solo quizás...

.

----_ ¿Vendrá también Iris?_ ----La sola idea de su pensamiento le hizo acelerar el corazón. Se maldijo internamente, ¿Cómo es que aún podía provocar eso en él? Parecía un adolescente enamorado. Pero ya no lo estaba... ¿Verdad? ---- Entonces...

.

---- No. ----Sakura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados---- Iris no vendrá con él. ----Sasuke se preguntó ¿Cómo había adivinado? ¿Tan obvio era?---- Sí, eres demasiado predecible. ----Sasuke la miró ligeramente sorprendido---- Pero lo siento Romeo, Julieta tiene que ir a visitar a los Capuleto...tendrás que conformarte con que quizás te manden una foto autografiada de ella.

.

---- Hmp.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a casa habían retomado la plática y todo iba perfectamente…Claro, hasta que a Sasuke se le ocurrió aplastar el momento con sus advertencias sobre trabajar en el Club "_Y dale la burra al trigo"_ fue la frase de Sakura para que volvieran a los insultos e indirectas. Pero esta vez la pelea se acaloró a tal punto que desde el momento en que pisaron el departamento no se dirigieron la palabra.

Ino, que tenía unos minutos que se había ido a la cama, pudo escuchar cómo se daban un frio –casi congelado- buenas noches y cada quién cerraba con un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Al día siguiente, la rubia no dijo nada pero tenía un _As_ bajo la manga y estaba pensando la mejor manera de introducirlo en el juego.

La Yamanaka llegó unos minutos antes que él a la oficina, cuando Sasuke entró a su despacho ella ya lo esperaba con su taza de café en mano.

.

---- Gracias, Ino ----Dijo Sasuke tomando la taza y sentándose en su silla. Sonrió ligeramente---- El café sigue siendo bueno.

.

---- No me sonrías así, Uchiha-_Roba (Asno)_. Anoche escuché claramente como trataste a la pobre Saku.

.

---- ¿Y qué pasa con _el pobre Sasuke_?

.

---- ¡Ja!

.

---- Está despedida, Señorita Yamanaka ----Sonrió prepotentemente.

.

---- Muy bien ----Puso las manos sobre sus caderas---- ¿Tan despedida como la semana pasada cuando te regañé por haber culpado a Sakura de perder tu corbata favorita?

.

---- _Okay_, _Okay_. Me disculpo, es que entre tú y el _moustro _me tienen hecho polvo.

.

---- Entonces te alegrará saber que me marcho.

.

---- Lo de que estabas despedida era una broma, Ino.

.

---- Lo sé, sin mi tu agenda se vuelve un caos. Me refería a que me marcho de tu departamento.

.

Sasuke se quedo pálido y se paró inmediatamente.

.

---- No puedes abandonarme ahora.

.

----- Me temo que tengo que hacerlo. Deidara, mi hermano, me ha avisado que mamá no se ha sentido muy bien y quiere que los hermanos hagamos una reunión en familia y yo pasaré una temporada en casa de mis padres. Así que tengo que ir, me necesitan.

.

---- Yo también te necesito.

.

---- No tanto como mi familia. Mi madre siempre ha sido muy enérgica así que es raro que sienta mal, aún más que me pida que me quede y es mi deber como hija ir con ella.

.

---- De acuerdo ----Suspiró él. Sabiendo que no lograría convencerla. Esto era lo último que le faltaba, no solo Ino se iba si no que su queridísimo hermano mayor llegaba en unas horas- ¿Qué más faltaba?---_ ¿Acaso todo esto está jodidamente planeado? Mierda._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino se sentó en su escritorio luego de hablar con Sasuke. Descolgó el teléfono y marco un número.

.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que le contestara una grave voz.

.

---- ¿Dei? ¡Hey hermano! ¿Qué te parece una reunión familiar? ¡Estupendo! Llegaré esta tarde. Que todos saquen sus raquetas para jugar al tenis. No le digas a mamá ¿Si? Será una sorpresa.

Y el _As_ ganó la partida.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, Hola, Hola!

¡Oh, sí! Sigo viva. Solo que la parranda me gustó mucho y se me fue el tiempo (_OkNO :B_) Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Y como habrán notado, he cambiado mi Nick. Este será oficial y definitivo n_n (_¬.¬ espero_) Pero para ustedes, puedo seguir siendo Esme-Chan n_n.

Mi vida ha sido un caos, pero nada impide que siga subiendo mis capítulos (_Aunque con una frecuencia de años luz U.U_) Los jodidos _(. Muy jodidos_) maestros no haces trabajar todo lo que no nos hicieron hacer el semestre pasado, y como ya estoy empezando a ver mi especialidad (_La semana pasada desviceré un pollo O.O desde ahora los respeto) _y tengo que apurarme para no deber materias (_Aunque no creo, siempre he sido buena alumna *_*)_ lo bueno de todo esto es que, ¡Ya tengo cuarto! Luego de 16 años de espera, ya tendré mi propio espacio y lugar para echar a volar mi imaginación y, lo más importante, mi privacidad. Sólo falta que en semana santa la pinte y decore al puro estilo anime XD.

**¿Qué decir del capítulo?** Lo he sentido dos tres, pero los jueces son ustedes. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Itachi en acción *_* junto a su pequeña y traviesa hija que tendrá un rol algo importante para la relación odio-súper-odio de Sasuke y Sakura, después de todo es sobrina de ambos. (_Muajaja tengo muchos planes: D_).

¡Mil gracias a lo que me leen y me tienen paciencia!

¡Los adoro!

Un beso y abrazo a todos nuestros hermanos de Chile, que yo confio saldrán adelante.

¡MÉXICO ESTÁ CON USTEDES!

Dios los bendecirá y ayudará en estos momentos.

Solo tengan FE.

_**A.R.U STUDIOS © **_

_**P R E S E N T A:**_

**EL RINCÓN DE E S M E :)**

(Esme está en la esquina de un cuarto balanceándose lentamente mientras se abraza y tiene un aura negra)

**Esme**: Soy vegetariana, soy vegetariana, soy vegetariana.

**Chapis:** ¿Qué te pasa?

**Esme:** ¡Fue horrible! (La abraza) olía feo, las tripas se le salieron y… ¡Iuck! toque su desperdicio tu-tu sabes... (Se acercó a su oído) p-o-p-ó

**Chapis:** O.O ¿De qué demonios hablas? Esmeralda, ¬.¬ ¿A quién mataste?

**Esme:** *_* A nadie lo juro juradito, esta semana a nadie.

**Chapis:** ¿Entonces?

**Esme:** Y-o yo… ¡corté un inocente pollo!

**Chapis:** O.O U-un pollo… ¿De quién...?

**Esme**: O.o ¡Noo Iuck, tu pervertida! ¡Eso nooooooo! Waaa

**Chapis**: yo iba a decir que de quien fue la idea n_n ¡Tu eres la pervertida!

**Esme**: -.-

**Chapis:** Vamooos, no debió ser tan malo.

**Esme:** n_n De hecho no, estoy a un paso de ser Chef y poner mis puestos Esmeraku-Ramen, pero desde ahora respeto a los pollos. ¡Benditos sean!

**Chapis**: ¬.¬ solo porque cortaste un mendigo pollo ya te crees Iron Chef…Pff…

**Esme: ***_* También lo cocinamos...

**Chapis**: ¬.¬ ¿Y?

**Esme**: Y quedó salado U.U ¡Pero es que el profe nos apuraba! Nos sentíamos Iron chef…el Prof. a cada rato ¡Faltan diez minutos! ¡Quedan diez minutos! ¡Dejen de preparar!

**Chapis**: Si si blablá...Lo que me interesa es. ¿Cuándo planeas conseguir un nuevo estudio?

**Esme**: ¡Ya tengo uno!

**Chapis**: ¿Si?

**Esme**: ¡Si!

**Chapis**: ¿Es el nuevo de lujo que están construyendo en la zona hotelera?

**Esme;** nel

**Chapis:** ¿Esta en Hollywood?

**Esme:** nel… ¬.¬ ni si quiera vivimos ahí.

**Chapis:** ¿Tons?

**Esme**: Es…. ¡mi nuevo cuarto!

**Chapis:** -.- Creo que pensaré en irme con TVAZTECA.

**Esme:** *_* Ahora nuestros invitados estarán con nosotros ¡En piyama!

**Chapis**: que cosa tan mas…*_* ¡ESTUPENDA! ¡INVITEMOS A LOS UCHIHA! ¡OH SIII! YA LOS IMAGINOOO EN CALZONCILLOS WAAAAAAA

**Esme:** *_* siii pero…nel U.U Sasuke-Chiian está enojado con yo. Porque en la fiesta del catorce de febrero lo interrumpí cuando estaba con Sakura en un rinconcito y lo llamé niña por querer matarla en el manga (por cierto, Kishi . me estoy decepcionando) y pues como que no le gustó y le dije ¡Demuéstrame que no lo eres, bailando al tubo! Y que se le enciende el Uchiha-ego-power y se sube al mentado tubo y me llamó niña-radioactiva-llorona-sin esperanzas-super molestosa pero...

**Chapis**: ¬.¬ pero...?

**Esme:** recordé que el tubo estaba oxidado y que ¡Zas! Se da un marranazo y que Naruto le toma fotos porque cayó sobre el ponche y su pantalón se macho de rojo y le dije "Me hubieras avisado y te regalaba una toallita, a sabiendas que venia Andrés" y que todos se ríen y para colmo Kiba estaba grabando y lo subió a la Red con "El Uchiha y su reglita de San Valentín" y que todo el mundo enloqueció y ahora lo apodan "El vengador sangrante" así que ahhh!! T.T ¡Me puso una orden de restricción! Y no me puedo acercar a más de 5 metros. ¡Pero eso le pasa por llamarme como me llamó!

**Chapis:** O.o

**Esme:** U.U Hablé y hablé y parece que lo convencí pero…me puso una condición.

**Chapis: **¡CUAAAL DIMELAA! QUIERO VERLO EN MI CAMAA

**Esme:** T.T Es horrible.

**Chapis**: O.o ¿Qué es?

**Esme:** Tengo que...snif.

**Chapis**: ¡Que, que!

**Esme**: waaa T.T ¡VER UNA MARATON DE CAPITULOS RELLENO!

**Chapis**: O.O ¡NOOOO CAPITULOS RELLENO NOOO!

**Esme**: y no solo eso… ¡TAMBIÉN LA MARATON DE…DORA LA EXPLORADORA Y EN 3D!

**Chapis**: O.O

**Esme**: U.U Pero los de allá arriba me dijeron que tengo que hacerlo...las fans quieren ver a los hermanos Uchiha en Bóxers…y si no los traigo...el programa quiebra.

**Chapis:** ¿De nuevo? ¬.¬

**Esme**: U.U De nuevo…Pff…¬.¬ romperemos record por el programa que más veces se fue al caño… ¿darán algún premio para eso?

**Chapis**: Yo que sé…

(Esme se tira en el piso y se queda quieta)

**Chapis**: ¿Qué haces?

**Esme**: Me preparo mentalmente... ¿No que es bueno dejar que todo entre en el cuerpo mientras te quedas así?

**Chapis**: ¬.¬ eso es para el Yoga…

**Esme:** Yoga...yoga…yoga….yogaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Chapis:** -.-U Creo que ya te perdimos.

**Esme:** -.- yogaaa ¡Fen shuii a mí!

**Chapis**: ¬.¬ ¿Y se supone que serás una gran chef? Pff

_**Fin de la emisión.**_

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos pollos que son sacrificados…**_

_**¡Por favor, no coman mucho antes de morir!**_

_**Créannos**_

_**No es lindo, agarrar…**_

_**Eso O.O**_

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya._

_¿Me sonreirías? :)_

"_Nuestros Sueños son las alas que nos llevarán al cielo"_

_Y, esto es... ¡por la simple locura de Escribir!_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino_

_(A.R.U)_

_-. SuMasLocaEscritora.-_

_DIOS los Bendiga_

_P.D: El próximo fic a actualizar, será "Todos Se Casan" que, como ya sabrán, haré 5 epilogos. Por ello, lo siguiente que haré será subir el primero. ¡Agradesco su paciencia! :B_


	6. Incompatibilidad

.

**Capitulo 6: Incompatibilidad: ¿Quién gana a quién?**

**.**

* * *

Deja Vú. Irritación. Malos recuerdos. Mal presagio.

Lo que fuera, Sasuke no podía sentirse peor, no solo por el hecho de que estaba ahí por su queridísimo hermano mayor, si no porque recordaba cosas que...hubiera preferido no vivir.

En definitiva...no solo odiaría los dulces.

Las terminales se sumarían a la lista.

— ¿Podrías apurarte?

— Hmp.

Sasuke alzó la ceja intrigado, mientras, con las manos en los bolsillos, seguía a la entusiasmada pelirrosa hasta la sala de espera.

Demasiado entusiasmada.

O, al menos, eso le parecía.

Desde la mañana se había despertado temprano, y había insistido a Naruto que la llevase a la empresa –Obviamente no tardó mucho en convencerle- y su único fin fue el de usar la frase –MUY taladora frase- "¡Apúrate Sasuke, está por llegar!". A él no le quedo más que pararse y seguirla, por el bien de sus oídos. Sakura parecía una estrella a punto de recibir un Oscar.

¿Tanto le emocionaba ver a Itachi?

Tsk

Por alguna razón eso lo tenía mal humorado.

— El autobús llega en 15 minutos.

El Uchiha reaccionó, no se había percatado de que ya habían llegado a la sala de espera. Sakura miró la tablilla de llegadas y, después de asegurarse que el tiempo fuera correcto, buscó un asiento.

— No estás en _Disneyland_ -Sasuke se sentó a su lado.- Así que no te emociones.

— Percibo irritación. —Pasó las manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro simulando hacer círculos en el aire— No, espera. Creo que también algo de sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Ya puedes poner tu puesto de adivinación.

— Nada de lo que digas me quitará la sonrisa. **¡**_**Claro que no! ¡Kya! ¡Veremos a la ratona!**__**¿Estará más alta? **__No lo sé ¡Solo la quiero ver!_

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos

_— ¿Por qué se pone así? Tsk, me irrita...Fastidiosa molestia._

Sakura parpadeó mirando como en la frente de Sasuke aparecían notables arrugas por lo fruncido de su ceño.

_— ¿Y este qué?_

— Maldito Itachi —Susurró.

Sakura tuvo que darse un pequeño pellizco en su brazo para darse cuenta de que, si lo que había oído, era realidad. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso de Itachi? –Sonrisa de satisfacción marca Haruno- Le parecía gracioso que pensara que estaba así de emocionada por ver al Uchiha mayor, cuando en realidad eso ocupaba un segundo plano. Sakura empezó a reírse levemente, pero notablemente divertida.

Sasuke la miró con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Nada, es que acabo de descubrir algo. **¡Kyaaa y que descubrimiento! ¿Aplicamos el factor sorpresa?**_ ¡Lo aplicamos!_

— ¿Y podría saber qué es eso?

— Nop. Es secreto.

Sasuke bufó. Definitivamente su irritación estaba conociendo nuevos límites que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un límite!

¿Qué más podría aumentar su tormento?

"**Se Anuncia que el autobús número 12 proveniente de la ciudad de Tokio ha llegado a la terminal por el andén número cinco, gracias por viajar con nosotros"**

_Genial._

— ¡Geniaaal!

Sakura prácticamente "brincó" de su asiento para acercarse a la entrada de los pasajeros. Tenía las manos pegadas al pecho y los ojos le brillaban como nunca. Sasuke pensó que parecían dos hermosas piedras verdes con ese sutil destello y que acentuaban aún más su rara belleza. Pero, obviamente, esa era otra de las cosas que guardaría en su cajón de cosas que nunca habría que decir en público y menos admitir ante alguien.

Aún así, la observó.

¿Cómo sería que ella se emocionara si fuera él?

Su corazón comenzó a latir...uno, dos, tres y cada vez más rápido. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho porque juraría que se le comenzaría a salir del corazón.

— ¿Por qué...? —Susurró pero fue interrumpido por un chillido de alegría.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!

Sakura corrió para ser acaparada en los brazos de un alto y apuesto hombre que salía de la luz emanante del pasillo. Poco a poco la luz se moldeo al ambiente y dejo ver a la pelirrosa abrazada a Itachi Uchiha, el mayor de los hermanos y poseyente de una belleza sin igual.

El corazón de Sasuke dejo de latir tan rápido y comenzó su marcha normal al darse cuenta de que...

Se veían bien juntos.

Itachi comenzó a darle vueltas mientras ambos reían ante las miradas de todos.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, _cerecito_!

— No ha sido mucho en realidad, unas semanas —Dijo, bajándose de sus brazos— Unas muy interesantes semanas, si puedo agregar.

— Pues parecieran años —Sonrió de una manera que muchas mujeres no pudieron evitar mirarlo y suspirar— Pensé que te tenía abandonada y decidí venir para asegurarme de que te estuvieran tratando bien.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Sasuke decidió por fin hacerse notar.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿También estabas aquí? —La manera tan sarcástica en que lo dijo y esa sonrisa prepotente, terminó de romper la paciencia de Sasuke.

— No lo estoy por gusto, _Aniki_.

— Falta decir que es mutuo el sentimiento, _Otöto_.

Sakura comenzó a reír nerviosamente y a sudar, porque estaba prácticamente en medio de los dos, y en cualquier momento una batalla podría surgir entre ellos. A pesar de que se querían, puesto que eran hermanos, desde siempre habían tenido era rara forma de demostrarlo, aunque a algunas personas pudieran parecerle extraño para su familia y allegados era algo tan normal como ver el pan saltar de una tostadora.

— Bueno, bueno. Ya abra tiempo de que se partan la cara —Ambos la miraron interrogante— Digo, de que se saluden. Ahora mismo solo quiero saber algo ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está quien? —El pelinegro fingió demencia, mirando a los lados— ¿Mi maleta?

— ¡No te hagas, Itachi! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está mi ratoncito? —Le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho— ¡No me la intentes ocultar!

— ¡Ahh! Creo que...—Su cara se transformo en una cara de espanto— ¡Oh, no! Ya decía yo que algo olvidé en el aeropuerto.

La cara de Sakura era un poema.

— ¿¡Queé!

— ¡Sakura-_NeeSan_!

Itachi rió. —Fue una broma, tonta. Ahí viene.

Sakura, prácticamente, empujó a un lado a Itachi, quien tuvo que balancear y apoyarse en el hombro de su hermano antes de que toda su estructura ósea chocara contra el cemento del suelo. La chica sonrió abiertamente como si hubiera descubierto una estrella.

— Es increíble lo rápido que una mujer te cambia —Itachi comenzó su drama personal— Y más humillante, por una diablilla de cinco años.

— Estúpido.

— ¡Eres tú! —Sakura abrió los brazos emocionada ante lo que venía hacia ella. Con un entendible "Nee-San" una pequeña de cinco años corría hacia el encuentro. La niña era hermosa, cabe decir, para ser solo una pequeña destacaba notablemente. Su cabello negro azabache con unos ligeros destellos azulados estaba agarrado en dos pequeñas coletas con unos mechones que caían graciosamente sobre su cara, su piel clara, algo pálida en realidad como si fuera de porcelana, destacaba sus curiosos ojos verdes pintados en tonalidades frías. Más curiosa estaba aún con su overol azul marino, con el logotipo Uchiha al frente, una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color blanco era lo que tenia debajo, y unos zapatitos negros que hacían juego con la curiosa mochila que llevaba a espaldas.

La pequeña corría alegremente. Era como una princesa en un campo de flores y su sonrisa una luz que iluminaba.

No había duda, Uchiha Asuka si que sabía hacerse notar.

— ¡Sakura-_NeeSan_! —La pequeña llegó por fin a los brazos de Sakura, quien la alzó en un fuerte abrazo dándole vueltas— ¡Te estañe muchooo!

— Yo igual, ratona —La separó un poco y la miró— Es mi idea o, ¿Acaso creciste?

— ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ahora soy 5 centímetros maaas alta!

— Cierto, creo que si sigues así me vas a dejar atrás —Le pellizcó la nariz— ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

— Haaai. Y las niñas del avión me regalaron unos dulces e incluso vi la... ¿Cómo es que se llama? —Ladeó la cabeza un poco— ¡Ah, sí! La cabina del piloto y me regaló una gorra.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Si! Me dijeron que era muy linda, y que por eso me dejaban pasar.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Dijo Itachi encogiendo los hombros— Es claro que mi hija a heredado mi encanto.

—¡Y te traje un regalo, _Nee-San_! ¡Adivina!

— ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Un oso de peluche? —La niña negó— ¿Una tarjeta?

— ¡Maaas grande!

— ¿Más grande? ¿Qué podría ser más grande que...?

— ¡Sakura-Chan!

La pelirrosa volteó al escuchar su nombre, de hecho todos lo hicieron, alguien se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos y agitaba la mano para que se dieran cuenta que en efecto, a ella le hablaba. Al principio no la pudo distinguir bien, incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder identificarla y, cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente de la impresión.

— ¡No puede ser...!

— ¡Sakura-_Chan_! —Una hermosa mujer se acercó hasta ellos, tenía el cabello azulado oscuro, largo hasta la media espalda, sus ojos aperlados hacían juego con su hermosa piel, aunque se venía algo agitada, claro, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Llevaba una maleta de ruedas en cada mano y dos mochilas colgadas a los hombros, aún así corría como si estuviera por llegar a la meta de una maratón.

— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Sakura-_Chan_!

La pelirrosa bajo con cuidado a su sobrina mientras la pelinegra asentaba las maletas y las mochilas en el suelo, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Se miraron antes de volver a abrazarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, bueno. Escuché que Itachi-_San_ venia aquí por negocios —Deshizo el abrazo, agarrándola de las manos- Hace unos días llamé para preguntar por ti, pero Iris me dijo que estabas en _Konoha_, así que como tengo vacaciones por el fin de semestre —Tomó aire— ¡Decidí darte una sorpresa!

— ¡Y vaya sorpresa! —Miró el equipaje— Creo que te tendremos por un largo periodo ¿_Ne_?

— ¿Uh? —Miró a sus espaldas— ¿Esto? ¡Ah, no! No son todas mías —Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos— ¡Lo que me recuerda! —Caminó hacia donde estaban los demás— ¡Asuka! —La pequeña cerró sus ojos por inercia— ¿Qué parte de no te separes de mí no entendiste?

— Umm... —La niña llevó sus manos hacia atrás y puso una sonrisa inocente— ¿Todo?

— ¡Asuka! ¿Qué haremos contigo? Mira que salir de esa manera y ensartarme todo tu equipaje —Hinata suspiró— En fin, digna Uchiha eres.

— ¡Hey! —Ambos hermanos protestaron al mismo tiempo. Hinata, entonces, pareció reparar en la presencia del menor Uchiha.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-_San_! Es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Sí...supongo que sí. Nos vimos en una reunión de negocios en Londres, ¿Cierto?

— _Hai_. Iba en representación de mi padre.

Sakura tomó del brazo a la pelinegra y la acercó hasta los hermanos.

— Dejen que los presente oficialmente —Sonrió— Hinata, este es Uchiha Sasuke, hermano de Itachi, presidente de la empresa aquí en_ Konoha_, un hombre bastante frío, ególatra que te termina desesperando a la primera —Sakura sonreía como si hubiera dicho lo más normal del mundo. Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina— Sasuke, esta es Hinata Hyuuga, hermana de Neji, estudiante de administración de empresas y artes, una chica muy alegre y obsesionada con la moda, ah, y claro mi adorada prima.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

— Es un placer, Sasuke-_San_. —La mirada de Hinata lo analizaba de pies a cabeza—_ Con que este es...Ahora que lo veo de cerca, entiendo todo._

— Lo mismo digo, Hinata —Sasuke igualmente la miraba de pies a cabeza— _La hermana del Hyuuga, ¿Eh?_

— Etto... —Todos bajaron la mirada ante la dulce voz, Sasuke entonces notó como una manita le jalaba insistente el pantalón— Disculpe, entonces... ¿Usted es mi tío Sasuke?

— Sí, lo soy.

La cara de la pequeña Uchiha se iluminó, alzó las manos como gesto para que Sasuke la cargara, y lo hizo.

— ¡Sasuke-_Oniichan_! —Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

Era cierto, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente el Uchiha, cuando él conoció a Asuka, esta era solamente una bebé. Una bebé muy curiosa, que le hubiera gustado ver dar sus primeros pasos, pero no puedo ser así, como parte de su plan de tratar de olvidar a Iris y todos sus sentimientos, se había prometido no volver a pisar Sacriston, así que cuando dejó aquel lugar, su pequeña sobrina tenía apenas un año recién cumplido. Era más que lógico que la pequeña no recordara su cara.

— Es bueno volver a verte, Asuka —Sasuke le sonrió, cosa muy rara para los ahí presentes, era una sonrisa cálida, como si sonriera por primera vez.

— ¡Tenia muuuchas ganas de verte! —Tomó su cara entre sus pequeñas manos— Abu-Miko dice que me parezco mucho a ti, ¡Y es verdad! —Le toco el cabello— El mismo color —Pasó sus manos por sus ojos y mejillas— Incluso la forma de ojos y piel... ¿Seguro que eres solamente mi tío?

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas, Su-_Chan_? —Itachi agarró a su hija por la cintura, dispuesto a cargarla pero la pequeña pareció aferrarse al cuello de su tío.— Su-_Chan_ ¿Vas a cambiar a _Otosan_ por Sasuke?

Asuka miró a los dos y sin pensarlo se acurrucó en el pecho de su tío

— ¡Siiiiiip! Su-_Chan_ quiere ir con Sasuke-_Oniichan_.

Itachi bajó la cara derrotado y un aura negro lo rodeó.

— Ni cinco minutos y mi hija se ha conseguido un nuevo padre. ¡Oh, cruel destino!

Todos empezaron a reír ante las ocurrencias del pelinegro, Asuka no comprendía muy bien.

—¿Eso qué significa?

— Quiere decir que, al parecer —Sakura se acercó a su sobrina— Haz derrotado a tu padre y puedes estar con tu _Onii-Chan_. ¿Te gusta eso?

— ¡Haaai!

Las risas se hicieron de nuevo presentes.

— ¡Su-_Chan_ gana!

.

* * *

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estas segura de esto?

— Obviamente, si no, no lo hubiera hecho —Ino se paró de su asiento y se apoyo frente al escritorio, cruzo sus brazos y miró a Ten-Ten sentada en el escritorio de enfrente— Además, Sasuke ni se mosquea— Se llevó una mano a la cintura— Es como un pequeño conejo asustado, tan fácil de manipular y tan tonto para darse cuenta de lo que pasa frente a él.

— Si tu lo dices…—Ten-ten apoyó su mano en su mejilla y suspiró— Yo también quiero que pase algo así en mi vida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices? —Ino sonrió pícaramente— Si ya la tienes, ¡Oh, sí! Lo veo en cartelera —Alzó las manos simulando un letrero— ¡La apasionada historia de amor entre el frívolo jefe y la soñadora secretaria, los 1001 secretos de Ten-Ten Ama y Ne…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la castaña ya le había tapado la boca con ambas manos.

— Shh, ¡Cierra el pico!

Ino se zafó y soltó una gran carcajada mientras veía a la castaña sonrojarse. Como buenas amigas y compañeras de trabajo que eran, no era secreto que la mujer de chongos tenía cierto afecto por su jefe, Hyuuga Neji. Pero, o ella era demasiado introvertida o el hombre era realmente un despistado. Ino siempre optó por ambas opciones.

— Hay, mi pequeña Tenty. —Puso sus manos sobre ambos hombros— Tienes un largo camino por recorrer.

— Eso es algo imposible. Además —Bajo la mirada derrotada— El otro día vi como Neji-_Kun_ salía abrazado de Sakura-_San_. ¡Es tan obvio!

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Hay, mujer eso no...! —El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, graciosamente se apoyó en su escritorio y descolgó. Era la línea privada— ¿Bueno? _Necesito que hagas un reporte práctico y entendible de las últimas actividades. Y que te deshagas de todos tus asuntos. _Okay, ¿Y eso? ¿Me dejaras el día libre?_ ¡Ja! Sueña. No. Itachi ya llegó y quiere checar los últimos movimientos de la empresa, además mi sobrina igual está y necesito que alguien la vigile._ Ya decía yo que no era tan bueno. Está bien, yo me encargo._ Bien, llegamos en media hora._ ¿¡Media hora! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡En media hora no voy a poder hacer...!_ Suerte. Bye._ ¡...Nada! —La rubia colgó frustrada— ¡Argg! Maldito Uchiha. ¡Cuando no son peras, son manzanas!

— ¿Todo bien?

— Pff El Uchiha mayor viene a supervisar y solo tengo media hora para hacer un reporte.

— ¿Fugaku-_Sama_?

— ¡No! Ese Uchiha no, el hermano mayor.

— ¡ah! Si quieres te ayudo —Se encogió los hombros— Total, no tengo nada que hacer.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Por eso te amo, chongitos.

Ambas se sentaron en sus escritorios, dispuestas a hacer lo que el jefe disponía. Ino suspiró antes de empezar a teclear y abrir carpetas en su computadora de pantalla plana.

— Tú encárgate de los movimientos de seis meses atrás y yo me encargo de los más actuales.

Hubo un ligero silencio, antes de que Ten-Ten dejara de teclear y suspirara apoyando su quijada en sus manos cruzadas. Miró un punto en la nada.

— Ne, Ino. ¿Tú sabes cómo es Itachi-_San_?

Ino no dejó de mirar la pantalla.

— Ni idea. Mientras no sea igualito a Sasuke, todo está bien.

.

* * *

— Y entonces la maestra expuso nuestros dibujos y nos felicitó por trabajar en equipo.

Asuka iba entusiasmada en la parte de atrás contándole a Sakura sus últimas vivencias, Hinata iba a su lado escuchando con una sonrisa y participando de vez en cuando en los momentos en que la pequeña la buscaba que la apoyara con sus historias. Itachi iba en el asiento del copiloto, riendo a ratos por las ocurrencias de su hija y fastidiando de vez en cuando a Sasuke que iba al volante.

Solamente llegaron al departamento a dejar sus cosas, debían dar gracias a que el menor Uchiha era dueño del piso porque sinceramente, cada vez entraba más gente a su casa. Habían disponibles cinco habitaciones en todo el departamento, de las cuales, tres ya estaban ocupadas y gracias a que Ino ya no estaba ahí es que había un sitio disponible para Hinata, si no se iban a ver en un problema de repartición de camas. Por Asuka no había problema, después de todo no es que ocupara mucho espacio y había insistido a morir a que quería dormir con su tía Sakura.

Ahora mismo estaban rumbo a la empresa, Itachi quería de una vez verificar el desempeño de la empresa y ver cómo iban las cosas. Hinata alegó que quería ver a su hermano para saludarlo, Sakura quería ver a Ino y de paso a Ten-Ten que le había caído bien y pues Asuka, era muy temprano para su siesta y algo les decía que no dejaría muy pronto a Sakura ni a Sasuke.

— Pero, estoy un poco triste, porque ya no veré a mis compañeros.

— ¿Y porque es eso? —Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

— Es que, Oto-_sama_ y Oka-_sama_ dicen que a partir de la próxima semana tengo que cambiarme de colegio.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura fijó su vista sobre Itachi— _¿...sama? _ ¿La van a cambiar de Kínder?

— No precisamente. Va a cambiar de curso, a la primaria.

— ¿De qué hablas? Asuka acaba de cumplir cinco años, aún debe de estar en último de Kínder.

— Sus maestras dijeron que no era necesario —Hinata intervino— qué ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada para la Primaria. Así que la van a adelantar un año.

— Entonces, es demasiado inteligente —Afirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente— Creo que también lo ha heredado de mí.

— ¡Ja! Obviamente, ha sido de los genes Haruno —Defendió Sakura.

— ¿Tuyos? ¡Ni Kami-Sama lo quiera!

Ambos empezaron una mini-pelea de insultos y contradicciones, últimamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre entre ellos dos.

— ¿Será que lleguemos antes de que Sasuke nos maté o atropelle a alguien? —Susurró Itachi a Hinata, quien se acercó al respaldo del asiento.

— Eso espero, aún quiero ir de compras.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos más en llegar, transcurso en el que las cosas se habían calmado. Todos bajaron del carro, echándole seguro y entrando al enorme edificio. El portero saludó alegremente al ver que Itachi iba, pues no era muy común que el Uchiha mayor frecuentara la empresa. Subieron al elevador que los llevaría hasta el piso principal de la empresa. En cuanto entraron, Sasuke sintió como su pequeña sobrina lo tomó de la mano y solo pudo atinar a sonreírle quedamente. Era extraño pero, se sentía a gusto y eso que rara vez tenía paciencia con los niños. Quizá era porque llevaba su misma sangre.

Asuka comenzó a tararear la pegajosa melodía que tenía el elevador y, pareciéndole gracioso, Sakura se le unió. Sasuke rodó los ojos, como si le digiera "Infantil" o algún otro adjetivo semejante. Sakura tarareó con más fuerza ante este hecho provocando un ligero Hmp departe de él azabache. Y para terminar de ayudar, Itachi igualmente comenzó a corear el tonito que, para ese entonces, ya le parecía estúpido a Sasuke.

Hinata reprimió una risa.

Por fin llegaron al piso y Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que no tuviera que correr sangre en el elevador, porque le fastidiaría mucho mandar a alguien para limpiar. Sonrió ante la locura de su idea. Caminaron hasta la oficina principal mientras iban recibiendo saludos de los empleados, uno de ellos detuvo a Sasuke para informarle sobre un movimiento que necesitaba su permiso y de paso, saludar a Itachi e iniciar una pequeña charla.

Asuka miró a todos lados. Y decidió tirar suavemente de la mano de su tío.

— _Nii-Chan_. Tengo sed —Hizo un ligero puchero. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke pensó que había visto eso antes— ¿No hay agua por aquí?

— Hay un pequeño bebedero por ese pasillo —Dijo señalando enfrente— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Asuka negó levemente.

— Yo puedo ir —Miró a su padre— ¿Si? —Itachi asintió. La pequeña soltó con suavidad a su tío, y empezó a irse dando saltitos.

— Su-_Chan_ —La llamó Itachi asiendo que la pequeña volteara— Cuando termines vamos a estar en la oficina principal. Es por ahí —Dijo señalando un pasillo contrario— La última puerta y tiene el nombre de tu tío en la entrada. ¿De acuerdo? Ve con cuidado, pequeña —Le sonrió.

— Hai —Contestó calmada y algo seria. Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

Sasuke volvió con su charla anterior con el empleado. Sakura tomó ligeramente a Itachi del brazo y se le acercó.

— Oye, ¿Pasa algo con Asuka?

— Mas o menos. De eso quería hablarte, pero luego —Se separó de ella y se unió a la plática de su hermano.

— ¿Todo está bien, Hinata?

La pelinegra alzó los hombros.

— No sé nada. Igual le pregunté pero dijo que esperaría a que llegáramos. Sospecho que es, pero será mejor que él nos explique.

Suspiró. Le preocupaba su sobrina, pero lo mejor era esperar a que la verdad saliera de labios del padre de la niña.

— Oye, Saku. ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad?

— Pues, la semana pasada fui por lo de la inscripción pero mañana tengo que ir por mi horario. ¿Vienes conmigo?

— ¡Claro! —Junto sus manos complacida— No puedo esperar a recorrer Konoha. ¿Es tan interesante como dicen?

— Depende de cómo lo veas.

.

* * *

Asuka caminó en busca del bebedero, desde que venían en el carro tenía ganas de beber algo pero le pareció algo imprudente interrumpir a sus tíos en su charla, por así decirlo. Cuando por fin encontró el bebedero a mitad del pasillo, sonrió y corrió el tramo que le faltaba. Una vez frente al enorme bote de agua volteado, se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el pequeño cono de papel, una vez que lo logró lo puso bajo la boquilla y entusiasmada esperó a que se llenara. Bebió del agua rápidamente y lo depositó en la basura, tomó otro cono y repitió la acción.

Últimamente estaba demasiado sedienta.

Una vez que terminó con al menos cinco conos, tomó un sexto y con alegría arrancó a correr, pero su pequeña maratón personal se vio interrumpida por un gran obstáculo que la hizo caer sobre su trasero al suelo y el agua derramada en algo o, alguien.

— ¡Auch!

Se sobó ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, niñata? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Asuka sintió como algo dentro comenzaba a correr por sus venas, esa voz le había provocado fastidio. Nunca le había gustado que nadie la llamara como si fuera un perro. Alzó su vista y miró con mala cara a la mujer enfrente de él.

— Perdón —Dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¡Este diseño es único!

La Uchiha miró el vestido de la mujer, hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Ese trapo verde perico, tan corto como un cinturón y con un escote tan pronunciado como una carretera, era un vestido? Está bien que tuviera cinco años pero, hasta ella sabía algo de moda. ¿Eso era un diseño?

_— Se parece al trapo que Oka-San usa para limpiar las ventanas_ —Se le quedó mirando mientras se ponía de pie.

La mujer empezó a aporrar su zapato contra el suelo.

— Más vale que tus padres tengan el suficiente dinero para pagarme la tintorería.

— ¡Oiga! No fue solo mi culpa. ¿Quién la manda a caminar tan cerca del bebedero? Debió de haber notado que yo estaba ahí —Asuka vio como hacia cara de indignada, porque sabía que era cierto— Usted también debe disculparse. ¡Me ha dolido!

— Ja, ¿Disculparme con una mocosa? —Rió sonoramente— Pero, ¿Quién te has creído?

— Alguien con educación —Dijo ligeramente enojada.

— ¡No trates de insúltame, niñata insolente!

— No lo estoy haciendo, ¡pero es una buena opción! —De un momento a otro, la voz de Asuka se había tornado más calmada y frívola— No me haga olvidar mis modales.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

— Le estoy advirtiendo.

— ¡Mira niña! Te puede ir muy mal. —La tomó por el brazo bruscamente— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

— A ver... —La miró fríamente— Déjeme adivinar —La miró de pies a cabeza— ¿Una Zanahoria barata _en venta_?

Le apretó ligeramente el brazo.

— ¡Pequeña mocosa! No sé quien sea tu padre pero puedo hacer que lo corran en este preciso momento —Sonrió prepotentemente— Soy Karin Kawada, la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke, el dueño de todo lo que tus pequeños y horribles ojos ven

Asuka abrió los ligeramente. _¿Pero que se ha fumado esta tipa?_ Los entrecerró y sonrió burlonamente

— Ya quisieras. Y haz el favor de soltarme, fosforito —Pero, Karin parecía no entender porque apretó mas el agarre.

— Mala respuesta, renacuajo —La acercó a ella— Puedo hacer tu vida un martirio —Karin sentía la necesidad de marcarle a esa niña quien era ella—_ ¡Ahh! Por alguna extraña razón no la aguanto ¡Quiero ahorcar a esta mocosa!_

Asuka miró encima del hombro de la pelirroja y sonrió prepotentemente.

— ¿Así? —Se acercó a su odio y le susurró— Pues yo puedo ser tú peor pesadilla.

Karin sintió un escalofrío y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como los ojos de la pelinegra estaban inundados en lagrimas. Estaba en shock. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

— ¡Ahh! ¡Me duele! —Asuka elevó su voz— ¡Suéltame, por favor! —Comenzó forcejear.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿Karin? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó ligeramente y volteó para toparse con la acusadora mirada de Ino. La rubia enseguida vio a la pequeña y su cara se transformó en sorpresa y confusión.

— ¡pero qué te pasa! ¡Suelta a esa niña!

Karin estaba en una especie de Shock e incredulidad. Asuka forcejeó y se soltó del agarre, corrió hacia Ino y se aferró a sus piernas, ocultando su rostro y sollozando sonoramente.

— ¡Ella...Snif me lastimó! —Notablemente la voz de Asuka regreso a su tono normal, un tono demasiado dulce para el gusto de Karin— Yo estaba bebiendo agua —Sollozo— y sin querer tropecé con ella, le pedí una disculpa pero...Snif, ¡me empezó a decir cosas feas! Y ni siquiera me ayudó a parar —Lloró mas fuerte— No fue mi culpa...Yo-yo.

Ino se hinco y le limpió las lágrimas.

— Tranquila... ¿Es eso cierto Karin?

La pelirroja bufó y se cruzo de brazos. ¡Era increíble! Esa mocosa estaba haciendo su drama...Aunque, ¡Vamos, seamos sinceros! En ningún momento Asuka había dicho una mentira.

— Claro que no, se cayó y se puso a llorar —Dijo actoralmente— No sé porque hace drama.

— Será mejor que te disculpes con ella

Karin rodó los ojos, obvio que no lo haría pero, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente quien era la Yamanaka en la vida de Sasuke, no le convenía que le fuera con chismes y pusiera en peligro su relación.

— Discúlpame, nena

Asuka detuvo sus sollozos y se acercó a Karin con una sonrisa.

— No hay problema —Sonrió alegremente para luego hacerlo prepotente y le susurró— ¿Lo ves? Deja de decir que Sasuke-_Oniichan_ es tu prometido, mentirosa. O de verdad, yo seré la que haga tu vida un martirio y no te conviene, fosforito —Sonrió de nuevo inocentemente dejando a Karin con una cara de enfado— ¡Disculpa aceptada, _Nee-San_!

Volvió a acercarse a Ino y la miró.

— ¿Me llevarías a la oficina principal?

Ino parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué podría querer una niña en la oficina de Sasuke? Pero igualmente asintió.

— Por supuesto —Le ofreció una mano— Vamos. Nos vemos, Karin.

— Claro, Yamanaka —Se quedó viendo como se iban—_ ¡me las pagaras, mocosa!_ —Vio como Asuka volteó y le hizo una seña de amenaza, con sus dos deditos señaló su ojos y luego a Karin. Como diciendo te observo.

Karin apretó la mandíbula y dio un gran pisotón con sus tacones.

— ¡Ahh, mocosa!

.

* * *

Ino iba de la mano con la pequeña, quien con sus curiosos ojos verdes observaba uno a uno de los rincones del edificio, como si estuviera frente a un aparador de juguetes o algo por el estilo. La rubia sonrió, era una niña muy curiosa.

— ¿Te gusta el edificio?

— Hai —Sonrió— Me encanta toda la estructura.

— ¿Entonces te gusta la arquitectura?

— Si, un poco.

— ¿Quieres ser arquitecta?

— Umm, no. Me gusta pero, es más como un pasatiempo. ¡Mi sueño es otro!

— Me da curiosidad el porqué quieres ir a la oficina principal. ¿Te ha mandado alguien?

— No. Vine con Oto-_Sama_ y me dijo que luego de tomar agua los alcanzara ahí —Sonrió— Por cierto, mi nombre es Asuka. ¿Tu cómo te llamas, _Nee-San_?

— Ino. Es un placer.

Llegaron hasta la oficina y cuando escucharon un ligero "Pase", la rubia abrió la puerta despacio.

— Traje a una pequeña perdida —Sonrió— Y muy linda, por cierto.

La niña se abrió paso rápidamente destanteando un poco a Ino. Asuka corrió y cuando visualizó a Sasuke, que estaba parado junto al escritorio donde Itachi revisaba unos documentos, extendió sus brazos hacía el Uchiha y este se inclinó ligeramente para tomarla en brazos y cargarla.

— ¡Sasuke-_Oniichan_!

Ino cerró la puerta algo intrigada. Conocía a Sasuke desde hace años y sabía el carácter que tenía, no era un hombre que mimara a las personas y mucho menos que accediera ante los deseos de un niño, por más lindo que fuera este. Se percató de algo en el Uchiha, su mirada se había suavizado y tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, tan cálida que la rubia se pregunto si era real, más aún si el Uchiha podía tener sonrisas de ese tipo. Definitivamente esa niña producía algo nuevo en Sasuke.

Ino pensó, entonces, que el papel de padre no le quedaría mal.

— ¿Alguien me explica? —Ino sonrió. Sasuke se le acercó con la niña entre brazos— Oh, vaya. ¿No has pensado en tener hijos, Sasuke? Te pega el papel.

Ino esperaba un bufido o un monosílabo como muestra de que su comentario le parecía estúpido, pero no encontró nada de eso. Solo una sonrisa divertida.

— Llegas en buen momento —Sasuke se volteó para mirar a él pelinegro que había dejado a un lado los papeles— Ino, te presento a mi hermano, Itachi. Esta es Ino, mi asistente.

Itachi se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mujer, tendiéndole una mano.

— Uchiha Itachi, un gusto. —Sonrió encantadoramente— Disculpa si mi hermano te ha causado molestias.

— Yamanaka Ino, igualmente —Sonrió mirando a Sasuke burlona— Descuida, nada que con un par de golpes no se resuelva.

Sakura y Hinata, que estaban sentadas en el sillón se pararon para unirse a las presentaciones.

— Ino, esta es Hyuuga Hinata, mi prima —Sakura se la presentó, ambas estrecharon su mano y se saludaron de beso en la mejilla— Hina, esta es Ino. Creo que ambas se llevaran muy bien.

— Eso espero —Dijo la pelinegra.

— ¿Eres hermana de Neji? —Preguntó, a lo que Hinata asintió— ¿¡Entonces Neji es tu primo! —Miró a Sakura sorprendida.

La pelirrosa sonrió y encogió los hombros.

— Pensaba decírtelo luego, y como nunca preguntaste.

Antes de que Ino siguiera preguntando sobre la relación de Sakura y Neji, Sasuke decidió hablar, por alguna razón le irritaba recordar el fraternal encuentro que la Haruno había tenido con Neji y Gaara.

— También te presento a esta pequeña —Alzó a la niña un poco— Esta es Asuka, es la hija de Itachi.

— ¡Oh! Con razón. Sí es una Uchiha —Dijo mirándola— Se me hacía raro ver a una niña por aquí. Pero, si se trata de ella, con gusto la cuidaré.

La pequeña pidió que la bajaran, y una vez en el suelo, tomó la mano de Ino. Le sonrió amablemente, Asuka debía admitir que no todas mujeres que rodeaban a su tío eran tan desesperantes como aquella pelirroja que se creía una diva y decía cosas tan absurdas como que el cielo era rojo.

Y, como si la hubiera invocado.

Por la puerta entro Karin sin importarle ni detenerse a mirar quien estaba en la oficina, se colgó del cuello de Sasuke plantándole un beso en la boca. Sasuke le correspondió, pero no tardo en deshacerlo, el no era de dar demostraciones afectuosas en público y menos frente a su familia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?

La pelirroja frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿No te agrada verme?

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, que no pasó desapercibida para los que ahí estaban y mucho menos para los ojos matadores de la zanahoria. Un pequeño carraspeó hizo a Karin voltear y pudo jurar que si no era porque era la novia de Sasuke, ese hombre que estaba cerca del escritorio seria el perfecto ideal para ser su pareja. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron instintivamente, Sasuke lo notó y soltó un bufido. Ahora era tres risas, Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

— Karin, te presento a mi _Anik_i.

— Un placer conocerte, Uchiha Itachi —Se presentó, sonriendo con su mágica sonrisa atrapa-suspiros. Aun tenía el toque, claro, ella soltó dos suspiros.

— Kawada Karin, el placer es mio —Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza—_ ¡Oh, Shit! Esta como quiere._

Sakura miraba con una mueca parecida al asco a la noviecita de Sasuke. Pensó que si así era en presencia del pelinegro, que no sería a sus espaldas. Definitivamente, empezaba a sospechar que Sasuke la había sacado de alguna clase de burdel.

Soltó un bufido que la hizo tener a la mirada de Karin, sobre ella.

— Sakura, querida. ¿Tu por aquí?

— No. Soy tan solo un holograma —Sonrió forzadamente, mientras los demás-a excepción del Uchiha menor-Soltaban una risa— Broma, querida. Y ya que estamos con las presentaciones. Permíteme presentarte a Hinata, mi prima.

Karin analizó a la pelinegra, y puso los ojos en blanco. Una más, pensó. Pero no podía evitar admitir la envidia que sentía de ver que ella tenía la blusa que tanto había buscado en las tiendas más exclusivas de Japón.

— Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto —La pelinegra sonrió lo más sincera que pudo—_ Genial, ahora arderé en el infierno por mentirosa._

— Igual. ¿Hyuuga? ¿Eres algo de Hyuuga Neji?

— Ah, sí. Es mi hermano.

Las tres chicas podrían jurar que los ojos de Karin dieron vuelta sobre sí y volvieron a su posición original en fracción de segundos. La zanahoria miró a la pelirrosa y luego a a la pelinegra.

_— ¿Es...prima de Hyuuga? ¡Maldita rosada!_

— Luces sorprendida, querida. ¿Todo bien? —La sonrisa de Sakura no podría expresar más satisfacción de la que sentía en ese preciso momento.

— Perfecto.

Asuka, que hasta esos momentos había permanecido callada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados observando a Karin. Definitivamente, esa mujer no había mentido pero también, definitivamente, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

— Hola de nuevo, _Nee-San_ —Dijo, haciéndole notar a todos que aún seguía ahí. La cara de Karin era un poema. Un poema sobre mandíbulas desencajadas.

— _¡¿Qué demonios hace esta mocosa aquí?_ —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, después de toda tenia a Sasuke cerca— Pero si eres la pequeña del pasillo. ¿Qué haces quí? ¿Te has perdido?

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Sasuke.

— Algo así, Sasu-_Kun_. Tropezamos en el pasillo por accidente, ¿Verdad?

— Ah, sí. Y la _Nee-san_ me ayudó a pararme —Dijo dulcemente. Ino frunció el ceño ante eso y miró a la pequeña, pudo notar en su sonrisa un toque divertido.

— _¿Quién es esta niña?_ —Se preguntó Ino. Definitivamente, eso no era lo que había ocurrido, ¿Por qué la mentira?

— Que bueno que ya se conozcan —Sasuke soltó una semi-sonrisa, de esas que rara vez aparecen— Al menos empezaran con pie derecho su convivencia.

— ¿Convivencia? _¡Claro, convivamos! ¡Para poder enviarla a timbuctú! _No entiendo —Sonrió tratando de parecer dulce— ¿Es hija de algún trabajador?

— Nada de eso, Karin. Esta pequeña es de la familia.

Los ojos de Karin no podían verse más grandes, bueno quizás sí. Volteó tan rápido que quizás se torció el cuello, la pequeña estaba haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía encantada.

— Es un placer conocerte, soy Uchiha Haruno Asuka. —Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de felicidad al ver la cara desencajada de Karin al escucharla decir su nombre completo.

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Haruno? No entiendo, Sasu-_Kun_. ¿Me explicas? —La mente de la zanahoria estaba haciéndose ideas raras, eso era seguro.

— Es sencillo, Karin —Dijo Sakura sonriendo— Asuka es hija de Sasu-_Kun_ y mía.

Ahora sí, los ojos de la Kawada habían llegado a su tamaño límite. Su quijada estaba más allá del límite permitido, y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

— ¿Qué? _¿¡Que demoniooos!_

Estaba a punto del colapso, si no fue porque las risas de todos –y de nuevo a excepción de Sasuke- le hicieron saber que algo no estaba bien del todo. Sasuke le envió una fría mirada a Sakura quien solo encogió los hombros, haciéndole entender como un "Opss, una broma" aunque en realidad, en el lenguaje de Sakura era, "Opss, tienes una novia idiota que se cree todo, lo siento"

— No te creas eso, Karin.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿Uchiha-Haruno?

— Hmp. Asuka es la hija de Itachi y de Iris, la hermana mayor de Sakura. —Sasuke debía premiarse por el autocontrol que tuvo al mencionar Itachi e Iris en una oración— No es nuestra hija, es nuestra sobrina.

Karin suspiró.

— Ya me había hecho ideas raras.

— Es comprensible —Dijo Itachi— Es algo, muchas veces, confuso. Así que...la novia de mi_ Otöto_ ¿Eh?

Y, ese fue el detonador para que Karin comenzara su melosa y dramática historia de lo que era su hermosa –nótese el sarcasmo- relación con Sasuke. El mencionado novio solo participaba escasamente mientras Itachi escuchaba lo que su cuñada tenía que decir. Un poco más alejadas, las chicas hablaban entre sí.

— ¿En serio es la novia? —Pregunto Hinata, escéptica.

— Todos en la empresa nos seguimos preguntando lo mismo —Contestó la Yamanaka— Seguimos pensando que es tan solo una obra de caridad de Sasuke pero, no estamos seguros.

— No lo creo, Sasuke no es tan humano como para eso —Intervino Sakura, mientras se ponía a la altura de Asuka y le sonreía— ¿Me contarás que fue eso del pasillo?

— Nada, _Nee-chan_. Solo un...tropiezo —Sonrió— ¿Podemos ir por helado?

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Andan...!

— No creo eso —Intervino Ino— Le mostrarán a Itachi-_San_ los reportes de la empresa, así que supongo, Neji_-San_ te querrá aquí. Tu sabes... —Miró a Hinata quien parecía no entender— A Neji le encanta joder a Sasuke, y el no soporta que Saku esté por aquí —Guiñó un ojo— Tu ata cabos.

— Pero...

— Nada. Además, necesitas guiar a Hinata-_Chan_ por la empresa ¿No? —Ino notó como Asuka se entristecía— Pero no se preocupen, yo llevó a la pequeña Uchiha por un helado. ¿Qué dices? Así podemos conocernos mejor y hablar... ¿Ne, Asuka-_Chan_?

La pequeña parpadeo y miró la indirecta que Ino le mandaba. Sonrió.

— Hai, Ino-_NeeSan_.

.

* * *

— ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Asuka-Chan?

— De Napolitano, _Onegai._

Ino pidió un helado de coco para ella y uno de napolitano para la pequeña Uchiha. Desde que habían salido de la empresa no habían cruzado muchas palabras más que cosas triviales y típicas de cuando quieres conocer a una pequeña de solo cinco años. Una vez que Ino pago los helados, se dirigieron hacia una pequeña banca del parque donde se encontraban. Asuka balanceaba sus pequeños piecitos mientras disfrutaba del helado y observaba a los pequeños niños que jugaban con sus padres. Ino la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de hablar.

— Entonces... ¿Sasuke es tu tío, eh? ¿Ya lo conocías?

Asuka vaciló un poco antes de responder con dulce voz.

— Si, lo es. Solo lo conocí cuando era un bebé, así que no lo recordaba mucho. ¿Eres amiga de Sasuke-_Oniichan_? —Sonrió abiertamente.

Ino juraría que si no es porque lo vio, nunca creería que se trataba de la misma niña que se enfrentó de tal manera a Karin. Porque si, lo había visto todo.

_Ino caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Sasuke para llevarle lo que le había pedido hacia unos minutos._

_— Sin mí, ese hombre se muere. Me debes una grande, Uchiha._

_Antes de ir, le pareció oír unas voces y las iba a pasar de largo si no fuera porque reconoció una voz chillona e inconfundiblemente taladora. Karin. Se pegó a la pared y asomó la cabeza ligeramente por el pasillo. Ahí estaba la supuesta novia de su jefe y tenia del brazo a una niña de, al menos, unos cinco años._

_— ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Notó como Karin apretaba el agarre y guardo silencio para escuchar que era lo que pasaba._

_— ¡Pequeña mocosa! No sé quien sea tu padre pero puedo hacer que lo corran en este preciso momento —Sonrió prepotentemente— Soy Karin Kawada, la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke, el dueño de todo lo que tus pequeños y horribles ojos ven._

_Ino noto como en la, hasta hace unos momentos, dulce cara de la niña se hacía presente una actitud frívola._

_— Ya quisieras. Y haz el favor de soltarme, fosforito —Pero, Karin parecía no entender porque apretó mas el agarre._

_— Mala respuesta, renacuajo —La acercó a ella— Puedo hacer tu vida un martirio._

_Ino notó como la niña miraba por encima del hombro de Karin y sonreía._

_— ¿Así? —Se acercó a su odio y le susurró— Pues yo puedo ser tú peor pesadilla._

_Definitivamente, esa actitud la conocía de un lado. Y con la experiencia que tenía era mejor intervenir antes de que algo sucediera. Comenzó a caminar hacia aquellas dos._

_— ¿Karin? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_

— ¡Ino-_NeeSan_!

La rubia reaccionó con un sobresalto y miró como Asuka tenía una mueca curiosa en su rostro, un rostro que la observaba a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pregunte que si eras amiga de _Onii-Chan_ y te perdiste. ¿Estás bien, _NeeSan_?

— Ah, sí. Descuida, pensaba en cosas sin importancia —Sonrió— Dime, Asuka-_Chan_. ¿Quieres mucho a tu _Onii-chan_?

La mirada de la pequeña se ilumino de un momento a otro.

— ¡Hai! Aunque casi no lo conozco, _Oka-Sama_ me ha contado mucho de él. Así que he esperado mucho para conocerlo.

— ¿Tu quieres que tu _Onii-chan_ sea feliz?

— Hai.

— Sí, lo suponía. Oye, ¿Y tu papa se lleva bien con tu _Onii-chan_? ¿Tienes más hermanos?

La sonrisa de la pequeña se esfumó de un momento a otro. Ino se desconcertó ante eso. ¿Qué había dicho de malo...?

— Si, supongo. _Oto-Sama _lo menciona mucho siempre. —Asuka comió la punta que quedaba de su helado y apoyo las manos sobre el banco y bajo la mirada— Tengo un hermano...

— ¿Y cómo se lla...?

— Ino-_NeeSan_ —La voz fría de la pequeña congelo por unos segundos a Ino y la observó mientras alzaba su mirada. Sus ojos verdes parecían más fríos que nunca. Ino pudo jurar que esa mirada se le hacía muy familiar— Tu lo viste, ¿No? Viste lo que paso en el pasillo.

— Me temo que sí.

Asuka sonrió fríamente y de un brinco se situó frente a Ino.

— ¿Entonces le dirás a todos? ¿Le dirás a Sasuke-_Oniichan_ que odio a su novia?

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, el cambio de actitud había sido muy brusco pero, sonrió. Le agradaba esa niña.

— Yo no creo que seas así porque quieras. ¿Cierto? Descuida, no diré nada. Además, creo que compartimos el mismo sentimiento por Karin.

— _Arigato_. De todas maneras, aunque digieras la verdad. Es tu palabra contra la mía, _Nee-San_. Soy una pequeña niña, y los niños nunca mienten. O bueno, eso es lo que ustedes los adultos creen.

— ¿Ah si?

— Sí. Nos sobrevaloran. Y no deberían hacerlo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos dan armas para usar en contra de ustedes. Nos idealizan con que somos seres inocentes, que no entienden nada y que siempre siguen lo que ustedes nos pidan. Yo soy todo menos eso. Soy una Uchiha y nunca temo pelear por los que quiero ni tampoco fingir algo que no soy.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo podremos ser muy buenas amigas.

— Lo mismo opino, _NeeSan_.

— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas contra esa zanahoria?

— Será un placer. Me debe el haberme hablado así. Y no dejare que engañe a mi _Oniichan_. —Sonrió dulcemente volviendo a su tierna personalidad— Después de todo _Oniichan_ ya tiene a alguien.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién?

— Se-cre-to. Quizás te lo diga si me invitas otro helado.

— De acuerdo. Ese secreto no se me puede ir. ¿Vamos?

— ¡Haaai!

Asuka corrió hacia el carrito de helados mientras Ino la miraba irse.

_— Esa niña es todo un misterio. Es dulce y linda pero, también puede ser fría y calculadora. ¿Quién es Uchiha Asuka?_

Entonces Ino reparó, esa actitud, claro que la conocía. Esa combinación Dulce-Amargo, la tenia frente a sus narices. Sonrió.

— ¡_Nee-San_! ¡Date prisa!

La pequeña alzaba la mano mientras sonreía y sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción. Ahora se daba cuenta.

— ¡Voy! —Empezó a ir mientras reía por sus pensamientos— Esto es divertido.

Uchiha Asuka era simplemente una combinación de...

Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

— ¡Mo! Esto es más aburrido que oír a esa zanahoria hablar y hablar y blablabla —Sakura escondió su cara entre sus manos. Estaban en la sala de juntas, unos cuantos ejecutivos platicaban con Sasuke e Itachi mientras esperaban a que las demás personas citadas llegaran a la sala. Karin estaba sentada en una esquina, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de Sasuke, interesada mas en limarse las uñas que en otra cosa.

— Tranquila Saku, no es tan malo.

— Lo dices porque estas acostumbrada a esta vida por causa del tío Hiashi, yo no. Nunca lo he estado. Odio las juntas con gente que parece más vieja de lo que es y qué cree saber de lo que habla pero solo son frases sacadas de algo tan borde como _Google_ o _Wikipedia_ y solo las mencionan porque creen que son sofisticadas y elegantes. —Descubrió su cara y asentó su cabeza en la mesa, mirando a su prima— ¿Cuántas horas llevamos en este infierno?

Hinata miro su reloj y pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

— Si cuento hace cinco minutos que preguntaste, pues llevamos aquí —Hizo una mueca y la miró sonriendo— Quince minutos.

— ¡No jodas! ¿¡Enserio! —Se incorporó apresuradamente, y su grito no pasó desapercibido para los presentes en la sala— Emm...este... ¡Una obra! Ensayo para una obra jeje —Se sentó con las mejillas sonrosadas de la pena y le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke quien solo tenía la ceja alzada.

— Sí Dijo Hinata intentando contener la risa.

Sakura suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. La puerta principal se abrió y Neji entró dando unos cordiales saludos y estrechando la mano con Itachi. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y se paro corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Neji!

— ¡Hinata! ¿Hinata? —La separó y la miro— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Pues, decidí hacerles a ti y a Saku una sorpresa —Sonrió— Y heme aquí.

— Eso es, genial.

El dúo se acercó hasta Sakura y tomo asiento cerca de ella.

— Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto Neji a la pelirrosa.

— Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, eso me pasa. —Sakura observó como su prima se levantaba— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy por algo de beber, enseguida vuelvo.

— ¡No me puedes dejar aquí!

— Lo estoy haciendo.

— ¡Hinata!

.

* * *

La pelinegra iba caminando por los pasillos de la empresa en busca de un poco de agua. Aunque no lo admitiera a su prima, ella también estaba súper aburrida en esa sala de juntas y además comenzaba a morir de sed.

— Algo de agua —Miraba a todos lados— ¡Necesito agua, de verdad! —Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando, unos metros adelante, un garrafón de agua reposaba sobre la pared. Fue tanta la emoción de su descubrimiento que arrancó a correr hacia el bote.

Alguien que corría con mucha prisa, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, tumbando en el suelo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó Hinata mientras se sobaba el trasero— Solo quería agua.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Lo siento!

— No te preocu...—Hinata miró al causante de su accidente y quedó muda—...pes. —Frente a ella estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto. Inevitablemente el corazón le comenzó a saltar. Y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo cuando él le ofreció una mano para que se pudiera parar.

— ¡Discúlpame! Es que voy tarde para una junta —Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía— ¿No te has hecho daño?

— No...Para nada —Hinata podía jurar que en esos momentos un hilito de baba se le escapaba por la comisura de sus labios— Soy Hinata —Dijo, sin perder el tiempo y ofreciéndole una mano.

— Naruto. —Contestó sonriéndole encantadoramente. Pasaron unos segundos sonriendo como dos idiotas enamorados, hasta que la burbuja el rubio se rompió cuando vio el reloj de la pared, detrás de Hinata. Empezó a sudar frio y la sonrisa se le borró— ¡Oh, mierda! Tengo que irme, si no el teme me mata. ¡Nos vemos, Hina-_Chan_! —Dijo para comenzar a correr perdiéndose de visa de la chica.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo.

— Depende de cómo lo vea, ¿No? ¡Konoha es fantástico! —Sacó su celular touch y comenzó a teclear— Naruto-_Kun_, ¿Eh?

.

* * *

— Bueno, estamos la mayoría, así que creo podemos comenzar —Informó Sasuke mientras se levantaba y los demás se acomodaban en sus asientos— Primero que nada...

La puerta se abrió sonoramente, interrumpiendo a Sasuke.

— ¡Ya llegue, _Dattebayo_! —Naruto entró riendo nerviosamente al ver el tic en la ceja de su amigo.

— Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, imbécil —Contestó el pelinegro— ahora, ¡Siéntate!

— Hai, Hai —El rubio tomó asiento a lado de Sakura y le susurró— Esta muy irritable.

— Sospecho que está en sus días —Comentó Sakura lo más bajo que pudo— Pero creo que el tampón se le ha salido y por eso esta irritable —Naruto rió.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Sasuke rojo de vergüenza y aporreando la mesa. Al parecer el intento de la pelirrosa por hablar en cuchicheos quedo en tan solo eso, un intento, porque todos los asistentes comenzaron a reír. Unos más prudentes que otros, pero de igual manera rieron. A excepción de Karin quien no parecía muy contenta.

— Perdón. Una pequeña broma —Sonrió Sakura sacando la lengua y haciendo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos— Pero, querido Sasu, continua.

Sasuke bufó intentado mantener la calma, la poca calma que le quedaba. Sakura se hundió ligeramente en su asiento mientras intentaba escuchar lo que Sasuke y los demás decían, pero por más que lo intentaba lo único que podía escuchar era blablabla.

_— ¡¿Cuánto más? __**¡Esto se llama explotación!**__ ¿No crees que ya me di cuenta?__** ¡Piedaaaad!**__ Que no falte mucho, que no falte mucho._

Sakura miró el reloj de pared y sintió morir.

Solo habían pasado veinte minutos.

_¡Ayuda!_

_._

* * *

La puerta de la sala de juntas de abrió bruscamente, dejando salir a una mareada Sakura. Se apoyo en la pared de enfrente y la comenzó a acariciar.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Libertad! ¡Pensé que moriría ahí adentro!

— Solo fueron cuarenta minutos, Saku —Dijo Itachi mientras a su lado Neji intentaba no reír.

— ¡Los peores cuarenta minutos de mi vida!

— Me complace saber que mi explicación fue de tu agrado, Sakura —Comentó Sasuke saliendo de la sala, con Karin pegada a su brazo— Recuérdame incluirte más en las juntas de la empresa.

— No, gracias —Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente— Creo que de ahora en adelante, dejare todo lo correspondiente a juntas y todo eso en tus manos.

— ¿Enserio? Pues me parece recordar que antes chillabas por querer hacerte cargo de tu empresa.

— ¡No chillaba! Y si, me haré cargo, pero las juntas te lo dejo a ti, Sasu. —Dijo dándole dos palmadas en el pecho bajo la mirada matadora de Karin.

Antes de que la zanahoria empezara a ladrar...digo, quejarse de que Sakura estuviese tocando algo de su propiedad, Asuka apareció corriendo por el pasillo, directo a los brazos de Sakura, quien la cargó.

— ¡_Nee-chan_! ¡Comí unos helados deliciosos! ¡E Ino-_NeeSan_ me invitó dos! ¡Dos!

— ¿De verdad? Me alegra oír eso.

— Sí, hubieras ido con nosotras.

— _Gomen ne_. Pero estuve...—Tragó grueso recordando su pasada tortura— Escuchando la interesante platica de tu tío Sasuke.

— Ah. Pero a la próxima me tienes que acompañar. ¡Y Sasuke-_Oniichan_ también! —Dijo mirando al pelinegro. La pequeña pareció reparar en el Hyuuga— ¡Tío Neji! ¡También estas aquí! —Estiró lo brazos y el castaño la tomó.

— ¿Dónde está Ino, Asuka?

— Am...¡Ahí viene!

Ino venia tomando una botella de agua mientras a su lado Hinata venia platicándole de algo muy gracioso porque ambas estaban riendo. Inconscientemente la venita de frustración de Sakura comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. No podía creer que su prima se hubiera ido con la excusa de querer agua y no regresar en todo el tiempo que duró la junta. Hinata supo que estaba en problemas cuando llegó frente al grupo y Sakura tenía una mirada asesina.

— ¡Hyuuga Hinata! Con que ibas por agua ¿No?

— ¡Jeje! Es gracioso que lo preguntes, ¿Sabes? —Se llevó una mano a la boca— y tengo una excusa perfecta. —Sakura se acercó peligrosamente— ¡Ya va! Es que, cuando regresaba a la sala de juntas me topé con Ino y Asuka y me empezaron a platicar de cómo les fue y ni modos que las dejara así. ¿Cierto?

— ¡Que voy a hacer contigo!

Hinata se le acercó justo para susurrarle algo.

— Ayudarme con mi búsqueda. ¡He encontrado al hombre de mis sueños!

— ¿Qué tanto se cuchichean? —Preguntó Itachi— Espero que no estén planeando algo malévolo como de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Dijo Hinata sonriendo— Para nada.

— ¿Hina-_Chan_? —Naruto iba saliendo de la sala de juntas y no pudo evitar detenerse al ver a Sasuke y Sakura rodeados de gente— Pero si eres tú.

Sakura pudo jurar que los ojos de su prima se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Los demás tampoco lo pasaron por alto. Sasuke alcanzó a alzar la ceja, Itachi sonrió divertido, Neji miró amenazadoramente hacia dirección de Naruto, Ino sonrió triunfante y Karin, bueno, ella estaba más ocupada en pegarse al brazo de Sasuke y mirar discretamente a su guapo cuñado.

— Naruto-_Kun_. Te encont...digo, hola.

— Hola.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Sakura, intentado descifrar esas miradas que se enviaban.

— Algo así, Saku —Dijo Hinata— Me tropecé con Naruto-_Kun_ por casualidad cuando iba por agua.

— ¿Y ustedes se conocen? —Pregunto el rubio con la ceja alzada y un notorio interés.

— Hinata es la prima de Sakura, Dobe —Dijo Sasuke ligeramente frustrado del meloso aire que comenzaba a rodearlo. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron, y antes de que pudiera prácticamente abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra...— Hyuuga Hinata —Sonrió de lado al ver como Naruto retrocedía un paso al oír eso.

— Oh -Fue todo lo que pudo mencionar. Todos esperaron unos segundos, hasta que la cara de Naruto comenzó a transformarse en muecas raras, como si estuviera pensando y, era raro, Naruto rara vez pensaba en horas de trabajo— Si es prima de Saku-_Chan_...y se apellida Hyuuga...—Chasqueó los dedos— Entonces, Hina-_chan_ es hermana de Neji...aja...—Miro mecánicamente a Sakura y luego a Neji y Hinata, sorprendido— ¿¡Son hermanos!

— Según los registros y sus padres, sí. —Contesto Sakura, sonriendo.

— ¿Vamos a desvelar más secretos familiares? —Interrumpió Sasuke ligeramente irritado— o ¿Podemos continuar todo esto?

— Pues yo me quedo con los secretos familiares —Dijo la pelirrosa— ¿Sabían que cuando Sasu-_Chan_ era pequeño, usaba la ropa interior de Mikoto-_Obachan_ para…ddfsdfsddf.?

Sakura no pudo continuar porque la mano del Uchiha se lo impedía. De un Uchiha ligeramente avergonzado.

— ¡¿Para qué? ¡Vamos teme, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Yo quiero saber para que lo usabas! ¡Quiero saber de la ropa de Mikoto-_San_!

— Callate, Naruto —Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza— Eso no te incumbe. ¡Y mucho menos la ropa de mi madre!.

Sasuke caminó con paso apresurado dejando a todos atrás. Y con un, chillido "Sasu_-Kun_, espera" de una mota naranja tras él.

— Hey, Sakura. ¿Ya te mencioné que me encanta que estés aquí? —Pregunto Neji, extrañamente, sonriendo—_ Jodete, Uchiha._

— Lo sé. A mí también me encanta.

.

* * *

— Un no, es un no. ¿Qué tan difícil es para tu cabeza de chorlito entenderlo?

— ¡Lo difícil que es para la tuya entender que hare lo que yo quiera!

— Deja de ser tan terca, Sakura.

— Y tu deja de ser tan engreído, Sasuke.

La puerta de la habitación de Itachi se abrió de par en par, al mismo tiempo que Hinata aparecía con la bata apenas puesta y cara de asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? Oí ruidos —Dijo Itachi, con el seño fruncido.

— Pasa, que tu hermanito es un grinch controlador con manía de dictador —Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos— Y piensa que puede controlarme. ¡Como si fuera mi dueño!

— ¿Eso es todo? —Pregunto Hinata— ¡Cielos, pensé que nos estaban robando o algo por el estilo!

—Sasuke... —Mencionó Itachi, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la pelinegra.

— A mi no me mires. El problema es esta niña. Que no comprende que no saldrá de aquí, ¡Porque yo así lo digo!

— ¡Tu no me mandas...!

— ¡Esta es mi casa, y harás lo que yo te diga!

— ¡Estarás guapo, si crees que lo hare!

— ¡Tú...!

— ¡Ya basta! —Dijo Itachi. Tomó de un brazo a Sasuke y del otro a Sakura. Como si de un padre regañando a sus hijos se tratase, los sentó en el sofá y se paró frente a ellos— Ahora, expliquen qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos, par de escandalosos. Tengo a una niña de cinco años dormida, y me costó mucho como para que ustedes la despierten con sus pleitos.

Sakura alzó la mano. Itachi asintió dándole la palabra.

— Pasa que tu hermanito no quiere dejarme ir a trabajar. ¡Y se me está haciendo tarde!

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó el pelinegro— Sasuke, no tiene nada de malo que Sakura se vaya a trabajar. Te estas pasando de la raya.

— Que trabaje no me molesta. Si no el lugar en el que lo hace. —Cruzó los brazos— Ichiraku es un bar de mala muerte.

— Eso no es cierto, Itachi. Ni siquiera es un bar, es un club. ¡Hay una gran diferencia!

— Pero claro que la hay. —Dijo Sasuke— en uno hay baños decentes y en otro no, solo eso. De lo demás, ambos son inapropiados para ti.

Sakura se puso de pie y toda una mochila de sillón que se cruzó.

— Perfecto. Pues si no quieres que vaya a un bar de mala muerte tendrás que ir y traerme a rastras porque no voy a desistir.

—No sucederá eso, porque no irás a ningún lado.

.

* * *

Y Si sucedió y si fue algún lado.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que a primera vista "Ichiraku: NÄITA PARTY" no daba mala impresión. Estaba bien iluminado y tenía una entrada elegante con un portero uniformado. Un hombre con corbata blanca le pidió que lo acompañara a través de un pasillo que parecía algo cercano a una jungla animada, incluso sonidos de animales eran reproducidos como en eco. Al atravesar la cortina roja, Sasuke tuvo que cerrar ligeramente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la fuerte iluminación. Cuando estaba seguro que podía abrir los ojos, noto el lugar más iluminado que había visto jamás, en cientos de colores. Una buena cantidad de mesas, iluminadas también, estaban situadas alrededor de una gran pista donde muchas parejas bailaban. El sonido estaba a más no poder y el ambiente muy animado.

Empezó a relajarse, no parecía un lugar tan malo.

Varias jóvenes se movían de un lado a otro entre las mesas, con chaloras en la mano. Llevaban una especie de traje de baño negro, cuya parte de arriba parecía un smoking y una pequeña falda de lentejuelas con una abertura a un lado. Los zapatos eran negros y de un gran tacón. Llevaban una muñequeras, y en la cabeza una especie de tocado con plumas. Los camareros, iban como camareros normales, solo que en colores realmente llamativos.

Uno de color verde lima, se acercó.

— La camarera vendrá enseguida —Dijo, acomodándole al silla— Disfrute, señor.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor. Las camareras atendían con una sorprendente agilidad, pero sus sonrisas congeladas hacían pensar que estaban hartas de su trabajo. Pobre Sakura, pensó. El lugar no era tan malo, pero no dejaría que Sakura trabajara ahí. Esa tontería acabaría esa noche.

Imaginarse a Sakura con ese uniforme y teniendo la mirada de tantos hombres encima, hizo que se sintiera enfermo. El lugar podía ser todo lo respetable que quisieran pero no era el lugar para que ella estuviera. No era lo suficiente bueno para su Sakura...La hermanita de Iris, se corrigió inmediatamente.

Una bella camarera, de pelo enchinado y falda de lentejuelas rojas, se le acercó.

— ¿Qué desea...? ¿¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Sorprendida? Deberías haber imaginado que vendría. Siéntate, Sakura.

— No puedo solo tengo un minuto.

— No me interesa, no voy a quedarme. Tú no vas a quedarte aquí, ve a cambiarte.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ancho, haciendo caso omiso a la "orden" dada por el pelinegro.

— El champan es muy bueno, señor...

— No quiero champan —Dijo, con firmeza— Quiero que hagas lo que ya te he dicho. —Añadió tomándola del brazo.

— ¡No! —Dijo ella, apartándose. El pelinegro apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver como había reaccionado ante su roce— Lo hago por ti. No quiero que tengan que echarte los gorilas.

— ¿Los gorilas?

Sakura les señaló a dos hombres en traje negro, que los miraban atentamente.

— Te sugiero que pidas algo inmediatamente.

— No voy a hacer nada. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es venir conmigo.

Los "gorilas" se acercaron a ellos como de casualidad.

— ¿Algún problema, Sakura-_chan_? —Pregunto un tipo con muchos aretes, mirando de una forma nada agradable a Sasuke.

— No, Nagato-_Kun_ —Dijo lo más seria posible. De repente sonrió, casi maquiavélicamente— De hecho, el cliente acaba de ordenar una botella de Champan.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Sakura-_Chan_!

Sasuke no comprendía, pero minutos más tarde lo entendió perfectamente cuando Sakura regreso a la mesa con la botella y la cuenta.

— ¿Tanto por una botella? —Preguntó casi sin voz.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué costara lo mismo que unos _cheetos_? —Descorchó la botella y sirvió un poco en la copa del pelinegro— Este es el mejor club nocturno de todo Konoha. De hecho, el precio es relativamente barato comparado con el servicio que recibe el cliente.

— Eso es una estupidez. Esto es un robo.

— No me interesa. Págame. —Sakura lo miro fruncir el ceño— Si te hace sentir mejor, me llevo comisión.

— No lo hace, en lo absoluto —Dijo para luego entregarle su tarjeta de crédito y agarrarla por la muñeca cuando la recibió— Pero te sentaras a hablar conmigo, Sakura.

Ella se soltó del agarre y sonrió fingidamente.

— Claro, _señor._ Por una botella de champan la camarera puede sentarse durante diez minutos con el cliente.

— Me parece perfecto.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse para ir a la caja. Ella no lo sabía pero Sasuke miró su esplendido andar y como esa ropa se le amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Destacaba de entre otras camareras, casi por obviedad. Su exótico cabello rosa y sus iluminados ojos verdes captaban la mirada enseguida. El Uchiha admiro la segura forma de su caminar en esos tacones tan altos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pelirrosa regresara con la tarjeta y se la devolviera. Se sentó frente a Sasuke cruzando sus hermosas piernas.

— Y bien —Empezó— ¿De qué quiere hablar el _señor_? —Dijo sirviéndose un poco de champan.

— El _señor _quiere que le digas si sabes en lo que te has metido.

— Ya te lo dije. Quiero pagar mi parte de alquiler y necesito costear mi Universidad.

— ¿Cómo camarera? Puedes encontrar algo mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, no soy intelectual ni un genio como los Uchiha. Es algo que sé hacer.

— Si, Claro. Supongo que engañar a la gente para que pague un dineral por una botella es algo que mucha gente sabe hacer.

— No mucha gente. Karin no podría.

— Karin ni siquiera lo intentaría.

— Muy inteligente de su parte. Además, no tiene piernas para esto.

— A las piernas de Karin no les pasa nada —Defendió Sasuke— Y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera le has visto las piernas.

— Se las vi un poco el día que la conocí. Tiene tobillos anchos.

— Eso no es cierto.

Sakura apoyo su mentón en una mano, y lo miro con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se los viste?

— Sakura, no he venido aquí para hablar sobre los tobillos de Karin.

La Haruno resopló.

— Tú has empezado.

— ¿Yo? Yo nunca...

— Te has reído de mi trabajo. Y yo solo he mencionado una habilidad que se necesita y que Karin no tiene.

— No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

— Bueno, si no quieres que sigamos hablando de los tobillos de Karin...

— Por última vez. ¡Que Karin no tiene los tobillos anchos! —En ese mismo momento la última canción había terminado y todo el lugar estaba en silencio, mirándolos. Había llamado la atención con ese grito todo gracias a Sakura. — No quiero que trabajes aquí— Añadió entre dientes y apretando los puños.

— Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

— Una chica que sabe cuidar de sí misma no andaba por ahí vestida como adorno de navidad.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? —Exclamó ofendida— No parezco un adorno de navidad.

— Pues a mí no me lo parece.

— Si no sabes distinguir un adorno de navidad con un traje de carnaval, no es mi maldito problema.

— Perdona mi ignorancia —Contestó sarcástico— Pero es la primera vez que veo a un personaje de carnaval con un atuendo tan ridículo y sirviendo botellas de champan barato a precio de oro.

— Peor para ti —Contestó fríamente.

— ¡Un personaje de carnaval!

— Voy de carnaval, Sasuke. ¿Te quedó claro? Todas vamos vestidas de colores y con plumas como en un carnaval.

— Mas bien pareces un plumero.

— ¡Voy de carnaval! —Exclamó furiosa— Para cualquier hombre con ojos es obvio que voy de carnaval.

— Lo es obvio es que has perdido la cabeza —Dijo serio— Ponte tu ropa. Nos vamos de aquí.

— Deja de hablar como si fueras mi padre —Dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Tengo 20 años y me iré a casa cuando yo lo quiera.

— Sakura, lo digo enserio.

— Y yo también. —Dijo levantándose. Sasuke la tomo del brazo y lo siguiente que ocurrió sucedió con una gran velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los gorilas lo habían llevado a la entrada del club. No supo realmente como lo habían hecho.

Sasuke condujo de vuelta a su departamento. Enojado consigo mismo por ser un idiota y haber pensado que ella había cambiado. No lo había hecho en lo absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo moustro molestoso que siempre se salía con la suya.

El solo hecho de recordar que había está preocupado por ella, que quería protegerla, lo hacía sentir cada vez más estúpido. Cuando Sakura volviera a casa encontraría sus maletas en la puerta junto a una nota donde le pedía que se fuera.

Aun estaba intentando decidir que poner en la nota, cuando Sakura regreso al departamento, dos horas más tarde.

— Sasuke, No sabes cuánto lo siento —Exclamó echándose a sus brazos. La furia y la poca dignidad de Sasuke terminó de desaparecer y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba dándole golpecitos en la espalda y palabras de aliento.

— No pasa nada, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo he podido comportarme así, cuando tu eres tan bueno conmigo? Estuve mal. Incluso entendería que quisieras echarme de tu departamento.

— Es obvio que no voy a echarte de mi casa —Dijo mientras arrugaba en la mano la nota que había esto intentando escribir.

— Eres tan bueno —Dijo desconsolada— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo?

— Yo... —Empezó a decir recordándose mentalmente que él había prometido cuidar de ella. Pero, era más difícil de lo que creía, por alguna razón ahora mismo se encontraba en un shock de emociones. Sintió a través del abrazo como el calor del cuerpo de ambos intentaba enlazarse de una manera que lo estremecía y al mismo tiempo espantaba. Su cabello acariciaba ligeramente su barbilla y un olor de fresas y cerezas lo inundaba dulcemente —...No fue para tanto —Terminó torpemente.

— ¿Te han hecho daño?

— Claro que no. —Intentó reír quedamente— Solo me acompañaron a la entrada y pidieron que me fuera.

— ¿Solo eso? —Pregunto ella, separándose ligeramente para verlo— Yo te imaginaba con todos los huesos rotos.

— Pues no. No están rotos. ¿Te sientes decepcionada?

— Para nada. No soportaría verte herido, Sasuke. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que me dijiste en el club.

— ¿Dije algo tan horrible?

— Dijiste que parecía árbol de navidad —Contestó haciendo un puchero.

— Bueno...

— Un adorno de navidad —Repitió ella con un toque dramático— Y un plumero.

— Lo siento, Sakura —Dijo, para sorpresa de ella. Sasuke no era de los que se disculpaban cada cinco segundos y mucho menos cada hora— Debí haber notado inmediatamente que ibas de carnaval —Rio ligeramente. Sakura le sonrió— ¿Amigos otra vez?

— Amigos.

— Por supuesto. Además, se ha terminado gracias al cielo. Te apuesto que tu también querías dejar ese lugar.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

— ¿Dejarlo?

— Bueno, te has marchado. ¿No es así?

— ¿Y porque iba a hacer eso? —Preguntó como si le estuviera diciendo que tenía un tercer ojo [?]

— ¿Cómo puedes quedarte luego de lo que ha pasado?

— Me han dado doble comisión.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por hacer que compraras la botella barata. No es fácil hacer que la gente caiga en esa trampa, ¿Sabes?

La cara de Sasuke era un poema. Deshizo el abrazo.

— Tú... ¡Tú! —Ni siquiera sabía que decir, estaba estupefacto.

Sakura junto sus manos.

— Por favor...Sasuke. Se bueno, es un excelente trabajo.

— ¿Y la lealtad? ¿Se te ha olvidado todo lo que me has dicho?

— Has dicho que no te han hecho nada.

— Pero ha sido vergonzoso.

— Tú te lo buscaste.

— ¡Solo lo hacía para protegerte! —Gritó él.

— No necesito que me protejan —Contestó con el ceño fruncido— ¡Ni tú ni nadie!

— Debí haber sabido que no cambiarias nunca —Dijo entre dientes— Sigues siendo la misma molestia de siempre. El mismo moustro.

— Te he dicho que no me llames así

— No se compara con las formas en las que quisiera llamarte, créeme.

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras comportado como un matón —Dijo ella molesta— Diciéndome que hacer y tratándome como si yo fuera una idiota y no supiera lo que estoy haciendo.

— No me hagas hablar sobre eso.

— Toda mi vida está organizada y hecha como yo quiero que sea. ¿Lo comprendes? No necesito que alguien como tu venga y me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer.

— A mi me parece que eso es exactamente lo que necesitas.

Sakura tuvo que alzar la cara todo lo que puedo para encarar a Sasuke. Eso de la altura era ahora mismo una desventaja, pero aun así logro mirarlo cara a cara y mantener firme su dignidad.

— Tú menos que nadie sabe qué es lo que yo necesito —Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y por alguna extraña razón Sasuke sintió una opresión en su pecho— No intentes hacer ahora como que te interesa lo que haga. No pienso seguir con esto, Sasuke. Tema cerrado. Buenas noches.

Después de eso entro en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero se encontró de nuevo mirando una puerta cerrada. Gruño y se encerró en su habitación también.

Unos pequeños pies salieron de detrás de la barra del bar. Con un pato arrastrando el suelo, Asuka estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos hechos agua.

Había escuchado todo.

Una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla.

.

* * *

**. **

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**. **

* * *

Y he aquí la continuación. Espero les haya gustado y MIL GRACIAS a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el capitulo anterior y por su paciencia.

Tambien, por si quieren hablar sobre algo del fic o contactarme, les dejo aqui mi Facebook. Solo les pido que, cuando me manden la solicitud de amistad, me dejen en un mensaje que son de aqui de Fanfiction para saber.

Mi Facebook: Esmeralda Lopez Mijangos. O tambien en mi profile esta el link.

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya. _

_¿Me sonreirías? (:_

_DIOS los bendiga._


	7. Dentro del corazón

**.  
**

**Capitulo 7: **_Dentro del corazón:_ La Tristeza de Su-chan.

.

* * *

Sasuke pretendía tener una actitud seria durante el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente. Pero Sakura no se apareció, y no le parecía muy indicado tener esa actitud seria con su hermano y su sobrina. Añadió la falta de la pelirrosa a su recién creada lista negra –Lista que podría ser catalogada como los pecados de la Haruno-

— Y, ¿Se podría saber dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó intentado no parecer demasiado interesado en el asunto.

— Se fue desde muy temprano con Hinata —Dijo Itachi— Las oí mencionar algo de una Universidad o así. La verdad no presté mucha atención, estaba prácticamente dormido.

Sasuke Bufó.

— Me alegra saber que si se incendia la casa serás el último en darte cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Encogió los hombros— Aún si eso pasara, es tú casa no la mía. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? —Sonrió y Sasuke no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

Naruto salió de su habitación acomodándose la corbata.

— Buenos días. —Saludó. Al llegar a la mesa revolvió el cabello de la niña. — Buenos días, Suka-chan

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza. Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Asuka —Llamó Sasuke suavemente a su sobrina. — ¿Te pasa algo? —Desde que había despertado no recordaba haber escuchado decir a la pequeña más que _´buenos días´._

Ella negó.

— No, realmente. —Se removió en su asiento y se limpió la boca con la servilleta — Ya terminé. ¿Puedo retirarme? —Miró fijamente a los hombres. Itachi solo atinó a asentir. Ambos observaron a la primogénita Uchiha bajar de la silla y en silencio caminar hacia el cuarto que compartía con Sakura, arrastrando a su pato amarillo-anaranjado.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No lo sé. Esta mañana despertó así. —Contestó Itachi con un suspiro— Algo la tiene inquieta, más que de costumbre. —Fijó su mirada en el camino que había tomado su hija.

— ¿A qué te refieres con...? —Antes de que pudiera terminar, su hermano se puso de pie siguiendo a Naruto.

— Bueno, es hora de atender al deber. ¿Vamos?

Sasuke parpadeó desconcertado.

— Eh, sí.

* * *

.

— ¡Al fin! —Sakura miró contra la luz del sol el pequeño papel que tenía en manos — No puedo esperar a empezar las clases.

— Pero eso no será hasta dentro de al menos dos meses, ¿Cierto?

La Haruno miró a su prima con una mueca en los labios.

— Ya lo sé. Pero no me explotes mi burbuja de felicidad con tu aguja de maldad, ¿Quieres?

Hinata rió.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, solo porque te quiero. ¡Ya sé! —Se paró de la banca y tomó de la mano a la pelinegra. — El estudio de baile del que te conté queda cerca, ¿Vamos?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

— No, realmente no.

— Pss Ya qué.

— ¿Sakura? —Una rubia corrió hacia la banca donde se encontraban las primas. — Si que son ustedes. Hola, Hinata.

— Hola, Ino —Contestó con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Compras —Dijo, alzando varias bolsas con ropa dentro— Estaba por irme, hasta que vi una mata rosa y me dije que no podría ser otra que la señorita Sakura.

— Ja...Ja. Eres taan graciosa. Pero ya que has llegado, ¿No nos acompañas? Vamos al estudio de baile de Sai y los otros.

De repente, los ojos de la Yamanaka tomaron un brillo de emoción.

— No será Sai ese guapo pelinegro de la otra noche. ¿O si?

— ¿Guapo pelinegro? Jajá. Claro que sí.

Ino tomo a las dos chicas de la mano y las arrastró consigo.

— ¡Pues vámonos!

* * *

.

Asuka apretó a su pato contra su cuerpo mientras miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto porque los adultos tienen que ser tan crueles — miró al pato— ¿Tu lo sabes, Karú? — se perdio en los ojos azules de su amigo— No. ¿Cierto? Son tan malos...

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atencion. Fijo su mirada en itachi quien se asomó antes de entrar.

— Vamos a la oficina. Tienes que quitarte el pijama, Su-chan.

La pequeña bajo de la cama y se dirijiò a los cajones.

— ¿te ayudo?

— No. Gracias.

Itachi suspiro y se arrodilló frente a su hija, tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

— Nada. — Desvió sus ojos verdes.

— Tú tienes algo desde hace mucho tiempo y tienes que decirle a Oto-San que es.

— No. No tengo nada. — Se soltó del agarre— voy a vestirme.

Itachi suspiro de nuevo, asintió levemente y se dirijio a la puerta.

— Nos vamos en 10 minutos. —Le dio una última mirada— Sabes que no me gusta verte así. Cualquier cosa que quieras, no dudes en pedírmela.

Cuando la primogénita se quedó sola abrazó aun mas a Karú.

— Además de crueles, tontos. —Sus ojos se cristalizaron— Solo te tengo a ti Karú. Solo a ti.

* * *

.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron como dos estrellas al entrar al estudio de baile, y no porque le gustara bailar en si. Si no más bien por los guapos especimenes que ahí estaban.

— Oh, santos ángeles encuerados. —junto sus dos manos— Sakura, ¿porque no me trajiste aqui antes?

— No pensé que te interesara el baile —se cruzó de brazos— oh, bueno. Creo que eso es lo que menos te interesa.

— Entonces, ¿Sasuke quedo boquiabierto?

— Mas que eso mi estimada Hinata. ¡Ni siquiera podia hablar!

— Chicas, por favor.

— ¿Hablan del emo-cabeza de cepillo? — Pregunto una voz detrás — Yo creía que le daria un paro cardiaco o se llevaria a saku al baño para...

— ¡Sai! — Grito Sakura sonrojada— No quiero ir de tu florido y experto vocabulario en estos momentos.

— Y yo creo que no nos han presentado —Dijo Ino mirando al pelinegro.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sai, está es mi amiga Yamanaka Ino y ella es mi prima Hyuuga Hinata —Presentó, señalando a sus acompañantes— Chicas, este es Sai Yamada.

— Es un placer, señoritas.

Hinata alzó la mano y sonrió ligeramente mientras que Ino lo tomó del brazo muy entusiasmada y a Sai no pareció incomodarle.

— ¿Y hace mucho que bailas? —Preguntó la rubia.

— Podría decirse. Mi familia es dueña del estudio. ¿Quieres que te haga un recorrido?

— ¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos luego chicas —Dijo, despidiéndose con la mano mientras ella y el pelinegro se alejaba.

— Creo que la hemos perdido —Comentó Sakura. Volteó a ver a su prima quien parecía más divertida viendo algo en su celular. — ¿Qué tanto miras?

Hinata pareció reaccionar y se sonrojó demasiado. Intentó esconder el celular tras ella. Realmente seria muy embarazoso si su prima viera...eso.

— Hyuuga Hinata...No me hagas aplicar la fuerza —Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó a su prima quien, por instinto de supervivencia se alejaba al mismo tiempo— ¡Hinata!

Se lanzó hacia la pequeña pelinegra quien intentaba forzar contra la pelirrosa pero, era imposible, Sakura tenía mucha más fuerza y tras unos cuantos empujones y unas cuantas cosquillas logró quitarle el celular.

— A ver, veamos... —Sakura parpadeó— ¿Una...foto de Naruto?

Ahora si, Hinata era la replica exacta de un tomate fresco.

— Y-yo...

Sakura la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Te gusta Naruto! —La señaló mientras soltaba una carcajada— Oh, mi pequeña uvita ha crecido tanto.

— Tsk. Cállate —Le dijo, quitándole el celular y sonrojada a más no poder— ¡Si, me gusta Naruto! ¿Y?

Sakura intentó calmar su risa.

— No, nada. No tengo nada en contra...es más —Se acercó a una pequeña banca y se sentó— Me parece perfecto. Naruto es un chico...único. Perfecto para ti. Y conociéndote no te será muy difícil. Y menos teniéndolo bajo tu mismo techo.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Ah, cierto. Anoche cuando te fuiste a dormir él no había llegado y con todo lo que pasó no pude decírtelo —Sonrió— Naruto y Sasuke comparten el departamento.

Los ojos de Hinata parecieron brillar y tomó a Sakura de las manos.

— ¡¿Enserio? —Vio a su prima asentir con la cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritillo— ¡Kya! Esto es... ¡Espera! —Arqueó una ceja y la miró seriamente— Si esos dos comparten departamento... ¿No son...?

— ¡NO! —Sakura contestó con tal rapidez que se sorprendió a si misma.

Esperaba realmente que no.

* * *

.

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban realmente concentrados en lo que_ seaquefuera_ que contenían los cientos de papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Ambos estaban en la pequeña salita de la oficina, sentados en los elegantes sillones de cuero. No habían querido usar el escritorio porque sabían que terminarían envueltos en algo realmente tonto.

La pelea por la silla principal.

Asuka había ganado ese puesto, se encontraba dibujando en unas hojas de papel que su padre le había dado y con unas crayolas que había llevado a la oficina. Estaba realmente concentrada y los pelinegros alzaban la mirada de vez en cuando para asegurarse que siguiera ahí.

Cuando alzaron de nuevo la mirada tuvieron un micro-infarto al no verla, pero enseguida suspiraron cuando la pequeña apareció frente a ellos sosteniendo la correa de su pequeño bolso y mirándolos fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Su-Chan? —Preguntó Itachi.

— Tu dijiste que si necesitaba algo te lo pidiera, ¿Cierto? —Vio a su padre asentir y tomó un poco de aire— Hay algo que quiero...

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Quiero ir...

Pero antes de que la pequeña pudiera hacerle saber su deseo a los pelinegros, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una Karin algo agitada e Ino –que hace 10 minutos había llegado a trabajar y, con retraso y no hay que decir porque (_pelinegro bailarín_)- algo enojada y agitada igualmente.

— ¡Te dije que no, _Karina_!

— Déjame en paz. ¡Y es KARIN!

Las chicas dejaron de pelear al escuchar el ligero carraspeo de Sasuke. Karin corrió a sus brazos cuando este se puso de pie.

Asuka frunció el ceño —Maldito Fosforo —Susurró.

— Sasuke-Kun, vine por ti para que vayamos a almorzar.

— Eh, Karin. Realmente no creo que...

— Oh, vamos. Desde la otra noche no hemos ido a comer juntos.

— Si, supongo... —Sonrió ligeramente. — Entonces...

— ¡Quiero ir al parque con Sasuke-Oniichan y Sakura-NeeSan! —Gritó la pequeña Asuka con los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños. Cuando abrió los ojos sus pupilas estaban ligeramente cristalizadas.

— Pero, Su-Chan —Itachi se hincó y la tomó de hombros— Tu tío Sasuke tiene que salir con Tía Karin.

La pelirroja sonrió con autosuficiencia y la pequeña frunció el ceño.

— Ella no es mi tía. —Los pelinegros se sorprendieron de oírla hablar así. — Mi tía es Sakura. Y quiero ir con ella y Sasuke-Oniichan al parque.

— Pero...

— ¡No! —La pequeña comenzó a llorar— ¡Tú no entiendes! —Miró a su padre— ¡Dijiste que te pidiera lo que sea! ¡Pero como siempre me mentiste! —Su llanto aumentó— ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

— ¡Asuka! —Le llamó Itachi alzado la voz— No se que demonios te está pasando, pero estas haciendo un berrinche. ¡Cálmate!

— ¡NO, NO! —Asuka intentó zafarse.

Nadie decía nada, solo observaba la escena, sorprendidos, entre padre e hija. En ese mismo momento tanto Sakura como Hinata llegaron algo extrañadas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto la pelirrosa— Los gritos se oyen desde el pasillo.

— En pocas palabras...Karin llegó irrumpiendo como siempre con la idea de querer llevarse a Sasuke a comer pero Asuka dijo que quería que tú y él la llevaran al parque y, de alguna y otra forma está alterada e Itachi igual.

— Otra vez no… —Susurró Hinata.

Las tres regresaron su mirada a la sala cuando los gritos parecieron aumentar y se acercaron.

— ¡Cálmate!

— ¡NO! —Gritó Asuka cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de moverse— ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Yo quiero ir al parque!

— Si te tranquilizas, yo te llevo al parque.

— ¡No! Quiero ir con Sasuke-Oniichan y Sakura-NeeSan. ¡No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado!

— ¿¡Que te está pasando! —La tomó de las muñecas he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos— Tú no eres así, hija.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas saliendo de sus pequeños ojos verdes y la ligeramente fruncida al igual que su ceño.

— Y tú... ¿Tú que vas a saber...papá? ¡¿Qué vas a saber como soy si nunca tienes tiempo para mí! —Forcejeó para que Itachi le soltará las manos.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ligeramente, sorprendido.

Hinata hizo ademán de acercarse. Eso se estaba saliendo de control, pero Sakura la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

— No —Le dijo— Dejemos que se desahogue y luego veremos. — Incluso Naruto, Neji hasta Ten-Ten habían llegado a la oficina al escuchar los gritos, se mantuvieron en silencio observando totalmente desconcertados.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! Dijiste...Dijiste... —La pequeña empezó a hipar— ¡Dijiste que nada cambiaria! Pero ¡Mentiste! ¡Todo cambio! —Empezó a golpear ligeramente a su padre— ¡Mentiste! ¡Todos los adultos mienten! ¡Eres...eres despreciable! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE O...!

Un sonido seco fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar y las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

— Asuka-Chan —Susurró Hinata preocupada.

Asuka tenía su cabeza de lado, con sus ojos tapados por su cabello y la mejilla roja. Ni el mismo Itachi podía creer que con la mano que tenía alzada había abofeteado a su hija.

— Asuka Christie Aimi Uchiha Haruno —La llamó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por su nombre completo. — Quiero que en este momento dejes tu berrinche. No eres una niña mimada. No te he educado así. ¿De acuerdo?... ¡¿De acuerdo! —Repitió al ver que no respondía.

La pequeña regresó su mirada lentamente, ya no había brillo en sus ojos, solo una oscuridad inmensa y un profundo rencor que espantó a Itachi.

— Me has educado para que nunca mienta. Y no lo estoy haciendo. —Sonrió tristemente— Pero...eso ya no importa, ¿Cierto? Ya no te importo más. —Se zafó del agarre, el cual Itachi no siguió más, estaba desconcertado— No te preocupes...no haré ningún "berrinche" más, Oto-Sama.

— Asuka...

— Asuka-Chan —Sakura se acercó y se hincó a su altura mientras Itachi se paraba y se sentaba poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. — Una niña tan hermosa como tú, no se ve linda con esos ojos llorosos —le limpió los rastros de lagrimas con sus dedos— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a lavarte la cara y luego Sasuke-Oniichan y yo te llevamos al parque?

Asuka seguía hipando.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Preguntó empezando a recuperar el brillo en sus pupilas. — Pe-pero Sasuke-Oniichan va a Salir con Karin.

— Yo sé que tú Oniichan tiene tantas ganas de llevarte al parque como yo. —Volteó a ver al pelinegro— ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña, ante la mirada furiosa de Karin. Se puso de cuclillas y le revolvió suavemente el cabello a su sobrina.

— Claro que sí. ¿Qué te parece si paseamos todo el día?

Asuka sonrió y asintió contenta con la cabeza.

— Bueno —Sakura se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su sobrina— Primero vamos a lavarte esa cara, ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando la niña volvió a asentir Sakura emprendió la marcha. Miró significativamente a las chicas quienes solo asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

Un silencio incomodo se formó por unos minutos.

— Vamos, Ten-Ten —Dijo Neji, rompiendo el silencio y saliendo de la oficina— No hay nada que ver, regresen todos a trabajar —Ordenó a los empleados que, por la curiosidad, se habían acercado.

— Nos vemos luego —Dijo la castaña siguiendo a su jefe.

— Eh...Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

— Po-por supuesto.

Ambos salieron con Ino detrás.

— Ino —Le llamo Sasuke antes de que saliera— Cancela todas mis citas de hoy. —La rubia asintió y salió.

— No puedes hablar enserio, Sasuke-Kun —Protestó Karin tomándolo del brazo.

— Lo siento, Karin. —Le quitó su mano de su brazo— Mi sobrina me necesita. Lo mejor será que te vayas.

— ¡Pero Sasuke! Es solo un berrinche, ella... —Se calló ante la dura mirada del pelinegro. Bufó y salió de la oficina cerrando de un portazo.

Sasuke se frotó la sien y se sentó en el sillón a lado del de su hermano.

— Perdona... te he creado problemas con tu novia —Dijo Itachi suspirando.

— No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. —Se revolvió el cabello. — Lo importante ahora es Asuka. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Itachi lo miró.

— Ojalá lo supiera —Suspiró— Sasuke...quiero pedirte un favor. Asuka ha estado muy...distante y ni Iris ni yo hemos podido descubrir por qué. —Se apoyó en el respaldo— Estamos realmente preocupados porque ella no es así. Y ya que parece tener mucha confianza contigo y con Sakura, quería pedirte...

— ¿Qué averiguáramos que le sucede?

— Si, por favor. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de resolver esto...y de terminar desconociendo quien es mi hija.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones los curiosos ojos verdes de la pequeña no podían estar más iluminados. Sakura sonrió tranquila al verla más calma e inconscientemente Sasuke también lo hacia, por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron pero enseguida las apartaron ligeramente sonrojados.

Asuka lo notó. Y sonrió aún más feliz.

— ¿Van a subirse conmigo a los juegos?

Sakura se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla.

— Pero por supuesto que si, ratoncita. —Le sonrió— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

La pequeña miro a todos lados y cuando por fin sus ojos se toparon con algo emocionante, estos brillaron a un más y extendió su brazo.

— ¡Quiero ir ahí!

Los adultos siguieron el dedo de la pequeña. Sasuke tragó saliva algo nervioso. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿E-estas segura? —Preguntó el pelinegro tartamudeando. Oh sí, Sasuke Uchiha también sabía lo que era tartamudear.

— ¡Sip!

— Yo creo que mejor vamos otra cosa, podría ser muy peligroso para ti —Dijo el Uchiha rogando internamente porque la niña cediera.

— ¡Nop! ¡Quiero ir ahí!

Sakura tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke quien increíblemente ¿Había comenzado a sudar? Sus miedos se fueron inmediatamente ante la deliciosa y única oportunidad que se le presentaba ante sus malvadas pupilas.

— Oh, ¿Sasu tiene miedo? —Sonrió casi sádicamente— No sabia que fueras una nenaza, Sa-Su-KA.

El amigable tic del hombre comenzó su danza. Pese a todos sus miedos, primero estaba su orgullo de macho.

— Por supuesto que no, Sakura. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia— A puesto que eres tú la que tiene miedo.

— Pff! Por favor, nunca.

— entonces ¡Vamos! —Gritó Asuka tomándolos de las manos y empezando a correr.

Ambos iban corriendo por inercia, mientras sonreían nerviosamente ante la majestuosidad mecánica que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La montaña rusa sonreía casi malvadamente.

* * *

.

— ¿E-estas bien, Sasuke-Oniichan? —Pregunto la pequeña, preocupada.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que no tenia porque preocuparse, hubiera sido más fácil decírselo pero, en esos momentos, se encontraba ocupado vomitando en el bote de basura y aferrándose a él como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Sakura estaba ligeramente mareada. Pero gracias a todas sus clases de baile tenía un soporte mucho mayor en cuanto a vueltas se trataba, a comparación del pelinegro.

— ¿Ya estás mejor Sasuke? —Preguntó la Haruno al verlo separarse de su bote-amigo— Digo, no es que me preocupe ni nada —Agitó las manos, algo nerviosa— Solo que sería una lata cargar con tu cuerpo _vomitrónico._

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

— Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

Sakura rebuscó algo en su mochila que llevaba cruzada y se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces ya la inventé. Toma.

El pelinegro aceptó el pedazo de papel que la chica de ofrecía y se limpió la boca. Luego tomo el bote de agua que Asuka le ofreció. Realmente estaba a un paso de largarse del lugar pero esa pequeña bolita de carne se lo impedía. Observo a su sobrina, sonriendo mientras hablaba con Sakura, parecía haberse olvidado completamente de lo ocurrido en la oficina unas horas atrás. Podía soportarlo por un tiempo más, era increíble lo rápido que esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón y su casi (muy) oculta amabilidad.

— Bien. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

— ¿Estas seguro que puedes soportar más, _Sasu-Vomitrón_? —Sakura sonrió tan fingidamente que a Sasuke le dieron ganas de atarla a la montaña rusa.

— Sí, Sakura. —Le respondía e increíblemente le saco el dedo de en medio. La pelirrosa abrió su boca a más no poder y lo apunto con el dedo tembloroso.

— ¡T-TU, BASTARDO!

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —El pelinegro fingió demencia— Oh, Quizás te refieres a... —Alzo también la otra mano con la misma seña—... ¿esto?

— ¡MALDITO IRRESPETUOSO! —La pelirrosa igualmente le hizo una seña alzando su brazo derecho y poniendo el puño de la otra mano sobre la parte inferior del codo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —Sasuke seguía manteniendo las señas y enfrentando cara a cara a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Yo te enseñare respeto, inútil! —e igualmente lo encaraba con su seña.

Asuka no podía contener la risa, sus tíos parecían haberse olvidado que ella estaba ahí y aún más de que se encontraban en un lugar público. Todos los padres de familia le tapaba los ojos a sus pequeños y muchos otros lo miraban con reproche y algunos más con notable risa y entretenimiento.

Estuvieron así por, al menos, diez minutos más. Hasta que la propia Asuka se aburrió de ser ignorada, haciendo que le presten atención de nuevo se plantó en medio de sus tíos extendiendo sus brazos y haciéndoles la señal de "alto"

— Es hora de que los niños dejen de pelear —Dijo con seriedad en su voz— Venimos a divertirnos y ustedes se están portando mal. Así que tienen que disculparse.

— ¡Pero él empezó!

— Échame la culpa, Sakura. Muy maduro de tu parte.

— ¡Oh, el señor madurez! —Respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¡Baaasta! He dicho que tienen que disculparse. ¡AHORA!

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

— Lo siento —Dijeron entre dientes al unísono.

La pequeña Uchiha-Haruno les hizo señas para que se agacharan y ambos obedecieron.

— Eso es, buenos chicos —Dijo acariciándoles la cabeza. — Ahora, vamos a la siguiente. ¡Al Kamikaze!

Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos y empezaron a sudar.

— E-espera

— Su-chan...

Pero era demasiado tarde, la pequeña ya los había tomado de la mano y se encontraban siendo arrastrados al terrible Kamikaze que, desgraciadamente, también sonreía maléficamente.

— ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

.

— ¿Esta buena la comida, Hinata-chan?

La pelinegra asintió, sonrojada. No podía creer que estuviera comiendo en un lujoso restaurante con aquel apuesto rubio.

— y dime, Naruto-Kun, ¿Hace mucho que vives con Sasuke-san?

La pelinegra lo miró fijamente, esperando hallar esperanzas en que realmente esos dos no fueras más que... amigos.

— Pues algo así. Conocí al teme cuando llegó a Japón —Hizo una pausa y tomo un trago de su vino tinto— Aunque íbamos en facultades distintas, accidentalmente tiré mi ramen sobre él en la cafetería y con lo amargado que es, terminamos envueltos en una pelea que nos llevó a terminar en la oficina del rector —Sonrió al recordarlo— Como castigo nos mandaron a hacer servicio comunitario durante un mes y la mayoría del tiempo peleábamos pero supongo que de tanto, nos hicimos amigos. Y tiempo después decidimos rentar un departamento entre los dos. Me sorprendió saber que era heredero de una gran empresa pero en ese momento estaba por su cuenta en Japón así que nos ayudamos mutuamente, supongo.

Hinata sonrió.

— Ya veo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es la vida del prestigiado arquitecto Uzumaki? —Pregunto mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Definitivamente ese rubio le gustaba, y no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo.

— ¿Mi vida? No hay mucho que decir —Contestó sonriendo y pasando una mano sobre el cabello— Soy hijo único. Mi padre es chef y dueño de su propio restaurante y mi madre es diseñadora. Nací en Kyoto, pero siempre quise estudiar aquí así que cuando llegó su momento me aventuré.

— Espera... ¿Tú padre es Chef y tu madre diseñadora? —Mencionó con los ojos brillantes— De casualidad no serán Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, ¿O sí?

— Los mismos —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡No juegues! —Juntó sus manos entusiasmada— Cuando fui en un viaje de estudios a Kyoto, pasamos por _Rasengan_, ¡Amé la comida! Pero sobretodo ¡Amé el diseño del lugar!

— Mi madre lo decoró personalmente.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese toque solo podía ser de Kushina-Sensei.

— ¿Te gustan los diseños de interiores?

— Algo así. Estudio arte, pero me inclino definitivamente por el diseño. Siempre se me ha dado la combinación de colores y texturas —Tomó un sorbo del vino— Pero no he podido dedicarme completamente a ello. Mi padre insiste en que debo seguir con la herencia familiar y por ello estudié Administración. Realmente me apasiona el arte pero, mi padre jamás me permitiría trabajar en ello.

Naruto la miró con tristeza.

— Yo creo que deberías seguir lo que te apasione. Después de todo es tú vida y, con todo el respeto que Hiashi-san se merece, el no tiene ni voz ni voto en lo que tú decidas. Él ya vivió su vida, te toca ahora vivir la tuya.

— _¡El hombre perfecto! Tan guapo, tan comprensivo, tan...sensible. ¿¡Sensible! _—Hinata parpadeó alarmada. — No, no. No puede ser —Murmuró mirando el suelo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hinata estás bien? —Naruto alzó la mano pidiendo la cuenta.

— _Moveré mi última carta. _Naruto-Kun... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado antes de regresar casa? _Di que si ¡Di que si!_

— A mi me gustaría más que regresáramos al departamento.

— _¡NOOOOOO!_

— Sasuke y Sakura están con Asuka. Itachi está en la empresa. Y yo me puedo tomar el día libre así que...el departamento está vacío —Dijo, sonriendo galantemente y con un brillo en los ojos que a Hinata le aceleró el corazón.

— Tienes toda la razón —Dijo sonriendo, mientras Naruto le tomaba de la mano sobre la mesa.

_¡Gracias Kami-Sama! ¡AMO KONOHA!_

Fue lo que pensó.

* * *

.

El remolino, los carros cochones, las tazas, el carrusel, la casa de los espejos y las muchas atracciones que había en el parque fueron recorridas por el trío Uchiha-Haruno. Los dos adultos no podían comprender de dónde sacaba tanta energía la pequeña. Mientras ellos sentían que el alma se les iba la pequeña estaba de lo más feliz y contenta.

Ya ni siquiera podían saber la cuenta de las veces que Sasuke tuvo que detenerse a vomitar, o de las veces que Sakura tuvo que sentarse en una banca bajo la sombra mientras Sasuke le daba una lata bien fría para que se pusiera en la cabeza.

Incluso durante los carritos chocones Sakura casi se rompe el cuello al tratar de derribar a Sasuke porque le había mostrado el dedo, otra vez, cuando ella lo había chocado. Luego fueron a la casa de los espejos donde Asuka desapareció de su vista por unos momentos y ambos sintieron desfallecer y comenzaron a echarse la culpa uno a otro con su juego de señas para luego darse cuenta que la pequeña había encontrado la salida mucho antes y los esperaba afuera comiendo una paleta.

En el carrusel aún seguía con su duelo por ver quien iba en el caballo más decente. Sakura hizo uso de su fuerza y Sasuke terminó subiéndose en un poni rosa, mientras las chicas en dos hermosos caballos blancos. Ellas sonriendo, Sasuke con cara de fastidio, sacándole el dedo a Sakura... otra vez.

Cuando por fin fueron a la casa de los espanto fue el turno de Sasuke de reír. El terror era uno de sus gustos particulares y por lo visto Asuka lo había heredado puesto que no se inmutaban ante nada, en cambio Sakura, se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke y luego se alejaba dándose cuenta de lo que hacía pero volvía a aferrarse al espantarse con otra cosa.

Al salir, decidieron comer y descansar un poco de tanta locura.

Para cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a la última atracción que era la gigante rueda de la fortuna. El sol comenzaba a descender por lo que tenían una espléndida vista.

Sasuke y Sakura iban sentados en un mismo lado, mientras que la pequeña iba frente a ellos admirando el paisaje.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy, ratoncita? —Pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de su sobrina.

Asuka sonrió.

— Mucho. Gracias por traerme.

Sasuke vaciló un poco antes de hablar y miro significativamente a Sakura. Cuando habían ido por la comida y habían dejado a la pequeña ocupando la mesa, le había comentado la petición que Itachi le había hecho.

Ella asintió dándole a entender que era el momento.

— Su-chan, Queríamos hablarte de algo.

— Ya lo sé —respondió la pequeña dejando de sonreír— Es sobre la pelea que tuve con papá. Seguramente el les pidió que averiguaran que me pasa.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente, ahora confirmaba lo que Sakura le había dicho (mientras compraban) de que Asuka era una niña muy inteligente y distinta a las demás niñas de su edad.

— Exactamente —Dijo Sakura, con suavidad— ¿Quieres hablarnos sobre ello?

La pequeña los analizó por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien. —Meció sus pies ligeramente y miró el suelo por unos segundos antes de verlos a los ojos— Desde que soy muy pequeña siempre había sido la princesa de oto-san. Cuando el llegaba del trabajo subía hasta mi cuarto y me leía un cuento, no importaba que tan cansado estaba. El siempre decía —Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada— siempre decía _"No importa si estoy sin aliento o si me encuentro lejos siempre te diré un buenas noches antes de dormir"_ Incluso cuando estaba de viaje él llamaba antes de que me fuera a dormir. Y cuando Oka-san y el no trabajan siempre salíamos de paseo. Cuando llegaba de la escuela Oka-san y yo hacíamos tarea. Cuando sacaba buenas notas, me felicitaban. Siempre me tomaban en cuenta. Pero...

— ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasó?

Asuka miró a su tía y suspiró.

— Yo era hija única hasta que un día, Oka-san dijo que iba a tener un hermanito.

X

_Iris e Itachi estaban frente a la pequeña Asuka de 4 años quien, sentaba en el otro sofá, miraba con una sonrisa a sus padres._

— _¿Qué tenían que decirme?_

— _Bueno, Su-chan ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo oto-san y yo te comentamos que la familia podía crecer?_

_Asuka asintió a lo que su madre decía. Itachi se agachó y tomó de las manos a su hija._

— _Vas a tener un hermanito._

_Los padres esperaban impacientes la reacción de la pequeña quien, al oír lo que su padre dijo, parpadeo por unos segundos y luego se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo._

— _¡Eso es genial!_

_X  
_

— A mi no me molestaba la idea de que hubiera un nuevo bebé. Me hacía mucha ilusión —Suspiró— Muchos de mis compañeros que ya habían tenido un hermano o hermana decían que en cuanto un nuevo bebé en la familia nace, tus papás se olvidan de ti. —Apretó los puños— Yo sabía que mis papás no serían así. Un bebé requiere atenciones y es normal que ya no tengas la atención de antes pero eso no quiere decir que tus papás van a olvidarse de ti. Todos los papás quieren por igual a sus hijos. Eso fue lo que me dijo Abu-Miko.

Los adultos asintieron, invitándola a seguir, aunque creían saber que era lo que pasaba.

— Yo... comencé a tener miedo.

X

_Asuka coloreaba su cuaderno de dibujo mientras Itachi leía unos documentos e Iris tejía unos zapatitos. La pequeña dejó sus colores de un lado y miró a sus padres._

— _¿Es cierto que cuando nazca el bebé ya no me van a querer?_

_Ambos dejaron sus cosas y miraron a su hija. Itachi rió._

— _¡Pero por supuesto que no! —Se hincó en el suelo y pellizco las mejillas de Asuka— Tú nunca dejarás de ser mi princesa, aunque el bebé llegue seguiremos teniendo tiempo para ti. Nada va a cambiar._

_Asuka sonrió_

— _¿Es enserio? ¿Prometen que no se olvidarán de mí?_

— _Eso no se pide, Su-Chan —Dijo Iris sonriendo— Eres nuestra preciosa primogénita. Aunque sabes que el bebé requerirá atención y cuidados ¿Cierto? Y tú como hermana mayor serás parte de su vida._

— _¡Si! Yo cuidaré a mi hermanito._

_Itachi le empezó a hacer cosquillas y la pequeña reía, completamente feliz._

X

— Ellos me lo prometieron y yo les creí. Papá nunca me mentiría... eso pensaba. Pero... —Los ojos de Asuka comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Se mordía el labio inferior intentando no llorar— ¡Me mintieron! ¡Dijeron que nada cambiaría! ¡PERO SI CAMBIO! —No pudo más y comenzó a llorar, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus puños y sollozando, continuó— Luego de que naciera Kaname-chan papá ya no me leía más cuentos...

_X_

_Asuka miraba por la ventana esperando la llegada de su padre. Cuando las luces del coche de Itachi anunciaron su llegada, la pequeña agarro el libro que estaba sobre su cama y bajó lo más rápido que puedo las escaleras. Itachi estaba entrando, colgando su abrigo en el armario._

— _¡Oto-san! —La pequeña estiro sus brazos pero Itachi solo se limitó a poner una mano sobre su cabeza. — ¿Vas a leerme un cuento?_

— _Hoy no, Su-chan. Estoy cansado. Solo quiero descansar._

_Asuka borró su sonrisa. Y se quedó ahí parada viendo como su padre entraba a la sala. La pequeña se acercó y se asomó ligeramente. Su padre alzaba en brazos al bebé y jugaba con el, hablándole, riendo._

_La pequeña apretó su libro contra su pecho y subió a su habitación. Sola. Como lo hacia desde hace tres meses._

X

— No odio a Kaname-chan, el es solo un bebé. Y es mi hermano y lo quiero. Pero... _—_Sollozó de nuevo_— _Papá y mamá parecían olvidarse cada vez más de mí. Nada era como ellos me habían dicho.

_X_

_Asuka se despidió de su abuelo Fugaku mientras arrancaba. Hoy le había tocado a él irla a buscar al Kínder. La pequeña entro corriendo a su casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba su padre. Con Kaname en su portabebé sobre la mesa y haciéndole mimos._

— _¡Oto-san, mira! —Dijo, extendiendo la hoja que llevaba en la mano— ¡Saque 10 en mi trabajo, y fue el único de la clase!_

_Itachi ni siquiera la miró. Seguía haciéndole cosquillitas al bebé._

— _¿Eh? Si, muy bien hija._

_Asuka bajó la mirada y vio a Iris entrar con un biberón en la mano._

— _¡Oka-san...! —Extendió la hoja._

— _Ahora no, Asuka._

_Iris pasó de largo y sonrió a su bebé antes de darle la mamila. Asuka salió de ahí no sin antes hacer una bola con su trabajo y tirarlo al bote de basura._

X

— Ya no habían más días con papá y mamá —Lloró con más fuerza— ¡NO TIENEN NI CINCO MINUTOS PARA MI! —Cuando el llanto aumento, Sakura se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con el semblante endurecido. No podía creer que su hermana le hiciera eso a su propia hija.

Sasuke estaba igual, y con los puños apretados.

— Ya no les importaba yo...

X

— _¡Oto-san, Oka-san! ¡Hoy es el festival deportivo!_

_Asuka bajaba las escaleras con su uniforme de educación Física y una mochila a sus espaldas. Buscó a sus padres por toda la casa pero no los encontró. Salió y miró a Camile Anderson, la señora que era su vecina, regar su jardín delantero._

— _Buenos días, Su._

— _Buenos días, Señora Anderson. ¿No ha visto a mis padres?_

_La señora de cabello rubio cerró la manguera antes de responder._

— _Oh, sí. Salieron hace una hora, dijeron que iban a llevar a Kaname a su revisión con el pediatra._

_Asuka se mordió el labio inferior._

— _Ah, gracias._

— _¿Pasa algo, pequeña?_

— _No, muchas gracias. —La señora Anderson sonrió antes de entrar a su casa. Un carro se estacionó y Asuka miró como Saki Haruno bajaba del lado del piloto. La pequeña corrió hasta abrazarse a sus piernas._

— _¿Qué pasa, Su-chan? —Pregunto su abuela preocupada, al notar que estaba llorando. Se inclinó y la pequeña le contó. Saki volvió a ponerse de pie y abrió la puerta del copiloto indicándole a su nieta que subiera. Mientras rodeaba el carro sacó su celular y marcó un numero, le contestaron justo abría la puerta del piloto. — Mikoto...tenemos que hablar._

X

— Mi Abue-Saki me llevo al festival ese día _—_Asuka se aferró a su tía_— _Pe-pero cada día me volvía más invisible para mis papás...

_X_

_La pequeña Asuka caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando a su pato Karú. Iba tarareando una canción que había visto en la tele. Cuando paso por la habitación de su hermano, se detuvo, asomó la cabeza y notó que el pequeño Kaname estaba solo en su cuna así que decidió entrar._

_Lo miró tras los barrotes y su hermano le devolvió la mirada con sus pequeños ojos negros._

— _Hola, Kaname-chan. —El bebé la miró extrañado— ¿Sabes? Hoy cumplo cinco años, y seguramente papá y mamá nos llevarán a ver los fuegos artificiales. Lo hacemos cada año para mi cumpleaños, aunque claro, tú no lo sabes. Así que será tú primer año. ¿No es genial?_

_El bebé arrugó el ceño y sus ojos lagrimaron. Inesperadamente comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón._

— _¿Qué te pasó, hermanito? ¿Te duele algo? —Asuka se aferro a los barrotes preocupada._

_Itachi e Iris llegaron corriendo._

— _¿Qué pasa, Kaname? —Iris lo cargó dándole palmaditas en su espalda._

_Itachi miró a Asuka y frunció el ceño._

— _¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?_

_La pequeña se espantó, ella no había hecho más que hablarle._

— _Na-nada —Susurró. A los pocos minutos Kaname pareció calmarse. Iris tocó su frente._

— _Cielos, creo que tiene un poco de temperatura._

— _Lo mejor será llevarlo con el doctor —Ambos comenzaron a andar pero antes de que se fuera, Asuka jaló el pantalón de Itachi._

— _Oto-san ¿Iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales?_

— _Ahora no, Asuka. Tú hermano tiene fiebre, ¿No lo entiendes?_

_Y salieron antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Varias horas después sus padres volvieron, y antes de que pudiera siquiera mencionar algo, se encerraron en la habitación del bebé. Asuka lo observó desde su habitación, puesto que quedaba frente a la de su hermano. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se deslizó. Tenía todos su peluches a su alrededor y sobre una banquita un pequeño muffin con una velita._

— _Feliz cumpleaños a ti... —Empezó a cantar mientras su voz se quebraba y lagrimas salían de sus mejillas._

_El llanto de su hermano retumbó por toda la casa._

_Se tapó los oídos con fuerza._

X

Sasuke tenía unas ganas incontenibles de salir corriendo e ir a partirle la cara a su hermano. Pero no podía, aun se encontraban llegando a la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Sakura apretaba más a Asuka acariciándole el cabello.

— Y- Yo ya era invisible para ellos... pero, no decía nada. No podía. Yo soy hermana mayor...

_X_

_Asuka estaba sentada en la entrada del Kínder mientras movía sus piernas y por ratos veía hacia la reja._

— _¿Esa no es Uchiha Asuka, de la clase ciruela? —Murmuró una profesora._

— _Ya han pasado dos horas y aún no vienen por ella, pobrecita. —Dijo otra._

_La pequeña pelinegra trataba de hacer como que no oía pero era imposible. Apretó sus puños. Su maestra se acercó y le tocó suavemente el hombro._

— _Su-chan. Ya he llamado a tus padres, pero no contestan. ¿Tienes el número de alguien más?_

_Asuka se limpió sus ojos y sacó de su mochila una hoja donde tenía apuntado el número de sus abuelos._

X

— Abu-Mikoto fue a buscarme..._ —_Hipó, sus lagrimas habían dejado de salir.

_X_

_Mikoto tocó el timbre mientras sostenía con la otra mano a su nieta, estaba realmente furiosa. Unos minutos después Itachi abrió la puerta._

— _¡Asuka! —Dijo sorprendido mientras miraba a su pequeña hija._

_La matriarca Uchiha entró pasando de largo a Itachi, cuando volteó de nuevo para verlo cara a cara tenía el ceño fruncido._

— _¡No puedo creer hasta donde han llegado! ¿¡Que pensaban al no ir por Asuka!_

— _¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Itachi— Apenas son las... —Miró el reloj de pared. Marcaban las 2:30 de la tarde. El Kínder terminaba a las 12:00. — ¡Demonios! —Miró a su hija que tenía la mirada baja aferrada a la mano de su abuela— Su-chan, perdón. Kaname..._

_Ante la sola mención del nombre, Asuka apretó los puños. Había llegado a su límite, por fin._

— _¡MENTIROSO! —Gritó y salió corriendo. Mikoto vio a su nieta con tristeza mientras corría, y miró a su hijo enojada._

— _¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!_

— _No sé de que hablas, mamá —Itachi caminó hasta la sala y Mikoto lo siguió._

— _¿De que hablo? ¡De Asuka, por supuesto! ¡Es tu hija también, ¿Sabias?_

— _Eso es más que obvio._

_Asuka estaba detrás de un sillón echa un ovillo, llorando y tapándose los oídos pero aún así podía escuchar perfectamente. Ni su padre ni su abuela se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí._

— _¡Pues no lo parece, Itachi! El otro día me llamó Saki. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que encontró a Su, sola, buscando a sus padres para ir a su festival deportivo._

_Itachi se sorprendió._

— _El festival...lo olvidé. —Se frotó la cien— Ese día le tocaba cita a Kaname. Era muy importante, mamá._

— _¿Y el festival de tu hija no?_

— _Sí, también. Pero Asuka comprende que Kaname es nuestra prioridad._

_La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida._

— _No debe ser así, Itachi. Están cometiendo un grave error._

— _No hay ningún error, todo está bien. Kaname es tan solo un bebé. Y Asuka es su hermana mayor, y lo sabe._

— _¿Eso implica que la olvides en la escuela?_

— _Fue solo un descuido, mamá. Kaname estaba..._

— _¡Kaname... Kaname... Kaname! ¿Tú e Iris no saben hablar de otra cosa?_

— _¡Por dios, mamá. Es tu nieto! _

— _Lo sé, y lo amo. Quien me molesta son sus estúpidos padres que no se dan cuenta de las cosas y tienen a su bebé en un pedestal._

— _¿Y que quieres que haga? Kaname es, después de todo el hijo que siempre quise. Tú sabes que mi deseo siempre fue tener un niño al cual enseñarle fútbol. ¡Y al fin lo tengo!_

_Asuka se abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían de sus sorprendidos ojos._

— _Que decepcionada estoy, Itachi._

— _No sé que te pasa, madre. Pero tengo un viaje que preparar, voy a ir a Konoha a revisar unos asuntos de la empresa._

— _Perfecto. Lleva a Asuka contigo._

— _¿¡Qué! ¿Mamá, no me oíste? Voy por negocios no a hacer turismo. Iris irá con los niños a casa de mis suegros._

— _No. Tú te llevas a la niña, es una perfecta oportunidad de que corrijas tus errores._

_Asuka se mordía el labio. _

— _No sé de que errores hablas. No voy a llevar a Asuka. Además, se aburriría demasiado._

— _Tengo entendido que Sakura está en Konoha, además, tiene años que Sasuke no ve a su sobrina._

_Asuka limpió sus lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba alguien que realmente notara su existencia — Tía Sakura..._

— _No voy a..._

— _¡QUIERO IR! —La pequeña salió de su escondite dejando sorprendidos a los adultos, más que por saber que los había escuchado era por la cara de sufrimiento que tenia— ¡Quiero ver a Tía Sakura y a Tío Sasuke!_

_Itachi la miró por unos segundos, antes de hablar._

— _Está bien._

X

Cuando la pequeña terminó de contar, sus ojos se habían secado y sus lagrimas cesado. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no podían imaginar cuanto había aguantado la pequeña.

— Todos los adultos mienten siempre _—_Dijo, con su voz una poca ronca_— _Siempre pelean, gritan y hacen promesas que no cumplen. –Asuka miró a sus tíos recordando como los había escuchado discutir la noche anterior— Oto-san y Oka-san ya solo tienen ojos para Kaname-chan. Creo...que ya no me quieren como su hija.

Sasuke se arrodilló y tomo la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas. Asuka se mordió el labio inferior para no seguir llorando y los miró.

— Sasuke-Nichan, Sakura-NeeSan. ¿Pueden ser ustedes mis papás?

Sakura sintió que su corazón no aguantaría más y se rompería en cualquier instante. Quería con todas sus fuerzas proteger a su pequeña sobrina, había tanto de ella reflejado en esa pequeña. Miró a Sasuke y al notar y saber que el no diría nada, decidió hablar con la dulzura más tierna que encontró.

— Claro que nos encantaría, Ratoncita. Pero, verás...Tú ya tienes un papá y un mamá que dios te eligió para que te cuidaran y amaran. Quizás se han equivocado en algunas cosas pero, eso no quiere decir que no te amen. Los adultos cometemos muchas tonteras y pocas veces nos damos cuenta _—_Acarició con ternura su pequeña cabecita_—_ Te voy a confesar algo, así como tu te sientes ahora, yo me sentí igual cuando tenía mas o menos tu edad.

— ¿De verdad?

Sasuke prestó atención a lo que la pelirrosa decía, resultaba muy interesante.

— Sip. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, muy a pesar de ser la menor, mis padres le prestaban más atención a tu mamá. Quizás era porque Iris siempre ha sido más dedicada a lo que hace, en cambio yo, nunca he prestado atención a muchas cosas. Por un tiempo llegué a pensar que mis padres no me querían pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no era así. Ellos me aman, solo que quizás no me había dado cuenta y prefería sufrir creyendo que era menos que mi hermana y viviendo bajo su sombra. –Le secó las lagrimas a Asuka mientras le sonreía—Yo creo que lo mismo pasa contigo. Tus papas aman a Kaname pero no más de lo que te aman a ti. Solo necesitan que tú les hables y les recuerdes que también necesitas sentir de su amor.

Por un momento, Sasuke sintió una profunda admiración por la Haruno. Ella también había sufrido lo que él con su hermano. Crecer con la sombra del hermano mayor.

—Pero, ¿Y si en verdad ya no me quieren?

—Dudo que eso sea verdad, Su. Tus padres te aman, lo han hecho desde que sabían que iban a tenerte. Aún recuerdo cuando se enteraron de la noticia, no podían con la emoción, pasaron semanas buscándote un nombre que fuera perfecto. Hasta que encontraron Asuka. –Le acarició la mejilla—Porque tu eres ese hermoso perfume que endulza sus mañanas. Y, aunque así no fuera, nos tienes a Sasuke y a mí. No seremos tus padres biológicos pero podemos serlo de a mentiras.

— ¿Cómo...si fueran unos papás de chocolate?

— Sí, algo por el estilo.

— Sakura tiene razón. –Como una de las raras veces, Sasuke sonrió—Cuando no tengas con quien hablar, siempre puedes acudir a nosotros. No importa la hora, el lugar, ni si estamos en este mundo o no. Puedes tener en nosotros a unos papás de chocolate. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Asuka asintió sonriendo.

— Y, no te preocupes, nosotros hablaremos con tus padres. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sip. ¡Arigato! –Abrazó sus tíos por el cuello- ¿Saben? Tengo mucha envidia –Les dijo, aun abrazándolos. —Cuando tengan a mis primos, ellos tendrán a los mejores papás del mundo. ¡Y serán muy felices! ¡Ustedes serán una gran pareja!

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron completamente sonrojados y algo nerviosos por la imaginación que tenía la pequeña.

Asuka sonrió casi malvadamente.

* * *

.

Horas más tarde, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban frente al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha con el ojo ligeramente morado. Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el bar mientras el rubio le servía un Cosmopolitan a la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó cuando el rubio le sonrió.

Cuando habían llegado al departamento, cerca de las seis de la tarde, Itachi aún no había llegado según las palabras del Uzumaki. Hinata le preparó algo de cenar a Asuka y al cabo de una hora la pequeña decidió irse a recostar, no sin antes darle un gran beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a sus tíos y otro pequeño beso a Naruto y Hinata.

Media hora más tarde, Itachi había llegado. No se dio cuenta en que momento, solo sintió el fuerte puño de Sasuke amoldarse a su ojo y cinco minutos después, estaba en el sofá escuchando los reclamos de su hermano. Sakura lo tranquilizó y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido al pelinegro.

Los ojos de Itachi no habían podido estar más sorprendidos y arrepentidos por lo que le contaron. Ahora mismo su hermano se encargaba de cantarle las últimas advertencias.

— ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza, Itachi? ¡Es tu hija!

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, pero tuvo que volver a subirla cuando un golpe frio de una bolsa de verduras le dio en el ojo.

—Para la hinchazón –Dijo Sakura—Realmente, ¿No se dieron cuenta?

—Te lo juro que no. ¡Demonios! –Itachi apretó los puños y se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza—Estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo y con el niño que fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa con Asuka. Soy un mal padre, ¿Cierto?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

— No es que seas mal padre. Era normal que estuvieras entusiasmado con tú primer hijo varón. –Bebió un sorbo de la copa—Cometieron un error. Y ahora es el momento donde tú e Iris tienen que afrontar las consecuencias y reparar el corazón de su hija.

Se formó un incomodo silencio hasta que Itachi, con la poca voz que tenía por las lágrimas, dijo:

— ¿Ustedes creen que me perdone?

— Ya lo hice.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada al pasillo, Asuka estaba semi-oculta tras la pared, con su pequeño pato arrastrado y los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

— Oh, Su-chan...hija. –Itachi la miró, y extendió sus brazos soltando la bolsa que estaba sobre su ojo—Ven aquí.

Asuka se mordió el labio y corrió con todas sus fuerzas arrastrando al pequeño pato, cuando llegó se refugio en los brazos de su padre.

—Perdóname, hija. Perdóname por todo. _—_Itachi la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba.- ¿Te dolió todo este tiempo, verdad?

— ¡Si! Pe-pensé que ya no me querían –Asuka enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Papá fue un estúpido, pero nunca te dejaré de amar. Eres mi princesa por siempre, Su. Te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, y que te recompensaré por tu cumpleaños, pero vuelve a creer en papá, ¿Si?

Hinata y Sakura sentían que en cualquier momento ellas también se pondrían a llorar. Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró dejando salir toda la tensión que tenia. Naruto miró la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un silencio envolvió el fuerte llanto de la pequeña.

Ahí, en el regazo de Itachi, Asuka lloró todo lo tenía guardado dentro.

Unos minutos más tarde, tras lágrimas secas y palabras reconciliadoras entre ambos, la pequeña se durmió en brazos de su padre quien la cargo hasta la habitación que la niña compartía con Sakura.

Hinata los siguió encaminándose a dormir ella también. Y Sakura se excusó diciendo que era momento de ir al trabajo, pese a los miles de reclamos del azabache y las risas del rubio.

* * *

.

Horas más tarde, Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de Sakura y pesé a lo que sus reglas de dignidad Uchiha marcaban se encontró a si mismo yendo a Ichiraku.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura se encontraba saliendo por la puerta trasera comenzando a caminar por una calle apenas iluminada hacia la parada del autobús, llevaba un caminar pausado y se veía cansada.

— ¡Sakura!

La chica sonrió alegremente al verlo y se acercó al coche.

— ¡Mi chofer particular! ¡Que afortunada soy! –Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento—Que bien que puedo sentarme. Tengo destrozados los pies. —Añadió con expresión adolorida pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Trabajando toda la noche de pie es normal.

—Soy una mesera, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Seguramente ganas poco dinero.

—No olvides las comisiones –Sonrió ella.

Sasuke se frotó la cien con una mano.

—Será mejor que no volvamos a hablar del champán. –Mencionó Sasuke—Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...? –Se detuvo un momento, soltando un suspiro—Olvídalo, ya sé la respuesta. Estás loca.

—Haces unos cumplidos taaan bonitos –Susurró Sakura medio adormilada.

—Mis pensamientos no son bonitos, precisamente. ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota, tan...? –Empezó a decir el pelinegro, Sakura ni se molestaba en contestar por lo que le daba tiempo de pensar en que decir—Es hora de que tengamos una charla seria, Sakura. Tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedes seguir así, yo no puedo venir a buscarte todos los días y...—Se había detenido en un semáforo y giró su cabeza para mirarla—Lo que quiero decir es...—Pero Sakura se había dormido—Justo esto es lo que quería decir, no puedes trabajar tan tarde—Siguió diciendo a pesar de que sabia que ella no le escuchaba. Varios carros comenzaron a tocar el claxon cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y el no avanzaba. Sakura hacia que se olvidara de todo, pensó Sasuke mientras arrancaba.

Minutos más tarde, aparcó el carro en el garaje del complejo departamental. Sacudió ligeramente a la bella durmiente.

—Despierta, ya hemos llegado.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó, sobresaltada.

—Que hemos llegado –Repitió Sasuke. Sakura se bajo del carro como si lo estuviera haciendo en sueños. Y se quedó apoyada en la puerta del carro con los ojos cerrados. –Vamos, despierta –Dijo Sasuke mientras rozaba su brazo pero ese roce solo sirvió para que Sakura se deslizara hacia él y dejara la cabeza en su hombro. –Sakura, vamos.

— ¿Eh?

—Pobre, estás agotada.

—Sí. –susurró ella.

—Tsk. Te llevaré en brazos.

Sasuke la cargo al estilo nupcial y entró en el ascensor. Mientras subían, algo extraño comenzaba a pasarle. Comenzaba a sentir ternura por aquella chica y el roce de sus rosados cabellos sobre su cuello le daba escalofríos. Cuando miró hacia la puerta del ascensor se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, no sabía cuanto tiempo se había pasado mirándola.

—Sakura...—Susurró cuando entraban al departamento. Pero la única respuesta fue el sonido de su calmada respiración—Es hora de ir a la cama.

El sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello le estaba despertando un sinfín de sensaciones que nunca antes había recordado sentir. Se quedó parado en el pasillo sin saber que hacer, hasta que se dirigió a la habitación y empujó la puerta ligeramente con el pie. Esa permanecía ligeramente abierta por Asuka. Entró con mucho cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su sobrina que dormía en una pequeña cama cubierta por la sabanas.

Depositó suavemente a Sakura en su cama pero de nada sirvió, instintivamente enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y en ese momento sus labios se rozaron. No había querido hacerlo pero, estaba ya hecho. Sasuke esperaba que en cualquier momento se despertara y comenzara a gritar. Pero lo no hizo. Estaba profundamente dormida, demasiado como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

La soltó con desgana pero ella seguía aferrada a su cuello y Sasuke deshizo el agarre tan delicadamente como pudo. La luz de la luna que entraba dejaba ver su cara, tan vulnerable y delicada. Ese día había conocido una faceta nueva de Sakura, tan comprensiva y tierna. Aún recordaba la dulzura con la que había tratado a su sobrina y las risas encantadoras que le había dejado ver en el parque de diversiones. Incluso había sacado en él un lado bromista que no sabia que tenía.

Deseó besarla de verdad y, por un instante, la tentación estuvo por vencerlo.

De pie, frente a ella, luchaba contra sí mismo. Abrumado por la ternura y el deseo que sentía en aquel momento.

Un segundo más tarde, consiguió apartarse y fue al armario por una manta y la cubrió suavemente. Cuando volvió a reaccionar se alejó de la habitación.

Tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

**.**

**X.x.X**

Y al fin pude ser salvada de los malvados secuestradores que me amarraron a un árbol del Monte Fuji y actualizar. (: (Ok, no fui secuestrada u_u pero ya saben que me gusta dramatizar.) Y se preguntarán ¿Y ahora que le pasó? Pues, realmente ni yo lo sé. Y quizás también se pregunten, ¿Y porque cambio su Nick, _**de nuevo**_? Bueno, no es la primera vez que lo hago y dudo mucho que sea la última. Soy alguien bipolar e inconstante así que cuando creo haber hallado un Nick que me pegue, termino descubriendo otro. Por ahora es éste, resultado de mi incontrolable adicción a esos orgasmeantes cacahuates [¿] Intenté incluirle mi segundo amor, pero no hallé como. Seguramente luego lo encontraré y terminaré cambiando mi Nick (oh, si. De nuevo) pero agregando a esa salsita roja y espesita que alegra todas mis comidas.

Ahora sí, les traigo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala.

**¿Cuál es la buena?**

¡He terminado la preparatoria! Oh, sí. Un logro personal para mí, bien terminada con diploma por mejor promedio de la carrera y todo ;) (Clap, clap a mí) y quizás muchos se digan ¿Y a mi que me importa? Y yo respondo: Oh, pues. Solo quería compartirlo u.u. Hahaha, esta bien. Eso significa tiempo libre para mi :D Y si se preguntan ¿Y que no tiene que estar ocupada ahora con la Universidad? Pues yo respondo: ¡NO! XD porque el simple hecho de que estoy en AutoStop de la U. Ya tenia una carrera que comenzaba como un sueño en despegar que era la Nutrición, pero por cuestiones económicas no pude empezar ese sueño :/ y en estos momentos no tengo otra carrera para mí. Entre en la etapa en la que no se que demonios quiero hacer en el futuro xD Así que este año será solo de cursos útiles y hasta el próximo hablare de cursar la Uni. En otras palabras me tomaré un año medios sabático y así quieren verlo.

So... ¡Actualización de Fics!

**Tons, ¿Cuál es la mala?**

Que tengo que exprimir mis neuronas para los capítulos XD.

**¿Cómo será la actualización?**

Semanal. Cada domingo, como hoy. Pero será una historia por semana; Es decir, ahora actualicé _En su Lugar_, el próximo domingo será _Padre por Acuerdo_ y el siguiente domingo _Familia Prestada_ y luego volvemos a comenzar de nuevo con _En su Lugar_ y así sucesivamente ;)

En cuanto a los tres epílogos que me faltan de _Todos se Casan_ (Oh, Kami. Que pena :$) esos los subiré cada Viernes, para poder ya por fin dar por terminado ese Fic.

Espero me haya explicado bien.

Les recuerdo mi Facebook por si quieren contactarme y ¿Porque no? para hacer amigos. Es: Esmeralda Mijangos (MissHotnuts) solo les pido me envien un mensaje privado, diciendo que son de aquí.

Y sin más, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo número 7 de _En Su Lugar_.

¡Dios los bendiga!

Un review es como una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

'

'

'


	8. Confabulación Desastrosa

**Capítulo 08. **_Confabulación desastrosa:_ La Bienvenida a la cárcel de Sakura-chan.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo iba a enfrentarse con Sakura. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella del beso? Pero la desalmada criatura se había levantado antes que él y estaba en la cocina haciendo unos Hotcakes mientras Asuka le comentaba algo referente a la escuela, Itachi leía el periódico y Naruto y Hinata estaban en su mundo de colores envueltos en su propia charla.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa dando los buenos días mientras su sobrina le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y él le revolvía el cabello. Realmente le alegraba verla más feliz.

Sakura asentó un plato con una torre alta de Hotcakes los cuales no tardaron en ser agarrados por todos los hambrientos. Sakura tomó tres y los bañó de mermelada de fresa y chorreó una gran cantidad de leche dulce y miel sobre ellos. No obstante, hizo una torre y le colocó una rebanada de jamón y un pedazo de mantequilla.

El menor Uchiha observó asombrado como lo comía con real disfrute.

— ¿Cómo puedes comer de esa forma y no engordar?

— Hago mucho ejercicio —contestó ella alegremente—. No estoy todo el día sentada detrás de una mesa, como otros que yo sé.

— Si te refieres a mí, no es verdad.

— Bueno, tienes razón. A veces te levantas para sentarte en el coche.

— Puede que te interese saber que la empresa aconseja a sus empleados que se mantengan en forma y, para ello, se ha instalado un gimnasio.

— Pareces un panfleto publicitario. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a ese gimnasio?

— Eso da igual.

— No da igual. Tener un gimnasio en la empresa no vale de nada si no vas por allí. ¿No lo sabías?

— ¿Te vas? —Preguntó al verla ponerse de pie e ignorando su comentario anterior.

— Sí. Ahora mismo —Dijo mientras dejaba su plato en la cocina e iba hacia el sillón de la sala a agarrar su bolsa de deportes— ¿Qué te piensas tú qué hago yo todo el día? ¿Ver la televisión? —Se acercó a su sobrina y le besó el cabello— Nos vemos luego —Se despidió mientras salía silbando del departamento ante la fija mirada de Sasuke.

— Quita esa cara de bobo —Le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Ajá. Apúrate, Su-chan —Llamó Itachi a la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie— Ustedes dos también Naruto, Sasuke. Hay que empezar el día con el pie derecho.

Todos asintieron y se concentraron en sus tareas.

* * *

X.

Sakura salía de las duchas del estudio de baile ya cambiada y fresca, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Bueno?

— "_Soy Neji, pequeña. ¿Recuerdas la comida que nos debes a Gaara y a mí? ¿Qué te parece tenerla ahora?"_

— Seguro. Sin problema. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— "_En el restaurante –Kamikaze- queda cerca de la empresa"_

— Perfecto. Nos vemos ahí en ¿Media hora?

— _Claro. Bye._

Cerró su celular y se miró al espejo para acomodarse un poco su cabello revuelto, cuando por fin lo consiguió se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y se detuvo ahí por un momento.

— ¿Porqué siento que olvido algo importante? —Se decía a si misma mientras se tocaba los labios, intentó hacer memoria pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordarlo— Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Sasuke... ¡Nah! Eso es imposible.

Se dio un último vistazo y salió de los vestidores, iría a despedirse de Sai y los muchachos para encaminarse al restaurante.

* * *

X.

— ¡Pobre Sasuke! —Exclamó Karin—. Lo estás pasando fatal con esa chica, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no es para tanto —intentó contemporizar él.

Estaban almorzando en un restaurante tranquilo y Sasuke se sentía mejor en la sensata compañía de Karin.

—Siempre intentas buscar el lado bueno de las cosas —sonrió ella—. Pero yo sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo.

— Un poco, sí —asintió él, recordando el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer la noche anterior para no besar a Sakura—. Lo peor de todo es que siempre me convence de todo. Hoy mismo he ido al gimnasio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Pero si estás en forma.

— Lo sé, pero Sakura me ha hecho sentir como si fuera un hipopótamo. Aunque lo hacía de broma.

— No debería decirte esas cosas. Y hacer que vayas a buscarla al club…

— Eso ha sido idea mía. No me gusta que vuelva sola a casa —dijo él, mirando el reloj—. Tendré que irme pronto, por cierto. Aún no queda resulto lo del contrato con No Sabaku y tengo que terminar la maqueta para presentársela hoy.

Karin estaba en silencio. Sólo el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesa mostraba su irritación.

— ¿Qué tanto hace Naruto? —preguntó por fin.

— Al igual que yo está enfocado en el proyecto y también algo entusiasmado con la prima de Sakura ¿Por qué? ¿Para que vaya él a buscarla?

— No, es otra cosa… un tema delicado. Sakura es muy joven y necesita protección.

— Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

— Pero, cariño, te equivocas. Con Naruto ocupado con la tal Hinata y tu hermano en la empresa están los dos solos en tu casa. Las cosas han cambiado pero, aún así, un hombre y una mujer viviendo juntos en un apartamento… la gente puede murmurar.

— ¿Que Sakura y yo…? Eso es imposible. Ella sería la última persona en el mundo a la que yo querría… —Sasuke se detuvo, recordando cómo la había llevado en brazos la noche anterior y el roce de sus labios.

— Naturalmente. Tú eres un hombre con muy buen gusto y ella, bueno… —rió Karin sin terminar la frase. Sasuke se sentía incómodo. Iris, pensaba, nunca habría hecho un comentario como aquel sobre nadie y, seguramente, Sakura tampoco—. Cariño, ¿me estás escuchando?

— Ah, sí. Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

— Te estaba hablando del grupo de solidarios en el que colaboro. Nos dedicamos a ayudar a chicas jóvenes con problemas. Tenemos una residencia femenina, en la que no le está permitida la entrada a los hombres. Lo hacemos para evitar que las chicas inocentes caigan en manos de indeseables.

— Pues entonces no es sitio para Sakura —sonrió Sasuke—. A ella precisamente lo que le gusta son los indeseables.

— Por eso quiero insistir. Es vulnerable, Sasuke, y tu obligación es protegerla.

— Tienes razón —admitió él.

—El sitio en el que estoy pensando es el albergue Kunoichi. Sólo está a dos manzanas del Ichiraku y le he conseguido una habitación.

— ¿Has hablado con ellos sin hablar conmigo antes?

— Era lo más lógico Sasuke.

Sería lógico, pero la idea no lo entusiasmaba lo más mínimo. Aunque Karin tenía razón. Lo mejor sería poner distancia entre Sakura y él.

— Se lo diré esta noche —dijo por fin.

— Sabía que estarías de acuerdo —sonrió Karin—. Bueno, ahora regreso voy al tocador —añadió, levantándose y estirándose la falda—. Sasuke, ¿qué haces mirándome los tobillos?

— No, nada —contestó él, poniéndose colorado—. Anda, ve.

* * *

X.

Sakura había llegado mucho antes que su amigo y su primo, estaba entretenida mirando el curioso centro de mesa cuando sintió la presencia de los dos hombres frente a ella. Les saludó alegremente mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentaron, comenzando a ordenar.

— Espero que hayan traído sus chequeras, muchachos —Les advirtió con una sonrisa cuando el camarero se fue con sus ordenes— Estoy pensando seriamente en pedir postre doble.

— En ese caso opino que Gaara invite esta comida, después de todo está haciendo un trato millonario con la empresa.

— Oh, claro. Aviéntame el muerto a mí, Hyuuga —Comentó en broma el pelirrojo— Aunque técnicamente sería como si Sakura y tú también me invitaran.

— De eso nada —Neji tomó un poco de vino— Entonces sería el dinero de Uchiha. Después de todo el es el que está llorando por el proyecto.

Sakura, entonces, los miró por primera vez interesada en el tema.

— ¿Sasuke llorando? —Preguntó divertida— No te creo.

— De verdad, Saku. Incluso aceptó la propuesta de que entregar la maqueta en solo tres días.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

— Realmente debe estar desesperado —Aunque Sakura no se lo dijera a Sasuke y pareciera siempre simular que no sabía nada de negocios, la verdad era que estaba más que informada sobre todos los asuntos de su empresa, así que le sorprendía el sabes que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estuviera dispuesto a seguir ordenes.

— Créelo. Aunque más que desesperado está luchando por qué no le pise el ego —Rió— Cuando Gaara me comentó que estaba empezando el proyecto de un nuevo centro comercial, le sugerí que pusiera a la empresa entre los candidatos.

— Y aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, lo hubiera hecho —Exclamó Gaara con una sonrisa— No solo por tratarse de la empresa Haruno y su reputación, si no porque sabes que confío en ti.

— Bien, esperen. Explíquenme una cosa —Sakura los miró con la ceja alzada— Sí tan confiado estás Gaara, ¿Por qué no simplemente firmas el contrato en lugar de poner a la empresa a prueba?

Tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

— Por joder a Uchiha.

Sakura comenzó a reír.

— ¡Son terribles, no cambian!

— Además, quiero comprobar que tan capaz es Uchiha Sasuke. —mencionó Gaara.

— Yo realmente, solo me divierto —Dijo Neji— Hubieras visto su cara cuando supo que yo conocía a Gaara, él y Uzumaki pensaron que ya tenían el proyecto en la bolsa.

— ¿Y no es así? —Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Sí, pero él no lo sabe.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida, mientras se ponía de pie.

— Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

X.

Cuando Karin regresó a la mesa el celular de Sasuke sonó y él se apartó hacia el area de los baños para contestar.

— Sí si, de acuerdo. No, déjame esos papeles en la oficina ahora que regrese los checo y los firmo —Repasó su mirada por el restaurante y se quedó petrificado al ver, unas mesas al fondo, a Neji Hyuuga y Gaara No Sabaku sentados, mientras un mesero les servía sus pedidos— _¿Qué carajo hacen esos dos aquí?_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Eso es todo? Bien.

Cerró su celular y apretó los puños, realmente le subía la bilis a la boca del estomago cada vez que los veía.

Se volteó bruscamente con dirección a su mesa, chocando con alguien. A duras penas pudo sostenerla de la cintura antes de que tocara el piso.

Y se perdió en esos ojos verdes.

— ¿Sasuke?

Cuando se dio cuenta de a quien sostenía y a quien pertenecía esa delicada y exquisita cintura que se amoldaba a sus manos, la soltó como si se tratara de fuego.

Sakura puso expresión de ofendida.

— Disculpa, se me olvida que tu solo tocas mujeres de tobillos anchos.

— ¡Que Karin no tiene los tobillos anchos!

— Oh, ¿Ya se los viste? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se sonrojó de vergüenza y coraje.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

— Vine a abrir una cuenta de banco, Sasuke —Mencionó Sarcástica— Es obvio que estoy aquí para comer, ¿Qué más iba a hacer en un restaurante?

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y bufó.

— Eso ya lo sé. ¿Con quién vienes?

Los ojos de la Haruno adquirieron un misterioso brillo.

— Uh, ¿Estás celoso? —Rió cuando el pelinegro soltó uno de sus monosílabos— Descuida querido Sasuke, no estoy con ningún narcotraficante o alguien que pueda suponer un riesgo para la imagen de tu amada empresa. —Alzó la mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón— Y también juro solemnemente no subirme a las mesas a bailar o hacer un escándalo.

— Estoy hablando enserio, Sakura.

— Yo también, Sasuke —Él la miró con ojos de cuchilla— Ay, disculpa. Estoy con Neji y Gaara. ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Con No Sabaku Gaara?

— ¡Dah! No conozco otro, ¿Tu sí?

Sasuke la miró y disimuladamente dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban las dos piedras en sus zapatos. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a Sakura, pero realmente necesitaba ese proyecto.

— Eh, Sakura. Sobre Gaara...

Ella lo miró y soltó una ligera risa haciendo que él le mirara desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? No irás a pedirme que intervenga por ti por el proyecto, ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

— Lo escuché por ahí, quizás.

— Tsk...

Sakura intentaba contener la carcajada al ver como Sasuke debatía con su otro yo, se notaba que le estaba costando ¿Y cómo no? Si un Uchiha nunca pide un favor a nadie, o eso se suponía.

— ¿No decías que nunca necesitarías nada de mí?

— ¡Olvídalo!

Pasó a un lado suyo y se dirigió a su mesa. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y notó como en su mesa estaba Karin quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.

Apretó los puños.

— Maldición —Susurró y se dirigió hacia los muchachos.

Cuando se sentó con ellos y empezaron a recordar anécdotas de sus años como estudiantes se olvido un poco de su encuentro con Sasuke, pero solo un poco. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre podía ser tan...? No había caso en pensar en ello.

Sasuke.

— _¡Shannaro! Odio ser de corazón de pollo ¡Maldito Sasuke pelo de pato!_

— Creo que esa vez le deje los dos ojos morados y tú le torciste el brazo —Recordó Gaara divertido.

Neji asintió llevándose una revenada de pollo a la boca.

— Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía besar a Saku a la fuerza? Y lo mejor fue cuando tú le diste una patada tan certera que seguramente lo dejo estéril, ¿No Saku?

Sakura asintió ligeramente.

— _Me voy a odiar por esto. _Chicos...hay algo que quiero decirles.

Ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Y esperaron que hablara.

* * *

X.

Hacía una media hora que Sasuke había llegado a la oficina luego de su hora de almuerzo. Se encontraba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio cuando Itachi y Asuka entraron por la puerta principal.

Ellos habían ido a un McDonald para el almuerzo. Sasuke sonrió al ver a su sobrina terminar de contarle alguna clase de historia a Itachi, desde el día anterior en que sucedió el pequeño episodio con Asuka, ahora ella y su hermano parecían más unidos e Itachi trataba de pasar todo su tiempo con ella, recuperando lo que por su egoísmo había comenzado a perder.

— Veo que aún no terminas la maqueta —Dijo Itachi mientras observaba la mesa de cristal a unos metros del escritorio donde reposaba la estructura sin terminar.

— No. Llegaron unos papeles que necesito verificar —Contestó y se masajeo la cien— No Sabaku vendrá a verlo a las seis de la tarde. Y aunque estuviera trabajando en ella, aún no se de que manera podría diseñar el estacionamiento y falta el diseño del nombre.

Itachi miró el reloj y silbó.

— Solo quedan dos horas.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Asuka miró a su padre y a su tío hablar y miró curiosa la mesa donde estaba la estructura de lo que parecía ser un centro comercial. Se acercó sigilosamente sin que los dos adultos la notaran, realmente estaban más enfrascados en su conversación.

— Lo peor es que Naruto está ocupado con los informes —Suspiró— Cuando terminé todo esto le haré vudú a Gaara No Sabaku.

Itachi sentó frente a él y rió.

— Venga, dame algunos papeles. Te ayudaré como buen hermano que soy.

Sasuke le pasó algunos e Itachi agarró un lapicero.

— Quizás este año por fin santa deje de traerte carbón.

— Al que le trae carbón es a ti.

Ambos rieron ligeramente y se concentraron en los papeles.

Mientras, a unos metros, Asuka se encontraba entretenida analizando la maqueta que tenía enfrente. Tomó unos papeles que había en la mesa donde estaba el dibujo del diseño y vio lo que faltaba.

Tomó algunas piezas y el pegamento así como algunos otros instrumentos y sonrió.

— Manos a la obra.

Una hora después, el papeleo por fin lo habían acabado. Sasuke se masajeó el cuello e Itachi se estiró mirando el reloj.

— Queda menos de una hora para que No Sabaku llegue, Sasuke.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa y se quedaron mudos ante lo que veían, en realidad Sasuke quedó mudo y sorprendido, Itachi tenía una sonrisa de lado. La maqueta estaba prácticamente terminada, solo faltaba colocar el nombre cosa que Asuka hacía en estos momentos, cuando terminó de ponerlo sonrió y los miró.

— ¿Qué tal?

— A-Asuka —Pronunció Sasuke.

Observó con detalle la maqueta, el estacionamiento estaba estratégicamente colocado en la parte de abajo del centro comercial según un dibujo que había hecho la pequeña que, al parecer del pelinegro, parecía hecho por profesionales. Las fuentes hermosamente estructuradas estaban en medio del mini-centro comercial de la maqueta y el nombre colocado en la entrada con colores atrayentes y un tipo de letra muy divertido. Igualmente algunos edificios que serían las tiendas estaban construidos e incluso tenían su nombre puesto sobre ello.

— ¿Te gusta, Tío?

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Es excelente! Pero... ¿Cómo?

La pequeña sonrió.

— Siempre veo a Oto-san y al abuelo hacerlo y siempre les ayudo —Se bajó de la silla en la que estaba—y Oka-san me enseñó a dibujar.

Sasuke sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello.

— Parece ser que tenemos al próximo arquitecto de la familia.

Itachi bufó.

— Ojalá y fuera así.

Asuka rió.

— Yo no seré arquitecto, es muy aburrido. ¡Yo seré Chef!

* * *

X.

— ¿Entonces te gusta Neji?

Ten-Ten se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante la pregunta de Sakura quien solo sonreía divertida.

— Cla-claro que no Sakura-san. No tiene que preocuparse por mí.

Sakura la miró con la ceja alzada y observó a Ino en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme?

— Pregúntale a ella.

Sakura regresó su mirada hacía la castaña.

— No es necesario que lo oculte, Sakura-san. —La castaña bajó la mirada— Yo sé que Neji-San y usted salen.

La Haruno menor se carcajeó mientras ponía la mano sobre su estomago. Ino también rió y Tenten solo pudo mirarlas intrigada.

— ¡Neji no es mi novio! —Tomo a la castaña por los hombros y la miró con una sonrisa— Adelante con ello. ¡Fighting, Tenten-chan! —Se acercó y le susurró al oído— Neji es mi primo, ve y conquístalo.

La castaña se sonrojó y abrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿¡Primo!? ¿¡Y tú lo sabías!? —Apuntó a Ino amenazadoramente, ésta solo sonrió— ¡Que cruel!

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

— Cosas de la vida. Por cierto, ¿Y Hinata? No la he visto en todo el día.

— Ni la verás —Contestó Sakura mientras se apoyaba en un escritorio— últimamente se la pasa todo el rato con Naruto. Algo me dice que muy pronto esos dos nos darán buenas noticias.

Sonrió mientras las otras dos le devolvían la sonrisa de forma cómplice.

* * *

X.

Todos en la sala esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Gaara. Hacía una media hora que había terminado de analizar la maqueta y se encontraba debatiendo con sus acompañantes en voz baja. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por dentro, Sasuke se encontraba nervioso.

Gaara se puso de pie y miró a Sasuke.

Para sorpresa de todos, le extendió la mano.

— Será un placer trabajar con U&H Kaisha en el proyecto. Buen trabajo, Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y por fin se relajó.

— Igualmente, No Sabaku.

Todos aplaudieron levemente y tras unos minutos Gaara y su equipo salió de la habitación.

— Felicidades, hermanito —Itachi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa— Supongo que ahora me puedo ir en paz.

Sasuke se sorprendió.

— ¿Te vas?

Itachi asintió.

— Tomaremos el vuelo que sale dentro de dos horas —Contestó— Asuka tiene que volver ya a la escuela y no puedo desatender mis negocios mucho tiempo.

— Supongo que no.

Durante toda la siguiente hora todos se estuvieron despidiendo de Itachi y Asuka. La pequeña se despedía de todos con una sonrisa e incluso se aferró al cuello de Neji por varios segundos hasta de decidir soltarlo.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata los acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto y se quedaron con ellos hasta que el número de su vuelo fue anunciado.

— Te portas bien ratoncita —Sakura le revolvió el cabello — Y también le echas muchas ganas a la nueva escuela, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, Neechan. Lo prometo.

Las dos se abrazaron y Sakura le besó las mejillas.

— Y recuerda lo que hablamos, ¿Sí? No olvides decirle a papá y a mamá cuando te sientas triste.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

— No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan —Contestó Itachi— Yo hablaré con Iris. Te prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir.

Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Sasuke-Oniichan, ¿Vendrás a verme algún día a Londres?

El pelinegro miró a su sobrina y meditó unos segundos la respuesta. Ir a verla significaba ver a Iris y, por el momento, no estaba preparado para ello.

— Quizás, Su. Sé una buena niña.

Asuka asintió y estiró los brazos para que él se hincara y pudiera despedirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla y él se lo devolvió.

— Se bueno con tía Sakura —Le susurró al oído— Es una fabulosa mujer y no estará ahí por siempre.

Sasuke parpadeó desconcertado mientras recuperaba su postura. ¿A qué se refería la pequeña con todo eso? La miró en busca de respuestas pero ella solo le sonrió dulcemente.

Padre e hija se encaminaron hacia el area de abordaje mientras se despedían con la mano.

— ¡Suerte con Naruto-san, Tía Hinata! —Gritó la pequeña, haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara— ¡Y a ti también, Naruto-san! ¡No la hagas llorar! —El rubio igual se sonrojó y sonrió.

— Ah, estos niños de ahora.

La risa nerviosa del rubio les indico a Sasuke y a Sakura que definitivamente, algo pasaba ahí.

— Por cierto, Sakura. —Llamó su prima cuando se encontraban en la carro de vuelta a casa— Neji me ha pedido que me mude a su departamento. Creo que está pasando por esa etapa de "el buen hermano mayor" y dice que quiere "Recuperar el tiempo perdido". Así que mañana en la mañana me mudo. ¿Te parece bien?

— Claro. Pero dile a Neji que solo te estoy compartiendo.

Ambas rieron y Sasuke sintió un balde de agua fría.

Ahora volvía a donde estaba al principio.

Naruto ahora casi no estaba en casa lo que reducía el departamento a:

Sakura y él.

* * *

X.

Horas más tarde y como las noches anteriores, Sakura se quedó dormida en el asiento durante el camino de vuelta a casa y, en una curva, se deslizó hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sasuke sabía que debía apartarla, pero no lo hizo.

— Sakura, despierta —dijo, cuando llegaron al garaje.

— No quiero —murmuró ella, en sueños—. Estaba teniendo un sueño precioso.

— Seguirás soñando cuando estés en la cama.

— No, se habrá perdido —suspiró ella—. Los sueños no se repiten nunca, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

— Supongo que no. Tendrás que conformarte con otro.

— Uno no se conforma con un sueño que no quiere. Los sueños tienen que ser los sueños. No vale de nada convencerse a uno mismo de que una persona es otra.

— ¿Qué?

— Karin no es Iris, Sasuke —contestó ella, mirándolo.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene? —preguntó él, saliendo del coche. En el ascensor, ella se apoyó en la pared y Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pasarle el brazo por los hombros. La luz blanca marcaba unas profundas ojeras en las que no se había fijado hasta entonces.

En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió traviesa.

— ¿Estoy horrible?

— Espantosa —sonrió él—. No te hace ningún bien trabajar hasta tan tarde.

— No te importa ir a buscarme al club, ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente.

— No puedo seguir haciéndolo, Sakura. He tenido que dejar a Karin para llegar a tiempo.

— Ya —asintió ella. Recordando que luego de dejar en el aeropuerto a Itachi y Asuka él había ido a casa de la mujer de lentes—. Y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, claro.

— Ella no ha dicho nada. Es a mí a quien no le gusta. No quiero decir que no quiera ayudarte, pero Karin y yo… bueno, yo tengo mi propia vida.

— ¿Con Karin? Sasuke, no pensarás casarte con ella, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sakura, por favor! —exclamó él divertido—. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

— ¿Pero vas a casarte con ella?

— Probablemente. Si alguna vez tengo oportunidad de pedírselo —contestó él, mientras salían del ascensor—. Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

— No hace falta. A partir de ahora volveré sola a casa.

— Esto está demasiado lejos. Verás, Karin conoce un sitio cerca del club. Y también está cerca del estudio de baile.

Ella se volvió de repente, furiosa.

— ¿Karin? ¿Has estado hablando de mí con ella?

— Karin y yo hablamos de todo.

— ¿Y ella ha decidido dónde quiere que yo viva?

— Ha visto que estaba preocupado y ha intentado ayudarme. Karin siempre se interesa por mis problemas.

— Ah, o sea que ahora soy un problema.

— Intenta entenderlo, Sakura. Yo creí que venías a pasar un par de semanas y ya llevas aquí cuatro. Me encanta tenerte en casa, pero…

— No, no te encanta. No me soportas. Siempre he sido un estorbo para ti. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

— Eso fue hace tiempo. Yo creo que nos hemos hecho amigos desde entonces, ¿no? —preguntó. Como ella no contestaba, la tomó por la barbilla—. ¿No somos amigos?

— Bueno —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— La amistad es algo precioso y nosotros lo hemos conseguido a pesar de todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos odiábamos a muerte?

— Sí —contestó ella, con una sonrisa dubitativa.

— Ya no lo hacemos, ¿verdad?

— No. Bueno...no mucho —Contestó divertida, al recordar su pequeño encuentro en el restaurante.

— Te gustará ese sitio.

— ¿Lo has visto?

— No. Karin me ha hablado de ello esta misma tarde.

— Entonces no sabes si va a gustarme.

— Sé que Karin no sugeriría nada que no fuera adecuado. Lo lleva un grupo de voluntarios que se encarga de ayudar a chicas jóvenes. Son muy respetables y…

— En otras palabras, que es como una cárcel.

— Claro que no. Siempre tergiversas lo que digo. Necesitas protección…

— ¿Protección contra quién?

— Bueno, tú… yo, viviendo aquí juntos…

— ¿Crees que la gente piensa que tú y yo estamos liados? Naruto también están ahí, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que no podemos vivir juntos sin que tú desees llevarme a la cama para violarme?

— Sakura, por favor… —empezó a decir él, enrojeciendo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sasuke?

— Claro que no —contestó él apresuradamente, apartando de su mente ciertos recuerdos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sakura, —dijo con firmeza— tú eres la última mujer en la tierra a la que yo querría violar. Quiero decir… bueno, yo nunca, por supuesto… aunque si lo hiciera… ¡qué demonios estoy diciendo!

— Oh, Sasuke —suspiró ella—. Oh, Sasuke.

— Sakura, tienes que creerme. Nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera. Y sé que nunca lo haré —explicó, sintiéndose inspirado—. A mí me gustan las mujeres maduras y experimentadas. Las jóvenes inocentes no me atraen.

— Entonces, ¿mi virtud está a salvo?

— Completamente. La idea de hacerte el amor nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza.

— Vaya, muchas gracias por decirme que no te parezco atractiva en absoluto.

— No, eres muy guapa —corrigió él—. Y puedo entender por qué el resto de los hombres está loco por ti. Pero entre nosotros siempre estará el pasado. Tú estás acostumbrada a verme como un viejo y yo a ti como un _moustro_. Eso es todo.

— Veo que no has mencionado a Karin. Podías haber dicho que yo no te interesaba porque estás locamente enamorado de ella, pero no lo has hecho.

— Deja de enredarme.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella, Sasuke?

— Sí —contestó él—. Lo estoy.

— ¿Y de verdad quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Sakura, casi sin voz.

— Es lo mejor para los dos —contestó él suavemente.

— Muy bien, Sasuke. Haré lo que tú digas.

— Es por tu bien, Sakura.

— Claro que sí —asintió ella después de unos segundos—. ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

— No hables como si te estuviera dejando tirada, por favor. Puedes quedarte un par de días y después, Karin y yo te llevaremos al albergue.

— ¿Karin también va a venir?

— Ha sido idea suya.

— Sí, claro, es verdad —dijo ella, con un tono indescifrable.

* * *

X.

Dos días después, Karin y Sasuke fueron al apartamento a buscar a Sakura y la encontraron con las maletas hechas. La joven parecía tan abatida que Sasuke empezó a tener dudas.

Dudas que se incrementaron cuando llegaron al triste edificio del albergue. Con su línea de ventanas iguales y sus ladrillos grises, podría haber sido una oficina o lo que Sakura se había temido, una cárcel.

El interior era incluso menos acogedor. El vestíbulo estaba pobremente iluminado y las paredes, pintadas de gris. En una de ellas había colgada una lista de reglas que empezaba:

BIENVENIDA AL ALBERGUE PARA SEÑORITAS…

— Karin, —empezó a decir Sasuke, incómodo— quizá esto no…

— Buenas tardes —los saludó una mujer con aspecto de matrona.

— Hemos venido con Sakura Haruno —explicó Karin—. Tiene una plaza reservada.

— Ah, sí. Yo soy Anko Mitarashi Bienvenida, Haruno-San.

Las palabras habían sonado como una sentencia.

— Gracias —dijo Sakura, insegura.

— Queremos que todas las jovencitas que viven aquí sean felices —explicó la mujer, como si ser feliz fuera una obligación cuyo incumplimiento implicara un castigo—. Esta es una copia de las reglas del albergue —añadió, dándole un papel—. Preferimos explicarles las reglas desde el principio para que no haya malentendidos. Como verá, no se permiten visitas masculinas ni alcohol. Y la puerta de la calle se cierra a las once en punto.

— Pero yo trabajo hasta las dos de la mañana —protestó Sakura.

La cara de la señora Mitarashi tenía una expresión imperturbable.

— Estoy segura de que pueden hacer una excepción, ya que es una cuestión laboral— intervino Karin.

— En ese caso, de acuerdo —asintió fríamente la mujer. Sasuke estaba empezando a preocuparse. Aquella Anko Mitarashi parecía una mujer ordenada y seria, pero no era precisamente muy amistosa—. La acompañaré a su habitación —añadió, indicándoles que la siguieran.

Cuando vieron el pequeño cuarto apenas amueblado, a Sasuke se le cayó el alma a los pies. La habitación no tenía más que una estrecha cama, una mesa de pino y un armario. Y las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo tono gris desolador.

— Me parece que esto no es buena idea —dijo Sasuke, observando la cara triste de Sakura.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Karin—. Es una habitación muy limpia.

— Tenemos mucha demanda en el albergue —dijo Anko—. Hay una enorme lista de espera.

— Entonces, no será un inconveniente para ustedes que la señorita Haruno no se quede, ¿verdad?

— Por favor, Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso —protestó Karin—. He tenido que echar mano de mis contactos para que admitieran a Sakura.

— Karin, mira este sitio.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Está limpio y cerca de su trabajo.

— Pero no es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

— Está bien —habló Sakura por primera vez—. La verdad es que es perfecto.

— Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Sasuke, perplejo.

— Creí que estaba haciendo lo que tú querías.

— No quiero esto para ti.

— Cariño, si a ella le gusta —dijo Karin poniéndola la mano en el brazo—. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para discutir?

— Me gusta mucho —anunció Sakura, desafiante.

— Voy a llevarte a casa —dijo él, con firmeza.

— Esta es mi casa ahora, Sasuke y voy a quedarme. Es muy céntrico y aquí estaré segura.

—P ero… bueno, haz lo que quieras —asintió él, con desgana.

— Voy a quedarme. Ya está decidido.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que le gustaría —sonrió Karin—. Sakura, deja que te ayude a deshacer las maletas.

— Gracias, pero lo haré más tarde. Supongo que querrán ir a cenar solos.

— Llámame si necesitas algo —dijo Sasuke, poniendo la mano en su brazo.

— Claro que sí. Adiós.

— No tengas tanta prisa en deshacerte de mí. Toma, te he traído un regalo —dijo, dándole un paquete que había llevado en la mano. Era un equipo digital de discos compactos.

— Sasuke, muchísimas gracias —exclamó Sakura, lanzándose a sus brazos—. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Después de eso los acompañó a la puerta deshaciéndose en sonrisas. Pero cuando desparecieron, la sonrisa se desvaneció.

* * *

X.

Era extraño que su apartamento pareciera vacío desde que Sakura se había marchado. Ella lo volvía loco, pero echaba de menos su alegría contagiosa.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de su espléndido apartamento, pero en aquel momento le parecía un sitio vacío. De hecho, sin Sakura, estaba muerto. Ella era desordenada, alborotadora, irritante… pero alegraba su vida.

Al día siguiente, encontró uno de sus zapatos en una esquina del salón y tuvo que echarse a reír. El zapato parecía triste sin su compañero. Casi tan triste como él.

Estaba pensando en ir al albergue para devolvérselo, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba buscando excusas para verla, decidió que era más seguro enviarlo por correo.

Lo que ocurría, se decía, era que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y se encontraba deseando que el errático Naruto volviera de su pequeño viaje a Kyoto, al cual se había ido con Hinata el día después de su mudanza.

Unos días más tarde, al volver a casa, se encontró un cartel de No molestar colgado en la puerta del dormitorio de su compañero de piso. Sasuke se había preparado la cena y estaba comiendo mientras leía el periódico cuando Naruto entró en la cocina con cara de sueño.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, bostezando.

— Casi las diez de la noche. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

— Hace un par de horas.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

— De maravilla. Si sigo así, creo que terminaré con un anillo en el dedo. ¿Por qué está esto tan silencioso? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

— Sakura ha encontrado otro sitio para vivir.

— ¿Quieres decir que la has echado? —exclamó su amigo, dejando de frotarse los ojos.

— Yo no he dicho eso…

— Pero seguro que marcharse no ha sido idea de Sakura.

— Sakura tenía que marcharse por su propio bien. No podíamos seguir viviendo solos.

— Me parece que estoy viendo la mano de Karin en todo esto.

— A Karin le preocupa el bienestar de Sakura…

— Estoy seguro de que no es eso lo único que la preocupa —interrumpió Naruto, enfadado—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Sakura?

— Le gusta su nueva casa… ¿Dónde vas, Naruto? —preguntó, al ver que salía de la cocina.

— A rescatarla —contestó él, sin volverse.

* * *

X.

Sakura terminó de servir al último cliente y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Le dolían los pies, la cabeza y todo lo demás, incluido el corazón. Le resultaba difícil mantener su alegría habitual desde que tenía que vivir en el albergue y rezaba para que aquella noche la señora Anko no la estuviera esperando en el vestíbulo con cara de desaprobación. La vida, que le había parecido maravillosa hasta unos días antes, se había convertido en algo gris y asfixiante.

Se cambió de ropa apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo fuera, alguien tocó su brazo y ella se volvió, alarmada.

—Hola, Sakura —sonrió Naruto. Sakura lanzó un grito de alegría y enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo—. Será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio tranquilo.

—Tengo que volver al campo de concentración o me meteré en un lío —dijo ella, dramáticamente.

—Vamos, te acompañaré —dijo él. Tuvieron suerte y entraron en el albergue sin ser vistos. Naruto observaba la triste habitación a la que Sakura había intentado dar su toque personal con cara de pena.

— y dime, ¿Cómo te fue en Kyoto?

La cara de enamorado que puso el rubio, le dijo todo a Sakura.

— Hinata-chan es maravillosa.

— Claro, es mi prima. Lo llevamos en los genes.

— De verdad, siento que es algo así como... ¡La mujer de mi vida!

— Pues cásate con ella —Contestó riendo.

— ¿Tú crees que acepte?

— ¿De verdad lo harías?

Naruto sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Quizás.

Sakura sonrió y luego su mirada se tornó nostálgica soltando un suspiro.

— Es bueno saber que al menos alguien es feliz y se la pasa bien.

— No estés así, Sakura chan. Toma. Esto hará que te sientas mejor —sonrió, sacando una botella de champán—. A menos que lo tomes gratis en el trabajo.

— ¿Estás de broma? El champán es un objeto de lujo. Como Sasuke sabe muy bien —sonrió ella, tomando un trago del espumoso líquido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Sakura le contó la visita de Sasuke al club y Naruto se partía de risa—. ¿Cuánto dices que pagó por la botella?

— ¡Calla! —susurró ella—. Vas a despertar a la guardiana de prisiones.

—Lo siento —dijo él, mirando alrededor—. Bueno, tienes un equipo de música, por lo menos.

— Me lo dio Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo regalo de despedida?

— No nos hemos despedido. Seguimos viviendo en la misma ciudad y pienso volver a verlo… algún día.

— Será mejor que me lo cuentes todo —dijo él, tomando su mano. Para Sakura era un alivio hablar con él. Naruto sabía escuchar y la historia se alargó durante un par de horas—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿Como qué?

— No te preocupes, pensaré en algo. Pero será mejor que me vaya antes de que nos emborrachemos.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella, entre hipos. De repente, todo parecía tremendamente divertido y los dos se echaron a reír.

— Venga, vamos a terminar la botella.

Cuando él iba a servirle la última copa, se le resbaló la botella y el champán acabo sobre la blusa de Sakura, que encontró aquello hilarante. Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Calla! —se decían uno al otro entre risas.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un segundo después, la puerta de la habitación se abría y la Anko los miraba desde el umbral con cara de verdugo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y he aquí el octavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. :]

Las cosas se van a ir poniendo mejor a partir del próximo capítulo. Habrá un gran avance en la relación de Naruto y Hinata (como ya abran podido empezar a notar) cosa que influirá en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura de un modo un tanto especial.

Ojala me sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz.

¡La próxima a actualizar el fin de semana que viene es Padre por acuerdo!

Oh, y el Sábado subiré el último epilogo de Todos se Casan. Snif. Snif.

Dios los bendiga.

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

:]

.

.

.

.


	9. Revelaciones Celestiales

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 09: **_Revelaciones Celestiales: _¿Y ahora qué?

**.**

* * *

Dos días más tarde Sasuke se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas dando por terminado el día de trabajo y listo para ir a casa y tratar de lograr descansar. Estaba por tomar su chaqueta del perchero cuando Neji entró a su despacho.

— Este es el contrato del proyecto ANBU. —Dijo mientras dejaba caer un cuadernillo de mediano tamaño— Necesito que lo revises y lo firmes para hoy.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta.

— No se si lo haz notado, Hyuuga. Estoy por irme a casa. Lo revisaré mañana.

Comenzó a avanzar pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando el castaño lo detuvo poniéndole sobre el pecho aquel cuadernillo y mirándolo fijamente.

— Para hoy.

Se miraron durante unos segundos sin emociones aparentes en sus miradas hasta que el pelinegro bufó y tomó el contrato en sus manos y siguió su camino rumbo a la puerta.

— Oh, casi lo olvidaba —dijo Neji— llévamelo a mi casa cuando termines, yo también tengo que revisarlo.

Sasuke apretó el cuadernillo en sus manos y tensó la mandíbula.

— Te gusta joderme la existencia ¿Verdad?

— Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —Respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa— Realmente no se como Sakura pudo convencer a Gaara para darte el proyecto.

Sasuke volteó alzando una ceja.

— ¿De que estás hablando?

Neji sonrió de lado.

— ¿No tenías prisa por irte?

— Habla.

El castaño de apoyó contra el escritorio y cruzó los brazos.

— Sakura me hizo prometer que no te lo diria pero, da igual. Prácticamente fue gracias a Sakura que Gaara aceptara darle el contrato a la empresa...

.

— _Chicos hay algo que quiero decirles._

_Ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Te sucede algo malo? —Preguntó Gaara._

_Sakura negó con una sonrisa._

— _No. Estoy perfecta. Es sobre... el proyecto._

— _¡Oh, por favor! No me digas que vas a abogar por Uchiha —Neji rodó los ojos y bebió un sorbo de su vino comenzando a frustrarse._

— _¿Por qué no? —Dirigió su mirada a Gaara quien permanecía en silencio— No es porque también se trate de la empresa de mis padres pero créeme cuando te digo que Sasuke es capaz. Independientemente de que tenga una actitud ególatra o intente parecer frío y que no le importa nada, no es así. Yo lo sé. Por el contrario, se que se está esforzando y es de las personas que luchan hasta el final, si le das la oportunidad de dirigir el proyecto se que no te decepcionará porque el es una persona decidida y cuando tiene una meta hace todo por lograrla._

_Gaara sonrió de lado._

— _¿Realmente confías en él?_

_ — Con los ojos cerrados. Así que, por favor, dale el proyecto._

— _De acuerdo._

— _¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —Gritó Neji mientras Sakura suspiraba y sonreía._

— _¿Por qué no? Si Sakura confía en él, yo también._

— _Gracias, Gaara._

_El pelirrojo le sonrió mientras Neji suspiraba y apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa mirando fijamente a su prima._

— _Bien, ahora tú me vas a decir de cuando acá confías tanto en Uchiha._

_Sakura los miró antes de contestar tras un suspiro._

— _De acuerdo, les contaré..._

.

— Tsk De verdad, eres un idiota que no merece tener tan buen concepto por parte de Sakura.

Sasuke no podía estar más de acuerdo, se sentía como si acabaran de decirle que tiene una enfermedad mortal y le quedaban tres meses de vida. ¡Que había hecho! Mientras Sakura hablaba tan bien de él y lograba que le dieran el proyecto el iba y la encerraba en aquel deprimente albergue.

Era un idiota.

— Espero esos documentos. —Mencionó Neji pasando a su lado. Se detuvo y regresó— Oh, y antes de que se me olvide —Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo— Eso fue por Sakura.

Sin decir más salió del despacho dejando a Sasuke en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla y sintiéndose la peor persona en el universo.

Y siguió sintiéndose de la misma manera tres horas después cuando conducía de camino al departamento del Hyuuga. Su cabeza estaba hecho un verdadero lío. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejar a Sakura ahí? Y después de lo que había hecho por él.

¡Demonios!

Y es que Sakura tenía un humor tan cambiante respecto a él, al menos eso no había cambiado en todos esos años.

Se dijo a si mismo que luego de entregarle los dichosos documentos al castaño –que ya había leído y firmado- se dirigiría al albergue y sacaría a la pelirrosa de ese triste y solitario lugar.

Cuando subió hasta el tercer piso de aquel elegante edificio, caminó con la mayor prisa que pudo. Tenía que ver a Sakura antes que se fuera a trabajar.

Maldito Hyuuga, pensó.

Tocó el maldito timbre con real insistencia por al menos tres veces seguidas.

Cuando por fin escuchó pasos yendo a abrirle, frunció el ceño enojado.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más ibas a...? —Se quedó petrificado unos segundos ante la persona que tenía enfrente— ¡¿Sakura?!

La pelirrosa le sonrió. Estaba muy guapa, tenía que admitir el pelinegro, con ese vestido negro y ceñido a sus provocadoras curvas y con el cabello suelto y en rizos.

— Hola.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haces...? Es decir... ¿Porqué estas aquí?

— Vivo aquí. Bueno, temporalmente. —Se mordió el labio inferior y solo porque estaba confundido si no, Sasuke hubiera pensado en otras circunstancias que aquel gesto era sexy en ella— Realmente hoy me voy. Hinata tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que Neji estaba en su etapa de "hermano mayor". Su faceta del hermano meloso me da miedo así que esta es mi última noche aquí.

— ¿A dónde piensas irte, exactamente? —Preguntó mientras se daba cuenta el porqué le había golpeado Neji esa tarde.

— Konan y sus amigas me ofrecieron vivir con ellas —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke sentía como si se hubiera quedado sin aire al escuchar mencionar a sus vecinas del piso de abajo. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

— Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

— No puedo. Tengo que ir al trabajo. Y después iré directo a casa de Konan ya tengo todas mis cosas ahí.

— ¿Y quién irá a buscarte?

— Naruto. ¿A que es estupendo?

— No puedes vivir en ese apartamento, Sakura. Esas chicas llevan una vida que no… Por favor, sé razonable. Vuelve al albergue.

— Me temo que no me aceptarían —dijo Sakura con tristeza—. Me echaron por comportamiento «_impúdico e indecoroso_».

— ¿Qué?

— Por tener hombres en mi habitación a las cuatro de la mañana —explicó ella, con un suspiro de constricción que no lo engañó ni por un segundo.

— ¿Hombres? ¿En plural?

— Bueno, en realidad, sólo era Naruto. Pero, como dijo la señora Anko, una manzana podrida echa a perder a todas las demás. Luego fue muy amable, me dejó quedarme hasta las siete de la mañana para que se me pasaran los efectos de la orgía de alcohol.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —exclamó Sasuke, aterrado.

— La señora Anko dijo que había alcohol por todas partes —siguió ella.

Sasuke la miraba, sin dar crédito.

— ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

Ella se encogió los hombros y sonrió traviesa.

— Eso mismo le dije yo. Pero, como sea. Voy a mudarme con Konan, además una de las chicas es Temari, la hermana de Gaara y también está una chica muy simpática llamada Rin.

— Sakura, no puedes...

Ella suspiró, ligeramente enfadada y entró al departamento con Sasuke siguiéndola por detrás.

— Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber lo que hago —Tomó un bolso del sofá y lo miró con seriedad— Ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alzó los documentos.

— Para Hyuuga.

Ella asintió y los tomó rozando ligeramente sus dedos en el acto, cuando el pelinegro hizo ademán de sujetarle la mano ella lo apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

— Si me disculpas, tengo un trabajo. Ya nos veremos, Sasuke. Algún día...

No le dio tiempo a Sasuke de responderle ya que paso de largo y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Mientras el Uchiha todavía respirada el dulce perfume de Sakura en el aire cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera le pudo dar las gracias por el proyecto.

Diablos.

* * *

X.

Naruto estaba en casa, estirado en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo.

— Sólo dime una cosa —empezó a decir Sasuke con una voz cargada de tensión—. ¿Estabas en la habitación de Sakura a las cuatro de la mañana?

— Pues sí —contestó Naruto.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, furioso.

— Escuchándola.

— ¿No esperarás que te crea?

— Sakura necesitaba hablar con alguien y tenía que salir de esa prisión.

— Gracias a ti —siguió diciendo Sasuke con los dientes apretados— la han echado por ser una mala influencia para las otras chicas.

— Lo sé —rió Naruto—. A mí me parece divertidísimo.

— Claro, ya me imagino. ¿Y qué es todo eso de una orgía?

— Una botella de champán, en realidad —explicó Naruto—. De las que tú conoces —añadió, provocativamente.

— Supongo que lo pasaron bien riéndose de mí.

— Un poco.

— Me podía haber imaginado que causarías algún problema. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le hablaste de Konan?

— ¡No te pongas dramático! Sólo son unas chicas de su edad.

— Pero ese apartamento es lo más cercano a una casa de citas.

— Eso no es verdad. Yo las conozco a todas.

— Ya me imaginaba —le informó Sasuke con frialdad.

— A mí no me parecen tan malas —dijo Naruto, de repente incómodo. — Además resulta que una es hermana de Gaara. Son chicas normales.

— Supongo que tú tienes tu propia vara de medir —contestó Sasuke quitándose la chaqueta con furia—. Nunca debería haberte presentado a Sakura. Sabe Dios qué daño puedes…

— ¿Estás seguro de que esas chicas….? —insistía Naruto.

— Completamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nadie me lo había dicho! Pero si a mí sólo me han ofrecido una copita de jerez…

— Pues esta vez la has hecho buena. Tú serás el culpable de lo que le pase a Sakura.

* * *

X.

Aquella noche, él mismo fue a buscarla. Sakura lo vio nada más salir del club y lo saludó alegremente.

— No pareces sorprendida de verme —observó, cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

— Sabía que vendrías para insistir en que dejara el apartamento de Konan.

— Sólo quiero decirte que ese apartamento no es un sitio adecuado para ti.

— Sasuke, no podía quedarme en el albergue, de verdad.

— Podrías si no te hubieras metido en una debacle de alcohol con el Romeo del mundo de la arquitectura—insistió él.

Sakura lanzó una carcajada que, en otro momento, lo hubiera molestado. Pero, extrañamente, echaba de menos aquella risa.

— Sasuke, por favor, hablas como la señora Anko.

— No hace falta que me insultes —sonrió él a su pesar—. Si hubiera sabido que no te gustaba el albergue, te habría sacado de allí. ¿Por qué insististe en quedarte?

Ella se quedó mirando el perfil del hombre mientras conducía.

— No lo sé. Yo hago esas cosas, ya me conoces —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— De acuerdo, pero no puedes quedarte en el apartamento de esas chicas. A Iris le daría un ataque y me culparía a mí.

— ¡Lo que hay que oír! —exclamó ella, indignada—. Pretendes estar preocupado por mí, pero lo único que te importa es lo que piense Iris. Pues, para que lo sepas, Iris está encantada de que haya escapado de la prisión en la que me metiste.

— ¿Se lo has contado? —preguntó él, incómodo.

— Me abandonaste, Sasuke —explicó Sakura, dramáticamente—. Y a Iris no le ha gustado nada.

— A saber lo que le habrás contado.

— La verdad. A mi modo, claro.

— Sakura, ahora no tengo tiempo de discutir.

— No hay nada que discutir. Tú me dices que me vaya del apartamento de Konan y yo te digo que de eso, nada. Fin de la conversación.

— Escucha. Sé que estás en ese apartamento porque no puedes pagar uno tú sola, así que te ayudaré económicamente.

Sakura lanzó un dramático gemido de horror.

— No puedo aceptar dinero de ti, Sasuke. No sería correcto, especialmente después de todo lo que has dicho sobre mi reputación. Además, no sé cómo te atreves a ofrecerle dinero a una chica decente…

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —la interrumpió él, irritado.

— Mis compañeras de piso son estupendas. ¿Qué tienes contra ellas?

— Que muchas noches acaban en la comisaría.

— Eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que Konan tuvo que sacar a su novio, Pain, que estaba detenido por conducir borracho.

— Ah, qué bien —dijo él, burlón—. ¿Y las fiestas hasta las tantas de la mañana?

— ¿De verdad hacen fiestas? ¡Qué divertido!

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema. Sakura estaba riéndose de él, como siempre.

Después de dejarla en su apartamento, volvió al suyo pensando que lo mejor sería escribirle una carta, en la que expresaría sus razones fría y racionalmente. Insistiría en su oferta de ayudarla económicamente e incluiría un cheque para que viera que lo decía en serio. Cuando hubo terminado la carta, metió el sobre por debajo de la puerta y volvió a su apartamento, sintiéndose aliviado.

Estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, había un sobre encima de su tapete. Dentro estaba el cheque y una nota escrita en letras mayúsculas y desafiantes. Decía simplemente:

¡_La molestia ataca de nuevo! ¡Ja, ja!_

Después de eso hubo una cierta paz. Sakura y él no se molestaron el uno al otro y ni siquiera se decían más que buenos días o buenas tardes cuando se encontraban. Ella siempre sonreía, pero Sasuke pensaba que estaba más delgada y que tenía ojeras.

— Cariño, esa es decisión de Sakura —le dijo Karin una tarde—. Los dos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido por ella.

— Debería haberle prestado más atención —insistía él.

— Lo hemos intentando, pero obviamente no desea nuestra protección. Ya no es una niña, Sasuke. Bueno, dejemos el tema. Vamos a hablar sobre la emocionante invitación del señor Jiraya.

Jiraya era presidente de la asociación Internacional de empresas constructoras a la cual solo pertenecían representantes de las consideradas mejores empresas de construcción en el mundo y también era el dueño de una cadena de hoteles y los había invitado a cenar en su casa. Los dos sabían lo que aquello significaba: el señor Jiraya estaba pensando en cederle el puesto de vicepresidente en la junta, dándole la oportunidad de asegurar un lugar permanente para U&H Kaisha en el mercado internacional y querían conocer a la futura esposa de un ejecutivo, un examen que Karin pasaría con facilidad.

Ella hablaba alegremente de la velada que los esperaba. Sasuke intentaba responder, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago. Después de aquella cena, probablemente el proyecto y el porcentaje sería suyo y su matrimonio con Karin, inevitable.

La noche de la cena, Karin se había puesto un elegante vestido oscuro y Sasuke tenía que admitir que daba el papel a la perfección. Eran los únicos invitados en la lujosa mansión y fueron tratados con todos los honores. Karin estaba sentada al lado del anfitrión, sonriendo y portándose con elegancia y simpatía.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de que Jiraya estaba encantado. Nadie mencionaba el puesto vacante, pero todos pensaban en ello. Cuando volvía a casa, pensaba que, unas semanas más tarde, tendría el puesto en la junta que tanto había deseado y una esposa que siempre cumpliría con su papel. Pero sentía un peso en el corazón.

* * *

X.

A la mañana siguiente, esperaba que el señor Jiraya lo llamara a su despacho, pero su secretaria le dijo que había salido de la ciudad inesperadamente. Estuvo fuera una semana y, cuando volvió, no llamó a Sasuke.

Del alivio, pasaba a la frustración. El puesto de su vida en el consejo se le escapaba de las manos y no sabía por qué. No podía comentarlo con Karin porque sabía que lo culparía a él, delicadamente por supuesto. De repente, se encontraba pensando en Sakura, que lo haría reír y le haría olvidar los problemas. Pero había pasado más de una semana desde su último encuentro y su relación se había vuelto distante.

Una mañana, estaba tomando un desayuno rápido cuando sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Dígame? —contestó, mirando el reloj.

— "_Quiero hablar con Sakura"_ —dijo una voz con acento canadiense que reconoció inmediatamente.

— Mire, Rock Lee, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Sakura no quiere hablar con usted.

— "_Eso tendrá que decírmelo Sakura."_

— Ya se lo ha dicho.

— "_No he venido hasta aquí para marcharme con las manos vacías. Sé qué querrá verme cuando hable con ella."_

— De eso nada.

— "_Vaya a buscarla, por favor."_

Sasuke colgó el teléfono de golpe. En su mente, veía a Rock Lee como un hombre frío, calculador, decidido a conseguir a su presa costase lo que costase.

Cuando entró en su despacho, encontró un sobre, sobre la mesa y a Ino, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Son tus notas para la reunión con el señor Jiraya —le informó.

— ¿Mis _qué_?

— El señor Jiraya está aquí. Tienes una reunión con él dentro de una hora para discutir sobre el nuevo proyecto hotelero de la asociación en la costa francesa. El señor Jiraya quiere que le des tu opinión sobre el asunto. Todas tus notas están ahí y ya sabes lo importante que puede ser esta reunión, Sasuke —añadió Ino, significativamente.

Jiraya quería ver cómo manejaba aquel asunto y, si su proyecto era un éxito, el puesto sería suyo. Pero Sasuke había olvidado el asunto por culpa de Sakura. En toda su carrera, nunca había tenido un despiste como aquel.

Decidido, apartó a Sakura de sus pensamientos y abrió el sobre para estudiar las notas. Cuando entró a la sala de juntas volvía a sentirse seguro de sí mismo.

Trabajaron durante una hora en el tema hasta que el señor Jiraya mencionó el puesto vacante de la vicepresidencia en el consejo.

—Pensé que este asunto estaría pronto resuelto. Hiruzen Sarutobi quería retirarse antes de tiempo para disfrutar de su tiempo libre, pero ahora parece que lo ha pensado mejor. Tendré que hablar con él, convencerlo de que es hora de hacer cambios…

Sakura también había hecho cambios, pero Rock Lee no lo sabía, lo cual era una bendición. Si se enterase, era muy capaz de aparecer en su puerta…

— ¿Perdón?

— Estaba diciendo que para ocupar el puesto es necesario no sólo talento, sino un toque de agresividad y capacidad para sorprender.

Rock Lee era agresivo. En realidad, le resultaba raro que no hubiera ido a su casa a pedir explicaciones. Pero era inteligente; un día aparecería y tomaría a Sakura por sorpresa…

— Sí, claro. Hay que sorprender —murmuró Sasuke, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Admito que la sorpresa no lo es todo —decía Jiraya—. Pero es algo que yo valoro mucho. La seriedad es vital, pero también es necesario un toque de originalidad. Bueno, y ahora veamos sus ideas sobre este proyecto —añadió. Mientras hablaban, Sasuke se sentía esperanzado. Sabía que era famoso en el mundo empresarial por su seriedad y Jiraya hacía comentarios aprobadores sobre sus ideas—. Veo que lo tiene todo atado. ¿Qué piensa sobre Zabuza Momochi y sus restaurantes como parte de los hoteles?

—Él está en una posición de fuerza porque no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo —contestó Sasuke—. Le gustaría seguir solo, pero necesita nuestro apoyo y no estoy seguro de si deberíamos dárselo. ¿Puede darme un día para que lo piense con detenimiento?

Después de eso, hubo un silencio. Jiraya lo miraba fijamente y había algo en sus ojos que Sasuke no podía descifrar.

—Espero su respuesta mañana por la mañana —dijo por fin—. Por cierto, aquí está el estudio sobre los restaurantes de Utakata que me pasó el otro día. Muy serio, muy riguroso. Lo que esperaba de usted. Y lo que necesitamos para saber si aceptamos que sea él o Zabuza quien forme parte del hotel.

A pesar del cumplido, Sasuke tenía la impresión de que había metido la pata, pero no podía imaginar en qué había fallado.

Entonces, volvió a acordarse de Sakura y decidió que hablaría con ella para advertirla sobre la llamada de Rock Lee.

* * *

X.

Por la tarde fue directamente a la puerta trasera del club y esperó allí unos minutos hasta que las camareras empezaron a llegar, pero ella no aparecía.

— Ha venido a ver a Sakura, ¿verdad? —Preguntó una de las chicas—. Me temo que ya no trabaja aquí. La semana pasada se torció un tobillo y el jefe la despidió.

Mientras conducía de vuelta al apartamento, Sasuke iba pensando lo que le diría a aquella pequeña traidora cuando la viera.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, pálida y ojerosa, toda su determinación se evaporó.

— Pobrecita. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Regular —contestó ella, intentando sonreír.

Estaba sola en el apartamento y lo invitó a tomar un café.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado?

— Me torcí un tobillo por culpa de los malditos tacones y el jefe me dijo que no necesitaba un personaje de carnaval cojo. Y entonces Kiba… —siguió diciendo ella con voz estrangulada— consiguió una actuación, pero como yo no podía bailar se ha buscado otra compañera. Dice que con ella se entiende mejor. Incluso Sai se molestó con él y lo echó del estudio. —añadió, desolada. Parecía tan abatida que Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla—. Oh, Sasuke, ¿por qué siempre lo estropeo todo?

— Eso no es verdad.

— Me quedo sin trabajo, Kiba me deja por otra… Y, encima, están haciendo las coreografías que yo había preparado.

— ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

— Porque te habrías enfadado conmigo. Siempre has dicho que no llegaría a nada.

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

— Pero seguro que lo has pensado.

— Yo no soy tan malo, Sakura —dijo él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. ¿De verdad crees que me alegro cuando las cosas te van mal?

— No —dijo ella.

— Lo que pasa es que estás deprimida —dijo él suavemente—. ¿Qué tal está tu tobillo?

— Bien. Podría volver a bailar, pero ya no tengo compañero.

— Baila conmigo —dijo él, impulsivamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro que sí. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

— A Sunagakure. Es un club nuevo y muy alegre. Te va a encantar, Sasuke, de verdad —dijo ella, entusiasmada.

Sólo cuando estaba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa, Sasuke recordó que debería pasar la noche pensando en el Proyecto de Jiraya, pero no había forma de echarse atrás después de haberle prometido a Sakura que la llevaría a bailar. Cuando la vio, con un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos con escote en V, una ligera abertura de lado y la forma en cómo se amoldaba a sus tentadoras curvas, se olvidó de Jiraya, de Zabuza y de todo lo demás.

El club era un sitio pequeño con una orquesta muy alegre y, en cuanto entraron, los pies de Sakura empezaron a moverse.

— Vamos —sonrió, llevándolo hacia la pista.

El baile era un poco complicado y Sasuke se sentía incómodo, pero pronto aprendió a seguir sus pasos. Gradualmente, Sasuke empezó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar. La gente los miraba, admirando a Sakura y envidiándolo a él. Cuando la música terminó, se quedaron abrazados, riendo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

— Necesito una copa.

— Champán —dijo él, sintiéndose más alegre que nunca. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa aquella noche.

Y entonces vio a Jiraya. El presidente estaba sentado con su mujer cerca de ellos y ambos lo miraban, sorprendidos.

—Tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz —rió Sakura, levantándose.

Los pensamientos se mezclaban en la cabeza de Sasuke: Sakura, Karin, el trabajo que debería estar haciendo aquella noche… Pero su siguiente pensamiento fue: «A la porra con todo». Lo estaba pasando maravillosamente y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Cuando fue a la mesa del presidente para saludarlo, Jiraya lo saludó alegremente.

— Nuestra hija, Shizune, cumple hoy dieciocho años y la hemos traído para celebrarlo —dijo el hombre—. Me sorprende verlo aquí, sobre todo con una chica tan guapa. Es usted un hombre sorprendente, Sasuke.

— Es la cuñada de mi hermano —explicó Sasuke—. Está de visita en Konoha.

— Así que ella es Sakura —dijo el señor Jiraya de repente—. Karin la mencionó durante la cena. Me parece que no le cae muy bien. Es más, creo que piensa que es un peligro para usted.

— Karin no tiene derecho a decir tal cosa —dijo Sasuke, furioso—, Sakura no es asunto suyo.

— Ni mío, ¿verdad? — Sonrió el señor Jiraya—. Tiene razón.

En ese momento, Sakura volvía a la mesa y Sasuke hizo las presentaciones.

— Ésta es Haruno Sakura. —Dijo— Sakura, estos son...

— Por supuesto que sé quiénes son —Contestó sonriendo encantadoramente mientras les estrechaba la mano— Jiraya-San es el presidente de la asociación internacional de Empresas Constructoras y su esposa, Tsunade Senju. De verdad, no sabe cuánto la admiro —Dijo con ojos brillantes— Me he inscrito en la Universidad de Konoha por usted.

La mujer rubia sonrió encantada.

— Oh, que honor me haces.

— El honor es mío, de verdad.

Sasuke, en silencio, observaba anonadado la elegancia y facilidad con la que se desenvolvía y se enfrascaba en una conversación con el matrimonio.

Jiraya insistió en que se sentaran juntos y después sacó a Sakura a bailar, ante la mirada divertida de su mujer.

—No lo he visto tan bien en muchos años —le confió a Sasuke cuando se fueron de la mesa—. Esa joven es muy lista, Sasuke. Sabe cómo hacer que un hombre se encuentre a gusto. Eso es muy importante.

—Sí —asintió Sasuke, sin saber qué decir ante ello. — Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Da clases en la Universidad?

— Oh, sí. ¿Sakura no te lo ha dicho?

El pelinegro negó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champan.

— Soy profesora en la Facultad de Medicina.

Sasuke casi se atragantó con su bebida, pero lo supo disimular.

¿Sakura deseaba ser médico?

Dirigió su vista a la pista de baile donde ella y Jiraya se movían con facilidad y reían. Sintió un nudo atravesando su garganta y su pulso se aceleró.

¿En qué más se había equivocado al creer saber cómo era ella?

Una hora después, decidió que era el momento de marcharse.

— Espero que tenga un rato para pensar en el asunto del proyecto —dijo Jiraya.

— No hay nada que pensar —dijo Sasuke de repente. Era como si las palabras salieran de la boca de otra persona—. Tenemos que decirle a Zabuza que mantenga su posición y apoyarlo hasta el final.

— Veo que ha cambiado de opinión.

— Utakata sabe que tiene la sartén por el mango si nosotros no nos decidimos a apoyar a Zabuza y lo mejor será demostrarle cuál es nuestra posición.

— De acuerdo. Le dejo la decisión a usted —dijo Jiraya, levantándose para despedirse—. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo de los demás, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, enigmáticamente—. Le espero en mi despacho en cuanto haya hablado con Utakata.

En el coche, Sakura suspiraba alegremente.

— Lo he pasado muy bien.

— Yo también.

— ¿Qué es lo que te propone Jiraya-san?

— El puesto de la vicepresidencia en la asociación.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! —Exclamó Sakura, poniéndose las manos en la cara—. ¡Y yo lo he tratado como si fuera una casualidad!

— No te preocupes. Se ha quedado encantado.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue llamar a Utakata. Se le había pasado la euforia de la noche anterior, pero parecía tener muy claro lo que tenía que decirle. Cuando colgó el teléfono, había dejado a Utakata de una pieza.

La siguiente llamada era para Zabuza y fue satisfactoria para ambas partes. Sasuke tomó un par de notas antes de subir a su coche para ir al despacho del señor Jiraya y lo encontró colgando el teléfono.

— Era Zabuza —sonrió el hombre—. Poniendo a la asociación en un pedestal por nuestra decisión. _Visión_, es lo que ha dicho que tenemos. Perdone un momento —añadió, cuando sonó el teléfono—. Buenos días, señor Utakata. Sí, ya sé que ha estado hablando con el señor Uchiha… Al contrario, conocía su posición y la apoyo. Ya sé que solía tratar con Sarutobi, pero el señor Uchiha va a ocupar su puesto… Sí, estoy seguro de que cuando lo reconsidere, verá que el señor Uchiha tiene razón. Muy bien, espero su llamada —añadió.

Después, colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando a un Sasuke atónito.

— Ha conseguido hacer lo único que yo pensaba que nunca podría hacer: sorprenderme. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Enhorabuena. El puesto es suyo.

* * *

X.

Sasuke celebró su nuevo puesto comprándose un coche nuevo. Era un deportivo verde, con los asientos de color crema y un motor que apenas hacía ruido.

Como era lógico, llevó a Karin a cenar y a bailar y ella, graciosamente, lo felicitó por su ascenso. Sasuke sabía que era el momento de pedir su mano, pero algo se lo impedía. En el momento en que la vida parecía llevarlo hasta ella, su corazón parecía ir en otra dirección.

Además, tenía que reconocer, el puesto se lo debía a Sakura. No porque hubiera sido encantadora con Jiraya, sino porque lo había inspirado para que confiara en su instinto, un instinto que siempre había estado dentro de él, ahogado por su sobriedad. Ella había liberado al nuevo Sasuke y era un Sasuke que le gustaba.

Disfrutó llevando a Sakura a dar una vuelta en el coche. Su admiración era menos elegante que la de Karin, pero más divertida. Incluso le había puesto un nombre: «El monstruo silencioso».

Su relación parecía estar pasando por un período de tregua. Sakura había encontrado un trabajo en una agencia de viajes y parecía más tranquila.

— Incluso a ti te parecerá bien —había bromeado.

— Si te digo que me parece bien, seguro que lo dejas —sonrió Sasuke.

— Es posible.

— ¿Te pagan bien?

— Lo suficiente —contestó ella.

Y las cosas siguieron así de bien hasta que un día Sakura fue despedida.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese matrimonio llevaba ahorrando toda la vida para su segunda luna de miel y el viaje que iban a contratar era una tomadura de pelo. Tenía que advertirlos. ¿Me entiendes, Sasuke?

— Yo sí, pero seguro que tu jefe no.

— Me llamó traidora —dijo Sakura trágicamente—. Y después me despidió.

— Bueno, puedes volver a mi apartamento hasta que encuentres otro trabajo.

— Antes muerta —dijo ella, para su sorpresa. Más tarde, le pidió perdón, pero Sasuke seguía perplejo. El carácter de Sakura parecía cada día más impredecible. A veces estaba radiante y otras, era como si quisiera mantenerlo a distancia.

Faltaban tres semanas para que Hiruzen Sarutobi se retirase de la asociación y Sasuke ocupara su puesto. Ino y él trabajan muchas horas para ponerse al día y dejar todo en orden antes de que Sasuke empezara a dividir su tiempo entre la empresa y la asociación.

— Sasuke, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ino una mañana.

— Perdona —dijo él—. Estoy preocupado por Sakura y ese Rock Lee.

— ¿Ha vuelto a llamar?

— No, pero ha enviado un regalo. Llegó esta mañana a mi apartamento, así que se lo baje a Sakura. Era una cadena con un diamante.

— ¿Un diamante de verdad?

— De verdad y muy caro. La tarjeta decía que pensaba en ella a todas horas.

— Qué bonito.

— Quizá. Pero a mí me suena más como una amenaza, como si estuviera diciéndole que nunca podrá escapar de él.

— Podrías llevártela a alguna parte. De hecho, deberías tomar unas vacaciones porque cuando ocupes el puesto de Sarutobi no podrás hacerlo.

— Sí, tienes razón —musitó él—. ¿Pero, dónde?

— Pues... —Ino se llevó su lapicero a la boca y antes de que pudiera contestar dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del despacho de Sasuke, que se abrió estrepitosamente— ¡Sakura!

La pelirrosa entró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, notablemente agitada.

— ¿Dónde es la maratón? —Preguntó Sasuke con una ceja arriba.

Sakura tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar.

— Ninguna maratón. —Tomó el vaso de agua que Ino le ofrecía— Estaba en el estudio de baile cuando Hinata me envió un mensaje diciendo que viniera rápidamente aquí, que había un suceso urgente y necesitaba mi presencia —Bebió del agua— y soy perfectamente consciente de que si no llegaba aquí antes que ella me esperaba un castigo lento y doloroso.

Antes de que el rubio o el pelinegro pudieran decir algo, la puerta de volvió a abrir dando paso a Neji y Ten-Ten quienes tenían una cara de confusión al igual que ellos.

— Hinata —Fue todo lo que pronunciaron.

A los pocos segundos hizo acto de presencia la pequeña Hyuuga, aferrada al brazo del Hiperactivo Naruto.

— ¡Ya están aquí!

— Es obvio, mi querida Hinata —Dijo Sakura sonriendo— Así que dinos, ¿Cuál es ese urgente y emocionante suceso?

Todos miraron a la pelinegra quien a su vez, miró disimuladamente al rubio a su lado y él le sonrió con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

La encantadora oji-perla tomó aire y se aferró a un más al brazo de Naruto antes de soltar a los presentes la sorpresiva noticia:

— ¡Naruto y yo vamos a casarnos! —Dijo al fin, alzando su mano y mostrando su resplandeciente anillo de diamante.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos antes de empezar a felicitar a la pareja.

— Es maravilloso pero, ¿No creen que algo precipitado? —Preguntó Ten-Ten.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a su prima.

— Esta pequeña diablillo no conoce esa palabra. Además, yo sé que son el uno para el otro.

Neji se acercó y frunció el ceño.

— Uzumaki, sabes que si veo una sola lágrima en los ojos de Hinata te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, ¿Verdad?

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente.

— Cl-a-claro. Pero, ¡No tienes de que preocuparte, ttebayo´! Yo amo a Hina-chan y no dejare que nada le pase —Le dio una palmada en la espalda al castaño— ¡Relájate, cuñado!

Los presentes contuvieron la respiración al ver un tic en el ojo de Neji.

Este respiró profundamente y, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió y abrazó a los novios.

Solo entonces todos pudieron sentirse realmente relajados.

— ¿Y para cuando será la boda? —Preguntó Ino.

Hinata sonrió encantada.

— Dentro de una semana —Contestó— Queríamos esperar al menos tres pero en cuanto le dije a mamá se entusiasmó tanto que ella y tía Mebuki decidieron que no había porque esperar más y al parecer Tía Mebuki le dijo a Mikoto-san y ¡Casualidades del destino! Resulta que ellas y Kushina-san, la mamá de Naruto estudiaron juntas en la preparatoria. ¿No es fabuloso?

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó Sasuke mirando a su rubio amigo el cual solo encogió los hombros.

— Tal parece que sí. Nuestro destino era conocernos, teme. Estamos destinados.

— Oh, Callate. Usuratonkachi.

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a discutir con alguna lluvia de insultos, Sakura decidió intervenir.

— ¿Y donde será la boda?

— ¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! —Exclamó Hinata dando pequeños saltitos— Por cierto, hemos decidido que sería fantástico si tú y Sasuke son nuestros padrinos y si Ino y Ten-Ten aceptan ser mis damas de honor.

— Por supuesto que sí —Aceptó Ino por todos.

— Ahora sí, en cuanto al lugar. Como las matriarcas de la familia están tan emocionadas, hablaron con Tío Kizashi y todo está más que dispuesto. ¡La boda será en la Hacienda Haruno!

Todos, a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke, sonrieron por la noticia. En cambio, los herederos de U&H Kaisha quedaron algo sorprendidos por la noticia.

— E-espera —Mencionó el pelinegro intentando disimular su nerviosismo— ¿La boda será en Londres? —Preguntó sin darse cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que Sakura le enviaba. Después de todo ella sabía lo que significaba para Sasuke volver a ir ahí.

No solo podrían ser desenterrados muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

Ahí estaba Iris.

Sabía que su hermana y Sasuke tendrían que verse algún día. ¿Pero tenía que ser ahora? ¿Ahora que comenzaban a llevarse bien?

Sakura desvió la mirada, apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

Por su parte, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir que el aire se le salía de sus pulmones.

No podía negarse a ir, era el padrino y Naruto su mejor amigo.

Sabía que tendría que ver a Iris tarde o temprano.

¿Estaba listo para enfrentar el pasado? Eso era lo que se preguntaba.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó Hinata en su propia burbuja de felicidad— ¡Nos vamos a Sacriston!

¿Podría salir algo bueno, de todo esto?

* * *

.

**Fin del capítulo 09**

**.**

* * *

X.x.X

¡PERDÓN!

Eso es lo primero que tengo que decir. Siento MUCHISIMO no haber actualizado hace una semana, cuando se supone debí hacerlo u.u

¿Mis razones?

Son dos.

Primero que nada tuve un problema familiar que, me tenía con el corazón destrozado porque tenía que ver con mi hermano y lo sentí peor porque él no está conmigo. Se mudó recientemente a otro estado con su esposa y su hijo; So...lo sentí aún más fuerte porque no lo tengo cerca y ni siquiera tengo a mi pequeño rayo de esperanza (esta es, como los que han leído padre por acuerdo, saben, mi hermoso, guapo y pequeño sobrino de 6 meses) esto se presentó unos días antes del jueves y viernes (que es cuando suelo escribir mis capítulos) por lo que no tenia ánimos y solo me la pasaba acostada leyendo y desahogándome.

Podía haber escrito algo, pero no quise.

Prefiero no actualizar a subir algo que sinceramente no es lo mejor de mí y que se que solo escribiría por escribir.

Pero gracias a dios todo está mejor y se va solucionando :) Además de que en estos días mi hermano y su cuñada han estado subiendo fotos de mi pequeño gordo al Facebook y eso me ha animado.

Luego, ¡Que mi personalidad torpe decidió hacerme una visita!

Mis piernas tuvieron una cita con unas escaleras de un autobús, pero no me avisaron y la cita terminó mal teniendo como resultado una pierna hinchada y la otra raspada y con un tobillo torcido.

Caminaba como Forrest Gump. ¡De verdad! XD

Pero también de ello ya me voy recuperando.

¡Y oh sí! Las vacaciones voluntarias de Esme han terminado u.u He comenzado a ir a clases de inglés... pero lo bueno es que solo voy por las tardes y de Lunes a Jueves.

So... a otra cosa mariposa (¿?)

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que si no calculo mal tendrá a lo mucho 12 o 14 capítulos. Definitivamente de 14 no pasará y será algún número par porque odio los números impares :3

Por cierto, **Les invito** a seguirme a través de una página de **Facebook **que he creado para que ahí puedan enterarse de cuando actualizo, o si no actualizaré (para que no vuelva a pasar lo de esta semana que había personas esperando actualización y nunca llegó u.u) para darme sus opiniones, consejos, aquello que quieran ver en alguna de mis historias, sus preguntas o simplemente para conocernos y compartir animes, historias y demás.

O también, pueden seguirme a través de mi **Twitter.**

De verdad, la invitación está ahí para quienes quieran aceptarla.

Sin más, espero sus comentarios.

Y oh, sí. Como** disculpa** y para compensar todo esto, actualizaré mañana de igual manera posiblemente otro capítulo de esta historia o si no de alguna de mis otras dos historias. Será un fin de semana de actualización :D

Dios los bendiga.

* Por cierto, se que en los primeros capítulos había puesto otro nombre para los padres de Sakura pero a sabiendas que Kishimoto-mipropositoenlavidaeshacerlo ssufrir-San a revelado los nombres de los padres del algodón Haruno, he decidido usarlos de ahora en adelante.

**Página en Facebook:** w w w . Facebook (diagonal) _Miss Hotnuts _(ya saben, solo junten los espacios)

**Twitter:** (arroba)MissHotnuts

¡Los espero!

Un review tuyo es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

:)

.

.

.

.


	10. Los terceros en discordia

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: **_Los terceros en discordia. _La odisea del CupCake

**.**

* * *

Sasuke se veía demasiado tranquilo.

O al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Sakura mientras se encontraban en el avión privado de la familia, rumbo a Sacriston. Ella iba compartiendo su asiento con el peligro mientras que frente a ellos y separándolos una mesita, estaban la futura pareja de casados, Naruto y Hinata y del otro lado, leyendo unos documentos estaba Neji. Tanto Ten-Ten como Ino y Sai (este último invitado por Hinata por el hecho de que entre el y la rubia comenzaba a haber algo más) llegarían a la hacienda al día siguiente, luego de dejar todos los papeleos del trabajo listos y relevados a quienes serían su reemplazo temporal.

— ¿Aún sigue existiendo aquel pequeño pueblo? —Preguntó Sasuke de un momento a otro.

— Sí, aun sigue ahí. —Respondió algo confundida.

— ¿Me acompañarías?

Sakura tuvo que ser cuidadosa para no atragantarse con su refresco.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. Tú. ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

— ¿No deberías llevarte a Karin?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bueno, ella y tú… ahora que has conseguido el ascenso, yo pensé que cualquier día…—Frunció el ceño— De hecho, me he estado preguntando esto desde que salimos y no es porque me importe mucho pero, ¿Por qué no está Karin aquí? Ella es...

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con Karin —la interrumpió él—. Es una boda con la familia y los allegados y yo no soy quien se casa, así que no puedo decidir quien viene —Contestó mirando con disimulo a Hinata y Naruto quienes silbaban haciéndose los inocentes. Habían dejado claro desde el principio que no querían a Karin en su boda y al pelinegro no le quedó otra más que aceptar — Además, últimamente estás muy pálida y este viaje te sentará bien, aún más ir un rato al mar cerca del pueblo.

— ¿Seguro que quieres llevarme? —insistió ella.

— Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada. No te quiero molestar.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir que nunca antes se había preocupado por eso, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella parecía tan infeliz que le dolía.

— Dime qué te pasa, Sakura. Cuéntaselo al tío Sasuke.

— Nada —repitió ella frunciendo el ceño ante el estúpido mote que se había dado el Uchiha—. Es sólo que estoy deprimida porque no tengo trabajo. Pero me apetece mucho ir a Nettlesworth contigo.

— Estupendo. Iremos luego de instalarnos.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia la mesita y disimuló repentino interés por un libro que había sobre ella. Lo tomó y empezó a leerlo. Sakura suspiró y miró por la ventana, no podía interpretar nada de la cara de póker que el pelinegro se empeñaba en mostrar desde que subieron al avión.

Pero, pese a todo, el saber que estarían casi una semana sin la presencia de Karin le dio una repentina paz.

Sonrió.

Como hubiera dado la mitad de su vida por ver la cara de la pelirroja al saber que ella no estaba invitada.

* * *

X.

Tayuya, la chica que iba a ser el reemplazo de Ino, era nueva en el trabajo. Solía pasarle a Sasuke las llamadas de Karin, pero nunca la había visto en persona. Por lo tanto, cuando ella entró en la oficina, vestida con un elegante traje marrón y unos pendientes de diamantes, Tayuya se quedó pasmada.

— Dígale al señor Uchiha que la señorita Kawada quiere verlo —ordenó Karin.

— Me temo que el señor Uchiha ya se ha ido —dijo Tayuya.

— Es usted nueva, ¿verdad? —Sonrió Karin—. El señor Uchiha siempre está en su despacho los lunes por la tarde, lo sé perfectamente.

— No está, de verdad, señorita Kawada. Se ha ido a Sacriston para la boda del señor Uzumaki y la señorita Hyuuga.

— ¿Boda? —Exclamó con sorpresa al saber que Sasuke no le había dicho nada— ¿Puedo hablar con Yamanaka? —preguntó Karin. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

— Entre, señorita Kawada —dijo Ino, desde la puerta de su despacho. Y con notable sarcasmo en su voz

— No sabía que Naruto fuera a casarse, Ino —dijo Karin, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— Fue algo de improviso. —explicó Ino.

— Ya. Bueno, si no le importa darme la dirección de la casa de Sasuke en Sacriston…

— Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

— Claro que puede.

— Sasuke no me ha dejado instrucciones —replicó Ino.

— Eso es absurdo. Usted sabe muy bien quién soy.

— Claro que lo sé.

— Y que Sasuke y yo somos prácticamente…

— Prácticamente —repitió Ino—. Pero no del todo.

— Ya veo —dijo Karin con los labios apretados—. No hace falta que me lo diga. Esa maldita cría lo ha obligado a no decirme nada. No sé si se da cuenta del daño que puede hacerle a Sasuke.

— Sasuke es un hombre, Karin, no un crío. Puede cuidar de sí mismo.

— No pienso discutir contigo. Quiero que me diga dónde está.

— Me temo que no puedo decírselo.

— Muy bien. Llámelo y dígale que quiero hablar con él. Supongo que no me negará eso.

— Por supuesto que no, Karin. Tayuya, dame mi agenda de teléfonos, por favor —dijo, llamando por el interfono.

— Yo no la tengo, señorita Yamanaka —se disculpó la muchacha.

— Oh, cielos. Debo de habérmela dejado en casa. Gracias, Tayuya —dijo, cortando la comunicación—. Vaya, ahora no recuerdo el número.

— Supongo que pretende dejar que esa estúpida arruine su vida.

— Sakura no va a arruinar nada —dijo Ino—. Todo lo contrario. Y le aseguro que no es ninguna estúpida.

— Tampoco lo soy yo —dijo Karin, furiosa—. Le advierto que, cuando el señor Uchiha vuelva, voy a quejarme de su actitud.

— En ese caso, necesitará el libro de reclamaciones. Me parece que lo tengo por aquí…

La puerta se cerró tras Karin de un portazo y, un segundo más tarde, Tayuya entraba en el despacho.

— Qué mujer tan fría —observó.

— Está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere —dijo Ino.

— No sé por qué no lo ha llamado al móvil.

— Seguramente lo ha hecho, pero estaría apagado.

— Pero el señor Uchiha nunca lo apaga…

—Lo sé, por eso lo apagué yo. De modo que, o no se ha dado cuenta o se ha dado cuenta y no quiere encenderlo —sonrió Ino.

* * *

X.

Sakura miraba a través de la ventana del carro las muchas tiendas y puestos que habían por las calles, la gente y los colores que habían sido parte de su infancia. Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke quién, a lado de ella, se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con Naruto.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar aquel pueblo que hacía tanto tiempo había dejado.

A los pocos minutos dejó de ver puestos y gente para sumergirse en un area rodeada de arboles. La zona donde de encontraba la hacienda de su familia estaba rodeada de zonas arboladas y muy cerca de la salida de Sacriston a diferencia de la casa principal y la casa de los Uchiha que se encontraban en el centro, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al saber que estaba a pocos metros de llegar a aquella casa que la vio crecer.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y apretó los puños, suspiró y tomó valor desde muy dentro para abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a picarle anunciado lagrimas que querían salir. Ahí frente a ella, y tan imponente como siempre estaba la gran casa de la hacienda Haruno. De dos pisos y con tantas ventanas para cada una de las muchas habitaciones, enredaderas a los lados y un columpio que había sido su mejor juguete cuando era una niña.

Se inclinó para tomar su bolso dentro del carro, y miró alrededor.

Tanta nostalgia.

— ¡Ya llegaron, cariño! —Mebuki Haruno salió apresurada al encuentro de sus nuevos huéspedes. Abrazó con fuerza a Hinata y a Neji y luego a Naruto después de que la pelinegra lo presentara. Cuando vio al pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad— ¡Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí, hijo! —Como pocas veces, Sasuke contestó aquel maternal abrazo— Y yo que pensaba que nada te haría regresar aquí de nuevo, me alegra saber que me equivoque. —Terminó el abrazó y se dirigió a su hija dándole dos amorosos besos en ambas mejillas— Me alegra tanto volver a verte, cariño.

Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Y papá? —Preguntó con una tímida mueca— ¿Sigue muy molesto?

Mebuki suspiró.

— Claro que no. Es tan solo su drama, tu lo sabes —Miró a los demás mientras rodeaba a su hija menor por los hombros— Vamos, todos adentro. Kizashi, Fugaku y Hiashi-chan están preparando todo para la barbacoa y sé que Hana-chan está ansiosa por verlos —Dijo, mirando a los hermanos Hyuuga tras sus últimas palabras.

Cuando entraron a la casa otra ola de abrazos y besos comenzó por parte de los demás adultos. Mikoto Uchiha tuvo que contener las lágrimas al ver a su pequeño hijo de vuelta en casa y aún más al ver que Sakura se encontraba ahí también.

Todos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás. Constaba de un gran jardín, realmente era un terreno enorme puesto que tenía lugar para los establos, los corrales donde ovejas y algunos otros animales andaban libremente e incluso uno destinado para los caballos y unos metros más allá se podía apreciar un lago de mediano tamaño con un pequeño puente.

En un area, a unos metros de los corrales, estaba ya instalado una barbacoa y una mesa de regular tamaño con sillas y una más para los materiales para la comida.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa intentando no adentrarse en alguna conversación con alguien porque, sencillamente, no estaba de humor para fingir sonrisas. Notó a Sasuke pararse a su lado y apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla tenía el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia una dirección en especifico.

Sakura apretó los labios.

— ¿Estás buscando a alguien? —Preguntó, golpeándose mentalmente por su áspera pregunta.

Sasuke reaccionó y la miró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No realmente —Contestó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, como si hubiera sido un niño pillado haciendo una travesura. — De hecho, me estaba preguntando porqué tu padre parece querer matarme con la mirada. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

La Haruno se sobresaltó ligeramente en su lugar y se puso de pie haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

— Eh, no. Ideas tuyas.

Cuando hizo ademán de querer huir de la escena, Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio alcance tomándola por el codo en un movimiento tan intimo que experimento una extraña sensación de calidez en la boca del estómago.

— No me gusta que me evadan, Sakura.

— No lo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Ah, no? Haz estado demasiado extraña desde que llegamos a Sacriston. ¿O eso también son ideas mías?

— ¿Eres estúpido o solo finges serlo? —Preguntó Sakura ocasionando una expresión de sorpresa en el nunca perturbable rostro de Sasuke— El que está extraño eres tú intentando parecer tan tranquilo como si vinieras a este lugar cada año nuevo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

— ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó aunque sabía exactamente a lo que la pelirrosa se refería.

— ¿Qué de que? Me refiero a...

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, interrumpió a la pelirrosa y antes de que pudiera saber lo que pasaba un grito de felicidad sonó como música celestial para sus oídos.

— ¡Sakura-NeeSan, Sasuke-Oniichan!

La pelirrosa giró con una sonrisa al oír el llamado de su pequeña sobrina, pero en seguida se desvaneció al notar que no llegaba sola. La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke quien la recibió dándole un beso en su cabeza y dando ligeras vueltas. Sakura seguía sin expresión en su rostro. Itachi, Iris y el pequeño Kaname en sus brazos se acercaban hacía ellos.

Y, Sasuke también pareció notarlo porque se quedó quieto en su lugar y solo podía oír el sonido de su respiración. Sakura no necesitaba ser una genio para adivinar que, seguramente, también tenía el pulso acelerado.

¿Y como no?

Si su hermana era preciosa, más que años atrás, y aunque nadie se lo dijera sabía que mucho más hermosa que ella.

Apretó los puños.

— ¡Los extrañe tanto! —Mencionó Asuka, sonriendo— Mira Oniichan, él es mi hermano, Kaname-chan. —Dijo, señalando al pequeño bebé de poco más de un año quien se frotaba sus ojos con una mano y se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre.

Iris sonrió, maternalmente.

— Hola, Sasuke.

El pelinegro sonrió igualmente.

— Tanto tiempo, Iris —Contestó al tiempo que su cuñada de daba un abrazo.

— Sí, mucho más del que me gustaría —Mencionó para luego envolver en un abrazo a su hermana— Saku, te extrañé tanto. ¿Estas bien? —Dijo, preguntándole lo último al oído.

Sakura la apretó contra ella.

— Lo estaré —Susurró. Su hermana no tenía la culpa. — _La culpa es tuya, imbécil Sasuke. Tuya y mía_ —Pensó. Y tomó en brazos a su sobrino a quién llenó de besos en todo lo largo de su cara y el pequeño sonrió soltando una que otra carcajada— Que guapo estás, cariño.

Sasuke la miró, notando el drástico cambio de humor en ella, ahora era toda sonrisas y por primera vez parecía feliz de estar ahí.

Inconscientemente, el también sonrió.

— Es idéntico a su padre, ¿Qué puedo decir? —Mencionó Itachi.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y la habitual ronda de abrazos y saludos entre todos, volvió a comenzar. Cuando todos y cada uno se hubieron saludado e intercambiado palabras de afecto, se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar.

— ¿Y cuando llega tu madre, Naruto-Kun? —Preguntó Hana Hyuuga mientras tomaba un poco más de ensalada.

— Le he llamado antes y me ha dicho que mañana por la tarde ya estarán aquí.

Mikoto soltó una exclamación de júbilo.

— Me muero de ganas por ver de nuevo a Kushina y recordar viejos tiempos. Quizás podamos reanudar nuestras tardes de piñas coladas, ¿Recuerdas, Mebuki?

La mencionada sonrió terminando de tomar un sorbo de su vino tinto.

— Por supuesto. Las tres mosqueteras juntas de nuevo.

Tras ese comentario volvieron a hablar de cosas triviales y luego hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Hana quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de Sakura decidió iniciar una nueva conversación.

— El otro día, cuando estaba en Nettlesworth me encontré a alguien que preguntaba por ti, Saku-Chan —Mencionó con una picara sonrisa.

Todos parecieron prestar atención en la mencionada, especialmente Sasuke quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién tía?

— Alguien que tú conoces muy bien —Soltó una pequeña risa— ¿Cómo era aquel apodo? Oh, sí. Me preguntó sobre su pequeño_ cupcake_.

Ante la mención de aquel mote, Sakura no pudo evitar atragantarse con su bebida y sonrojarse ligeramente. Sasuke alzó una ceja y por alguna razón se sintió irritado ante el apodo.

— ¿Sakura? —El tono de voz de Kizashi hizo a Sakura volver a la tranquilidad.

— Eh, es un amigo. Tú lo conoces. Es el nieto de Chiyo-san.

Como si fuera una gran revelación el rostro del patriarca Haruno se relajo visiblemente y con un movimiento de cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en su pedazo de carne.

— ¿Te preguntó algo más? —Insistió Sakura a su tía.

Hana pareció meditarlo y luego negó.

— Solo quería saber como estabas y me preguntó si podía darle tú número. —Miró a su sobrina llevándose una mano al pecho— Se lo di. No se si hice mal.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado poder decir que sí. Pero mejor se mantuvo callado.

— Eh, no. Está bien, Tía.

Luego de esa pequeña escena todos terminaron de comer en tranquilidad. Sakura se levantó rápidamente con sus trastes y entrando a la casa, Sasuke la siguió unos minutos después y caminando hasta la cocina la encontró enjuagando su plato mientras su mirada se perdía tras la ventana.

— Así que... ¿_Cupcake_? —Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Se acercó hacía ella tendiéndole su plato y comenzando a secar los que estaban recién enjuagados— Debo admitir que su lado, mis apodos carecen de originalidad. Es muy gracioso.

La ojiverde dejó de verlo y se concentro en enjuagar.

— Tus apodos no pueden ser clasificado como ello, si no como ofensas.

— Eh, ¿Por qué presiento un poco de hostilidad en ese enunciado?

— Porque la hay. Odio tus estúpidos apodos.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que también me diste un par de esos estúpidos apodos?

Sakura sonrió.

— _Touché. _Entonces estamos a mano.

Un silencio, que extrañamente no les resultaba incomodo, se produjo por algunos minutos y luego se rompió cuando Sasuke decidió tener la palabra.

— Realmente nunca pensé volver aquí.

Sakura analizó un segundo su frase, intentado descubrir a donde quería llegar con aquello.

— Bueno, algún día tenías que hacerlo.

— Sí. Pero nunca pensé que tan pronto. Al menos no hasta... —Hasta que acabara con los fantasmas, quiso añadir pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que de nada había servido, la expresión de Sakura le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

— Hasta que consiguieras olvidar a Iris —Agregó por él.

— No...Bueno, quizás. No lo sé.

— No me trates como una niña, Sasuke —Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la llave y se secaba las manos con una toalla— No necesitas fingir que eres todo tranquilidad cuando se que estás nervioso por tener a Iris a unos metros de ti. ¿Te dieron ganas de abrazarla más tiempo? O seguramente deseas revivir el pasado y ser su maldita sombra.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿De que estás hablando?

— De que es hora que lo superes. ¡Olvida a mi hermana! —Arrogó el trapo sobre la encimera— No sé si lo has notado pero está casada y su marido es tú hermano.

— Sabes que lo sé perfectamente, no soy estúpido.

— ¿Enserio? Porque a mi me cuesta mucho creerlo —Se acercó a él— Me cuesta mucho creer que ya no sientas nada por ella.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —La miró con frialdad— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Desde que pisamos tierra te has comportando de una manera en la que no eres tú.

— ¿En la que no soy yo? ¡Tú no sabes cómo soy yo!

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

— No sé porque presiento que todo este asunto es más sobre ti que sobre mí —La miró tratando de descifrar el significado de aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos— ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Sakura? —Preguntó en un tono tan suave que aceleró el corazón de la pelirrosa.

— Nada. —Contestó desviando la mirada.

— ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nada! ¡Nunca se que está pasando por tu cabeza! Siempre pareces estar pensando algo pero nunca se que es. Siempre ha sido así desde que eras una niña y solo buscabas hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Es eso, Sakura? ¿Tienes algo contra mí? Porque si no recuerdo, hasta hace unas semanas éramos amigos. ¿Tú problema es conmigo?

Sakura rio.

— ¿Amigos? ¡No me hagas reír! Si no recuerdo para ti soy solo un problema, una obligación que cumplir para que tu devoción por mi hermana siga intacta —Lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿O tengo que recordarte que me enviaste a ese estúpido albergue sin pensarlo dos veces? Un amigo no se hubiera dejado llevar por las palabras de su estúpida y hueca novia.

Sasuke hizo ademán de reclamar, pero Sakura se lo impidió hablando nuevamente.

— ¡Sí, estúpida y hueca! ¡Eso es lo que es tú maldita novia! —Gritó— Ya me cansé de fingir cortesía con la pobra idiota que sueña en que la convertirás en la próxima señora Uchiha. Aunque, supongo que eso no está lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Tú problema es con Karin? —Preguntó desconcertado.

— ¡Claro que no! Me importa un bledo esa pelirroja imbécil —Contestó furiosa— Tan imbécil y estúpida que tiene que manipularte para que yo no esté a tu lado. ¡Creo que deberías decirle que no tiene de que preocuparse, que yo no soy más que un maldito problema para ti!

— ¡Deja de ser infantil! ¡Si todo esto es por mí, dímelo! Siento si te he hecho pensar que eres un problema —Forzó el agarre sobre sus hombros y le habló con suavidad— No lo eres, Saku.

Sakura sonrió.

— Eso es algo que me molesta. Realmente siempre crees que todo se trata de ti, ¿No? —Soltó una carcajada— Así es, desde siempre solo se ha tratado de ti. ¿Pues sabes que? —Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre— ¡No eres el puto ombligo del universo, Sasuke! ¡No siempre se trata de ti! ¡YA MADURA! —Grito, para luego salir de la cocina hecha una furia.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, en medio de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos y boca formada una ligera mueca queriendo simular una sonrisa.

Lejos de ofenderlo, por alguna extraña razón es como si hubiera esperado ver a esa Sakura desde hace tiempo.

Comenzó a reír.

Se sentía, extrañamente, contento... preguntándose cuanto tardaría Sakura en darse cuenta que era tan infantil como él.

* * *

X.

No tardo mucho tiempo. Pensó Sasuke cuando algunas horas después, justo cuando se suponía que todos ya se encontraban durmiendo en las muchas habitaciones de la mansión, unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron detener su lectura.

Miró el reloj de la mesita y comprobó lo tarde que era. Exactamente las dos de la mañana. Por alguna razón –quizás era por el lugar- le había costado conciliar el sueño.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio a Sakura, con dos tazas en la mano.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó ligeramente al notar que Sasuke tenía puesto únicamente el pantalón de la pijama y unos lentes de lectura que le quedaban –desgraciadamente- muy bien.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó tímidamente. Suspiró al notar que Sasuke se recargaba en la puerta y cruzaba los brazos— Vengo en son de paz. Lo juro. Incluso traigo una ofrenda, ¿Ves? —Dijo alzando las tazas— Es chocolate. Chocolate amargo para ti —Agregó al ver que el alzaba la ceja ante la mención de algo dulce.

— ¿No vas a gritarme o a decirme que madure? —Preguntó sonriendo de lado. Al ver la mirada de sufrimiento de Sakura suspiró y abrió en su totalidad la puerta— De acuerdo. Pasa.

La pelirrosa se adentró a la habitación y tuvo la tentación de sentarse en la cama pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no era lo más prudente así que dejó las tazas en una pequeña mesita y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones. Sasuke la siguió y se sentó en la de enfrente tomando una taza y llevándosela a los labios, cuando tomó el primer sorbo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Esto tiene malvaviscos?

Sakura sonrió.

— Sí. Pensé que quizás todavía te gustaba así.

— Sí, me gusta. Pero... —La miró confundido— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de fruncir el ceño.

— No veo por que no habría de saberlo.

— Sí, quizás. Pero la única que recuerdo lo sabía, era tú hermana. —Sonrió nostalgicamente— Nunca lo había probado antes, hasta que ella me lo invitó la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Sakura se paralizó.

— No lo recuerdas —Susurró.

— ¿Eh?

La pelirrosa movió la cabeza.

— No, nada. Olvídalo. No tiene importancia —Sakura tomó de su taza y la sostuvo entre sus manos— Yo... lo siento, Sasuke. Ya sabes, por las cosas que te dije esta tarde —Se recargó en el respaldo y sonrió— Tenía tiempo sin venir aquí, y no hubiera hecho de no ser por Naruto y Hinata. Supongo que ver esta casa y a mi familia revivió recuerdos y me alteré. No tenía porque desquitarme contigo. Perdoname.

— En ese caso creo que los dos nos equivocamos. Y también tengo que decirte que lo siento, por llevarte a ese albergue. No hice lo correcto.

— ¡Eh! ¿Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo una disculpa? —Bromeó Sakura— Ya decía yo que debías tener algo de calorcito en tu corazón.

Ambos rieron ligeramente.

— Entonces, ¿No odias a Karin?

— ¡De eso nada! —Exclamó sonriendo— Odio a tu maldita novia. Lo siento, pero es la verdad —Agregó ante el ceño fruncido de Sasuke— Intenté ser amable solo por ti. ¡Y Kami-sama sabe los esfuerzos que hice porque me cayera bien! Pero es imposible. Quizás para ti sea toda una María teresa de Calcuta pero yo no la soporto. Y ya me cansé de fingir.

Sasuke suspiró.

— De acuerdo. No me molesta —Hizo una mueca— Bueno, quizás me incomode. Pero no serías la primera persona que se muestra de esa manera ante ella. Tienes a Ino, por ejemplo.

— Sí. Entonces... ¿Estamos bien, otra vez?

Sasuke asintió.

— Pero antes de todo. Hay algo que me tiene inquieto. —Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó sus manos— Yo tenía mis motivos para no querer regresar, y tú los sabes. Lo que yo no sé es, ¿Por qué motivo no querías regresar tú?

— Eh, eso. Bueno, todos tenemos nuestro pasado, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

Sakura lo miró y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, su puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Ya es tarde, y tenemos que dormir. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

* * *

X.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se encontraba frente a la estufa cuando Sasuke entró a la cocina.

— Buenos días. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Hola. Pues... —Se recargó en la meseta y lo miró— Tú madre, la mía y Tía Hana han ido a comprar cosas al mercado, tu padre y tío Hiashi fueron a jugar golf y mi padre está con Itachi e Iris en la empresa. Naruto y Hinata han decidido ir a explorar Sacriston en busca de recuerdos para la boda. Y Neji fue con Asuka y Kaname al zoológico.

— ¿Tan temprano?

Sakura sonrió.

— Bueno, realmente no es temprano —Dijo, mirando el reloj que tenía en la pared tras ella. Sasuke lo miró.

— ¿Las doce del día? —Se revolvió el cabello y se sentó mientras Sakura colocaba un plato frente a el. — Nunca me había levantado tan tarde. ¿Tú también?

La menor de las Haruno asintió.

— Creo que nuestra pequeña charla nocturna tuvo sus consecuencias.

Tras compartir una sonrisa con el pelinegro, se sentó a la mesa con otro plato y ambos comenzaron a comer.

— Estaba riquísimo —dijo Sasuke, terminando su plato de carne con pimientos—. No sabía que eras tan buena cocinera.

— Tengo muchos talentos que no conoces —sonrió Sakura, apartando su plato—. ¿Preparado para el postre?

— Pero si estoy lleno —protestó él.

— Pues haz sitio para esto —sonrió ella, sirviendo un pastel de nata y limón, tan ligero como un helado. A pesar de ser tarde el aire se había vuelto fresco—. Tomaremos el café frente a los establos —dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza la puerta trasera.

Sasuke se tumbó en una mecedora. No estaba acostumbrado al aire del campo y el energético baño que había tomado al despertar lo había dejado soñoliento. Era una delicia tumbarse sobre los mullidos almohadones de la mecedora, escuchando los sonidos que Sakura hacía desde la cocina. El aroma del café recién hecho lo hacía suspirar de contento.

Por fin, ella volvió con una bandeja y se tumbó a su lado. Se había puesto unos vaqueros pegados y una camisa blanca de manga larga, el viento movía sus rosados cabellos como una vela de un barco. Saludó con la mano a uno de los entrenadores de la hacienda que estaba en esos momentos con un hermoso caballo blanco en uno de los corrales.

— Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar en ti como una chica hogareña —observó él—. En casa nunca te vi en la cocina.

— Una vez te cocí un huevo.

— Y quemaste la cacerola —recordó él.

— Es que no conocía tu cocina. Es demasiado moderna para mí.

— Es lo último en cocinas. Ni siquiera parece que los fuegos calienten, pero es así.

— ¿Y yo qué sé sobre cocinas modernas? En Canadá no teníamos. Sólo estaba la naturaleza y uno mismo —explicó ella, dramáticamente—. Cazábamos para sobrevivir y lo cocinábamos sobre un fuego de leña.

— ¿Y qué cazaban? —preguntó él, disimulando la risa.

— Lo que fuera. Incluso lagartos.

— Sí, claro. En Canadá hay muchos lagartos —rió él. Sakura rió también—. Qué fantasiosa eres.

— Pero algunas cosas son verdad. Mi padre y yo fuimos una vez de viaje a la zona boscosa de Canadá.

— ¿Y se perdieron?

— No. Llevábamos un guía aborigen.

— ¿Y comieron lagarto?

— Bueno, no. Pero nos llevó a una tienda en la que los vendían en lata —explicó ella.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café. Y, de repente, recordó algo.

— No creas que se me ha olvidado nuestra visita al pueblo.

Sakura suspiró.

— Sabía que no solo eres una cara bonita, tienes además buena memoria —Dijo Sonriendo. Se puso de pie y se estiró— Iré por mi bolso.

Cuando entró a la casa, Sasuke aprovechó para llamar a Ino, y frunció el ceño al ver su celular apagado. Cuando lo prendió, marcó el número e Ino le contestó ésta le comentó sobre la visita de Karin.

— "_Debería haberte llamado antes, pero se me pasó"_ —dijo la mujer.

— Y yo no me he dado cuenta de que el móvil estaba apagado hasta hace diez minutos. No sé cómo puede haber pasado.

— "_Te fuiste de aquí con tanta prisa que seguramente lo apagaste sin darte cuenta."_

— ¿Tú crees?

— "_¿Qué puede haber pasado si no?"_ —replicó ella suavemente.

— Nunca te ha gustado Karin, ¿verdad, Ino?

— "_No sé de qué hablas. Nos vemos en unas horas_."—contestó ella con gran dignidad y conteniendo una risa, antes de colgar.

Sasuke pensaba que debía llamar a Karin. Al fin y al cabo, estaban _prácticamente _prometidos. Alargó la mano para llamarla, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que siempre estaba muy ocupada los martes, pero esa no era la razón por la que no marcaba el número. La verdad era que tenía miedo de romper el hechizo que lo había envuelto durante las últimas horas sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando Sakura regresó, traía una bolsa de tamaño grande y tenía puesto un sombrero.

— He pensado, que ya que vamos a Nettlesworth podríamos ir a la playa que hay ahí. Hace un buen tiempo y dudo que nos echen de menos.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Perfecto.

Se fueron en una de las camionetas que habían en la hacienda y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Sasuke se estaciono y bajaron del vehículo, mientras se dirigían a la playa se sorprendió al ver a Sakura con una enorme sombrilla negra que había encontrado en la casa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —sonrió él— No creo que vaya a llover.

— Espera y verás —dijo ella.

Cuando dejaron las toallas sobre la arena, Sakura se desperezó, como hacía siempre. Sasuke debería estar acostumbrado a ese gesto, pero la verdad era que seguía afectándolo cada día. Le hubiera gustado que se pusiera un bañador, en lugar de aquellos pequeños bikinis. Aquel día había elegido uno de color rojo, que hacía un estupendo contraste con su piel y rosado cabello.

Intentaba no mirarla, pero no podía evitar fijarse en sus caderas o en la curva de sus pechos bajo la delicada tela del bikini. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápidamente.

— Vamos —dijo, corriendo hacia el agua sin esperarla. En el agua, ella se portaba como una cría, buceando durante largo rato para reaparecer de nuevo cuando él empezaba a preocuparse—. Eres una bruja. Ven aquí, está subiendo la marea —añadió, al sentir la presión del agua. Pero ella no le hacía caso y se metía mar adentro, llamándolo.

Sasuke dio un par de brazadas decididas y la tomó de las manos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Al mismo tiempo, una ola la empujó contra él. El roce de la piel femenina hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Podía sentir cómo su pulso se aceleraba y tenía dificultades para respirar. Sakura se apretaba contra él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke —sonrió ella.

— Tonterías —gruñó él—. No tengo que salvarte de nada —añadió, mientras salían del agua. Sasuke luchaba para disimular su reacción masculina, rezando para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Tumbado sobre la arena, Sasuke podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y cerró los ojos para no tener que hablar. No podría hablar con Sakura en aquel momento. El calor parecía bañarlo, evaporando sus pensamientos…

Cuando se despertó, se encontró a sí mismo tumbado bajo una sombra, con una agradable sensación de paz. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que la sombra era la de la sombrilla que Sakura había llevado y que ella sostenía sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Has estado sujetando la sombrilla todo este tiempo? —preguntó él, conmovido.

— Todo el tiempo no. Al principio la clavé en la arena, pero después el sol se ha movido, así que tuve que cambiarla de posición. Al final me he cansado de moverla y la estoy sujetando.

— Muchas gracias, Sakura. ¿Para esto es para lo que has traído la sombrilla?

— Claro. Siempre te quedas dormido.

— Es que soy un anciano —bostezó él.

— No digas tonterías. Estás en lo mejor de tu vida.

— No es verdad —dijo él, recordando el momento en el agua—. Ya estoy para el arrastre.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y el sonido hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

— Mira lo que tengo —dijo, mostrándole un volante—. Hay una feria en Nettlesworth y me encantaría ir, Sasuke. A menos que te sientas demasiado decrépito, claro.

— Bueno, supongo que podré arrastrar mis viejos huesos hasta allí.

Mientras comían unos sándwiches, Sasuke estudió una guía y descubrió que Nettlesworth celebraba anualmente una feria de las papas. Sakura estaba tan feliz como una niña y Sasuke la miraba con ternura.

Era como si estuvieran sumergidos en una burbuja que nadie más podía penetrar.

— ¿Sakura?

Ambos voltearon la mirada y vieron a un apuesto pelirrojo con un short playero negro, lentes de sol y una soda en la mano. Miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa y Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntar que demonios quería pero Sakura se le adelanto, aunque más que preguntar se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de ese pelirrojo.

Sasuke apachurró el pedazo de Sándwich que le quedaba en la mano. Apretó los dientes al ver como Sakura lo abrazaba, en otro momento no hubiera importado tanto pero en ese instante sentía una rabia que no podía describir. Tal vez tenía que ver con la confianza en que ella se dejaba abrazar y que tuviera puesto ese diminuto bikini.

— ¡Mi pequeño Cupcake!

El Sándwich terminó de morir a manos de Sasuke.

Y, en ese momento, ya no le parecía gracioso ese jodido apodo.

_Tsk_

* * *

**.**

**Fin del capitulo 10**

**.  
**

* * *

**X.x.X  
**

¡Hola! Como varios me lo pidieron, he actualizado en primer lugar ésta historia. Espero que haya sido de agrado y también, a petición de ustedes he incluido un nuevo elemento en la historia que se encargará de despertar en nuestro querido cubo de hielo ese sentido protector, posesivo y celoso con Sakura.

A puesto a que han adivinado de quien se trata, ¿Cierto? (bueno, de todas formas más adelante se los digo)

En cuanto a este capitulo, estaba destino a ser subido ayer pero solo Kami-Sama sabe de mi mala suerte. Verán, terminé el capitulo como a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche. No me había bañado ni cenado así que, ante la insistencia de mi mamá pero puse las pilas y terminé antes de ir a bañarme, solo me faltaba poner el titulo, revisar la ortografia y mis comentarios. Y ahí iba yo, tarareando satisfecha por el capitulo y reflexionando sobre el bajo la espuma de mi shampoo incluso mis neuronas fueron tocadas por la diosa de la inspiración con la última frase del capitulo, y ahí seguia yo terminando mi baño y emocionada por subirlo. Me dirigí al refri, saqué mi bevi (Amo el bevi) y me encaminé hacia mi laptop con él cuando de pronto escuchó a mi mamá prendiendo el aire acondicionado y ¡Zas! que se va la luz. (Con lo mucho que me encanta la oscuridad ._.)

Mi madre intentó por varios minutos checar los fusibles pero nada, hacia como que regresaba pero la jodida luz ya se había ido de vaciones y así siguió hasta las doce de la noche que llegó mi papá y junto a unos vecinos intentaron checar el problema y oh, malas suertes, nada.

Por suerte, hasta hace apenas un hora lo han arreglado.

Resulta que el cable de la corriente se quemó y con ello murió toda fuente de electricidad a mi casa. Todo un rollo.

Pero ya está aquí el capitulo. ¿Que tal?

Espero haya cubrido sus expectativas.

El siguiente en actualizar será padre por acuerdo, que ya lo tengo avanzado. Posiblemente luego suba el final de Familia prestada y luego el capitulo siguiente de esta. Y se que muchos le han tomado cariño ultimamente a esta historia (cosa que agradezco) pero tampoco me puedo olvidar de mis otros bebés.

Como adelanto les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo, para ver si se hacen una idea de lo que tratara:

**Capítulo 11:**_. El trofeo de los celos: _El empresario de hielo, el surfista playboy y el histérico cupcake.

¿Y que tal? Como el titulo lo dice habrá muchos celos. ¿Y en donde se da como premio un trofeo? ¡Exacto! en las competiciones. Así que ahí están las palabras claves.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Dios los bendiga.

**MI PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK: w w w . Facebook (diagonal) Miss Hotnuts (ya saben, solo junten los espacios) ¡Información, dudas y sugerencias tan solo al alcanze de un "me gusta"**

Un review es como una sonrisa tuya

¿Me sonreírias?

(:

.

.

.

.


	11. El trofeo de los celos

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11. **_El trofeo de los celos:_ El empresario de hielo, el surfista playboy y el histérico cupcake.

.

* * *

¿Realmente los abrazos tenían que durar tanto tiempo?

Esa era la pregunta insistente que Sasuke tenía martillándole la cabeza. Aunque realmente Sakura llevaba abrazada a ese pelirrojo por menos de un minuto, por alguna extraña razón a él le parecían horas.

— Mi hermoso cupcake —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazada a Sakura y le acariciaba levemente la cintura. Tan solo ese gesto hizo que Sasuke apretara los puños y se pusiera de pie.

— ¡Sasori-Kun! —Sakura se separó un poco luego de depositar un beso en su mejilla— Que gusto volverte a ver.

— Lo mismo digo, cariño.

Cuando ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Sasuke pensó que ya había sido suficiente y decidió recordarle a la parejita que no eran los únicos humanos parados sobre la tierra.

— Se nos hace tarde, Sakura.

La mencionada solo entonces, pareció recordar que no estaba sola puesto que parpadeó ligeramente y algo desconcertada al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Volteó, sin soltarse de Sasori y tardo unos segundos en estabilizar su mente otra vez.

— Oh, ¡Sasuke! —Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, intentado darle una disculpa con su mirada— Mira, este es Sasuke —Le dijo a su recién encontrado amigo. Sasori miró al pelinegro con un brillo desafiante en su mirada y aferrando su brazo a la cintura de la Haruno— Es el hermano de mi cuñado —Tras mencionar esas palabras Sasuke sintió algo cercano a un golpe en el estomago al escuchar la relación tan lejana con la que lo había presentado— Sasuke, éste es Akasuna no Sasori —Presentó con una sonrisa. Oh, claro. A él lo presentaba con apellido y gesto él era ahora solo un nombre— La abuela de Sasori es dueña de los viñedos _Suna _y gran amiga de mi padre. Sasori-Kun estudió conmigo mientras estuve en Canadá y es uno de mis mejores amigos.

— Ya lo creo, hermosa —Respondió el pelirrojo besándole la mejilla. Le extendió una mano a Sasuke más por cortesía que por ganas— Un placer.

— Hmp —Musitó Sasuke correspondiendo al saludo solo por cortesía. Pero su monosílabo pudo haber sido interpretado como un _Yo no opino igual, idiota_

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasori? Te imaginé en Canadá.

— Oh, no. Estoy aquí viendo unos negocios del viñedo y aprovechando para participar en la competencia de surf —Contestó mientras señalaba con la mirada unos metros más allá donde un gran toldo estaba instalado junto a un gran equipo de sonido y varios surfistas anotándose en una de las mesas.

— ¿Sigues surfeando? ¡Qué maravilloso!

— Te quedarás a verme, ¿Cierto? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa de modelo— Seguro ganaré si tengo a mi pequeño cupcake de la suerte.

Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un brillo que a Sasuke le hizo gruñir.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Sasuke carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de la chica.

— No podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que ir a la feria, ¿Recuerdas? —Agregó mirando de reojo al hombre que parecía pegado con chicle a la cintura de Sakura. Si era alguien inteligente, captaría la indirecta — Vámonos, Sakura.

La oji-verde se mordió el labio inferior.

— Quiero quedarme.

— Sakura...

— Definitivamente, Sakura tiene que quedarse —Dijo Sasori— Si Sakura no encera mi tabla, no tendré suerte. ¿Verdad? —Miró con una sonrisa cómplice a Sakura quien asintió — Además, la feria no comenzará hasta dentro unas dos horas y creo que Sakura es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir qué hacer sin que un_ anciano_ se lo diga.

La ceja de Sasuke comenzó a bailar.

— Y tú estás lo suficientemente grandecito como para no necesitar de un amuleto de la suerte. ¿O eres tan solo un niño miedica, _metrosexual_?

Solo en ese entonces, Sasori soltó a Sakura para hacerle frente a Sasuke. Y bien que podía puesto que tenían la misma estatura.

— Al menos yo no estoy amargado, anciano.

— ¿Oh, sí? Pero si que eres un cobarde, metrosexual.

— ¡Anciano!

— ¡Metrosexual!

— ¡Viejo rabo verde!

— ¡Gay asustadizo!

— ¡Basta! —Sakura se puso en medio de ambos, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de cada uno— No se dé donde han sacado todas esas estupideces pero ambos son adultos, así que compórtense como tal. Sasuke, nos quedaremos al concurso y si no te gusta puedes irte adelantando tu solito —Sentenció mirando al pelinegro. Sasori sonrió con superioridad— y tú, Sasori, solo me quedaré a la competencia y luego me iré con Sasuke después de todo estoy aquí con él. Y no es más grande que tú o yo por dos años así que no es ningún viejo. —Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír y el de Sasori de gruñir — ¿Quedó claro?

— Sí —Dijeron ambos de mala gana.

Sakura suspiró.

— Bien.

— Sakura, cariño. ¿Vamos a encerar la tabla? —Preguntó sonriendo y volviendo a tomarla de la cintura.

— Claro.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse ante la mirada furiosa del Uchiha. Ambos iban platicando y de un momento a otro Sakura rió divertida. El pelirrojo volteó sin que ella se diera cuenta y le sacó el dedo de en medio a Sasuke.

— Tú... maldito idiota —Gruñó Sasuke.

— Creo que el idiota eres tú... idiota.

— No culpo a Sakura, está hecho un forro.

Sasuke saltó ligeramente ante las voces que hablaron.

— ¿Ino... Ten-Ten?

— Oficialmente el tío Sasuke ha sido aplastado y olvidado.

— ¡Asuka! —llamó a su sobrina al verla sentada y comiendo un sándwich— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

Ino movió la mano en ademán de que se calmara y se sentó a lado de la pequeña tomando otro bocadillo y siendo imitada por Ten-Ten. Se tomó unos segundos antes de mirar a Sasuke, quien seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, y le explicó.

— Llegamos a la casa hace rato justo cuando Naruto y Hinata salían diciendo que habían visto la nota de Sakura de que estarían aquí, nos encontramos todos y venimos para acá ¿Lo ves? —Mencionó señalándole con la cabeza hacia un punto en específico. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada y notó a Naruto, Sai y Neji cerca de la orilla ayudándole al pequeño Kaname a construir un castillo de arena. Naruto lo vio y le alzo el pulgar sonriendo. Sasuke por su parte gruñó.

— Y, entonces ¿Quién es ese bombón? —Preguntó Ten-Ten mientras todos fijaban su mirada en Sakura y Sasori quienes reían mientras enceraban la tabla.

— Un tal aka-no-se-qué Sasori —Respondió Sasuke apretando los dientes— Según es amigo de Sakura y su abuela es de los viñedos su-algo.

— Viñedos _Suna_ —Aportó Asuka— Uno de los viñedos más importantes de la región de california y su nombre es Akasuna No Sasori nieto de la dueña Chiyo-sama, estudiante de la Universidad de California en la carrera de Negocios internacionales y número uno de su clase. Experto vitivinícola y excelente surfista, hasta el momento lleva 20 victorias consecutivas y es conocido como el príncipe de las olas y surfista playboy, no hay quien pueda ganarle y es, obviamente, aclamado por el sector femenino.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo a la pequeña quién hablo sin interrupciones.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? —Preguntó Ino.

— Cuando estoy con el abuelo, me hace leer la sección de negocios —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Además, tengo la tarjeta número uno del club de fans de Sasori-san —Agregó sonriendo y sacando una tarjeta dorada.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Exclamó Ino sacando una tarjeta plateada de su bolso— ¡YO APENAS TENGO LA 10! ¡INTERCAMBIEMOS!

— ¡NO, NUNCA!

La rubia se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y empezaron una lucha por la tarjeta dorada. Sasuke apretó los puños y sintió la bilis acumulándose en su esófago. ¡Era inconcebible! Primero Sakura y ahora su sobrina. ¡La que se supone es la sensata!

Regresó su mirada hacia la estúpida pareja y muy pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sasori tenía a Sakura cargada sobre su hombro mientras está reía sin parar. Nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma y sintió deseos de tomarla y esconderla para que nadie viera esa bonita sonrisa.

— Tsk Ese idiota... ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? —Murmuró al notar, tras las vueltas, como el pelirrojo seguía sin bajarla pero eso no era importante, lo importante era donde tenía sus manos. ¡Nadie podía tocarle el trasero a Sakura y vivir para contarlo!

— Parece que se divierten —Mencionó Asuka colocándose a un lado de su tío mientras, a su espalda, una inconsciente Ino intentaba ser reanimada por una alarmada Ten-Ten— Y ahora que los veo no lo había notado pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que hasta hacen una bonita pareja.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Y podía jurar que ya tenía los nudillos completamente blancos.

— Sakura no puede estar con ese imbécil.

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué? Tía Sakura está soltera y Sasori-San también. Además, son muy buenos amigos y Sasori-san tiene algo que muchos no.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Asuka sonrió con esa sonrisa Uchiha que da tanto miedo.

— Bueno, ya sabes. Tía Sakura** ama** a los surfistas.

* * *

X.

¡Inconcebible! ¡Imposible! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!

Esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras caminaba a toda velocidad sobre la arena y se dirigía al único lugar que su nada sensato cerebro tenía en mente. Apenas había escuchado la oración de su sobrina, su cuerpo se había movido casi con vida propia.

No sabía por qué, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía alejar a la Haruno de Sasori, así le costara la vida. Lo haría.

Furioso aporreó la mesa con sus dos manos y con una mirada de hielo observó al hombre sentado frente a él, quien parecía más desconcertado que nunca.

Y diciendo cosas que sabía que normalmente no diría, escupió:

— Quiero entrar a la competencia.

Sí. Estaba loco.

* * *

X.

— ¡Listo! —Exclamó Sakura dando un último vistazo a la tabla del pelirrojo.

— Gracias, Cupcake —Dijo Sasori sonriendo— Realmente estoy muy contento de verte otra vez. Sólo dime algo, éste tal Sasuke... —Mencionó frunciendo el ceño al pronunciar el nombre— Ya sabes, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

Sakura, quien estaba metiendo una barra de cera, soltó el paquete al oír la pregunta.

— ¿Sasuke y yo? —Rió mientras recogía la caja y la cerraba— Claro que no. Yo tan solo soy la hermana pequeña de su primer amor. Además, Sasuke está comprometido con la mujer más estúpida del planeta.

— Hey, ¿Esos son celos?

Sakura sonrió.

— No. Realmente es la más estúpida del planeta.

Sasori soltó una carcajada antes de ponerse serio y acercarse a Sakura, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició entre su mano.

— Sakura, sabes... yo...

— ¡Piña! —Gritó Asuka frente a los dos. Sasori se separo de la pelirrosa. — Usaron cera de piña, ¿Verdad? Es mi favorita.

— Ratoncita, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, decidimos acompañarlos. —Mencionó mientras señalaba a los demás. Los chicos ya se encontraban bajo la sombrilla, así que todos alzaron la mano y Sakura los saludó de regreso— Es un bonito día para la competencia, ¿Verdad, Sasori-san?

— Eh, sí.

— ¿No la recuerdas? —Preguntó Sakura— Es mi sobrina, Asuka.

El pelirrojo parpadeó observando a la pequeña con su vestido blanco y su largo cabello suelto.

— ¿Tú eres Su? ¡Pero si cuando te vi apenas y corrías!

— Bueno, solo tenía dos años. Ahora estoy por cumplir seis. —Sonrió— Por cierto, Tío Sasuke va a entrar en la competencia, ¿No es genial?

Tanto Sakura como Sasori parpadearon y se vieron para luego dirigir su mirada a la pequeña.

— Eso no es posible, Su.

— ¡Si lo es, NeeSan! Estaba hablando con él y de repente ¡Bam! Que sale corriendo a la mesa de inscripciones.

— Yo tampoco creo que sea posible, cariño —Dijo Sasori poniéndose de cuclillas y tocando el hombro de Asuka— Creo que tu tío está ya _viejo _como para competir.

Asuka frunció el ceño. No le había agradado como había llamado a Sasuke. Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿Cómo explican eso? —Estiró su mano, señalando.

Los adultos posaron su mirada hacía el frente y Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

— Tienen que estar bromeando —murmuró Sasori entre un gruñido mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al frente.

Uchiha Sasuke, presidente de U&H Kaisha-Konoha, soltero codiciado y empresario de hielo se acercaba al grupo en todo su esplendor, con su perfecto bañador negro con el numero 7 a su costado, cuerpo escultural reflejado con el sol, cabello rebelde moviéndose con el viento y con una tabla de surf color negro con líneas rojas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir la boca sorprendida.

Sasori apretó los puños y murmuro palabras nada bonitas.

Asuka sonrió.

— Hey —Exclamó Sasuke clavando la tabla en la arena y apoyándose en ella.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Sakura quedó ida por unos segundos pero rápidamente reacciono y miró al pelinegro frunciendo el ceño— Sasuke, ¿Qué es toda esa estupidez de que vas a participar en la competencia?

— Tsk, No es ninguna estupidez. Voy a participar.

Sasori dio un paso al frente y con los brazos cruzados le sostuvo la mirada a Sasuke.

— ¿Ah, sí? No sabía que supieras surfear, Uchiha

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Akasuna.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— No te interesan.

— Bueno, ya —Dijo Sakura interponiéndose entre ambos, se puso de espaldas a Sasori y miró al pelinegro— ¿Por qué quieres estar en la competencia? ¡No va contigo!

— Solo pensé que sería... interesante —Respondió mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

— ¡Esa ni tú te la crees, Oniichan! —Asuka tomó su estomago con sus dos manos intentando contener la risa— Y, por cierto, deben darse prisa —Anunció señalando hacia la mesa de jurado que comenzaba a ponerse de pie y a todos los concursantes que se reunían en la línea de partida— ¡Ya va a empezar!

Aún con miradas desafiantes, Sasori y Sasuke tomaron sus tablas y se dirigieron a la línea de partida. Sakura se revolvió el cabello ligeramente frustrada.

— ¡No sé de qué va todo esto!

— ¿De verdad que no, tía? —Asuka sonrió y murmuró algo antes de darse la media vuelta— Entre más grandes, más idiotas.

* * *

X.

— ¿Preparado para ser humillado, Uchiha?

— El único humillado aquí vas a ser tú.

Sasori se estiró y se puso una banda sobre su rojo cabello.

— Deberías darte por vencido. Los celos a tu edad pueden provocarte un paro cardíaco.

— Yo no tengo celos. Simplemente estoy cuidando del bienestar de Sakura.

Sasori rió.

— Y yo creo que Saku ya es lo suficiente mayorcita como para que un anciano ande cuidando de ella.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

— Deja de decir tonterías.

— Uh, ¿Te he ofendido? Disculpa, por lo general suelo ser comprensivo con los de la tercera edad.

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de partirle la cara al escucharlo carcajearse una vez más pero tuvo que reprimir sus instintos asesinos al escuchar como daban las órdenes para empezar. El sonido del silbato indico el comienzo de la competencia.

— Rómpete una pierna, Uchiha.

— Mejor tú rómpete las dos, Akasuna.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el agua entre los gritos y ánimos de la gente, primero tendrían que patalear hasta conseguir unas buenas olas y el último competidor en quedar sobre ellas sería el ganador.

Sasuke se impulsó todo lo que pudo y se preparó al ver una gran ola comenzar a agarrar fuerza. Sonrió de lado y se preparo para montarla una vez sobre ella se balanceo y la domó como todo un profesional, ahora es cuando agradecía las insistencias de su padre porque aprendieran deportes extremos y también la insistencia de Itachi porque ambos intentaran con el surf. Hacía tiempo que no montaba las olas, pero como dicen por ahí lo que una vez se aprende rara vez se olvida.

Pocos minutos habían pasado y la mayoría de los competidores ya se encontraban saliendo del agua, derrotados por las salvajes olas. Sasuke miró a los lados y sonrió al notar que era el único sobre la ola.

O, al menos, eso parecía.

— Hey, Compañero —Saludó Sasori con toda la arrogancia posible al situarse a lado de Sasuke. ¿Podría la vida odiarlo más? Al parecer eran los únicos competidores que quedaban en pie.

— No por mucho —Murmuró Sasuke.

— Será mejor que te rindas. Con Sakura.

— Ya te dije que...

— Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Pero, solo lo digo por tu bien. Sakura y yo nos llevamos excelente. Mejor que nadie y eso es algo muy difícil de romper.

Sasuke se equilibro sobre su tabla, no necesitaba esa estúpida conversación que lo comenzaba a distraer. A ese ritmo terminaría cayéndose de la tabla.

— No me interesa.

— ¿Enserio? Bien, supongo. Después de todo no podrías contra mí. A fin de cuentas soy el único que conozco un aspecto muy personal de la vida de Sakura...

— ¿De qué hablas? —Escupió, volviendo a sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

— Dime, ¿Ya te ha contado sobre su primera vez?

Y eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y desapareciera bajo la ola.

* * *

X.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!

Sasori saludaba hacia las cámaras que estaban entretenidas en captar su imagen tras todos esos deslumbrantes flashes. Mientras el pelirrojo alzaba la copa del primer lugar y serpentinas caían sobre él, el público se deshacía en aplausos para el campeón.

Sakura le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.

— Felicidades.

— Mi victoria para ti, Saku —Susurró mientras le colocaba en la cabeza el aro de flores que él tenía— Mi cupcake de la suerte —Añadió besándole la frente.

Sakura sonrió pero por algún extraño motivo, lejos de compartir su alegría sentía una inquietud por dentro.

— Yo no he hecho nada.

— Oh, sí que lo hiciste, créeme —Le dijo guiñando un ojo— Por cierto, vendrás a celebrar conmigo, ¿Cierto? —La estrechó en su costado y regresó la mirada hacia las cámaras.

Sakura no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar, por que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su mirada se coloco por encima de todos esos flashes y miró, a la distancia, a un solitario Sasuke admirando el atardecer desde una roca.

Sakura sonrió y deshizo el agarre del pelirrojo.

— Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

— ¿Sakura? —Preguntó al aire al ver como la chica salía corriendo.

* * *

X.

Sasuke aventó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia el agua. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan imbécil como para distraerse y perder la estúpida carrera. Pero no se podía sentir más imbécil que por experimentar esa extraña sensación de desagrado en el pecho cuando en su mente se instalaron las imágenes de Sakura con Sasori en una cama.

¿Qué era toda esa estupidez de la primera vez?

Sabía que Sakura ya no era una niña pero sentía una furia inmensa de pensar que le había entregado su virginidad a un imbécil como Sasori.

Pero a fin de cuentas.

¿A él que tenía que importarle?

— Tsk, ¡Maldición!

— Hey, tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo.

Sasuke volteó para encontrarse con Sakura detrás de él. Se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que la chica seguía en traje de baño y solo tenía un ligero suéter blanco de manga corta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar celebrando con tú amigo..._cupcake de la suerte_? —Regreso la vista hacía el horizonte.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y aventó una piedra.

— Sí, bueno... nunca me ha gustado estar frente a los reflectores. —Suspiró— Fue una buena competencia, enserio. No sabía que supieras surfear de esa manera e hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo, ganar no lo es todo.

— Dile eso a mi orgullo —Mencionó apoyando su barbilla sobre su rodilla flexionada— Solamente hice el ridículo.

— Oh vamos, claro que no. —Hizo un silencio antes de continuar con una divertida risa— a mí me impresionaste.

Sasuke la miró y alzó una ceja.

— Sí, claro.

— ¡De verdad! Pero, sea como sea. ¿Nos vamos? —Hizo un puchero con la boca al ver que Sasuke no reaccionada— ¡La feria, tonto!

— ¿Todavía quieres ir?

— Pues claro.

— ¿Segura que quieres que te vean con el que hizo un ridículo en el agua?

— ¡Sasuke! Claro que iré contigo —Dijo empujándolo ligeramente con su hombro— Además, tú siempre eres ridículo.

— y tú una molestia —Contestó devolviéndole el empuje.

— Ególatra —Lo empujó

— Feminista —Empuje

— ¡Hombre imposible! —Lo empujó entre risas

— Mujer insoportable.

— Bueno, ya vámonos.

— He ganado.

— ¡Bakaaa! —lo empujó una última vez y él se la regreso usando un poco más de fuerza y provocando que Sakura resbalara — ¡Ah!

— ¡Sakura! —Valiéndose de sus reflejos la sostuvo de cintura antes de que se cayera— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, eso creo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, se sonrojaron. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar los delicados y entreabiertos labios de la chica y por un momento estuvo tentado a besarlos pero Sakura fue más sensata y se puso de pie rompiendo el hechizo del momento.

— Vamos o se nos hará tarde.

Solo al verla alejarse Sasuke reparó en un curioso y alarmante detalle.

¿Porqué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

* * *

X.

— ¡Vamos teme, quita esa cara de amargura, es una feria! ¡Y a pesar de que hayan pateado tu trasero en el agua, la vida sigue!

Naruto se colgó de su cuello con una mano mientras de la otra llevaba a Hinata quien comía un algodón. Sasuke gruñó.

— acepté venir e incluso acepté el hecho de que todos vinieran a sabiendas de que parecemos un bobo grupo de turistas pero... —Su ceja comenzó a bailar la danza de la frustración y estiró su brazo hacia un lado— ¿¡Porque tenía que venir él!?

A su lado izquierdo, un sonriente Sasori iba comiendo unas bolitas de pulpo.

— Respira Uchiha, que se te notan las arrugas.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y aceleró el paso dejando al grupo atrás. Sakura sonrió nerviosa mientras comía un algodón de azúcar, un poco más atrás estaba Ten-Ten con un peluche que recién había ganado y a su lado Neji con Kaname sobre sus hombros, el pequeño niño iba sonriendo observando los colores y los juegos. Ino iba a un lado comiendo bolitas de pulpo junto a Sai y delante de ellos iba Asuka entretenida con una bolsa de dulces.

No tardaron en darle alcance al pelinegro pero como todo estaba pronosticado, la rivalidad entre el Uchiha y el Akasuna no había terminado con la competencia de surf. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos se la pasaron compitiendo en cada uno de los juegos en los que paraban comenzando así una colección de peluches que iban destinados a Sakura quien, cuando ya no pudo con más, sus amigas y prima tuvieron que ayudarla.

Sakura ya no sabía si reír, gritar o darles un puñetazo a cada uno para que dejaran las estúpidas competiciones en paz pero, nada de eso fue necesario cuando ambos llegaron al último juego de premios que quedaba. Iban empatados así que sería el definitivo, el tiro al blanco decidiera de una vez.

Sasuke sintió confianza en sí mismo debido a las muchas veces que había ido con su padre y su hermano de caza pero, unos minutos más tarde cayó en la conclusión de que alguien lo odiaba y su karma era un asco cuando Sasori fue el vencedor y se vio en manos con un hermoso oso de peluche con un bonito moño rosa y lo puso en manos de Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke entonces decidió que había sido suficiente.

— Hasta aquí llega mi paciencia —Murmuró entre dientes. Necesitaba un plan para deshacerse de él y una mente que supiera todas y cada una de las debilidades del pelirrojo o que al menos tuviera un cerebro inteligente.

Observó a su sobrina quien devoraba una manzana acaramelada y fue hasta ella.

— Asuka —La llamó y ella alzó la cabeza— Necesito que me digas como deshacerme de Akasuna.

La pequeña alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo porqué yo haría eso?

— Porque te lo estoy diciendo yo. Necesito alejarlo de aquí y de Sakura.

La niña sonrió.

— ¡Ya caigo, estás celoso!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomó a la niña de la cintura y la sentó sobre una barda que había cerca, puso sus manos a sus costados y la miró fijamente.

— No estoy celoso.

— Oh, claro que lo estás.

— No y ese no es el punto. Tengo que deshacerme de ese idiota.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Mordió su manzana— Como ya he dicho antes, tía Sakura es libre y Sasori-san también, ¿Qué más da que estén juntos?

— Simplemente no puede ser. A Sakura no le conviene.

— Ya.

— ¡Lo digo enserio! Además, tu quieres a Sakura ¿Cierto? Así que no te gustaría que estuviera con alguien que no le conviene. Tú quieres lo mejor para ella.

Asuka sonrió.

— Eso es chantaje, Tío Sasuke.

— Da igual.

La niña suspiró.

— Bien, supongamos que te ayudo. ¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ahora tú me chantajeas a mí? Estas loca, ¿Cierto?

Asuka encogió los hombros.

— Yo no soy la que le está pidiendo consejos para deshacerse de su rival a una niña de cinco años —Sonrió— ¿Quién de los dos está más loco, eh?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y suspiró para luego alzarla y volver a mirarla.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

— Eso —Asuka alzó la mano y señalo un enorme pato de peluche que estaba sobre un estante en el juego de los globos.

— Estás loca.

— Es eso o que Sasori-san siga detrás de tía Sakura.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacía donde el pelirrojo comía un pedazo del algodón que Sakura tenía y como ambos se sonreían mirándose fijamente.

— Demonios.

* * *

X.

— Lalalala —Asuka iba tarareando mientras sonreía y sobre sus hombros llevaba un enorme pato con un lazo rojo y un curioso pelo de colores.

— Estuvo fantástica la feria, ¿Verdad? —Mencionó Ten-Ten.

— Sí, lástima que Sasori-san desapareció de repente —Se lamentó Ino— Quería su autógrafo para presumirlo en la oficina. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Fue muy extraño que justo cuando íbamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna lo hayamos perdido de vista y desde entonces, Sasuke se subió con Sakura a los demás juegos.

La mencionada sonrió.

— Me mandó un mensaje, algo raro por cierto, diciendo que tenía que irse a encerar su tabla —Se llevó una mano al mentón— Curioso, ya que se suponía que iría a la fiesta de celebración está noche.

— ¿Quiénes somos para entretenerlo? —Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa— Quizás fue algo de último momento —Agregó mirando a su sobrina.

Asuka sonrió casi diabólicamente mientras su flequillo escondía sus ojos.

.

**Una hora antes...**

— _¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! —Sugirió Hinata, todos aceptaron y comenzaron a encaminarse._

_Asuka se acercó a Sasori y le estiró la camiseta haciendo que se detuviera._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Sasori-san, perdí mis aretes —Le dijo, enseñándole sus orejas vacías— ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlos?_

_El pelirrojo miró hacia el grupo que ya había avanzado y notó como Sasuke se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado de Sakura._

— _¿No podemos buscarlo cuando bajemos de la rueda? ¿O mejor le dices a Uchiha? Es que... —Se detuvo al regresar su mirada a la niña y ver como sus ojos se ponían llorosos— ¿Su?_

— _Es que... esos aretes... me los regaló mi abuelita —Dijo entre hipidos— Es-es muy importante para mí... po-por favor Sasori-san._

_El pelirrojo suspiró y le limpió una lágrima._

— _De acuerdo. Además Uchiha está demasiado viejo como para una búsqueda, ¿Verdad? —Rió— ¿Sabes por dónde se te pudieron haber caído?_

_La pequeña asintió y le tomó de la mano, caminaron durante unos minutos hasta adentrarse en una especie de bosque. Caminaban con cuidado debido a que estaba oscuro._

— _Es por aquí._

— _¿Estas segura? —Preguntó Sasori entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver bien._

— _Sí, lo estoy. ¡Sasori-san, ¿Qué es eso?! —Señaló con el brazo haciendo que Sasori girara y mientras este se distraía, la pequeña metió su mano en la bolsa de la chamarra del pelirrojo y sacó su celular guardándolo en el bolso de su vestido._

— _No hay nada._

— _Lo siento, me pareció ver algo. Es que me da mucho miedo la oscuridad —Se acercó a él._

— _Tranquila. Bien, ¿Recuerdas si fue por aquí?_

_La niña asintió._

— _Un poco más adelante._

_Sasori comenzó a caminar._

— _Sígueme detrás y no te separes, ¿De acuerdo?_

— _Sí. Estamos cerca —Agregó caminando cada vez más lento._

— _¿Segura?_

— _Sí, solo un poco más —Sonrió y murmuró— Lo siento, Sasori-san —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos— Aquí es —Y antes de que Sasori pudiera voltear, Asuka estiró su pierna y la colocó sobre el trasero del pelirrojo empujándolo. Sasori gritó cuando primero cayó sobre un montón de hojas y luego hacía el vacío._

— _Argg. ¿Qué demonios? —Sasori se sobó la espalda mientras enfocaba su vista y comprobaba lo que ya había notado. Estaba en un hueco de al menos unos tres o cuatro metros de profundidad._

— _¡Sasori-san! ¿Está bien?_

_El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y observó a la pequeña Uchiha que, de cuclillas, asomaba la cabeza para verlo._

— _¡Sí, estoy bien! Será mejor que llamé a alguien para... —Comenzó a registrarse con rapidez al notar que no tenía su celular en su bolsillo— ¿Dónde está?_

— _¿Busca esto, Sasori-san? —Preguntó Asuka mostrándole su celular._

— _¡Sí! Su-chan llama a alguien para que venga. ¿Asuka? —Volvió a repetir su nombre al ver que la niña no hacía nada por llamar y solo lo miraba con una sonrisa._

— _Sí, eso debería hacer pero..._

— _Hazlo._

— _No lo haré._

— _¡¿QUÉ!?_

— _Lo siento Sasori-san pero mi mayor deseo es que Tío Sasuke y Tía Sakura abran los ojos de una vez y se den cuenta de la verdad —Dijo sentándose y cruzando los pies— Y tú estás en medio de todo eso, ¿Sabes?_

— _¡Asuka! No pensarás dejarme aquí, ¿Cierto? Tú eres una niña buena._

_Asuka comenzó a reír._

— _Ese es el problema. No lo soy —Lo miró— Hoy has estado entre ambos y eso no está bien. Habían comenzado a llevarse bien ¿Sabes? Pero entonces vienes y apareces tú. Eso está mal, Sasori-san._

_La niña se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido._

— _¡Asuka Uchiha! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Si no lo haces, no tardarán en notar mi ausencia!_

_La pelinegra parpadeó._

— _Oh, que torpe soy. Gracias por recordármelo —Sonrió y abrió la tapa del celular del pelinegro comenzando a teclear— Veamos... Tuve que irme de improvisto, iré a encerar mi tabla. No te preocupes y diviértete sin mí, cupcake. No intentes comunicarte conmigo, estaré muy ocupado meditando sobre mi vida. Besos. Y, enviar. —Cerró el celular y sonrió otra vez— Ahora sí, dejarás el camino libre y como toda esta semana, todos estarán en la hacienda con los preparativos de la boda, no podrás volver a hacer algo como hoy. Ya sabes, la hacienda Haruno es privada y no muchos saben cómo llegar._

_Sasori tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. ¡No podía creerlo!_

— _Asuka, esto que estás haciendo está mal._

— _¿Y? oh, por cierto —Sacó la tarjeta dorada y la partió en pedazos aventándoselos al pelirrojo— Solía admirarte pero aborrezco a las personas que se meten con mi familia. Si te burlas de un Uchiha, otro Uchiha se burlará de ti —Le envió una fría mirada— Antes de volver a llamar viejo a mi tío, te lo pensarás dos veces. Cabeza de paprika. —Revisó uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un celular pequeño y se lo lanzó— No tiene crédito, así que ni lo intentes. Pero tiene luz que te hará compañía y podrás entretenerte con los juegos a blanco y negro mientras averiguas como salir de aquí. Que, calculo, te llevará el tiempo perfecto para que terminemos de recorrer la feria sin ti._

_Asuka se dio la media vuelta._

— _¡Te da miedo la oscuridad ¿Recuerdas?! —Dijo Sasori con sonrisa triunfante— ¿Cómo piensas irte genio?_

_Asuka volvió para mirarlo y formó una sonrisa fría._

— _¿Y te lo creíste, tonto? Cielos, realmente que entré más viejos más estúpidos. _

—_Entonces, ¿¡Lo de los aretes también fue mentira!?_

_Asuka aplaudió tres veces._

— _Elemental mi querido Watson. No te llevó mucho deducirlo. ¿Ves? —Le dijo enseñándole las orejas e iluminándolas con el celular— si fueras inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta que ni siquiera tengo las orejas perforadas, baka. Los adultos solo ven unas lágrimas y se creen que hasta los cerdos vuelan —Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alzando la mano en forma de despedida— ¡Diviértete, Paprika-san!_

— _¡Asukaaa!_

.

— ¿Asuka? ¿De qué te ríes, ratoncita?

— De nada, tía Sakura —Respondió con una sonrisa— Solamente pensaba que, seguramente, Sasori-San está ocupado en algo mucho más importante en estos momentos.

Comenzó a tararear de nuevo y se adelantó no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Sasuke cuando paso a su lado. El azabache sonrió. Y Sakura se quedó en su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

— Apurémonos gente —Dijo Naruto— Ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos una boda que organizar, ¡´ttebayo!

La mayoría río y siguieron avanzando, menos Sakura que seguía plantada en el suelo. Sasuke se acercó y le susurró al oído.

— Si sigues frunciendo el ceño, te pondrás más fea de lo que ya estás.

Cuando Sakura logró reaccionar ante su insulto, el azabache ya se encontraba frente al grupo, varios metros lejos de ella.

— ¡SA-SU-KEEE! —Gritó con furia antes de salir corriendo hacía él y treparse sobre su espalda— ¡Tú eres el viejo imbécil! ¡Baka, detente!

Sin hacer caso a sus gritos, Sasuke salió corriendo con ella en la espalda. Mientras la pelirrosa tenía cara de terror y se deshacía en gritar insultos, Sasuke se sentía cómodo y se reflejaba en su sincera y divertida sonrisa.

Sasori pudo haber ganado el trofeo y el titulo de surfista playboy.

Pero.

Fue realmente el empresario de hielo quien se llevó **el verdadero premio** a casa...

— ¡Sasuke-baka! —Gritó entre risas.

… **Un histérico cupcake.**

* * *

_._

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

¡Hotnutcianas!

¿Qué tal me quedó? :D

Durante toda la semana tuve el capitulo entre las lagunas mentales de mi cerebro e intenté plasmarlo lo mejor que pude así que espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, me ponen en alertas y/o favoritos y también a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de ponerle "me gusta" a mi página en Facebook y me dejan sus hermosos comentarios.

En el próximo capítulo el corazón de Sasuke comenzará a comprender que Sakura no es la niña malcriada que él cree y que es más dulce y buena que nada.

Espero me sigan de cerca y nos leemos mañana domingo con la actualización de "Padre por Acuerdo" y, claro, nos leemos la próxima semana con el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Si no es que antes, todo puede suceder. Por cierto, mi cumpleaños se acerca ¿Quién me regalará algo? Hahaha, okeyno u.u pero una fiesta sorpresa no está de más (¿?) ;)

¡Los quiero a todos!

Dios los bendiga.

**MI PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK: w w w . Facebook (diagonal) Miss Hotnuts (ya saben, solo junten los espacios) ¡Información, dudas y sugerencias tan solo al alcance de un "me gusta"**

Un review es como una sonrisa tuya

¿Me sonreirías?

(:

.

.

.

.


	12. Escape espontáneo

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **_Escape espontáneo_: Conexión Uchiha-Haruno.

**.**

* * *

— ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer todo esto?

Sakura suspiró elevando uno de sus mechones rosados y se encorvó realmente fastidiada. Todas las chicas y las madres estaban en una gran habitación de la hacienda Haruno cubierta de varios espejos de cuerpo completo mientras unas modistas se encargaban de tomarles medidas, probarles vestidos y de vez en cuando pincharles con los alfileres.

Lo único que Sakura detestaba de las bodas era eso, ser madrina y tener que ser forzada a probarse un vestido. ¡Lo odiaba!

— Por supuesto que tenemos que, Saku —Respondió Hinata con un velo en la cabeza— Las damas y la madrina tienen que estar hermosas. Aunque claro no más que la novia ¿Cierto? —Agregó soltando una sonrisita traviesa.

— No puedo creer que a pesar de ser una boda fugaz, tengas tiempo para hacerla de cuento de hadas —Continuó la menor Haruno— Demasiado protocolo, mucho de todo —Agregó al ver a una modista probándole un horroroso sombrero de plumas. Miró a su prima, aterrorizada— ¿No pudieron simplemente fugarse?

Hinata rió.

— ¿Y casarnos donde? ¿En la vegas con un padre vestido de Elvis presley?

— Por ejemplo.

— No seas tonta —Sonrió— Anda, se una buena madrina y sonríe.

Sakura forzó su sonrisa y le sacó el dedo de en medio, Hinata rió y le devolvió el gesto antes de darse media vuelta y checar los vestidos de las demás. Kizashi Haruno entró justo en ese momento al cuarto y se acercó a su esposa intercambiando palabras en un murmullo que Sakura pudo escuchar perfectamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— Acaban de llamar de la florería, tal parece ser que van a necesitar más flores para los centros y quieren que pasemos a entregar un cheque —Comentó a su esposa— Pero me temo que yo tengo que ir con Fugaku a checar unos pendientes a la empresa.

Mebuki frunció el ceño.

— Yo no puedo. Estaremos todo el día con los vestidos y luego con la comida.

— No quiero preocupar a Hina...

Sakura se acercó con paso tranquilo a sus padres y sonrió.

— Yo podría ir.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Exclamó Mebuki— Cariño, necesitamos probar los vestidos. Además tú sola no puedes ir es peligroso.

Sakura arrugó el ceño. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o vomitaría entre tanto tul y encaje.

— Voy a ir con alguien.

Sus padres la miraron.

— ¿Quién?

* * *

X.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado mientras le tomaban medidas con el traje que llevaba puesto. Esto era un verdadero incordio para su poca paciencia.

— Vamos teme, coopera un poco.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no te fugaste, Dobe?

— Por qué Hiashi-san seguro lo castraba —Comentó Itachi mientras le acomodaba el moño del pequeño traje a su hijo— Además, mamá y las demás madres hubieran pegado el grito en el cielo por no poder organizar la boda.

— Aún así. Esto es estúpido —Contraataco Sasuke mirándose en el espejo— Odio esto de las bodas.

— ¿Entonces no piensas casarte con Karin?

El pelinegro miró a Naruto quien sonreía burlonamente.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Dónde está esa pequeña niña con grandeza de adulto? —Preguntó Sai para desviar la posible pelea que comenzaba— No la he visto y es muy buena jugando al ajedrez.

— ¿Te refieres a Asuka? —Preguntó Neji.

— Sí. Ella.

— Está en el colegio —Respondió Itachi— No ha de tardar en regresar.

— ¿Regresa sola? —Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

— Por supuesto que no —Dijo Itachi indignado— La hermana de una de sus compañeras la trae de regreso.

— Enserio, esto es una estupidez —Sasuke ignoró el comentario de su hermano y regreso a su batalla con su traje— ¡Si tan solo...!

— ¡Sasuke!

Como un rayo cayendo del cielo Sakura entró a toda prisa enfundada en un sueter y vaqueros ajustados, tomó a Sasuke de la mano y lo sacó del cuarto con la misma rapidez en que entró.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— Tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí tanto como yo? —Sasuke asintió— Pues tenemos que irnos pero ya.

— Cinco minutos. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

X.

Unos minutos después de haber entregado el cheque en la florería, Sasuke comenzó a presentir que al día comenzaría a ir mal. Mientras conducían por el pueblo, el coche había empezado a hacer ruidos extraños y, unos minutos más tarde, salía humo del motor.

— Me temo que algo está fallando —dijo Sasuke—. Lo siento, Sakura.

— Pero aún podemos ir a la feria —dijo ella, ansiosamente—. Aún sigue en el pueblo y prefiero estar ahí a regresar a la casa y seguir con ese desfile de modas pomposo. Hay un taller al lado de la carretera. Podemos dejar el coche allí e ir a Nettlesworth en autobús.

— ¿Treinta kilómetros en autobús por estas carreteras? Probablemente, la gente llevará cajas de gallinas.

— Por favor, Sasuke —suplicó ella—. Es el último día de la feria y es mejor que regresar a casa.

— Bueno, está bien —aceptó él—. Pero que conste que sólo lo hago por ti.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿O también tiene que ver tu poca resistencia a la prueba de vestuario?

Por un momento, Sasuke estuvo tentado de decirle que haría cualquier cosa para verla sonreír, pero se controló a tiempo.

— Quería decir que haría cualquier cosa para no oírte todo el día quejándote de que no hemos ido a la feria por mi culpa. Iremos. En un autobús, rodeado de gallinas y pollos o a dedo. Pero iremos.

— Qué bien. Pero date prisa, ¿eh? El autobús sale en media hora.

Sasuke no confiaba mucho en dejar su coche nuevo en un destartalado taller de pueblo, pero el dueño le indicó rápidamente cuál era el problema y le prometió tenerlo reparado por la tarde.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parada del autobús, Sasuke tenía que admitir que Sakura estaba preciosa con aquella blusa naranja y los vaqueros blancos. Iba canturreando mientras andaban y daba saltitos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cuántos añitos tienes? —bromeó él.

— Me gustan las ferias de los pueblos y es un sentimiento distinto ir de día que de noche —dijo ella—. Despiertan a la niña que llevo dentro —añadió. Su sonrisa desapareció en aquel momento y se quedó parada—. ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke se quedó escuchando un momento y, de repente, oyó el llanto de un niño. Sakura corrió hacia un callejón en el que había una niña llorando desolada.

— ¡Mami! —Lloraba la cría—. ¡Mami, mami!

— No llores, bonita —intentó calmarla Sakura, tomándola en sus brazos. La niña se aferró a su cuello, llorando desesperadamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solita? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

— Su madre debe estar en la panadería. Vamos a ver —dijo Sasuke.

Pero en la panadería nadie sabía nada sobre la niña. No era del pueblo y los panaderos sugirieron llamar a la policía.

— Esperemos que lleguen pronto o perderemos el autobús —susurró Sasuke. Ella no le contestó, concentrada en calmar a la cría, que no dejaba de llorar.

Por suerte, la comisaría estaba cerca y una mujer policía apareció enseguida, presentándose como la sargento Kurenai Yuhi.

— Pobrecita. ¿Les ha dicho su nombre?

— ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita? —preguntó Sakura.

La niña siguió llorando durante unos segundos, antes de calmarse.

— Sakura —contestó por fin.

— Yo también me llamo así —dijo Sakura, entusiasmada—. ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó. Pero la niña no contestaba—. Vamos, yo te diré el mío si tú me dices el tuyo. Yo me llamo Haruno, ¿y tú?

La pequeña Sakura la miraba sin comprender.

— ¿Tiene usted prisa, señor? —preguntó la sargento al ver que Sasuke comprobaba su reloj.

— Tenemos que tomar el autobús.

— Váyanse entonces. Yo me llevaré a Sakura a la comisaría hasta que encontremos a sus padres.

Kurenai alargó los brazos para tomar a la niña, pero ella no parecía querer soltar a Sakura y volvió a ponerse a llorar.

— Me parece que se siente segura conmigo. Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no puedo dejarla así.

— No, claro —dijo él un poco sorprendido. Acariciaba a la cría con tal ternura que parecía otra Sakura.

— Pobrecita —susurraba—. No te preocupes. Vamos a encontrar a tu mamá.

El panadero le llevó un pastel y un vaso de leche, pero la pequeña no parecía querer soltar el cuello de Sakura. Sólo cuando ella le dio el vaso, la pequeña decidió aceptarlo. El pastel y la leche la calmaron un poco y pudo decirles que se llamaba Sakura Williams y que su mamá se había caído, pero no podía decirles dónde.

— Será mejor que vayamos a la comisaría —dijo la sargento—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

Mientras se dirigían hacia allí, el autobús que iba a la feria pasó por su lado, pero Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tan concentrada estaba en la pequeña.

La comisaría de Sacriston era tan grande como un comedor y estaba amueblada con antiguos bancos de madera.

La pequeña se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Sakura y Sasuke pensaba que cualquiera se quedaría dormido si era acariciado por unas manos tan suaves. Pero desechó aquel pensamiento apresuradamente.

— La he encontrado —anunció la sargento—. La señora Williams se cayó en la calle y la llevaron al hospital en una ambulancia, pero parece que nadie había visto a la niña. Menos mal que la hemos encontrado, porque está preocupadísima —dijo, mirando a las dos Sakuras—. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿les importaría venir conmigo?

— Claro que no —contestó Sakura.

Tardaron media hora en llegar al hospital y, cuando entraron en la habitación, se encontraron a la señora Williams de pie y profundamente abatida hasta que vio a la niña.

— No puedo creerlo —dijo tomando a su hija en brazos—. Nunca le han gustado los extraños, pero parece muy apegada a usted.

— Es que las dos nos llamamos Sakura —sonrió ella—. Y eso es muy importante, ¿verdad, Sakura?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Ha sido muy amable, de verdad. No sabe cómo se lo agradezco.

— No se preocupe. Espero que lo suyo no sea nada importante.

— No es nada —sonrió la mujer, tocándose el vientre—. Es que estoy embarazada y me ha dado un mareo. Espero que tenga usted muchos niños, porque veo que se le dan muy bien.

De repente, Sakura se puso colorada. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la veía reaccionar de aquella forma y tuvo que sonreír.

— Tenemos que irnos —dijo la sargento—. Me alegro de que no haya sido nada.

Sakura acarició la cara de la niña, que alargó los bracitos hacia ella. La señora Williams las miraba con los ojos humedecidos.

— Su mujer es una persona muy especial —le dijo a Sasuke—. Es usted un hombre de suerte.

—Sí… es verdad —contestó él, mirando a Sakura.

La sargento volvió a Sacriston, pero ellos decidieron quedarse donde estaban y explorar.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Sasuke, no sabes cómo siento lo de la feria. Después de ponerme tan pesada, no hemos podido ir. Debes estar harto de mí.

— No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos hecho hoy —dijo él, con sinceridad—. Eres maravillosa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

En ese momento, se acercaba a ellos un autobús con un letrero que decía _A_ _Edmonsley_ y Sasuke tuvo un impulso irrefrenable.

— Vamos a subir a ese autobús.

— Pero, ¿qué hay en Edmonsley?

— No tengo ni idea —contestó él, tomándola de la mano y corriendo hasta el autobús, que tomaron de milagro, riendo.

— ¿Dónde van? —preguntó el conductor.

— A cualquier sitio —contestó Sasuke, alborozado.

— Este autobús para en Crosianne, Daleside y Edmonsley.

— Denos dos billetes para cualquier sitio.

El conductor le dio dos billetes para Edmonsley, mirándolos con suspicacia.

— Pero si no sabemos lo que hay allí —protestó ella.

— Nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos… si llegamos. Puede que nos volvamos locos y nos bajemos en Daleside o en Crosianne. Vivamos peligrosamente.

— Pero si tú eres un hombre metódico —dijo ella, sorprendida.

— ¡A la porra con eso! Estoy de vacaciones.

* * *

X.

Quien viera a Karin por primera vez, no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo mucho que desentonaba con un pueblo tan tranquilo como Sacriston. Ahí, con sus zapatos de punta de aguja –De marca, por supuesto- con ese corto vestido rojo entallado a sus provocativas curvas, una abrigo largo color blanco, manos enfundadas en guantes y unos nada sutiles lentes de sol aunado a su maleta rosa chillón de ruedas y su bolso de piel color rojo quemado era la turista más llamativa entre los habitantes del pueblo.

Karin dejó su maleta un momento para sacar el mapa de su bolso.

A duras apenas había logrado hacer que una de las secretarías suplentes de Neji escupiera la ubicación del hogar de Sasuke. Aunque lo más que había logrado era saber el nombre del país y del pueblo. Según de boca de aquella muchachilla que había revelado todo tras varias amenazas de ser despedida, tanto la hacienda Haruno como la Uchiha se encontraban en aquel pueblo pero muy pocos conocían la ubicación por el hecho de que eran zonas privadas y ambas, siendo familias conocidas e influyentes en el mundo de los negocios amaban su privacidad.

Al menos estaba cerca, pensó la mujer.

Aún no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera llegado a tal grado de no informarle que se iba de viaje, que no la hubiera llevado a un evento familiar –puesto que, claro, ella ya era de la familia- y aún más imperdonable que la poca cosa de Haruno estuviera con él.

Extendió el papel sin comprenderlo, aquel maldito pueblo era demasiado confuso.

Una mujer, que esperaba el camión en esa misma parada, se acercó al notar la cara de confusión de Karin.

— Excuse me. Are you all right? (Disculpe, ¿Está bien?)

Karina apretó los dientes antes de intentar acomodar su cerebro.

— Demonios —Susurró.

El inglés definitivamente, no era su fuerte.

* * *

X.

Asuka rió ante un chiste que le contó Anne Watson, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y con la que, gracias a ese adelanto de grados, por fin podía estar en el mismo salón. La conocía porque era su vecina. La zona donde los Uchiha-Haruno vivían quedaba muy cerca de la hacienda y era igualmente una zona residencial privada por lo que todos los vecinos se conocían de siempre y además, los abuelos de la pequeña Anne tenían igualmente una hacienda a unos kilómetros de la Haruno y la Uchiha.

Ahora mismo se encontraban de regreso a casa bajo el cuidado de la hermana mayor de su amiga, Sofie.

La pelinegra Uchiha dejó de sonreír al enfocar su mirada al frente y ver a una persona no grata ante ella.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Susurró entre dientes. Observando a Karin en la parada e intentando articular con sus manos palabras hacia una señora— Cuando no es uno, es otro.

— Is there something wrong, Su? (¿hay algún problema ,Su?) —Preguntó Anne, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Asuka chasqueó.

— Maybe... (Quizás...) —Y como siempre, su cerebro Uchiha se activo en un lapsus momentáneo. Sonrió y tiró del vestido de la joven de dieciocho años que las acompañaba— Hey, Sofie. Can you do a little thing for me? (Hey, sofie. ¿Puedes hacer una pequeña cosa por mí?)

La adolescente sonrió.

— Sure. What I have to do? (Claro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?) —Preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas.

— Do you see that woman? She is japanese (¿Ves a esa mujer? Es japonesa) —Asuka amplió su sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sofie. Ella conocía perfectamente la obsesión de la joven por la cultura japonesa. No por nada siempre que podía pasaba por su casa e interrogaba a sus padres o pedía permiso para pasar a la amplia biblioteca aunada también a la fascinación que tuvo cuando se enteró que su hermanita tenía de mejor amiga a una pequeña de descendencia japonesa. Y desde hacía un año asistía a clases de japonés. — I need that you say her a few things. Can you? (Necesito que le digas unas cuantas cosas. ¿Puedes?)

— Of course. I need to practice my japanese. What I need to tell her? (Por supuesto. Necesito practicar mi japonés. ¿Qué tengo que decirle?)

Asuka le hizo una seña para que se acercará y le susurró al oído.

— First... (Primero...)

* * *

X.

Karin se sentó de mala gana en la banca cuando la señora se fue. Por más que intentó no logró hacer que le dijera como llegar a la Hacienda. ¿Será que había alguna fuerza poderosa tras su mala suerte? Seguramente sí, pensó. Y tenía cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

— Disculpa, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La mujer de lentes casi lloró de alegría al escuchar a alguien dirigirse a ella en japonés.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! Al fin alguien que me comprenderá. —Se puso de pie y miró a la joven— Necesito que me digas como llegar a la Hacienda Uchiha.

La joven arrugó el ceño.

— La hacienda de los Uchiha está en una zona privada. ¿Tiene asuntos ahí?

— Por supuesto —echó su cabello para atrás con un gesto de sofisticación— Es la boda del mejor amigo de mi prometido, mi amigo también —Agregó con una sonrisa fría— Soy abogada, sabes. Y tenía unos asuntos muy urgentes por lo que mi prometido se vio en la triste situación de venir antes. Me ha dado la dirección pero temo que la he perdido y ha olvidado su celular. ¿Qué cosas, no? Seguro lo conoces es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sofie sonrió.

— Sí, claro. ¿Me permite su mapa?

Karin se lo entregó y observó mientras sacaba una pluma y le apuntaba algo en el papel.

— Tengo que advertirle que está muy lejos de aquí. Espero traiga suficiente dinero.

— Traigo mis tarjetas.

— Oh no, me temo que no servirán. En Sacriston y sus alrededores sigue siendo todo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Sabe? Tendría que ir como a tres pueblos de distancia hasta encontrar un cajero. Y he de decir también, que solo se acepta el efectivo. Pueblos negados a la modernidad, usted sabe. ¿Tiene dinero suelto?

— 20 libras esterlinas.

Sofie le volvió a sonreír.

— Perfecto. Es justo lo que necesita para llegar hasta ahí. Aunque me temo que quizás no para regresar.

Karin soltó una carcajada nada molesta.

— No seas tonta niña, soy prácticamente una Uchiha. Me quedaré en la hacienda y regresaré a Japón en el avión privado de mi novio, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto —Apoyó la muchacha— Bien, primero tiene que tomar un autobús que diga Nettlesworth, cuando llegue ahí tomará otro camión que diga Plawsworth y seguidamente uno que diga Kimblesworth cuando llegue ahí pregunte en la estación por la Hacienda Marlot, que es el nombre de la Hacienda de los Uchiha. Aunque usted, siendo la prometida, ya lo sabe. ¿Cierto?

Karin tragó saliva por unos segundos y luego chasqueó quitándose los guantes.

— Por supuesto que sé que la hacienda de mi prometido se llama Marlot.

— Bien, entonces es todo. Oh, miré. Ahí viene el autobús rumbo a Nettlesworth —Mencionó entregándole el mapa mientras el autobús hacia parada. Karin agarró su maleta y sin ni siquiera decir gracias se subió a el con tanta elegancia como si estuviera abordando una limosina. Cuando el autobús estuvo a unos metros de distancia, dos pequeñas salieron de detrás de una columna y se acercaron a la joven, muertas de risa.

— You are the best, Su. (Eres la mejor, Su) —Alabó Anne a su amiga sin poder dejar de reír.

Asuka dejó las carcajadas para remplazarlas con una sonrisa mientras veía el autobús a la distancia.

— ¿Llegarás hasta Kimblesworth sin darte cuenta que estabas en el lugar correcto desde el principio? —Susurró y se cruzó de brazos— Disfruta el recorrido, Karin-San.

* * *

X.

El autobús subía por una carretera rodeada de árboles hasta llegar a un altozano desde el que podían ver kilómetros de campos iluminados por sol.

— Esto es Delaside —dijo el conductor. Parecía esperar lo que iba a ocurrir: sus dos pasajeros decidieron en ese momento que aquél era precisamente el sitio en el que querían bajarse.

Delaside era un pueblo aún más pequeño que Sacriston. Sólo tenía una tienda en la que se vendía de todo y Sakura compró bocadillos, refrescos y dos pasteles de crema.

— ¿Qué quieres, convertirme en una foca? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Eso se soluciona con un buen gimnasio —rió ella. Después, preguntaron a un hombre qué podían visitar y él les explicó que había unos hermosos bosques a un lado de la carretera. Dándole las gracias, tomaron alegremente un camino de tierra y, un poco más tarde, saltaron una verja para entrar en un prado—. ¿Qué es eso? A mí me parece que son muy grandes para ser vacas.

— Yo creo que son novillos. Y dicen que son muy cariñosos.

— Ese que está al lado de la verja nos está mirando con cara de malas pulgas.

— Será mejor que volvamos.

Pero el novillo con aspecto de pocos amigos se había colocado frente a la verja que tenían que saltar de nuevo.

— Tendremos que desafiarlo —dijo Sasuke.

— Vamos a correr los dos juntos —dijo ella, tomando su mano—. A la vez.

— ¡Venga, vamos! —dijo él. Corrieron hacia la verja y, cuando ya estaban al otro lado, miraron al novillo y le sacaron la lengua, muertos de risa. El animal lanzó un mugido de irritación, pero Sasuke y Sakura estaban a salvo—. Te dije que no eran peligrosos.

— Ya. Pero tenías tanto miedo como yo.

— Más —aseguró él—. Mucho más.

El bosque parecía encantado, con árboles por todas partes, caminos de hierba y un arroyuelo cristalino, a orillas del cual se sentaron para tomar la merienda.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que nadie en el mundo sabe dónde estamos? —preguntó Sakura.

— Sí —contestó él, alegremente—. Y eso es precisamente lo que me gusta. Estaba a punto de golpear a alguien si me seguían tomando medidas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con el bucanero de los negocios?

— El bucanero tiene el móvil apagado. Y así se va a quedar.

— Pero estás contento con tu nuevo puesto, ¿no?

— Estoy abrumado. La verdad es que tengo que pellizcarme para creer que es verdad. Por fin he conseguido algo que no me ha heredado mi familia.

— Vamos, tú siempre has sabido muy bien lo que querías y cómo conseguirlo.

— Eso es sólo de cara a los demás. Siempre he pensado que era un segundón.

— ¿Por Itachi? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Tan obvio es?

— No, me lo he imaginado. Itachi es un hombre guapísimo.

— Sí, siempre lo ha sido. Incluso de pequeño. Las amigas de mi madre se quedaban embobadas con él y a mí ni me miraban. Como yo era el listo de la casa, decidí que lo único que podía hacer era estudiar para ponerlo celoso.

— No me imagino a Itachi celoso.

— Tienes razón. Todo lo contrario. Se sentía orgulloso de mí y era el primero en contarle a todo el mundo lo listo que era su hermano.

— Es un hombre encantador —dijo Sakura.

— El día que le dieron el trofeo de fútbol, sus compañeros del instituto se volvieron locos de alegría. Todo el mundo lo quiere. Ese es su gran don y no hay forma de competir con él.

— ¿De verdad no has seguido compitiendo con él? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Para qué? Me ha ganado siempre —contestó Sasuke. No mencionaban a Iris, pero era ella de quien estaban hablando—. Pero Itachi no sabía que estábamos compitiendo.

— ¿Tanto te importa? —preguntó Sakura suavemente—. ¿Ni siquiera ahora puedes olvidarte?

— No lo sé. Me he acostumbrado a pensar en… pero ahora mismo parece que…

No encontraba las palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo entendía. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de inteligencia y su sonrisa era tan acariciadora como la que le había ofrecido a la pequeña.

Sasuke empezó a hablar y, por una vez, no pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas. Y siguió hablando, sobre cosas que nunca le habían contado a nadie, miedos que le había dado vergüenza admitir, sentimientos que no había querido examinar hasta aquel momento.

Sakura sabía escuchar sin interrumpirlo, excepto para hacer preguntas llenas de empatía. Sabía que su mente y la de ella estaban en perfecta armonía y se sentía liberado.

De repente, allí estaba otra vez, ese _algo_ intangible que tenía en común con Iris. Sasuke se preguntaba si sería porque Iris también sabía escuchar, pero había algo más, algo indefinible… un misterio que debía ser revelado.

— Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada. Estaba pensando… pero ya lo averiguaré.

— ¿Qué?

— No importa —rió él, de repente—. Míranos, hablando como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿Recuerdas cómo éramos?

— Siempre a la disputa.

— ¿Por qué siempre te metías conmigo, Sakura? Creía que no querías que Iris se casara con nadie, pero Itachi te gustó enseguida. Y tu idea de la diversión era poner pieles de plátano en mi camino.

— Nunca las veías hasta que era demasiado tarde —rió ella—. Por eso era tan tentador. Pero yo era insoportable, ¿verdad?

— Sí, sobre todo el día que me metiste una araña en la camisa.

— Y tú te la quitaste y la metiste en mi camisa —recordó ella.

— Y tú te pusiste a gritar como una posesa.

— ¡Casi me muero de asco!

— Pero si empezaste tú… Sólo quiero saber por qué me odiabas tanto.

— No te odiaba. Pero siempre te hacías el importante y a mí era como si no me vieras.

— Ino tenía razón. Un día me dijo que los hombres se sienten importantes a los dieciocho años porque creen que tienen derecho a ser respetados. Tú nunca me has respetado en absoluto.

— Pobre Sasuke —dijo ella, con ojos tiernos—. Yo estaba pasando por una edad difícil y me vengaba en ti.

— No sé por qué te molestabas. A los quince años deberías haber estado saliendo con chicos.

— ¿Con el aspecto que tenía? —rió ella.

— No estabas tan mal.

— Era un bicho. Y lo único que quería era ser guapa. Soñaba con tener una figura voluptuosa —explicó ella, marcando un busto exagerado sobre su delicada figura—. Para que todos los chicos me persiguieran. Pero me trataban como si fuera uno más.

— Bueno, eso ha cambiado.

— Sí, supongo que ahora no estoy mal.

— No seas tonta —sonrió él—. Tú sabes muy bien que eres una mujer preciosa —añadió. Como respuesta, Sakura se limitó a sonreír. Era una sonrisa gloriosa y mareante y le hacía entender por qué Lee y Akasuna seguían persiguiéndola. Aquello le recordó algo—. Sakura, ¿sabes por qué te he traído aquí?

— ¿Para pasar unas vacaciones y disfrutar de la boda de mi prima con tu mejor amigo?

— Eso también, pero hay otra cosa… algo sobre lo que no hemos hablado hasta ahora.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó ella. Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo el sol se reflejaba en el cabello de Sakura como para darse cuenta de que la voz de la joven estaba llena de esperanza.

— Quería apartarte de ese Rock Lee hasta que decidiéramos qué hacer con él.

— ¿Lee? ¿Por eso me has…?

— Sí. Aunque a veces me pregunto si he hecho bien. Quizá debería haber—hablado con él seriamente. Pero entonces nos hubiéramos perdido todo esto y sería una pena. Supongo que Rock Lee puede esperar, pero creo que en algún momento tendré que enfrentarme con él.

— Por favor, no quiero hablar de Lee en este momento.

— Claro que no. Hemos venido aquí para olvidarnos de él —dijo él tomando su mano—. No pongas esa cara, Sakura. Yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

— Lo sé —dijo ella suavemente, apretando su mano.

Sasuke miró su reloj.

— ¡Mira qué hora es! ¿Cuándo pasa el último autobús?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— No tengo ni idea.

Los dos salieron corriendo de la mano, observados de forma impasible por el grupo de novillos, pero cuando llegaron a la parada, vieron que el autobús se alejaba. Los dueños de la tienda les dijeron que aquel era el último autobús y que el único taxi de la ciudad no estaba disponible.

— Vamos —dijo Sasuke, tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Ir andando —sugirió él.

Habían caminado dos kilómetros cuando oyeron un sonido tras ellos. Había oscurecido y lo único que podían ver eran dos luces que se acercaban.

— Yo creo que es un camión. A lo mejor tenemos suerte.

Y la tuvieron. El camión, cargado con paja, paró al ver que le hacían señas y el conductor sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

— Han perdido el último autobús, ¿verdad?

El hombre iba a descargar la paja a un kilómetro de la hacienda y accedió a llevarlos hasta allí. Los dos saltaron alegremente a la parte trasera del camión y se tumbaron sobre la fragante carga.

— Tendré que ir por el coche mañana —dijo Sasuke. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras. En lugar de eso, tomó la mano de Sakura y se quedó allí tumbado mirando las estrellas mientras el camión iba dando tumbos por la estrecha carretera. Cuando bajaron, dieron las gracias al hombre y se dirigieron hacia la casa, iluminada por la luna. Los dos estaban agotados, dieron gracias que la casa estaba en silencio, prueba irrefutable de que todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Ya tendrían energías mañana para sobrellevar la sarta de reclamos por parte de la entusiasta novia y las histéricas madres. Entraron a la cocina y Sasuke preparó un poco de cacao caliente, que Sakura aceptó con una sonrisa. El sonreía para sus adentros, con una alegría interior desconocida para él hasta aquel momento—Sakura —llamó, cuando ella se dirigía a la escalera.

— ¿Sí?

— Nada —contestó Sasuke, después de unos segundos—. Buenas noches.

Quería estar solo para ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Aquel día había visto tantas caras desconocidas de Sakura que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nunca era la misma persona de un minuto al otro y él no podía seguirla.

Una vez había sido una mocosa que había convertido su vida en un infierno, pero los años la habían transformado en una mujer bellísima a quien podía confiar sus pensamientos más íntimos. Sasuke se fue a dormir pensando en lo curiosa que era la vida… ¡Pero estaba a punto de descubrir que _la molestia Haruno_ no había muerto!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y el capitulo 12 ha sido leído por ustedes.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Como ven, nuestro querido Sasuke, va descubriendo que Sakura no aquella niña que conoció y que es una mujer con virtudes y misterios. ¿Ustedes creen que logre olvidar a Iris de una vez por todas? Después de todo un nuevo Sasuke sale a flote cuando está con la pequeña Sakura.

¿Cuáles son sus opiniones?

Hasta ahora mis cálculos me dicen que faltan, al menos, unos cuatro capítulos para terminar. Una vez que llegué a la boda de Naruto y Hinata estaremos en la recta final.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, y a quienes me dejan sus hermosos comentarios. ¡Ustedes me motivan para seguir y me dan ideas! Mil gracias. Así como, gracias a ustedes esta historia está por llegar a los 200 reviews. ¡Impresionante!

**Nota:**

Quiero hacer esté paréntesis para hacer, más que un reclamo o como quieran decirle, pedir un favor a cierta persona. Verán, estaba checando mis reviews (Hermosos, por cierto) cuando me tope con uno que me hizo experimentar una sensación extraña internamente. No me gusta decir esto por este medio, preferiría que fuera en privado pero puesto que no tiene cuenta, tendré que hacerlo aquí. No diré quién puesto que sabrá quién es y no quiero señalar.

El caso es que, yo sé que no soy perfecta. (Que me den hígado de comer si alguien en este mundo lo es) cometo errores ortográficos muchísimas veces e incluso me atrevería a decir que en cada capítulo he de tener entr errores en mi escritura y, por lo mismo de que no soy perfecta, no soy la reina del buen escribir ni un diccionario andante. Y también se que, ustedes, mis queridos lectores, dan su opinión para hacerme mejorar como escritora (Lo cual les agradezco profundamente) lo que me causo mala sensación fue la forma en el que la "opinión" fue expresada.

Esa opinión, corrigiéndome en una palabra de uno de los primeros capítulos, me hizo sentir un poco boba si puedo mencionar e incluso como alguien ignorante. No me intento justificar pero, cuando hice los primeros capítulos ciertamente mi ortografía apestaba más que ahora. No pido que no me corrijan, están en su derecho de hacerlo pero yo también estoy en mi derecho de pedir que, si me van a corregir, al menos lo hagan con palabras que no me hagan sentir como una niña de primaria que no sabe ni que es un diccionario. Así como escriben reviews usando palabras amables y cordiales para expresarme que lo continúe o que les gusta mi historia de igual forma les pido que me escriban cuando me van a corregir en alguna palabra o contexto.

Porque sí, es algo desconcertante para un escritor hallar solo cordialidad cuando desean decirnos que les gusto un capítulo y luego hallar poco tacto o signos de exclamación o ciertas palabras reclamando cuando no escribimos algo bien.

¿Ustedes nunca se han equivocado al escribir algo?

Yo se que sí.

En fin, espero no lo tomen como algo extremista de mi parte ni que tampoco esa persona lo tome a mal. Solo es un punto de vista y expreso el cómo me sentí.

Independientemente yo amo una y cada una de las palabras que escriben y de las cuales hacen uso de sus valiosos minutos de su tiempo.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en Facebook: /MissHotnuts

Un review es una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	13. Sakura enamorada

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. **_Sakura enamorada_: Enfrentando la realidad

**.**

* * *

Sasuke se levantó temprano por la mañana y decidió ir caminando al pueblo para tomar aire antes de que todos se levantaran y comenzara de nuevo el desfile de los preparativos de la boda. Cuando asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio de Sakura, la encontró profundamente dormida y le dejó una nota diciéndole que había ido al pueblo. Su coche estaba arreglado y, cuando volvió a la casa, todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en el jardín ultimando detalles y los hombres se encontraban en el mini-bar del salón de juegos de la hacienda pero Sakura había desaparecido. Dejo una nota en su cuarto, justo al lado de la que él había dejado, que decía que había salido a montar a caballo y le pedía que se reuniera con ella. Sasuke se preparó algo de comer y estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró a una joven con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

— Para la señorita Haruno.

— Muy bien. Démelas —dijo él, sorprendido. Cuando estaba colocando las rosas sobre la mesa, la nota que había en el ramo cayó al suelo. Era una nota con el logo del hotel Shinobi en el pueblo de Nettlesworth, a unos treinta kilómetros de allí. Sasuke sintió que se enfurecía al leer: _Vayas donde vayas, te encontraré_. R.L. —. Por Dios bendito, tiene espías que le informan de todos sus movimientos —murmuro entre dientes—. Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de que este Lee y yo tengamos unas palabras.

— ¡Hey, hermanito! —Gritó Itachi con una cerveza en mano— Estamos por empezar a jugar a las cartas. ¿No vienes?

Sasuke negó colocándose su chaqueta.

— Ahora no, tengo que salir. —Y, sin esperar a que su hermano le respondiera, salió de la casa.

Tirando el ramo de flores sobre el asiento trasero del coche, se dirigió a Nettlesworth. El hotel Shinobi era el más caro de la zona; un sitio elegante y lujoso.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación del señor Lee? —preguntó en recepción, con el ramo de flores en la mano.

Se sentía incómodo frente a la mirada sorprendida de la recepcionista y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la impresión que debía dar con aquel ramo de rosas en la mano.

— El señor Lee se aloja en la suite del primer piso —dijo la mujer—. Quizá su secretario…

— No, gracias. Quiero hablar con el propio Lee —la interrumpió él, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Al volverse, vio por el rabillo del ojo que la recepcionista tomaba el teléfono.

Sasuke subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó a la puerta marcada ampulosamente como: _suite real_. La puerta fue abierta inmediatamente por un hombre joven de cejas pobladas y con cara de susto. Sasuke pasó a su lado casi sin mirarlo y tiró las rosas sobre una mesa.

— Veo que su jefe no es suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarse conmigo. Pero dígale que no pienso irme hasta que hable con él.

— ¿Perdone? —preguntó el joven, sorprendido.

Tenía acento americano y una voz profunda que contrastaba con su apariencia frágil. Estupefacto, Sasuke recordó que había oído aquella voz antes…

— ¡Usted es Rock Lee!

— Pues sí. ¿Por qué parece tan sorprendido?

— La recepcionista me habló de un secretario…

— Sí, lo contraté cuando llegué aquí. No puedo dejar de trabajar, vaya donde vaya. Mi padre es difícil de complacer —contestó el joven, mirando las flores con angustia—. Veo que a Sakura no le han gustado. ¿Le ha molestado que le enviara rosas rojas? Ah, bueno, claro. Ha debido pensar que yo daba por hecho… Debería haberle enviado rosas blancas o crisantemos. Pero es que no le gustan los crisantemos.

Sasuke no sabía qué pensar. Aquel chico tímido no podía ser el Rock Lee de sus pesadillas.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo? —ofreció Rock con amabilidad.

— Café, por favor. Solo y con azúcar.

Rock llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió café con el tono de alguien que está acostumbrado a que lo sirvan. Pero sólo eso. Por lo demás, tenía unos ojos negros enormes, como los de un cachorro y su tono de voz era pausado.

— Sakura debe de estar muy enfadada para devolverme las flores —suspiró.

— Sakura no las ha visto. Yo soy el que está enfadado. He venido a decirle que la deje en paz, que no la siga por todas partes. Sakura está angustiada y nerviosa.

— ¿Angustiada y nerviosa? —repitió Rock Lee, horrorizado—. No lo sabía. La verdad es que siempre se ríe de mí. He intentado ser el hombre que busca…

— Mire, —lo interrumpió Sasuke— aquí hay un malentendido. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

— Estaba deseando conocerlo, señor Uchiha —dijo Rock, estrechando su mano.

— ¿Me conoce?

— Sí, Sakura me ha hablado de usted. Me ha dicho que es el hermano de su cuñado y que está cuidando de ella mientras está en Japón.

En ese momento, llegó el café y Rock actuó como anfitrión. Parecía un hombre educado e inofensivo.

— No puede ser usted el hombre con el que he hablado por teléfono. El hombre que llamaba era un tirano y usted es… —pero no terminó la frase.

— Sólo puedo hacerlo por teléfono —explico Rock—. Cuando tengo a alguien enfrente, no me atrevo. ¿Me he pasado con el tono dominante?

— Desde luego.

— ¡Ay, Dios! Lo siento. Mire, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Sakura se encuentra bien?

— Perfectamente. Había salido a cabalgar cuando me marché.

— Pero usted ha dicho que está asustada. ¿No ha ido nadie con ella por si sufre una caída?

Sasuke miró al joven con simpatía.

— Está loco por ella, ¿verdad?

— Es muy fácil enamorarse de Sakura —sonrió el joven—. Es inevitable. Consigue que uno quiera hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

— Y ella lo sabe —murmuró Sasuke.

— ¿Usted también…?

— No —contestó él rápidamente—. Sakura se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible. Es su gran diversión.

— No creo que eso sea verdad —protestó Rock suavemente—. Sakura es una chica de gran corazón.

— Se dedica a destrozarme la vida, se lo aseguro.

Sasuke había hablado en broma, pero no había humor en la expresión de Rock.

— Estoy seguro de que está equivocado. Sakura es una mujer generosa, dulce y…

— Ya sé que es todas esas cosas, pero también es una pequeña bruja y una lianta. Mire, no la estoy criticando. Sólo estoy explicándole por qué no estoy enamorado de ella.

— ¿Seguro que no lo está?

— Claro que no. No todos los hombres están enamorados de Sakura.

— Todos los que yo conozco, sí.

— Pues no debería dejárselo tan claro. En lugar de tirarse a sus pies, ¿por qué no se hace el duro para ver si funciona?

— ¿Para qué voy a hacerme el duro si no le intereso lo más mínimo?

Sasuke no sabía qué contestar y, simplemente, se tomó su café. Cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesa, Rock le sirvió otro amablemente.

— ¿Usted no toma café?

— Nunca tomo estimulantes. Pero la verdad es que necesito algo —dijo, abriendo la nevera y tomando una botella de agua mineral.

— Parece que sabe cuidarse —dijo Sasuke, señalando la nevera, llena hasta los topes.

— Mi yogur favorito no se encuentra en todas partes, así que viajo con él —explicó Rock—. Pero en el hotel han sido muy amables y me han buscado un queso bajo en calorías. Bueno, ya sé que soy un poco extravagante.

— En absoluto —dijo Sasuke.

— Señor…

— Por favor, llámame de tú —dijo Sasuke—. Haces que me sienta como un anciano.

— Lo siento. Es que, como cuida de Sakura, yo le miro como a un padre.

— ¿No me digas? Pues no soy su padre.

— Quiero decir que, como es usted mayor…

— Tengo veintidós años —interrumpió Sasuke, irritado.

— Quiero decir que es usted una _figura paterna_, una autoridad en la que ella puede buscar refugio.

— Rock, será mejor que no le hables a Sakura de mi supuesta _autoridad_ porque si lo haces, te dará una patada en la espinilla.

— Es una chica llena de energía, ¿verdad?

— Desde luego.

— Por eso es tan emocionante estar con ella.

— Es agotador estar con ella —corrigió Sasuke—. Y seguirla desde Canadá no ha sido buena idea.

— No he venido a Inglaterra sólo por Sakura. Mi padre tiene negocios aquí y alguien tenía que atenderlos. Aunque admito que me ofrecí voluntario.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estábamos aquí?

— Les seguí desde Konoha. No era fácil mantener la distancia para que no se dieran cuenta, pero lo conseguí.

Sasuke lo miró con simpatía.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rock?

— Veinte.

— Hazme caso y olvídate de Sakura. Ella es demasiado para ti.

— Lo siento, señor pero usted no comprende lo que siento.

— Claro que lo comprendo —dijo Sasuke suavemente—. Yo también tuve veinte años y estaba enamorado de una mujer que… Bueno, el caso es que yo intentaba ser la clase de hombre que ella quería que fuera. Y al final, la perdí porque apareció un hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

— Pero… una mujer tiene que apreciar a un hombre que intenta superarse para ella. ¿No cree?

— Por supuesto, pero si sólo es eso lo que hay entre los dos, no vale para nada. Tiene que haber magia, tiene que haber algo. Si no lo hay, es una pérdida de tiempo. No puedes enamorarte de alguien sólo porque esa persona esté enamorada de ti, ni puedes dejar de amar a alguien porque no te ame —explicó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Y tampoco podía enamorarse de una mujer porque fuera elegante, distinguida y una esposa adecuada, se decía a sí mismo. Si no había magia, se encontraría casado con la primera y soñando con una cría de ojos alegres y un perverso sentido del humor. Porque ella sí era mágica. También era irritante e insoportable. Podía hacer que uno se subiera por las paredes. Pero era mágica—. ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros esta noche?

— ¿Lo dice de verdad? —preguntó el joven, con los ojos brillantes.

— Tanta perseverancia se merece una recompensa. Pero yo creo que es hora de que empieces a olvidarte de ella. Eres demasiado bueno para Sakura.

— Ningún hombre es demasiado bueno para Sakura —la defendió el chico apasionadamente.

— Rock, tú eres un buen muchacho, pero Sakura no es una diosa. Es una bruja, un bicho que disfruta volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

— Sí, es verdad. Es inolvidable.

— Y tú eres imposible —suspiró Sasuke—. Bueno, pon las flores en agua y así podrás dárselas esta noche.

— ¿Darle flores que no sean frescas? — Preguntó, como si fuera un insulto—. No podría hacerlo. Le compraré un ramo nuevo, el mejor que encuentre.

No había esperanzas para aquel chico, pensaba Sasuke.

* * *

X.

Sakura volvió a la casa por la tarde. Había cabalgado durante horas y, al final solo se había reunido con las demás mujeres para dar su opinión sobre los pisos del pastel y la ubicación de las mesas. Para su alivio, Hinata parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Solo faltaba asegurarse de que los novios estuvieran frente al altar, había bromeado Ino.

Se dirigió a la casa pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke, decidió que quizás podría estar refugiado en la pequeña casa de invitados que había a unos metros de la casa principal, y alejada de todo el revoloteo que la boda podía suponer. Tampoco lo encontró, pero lo que vio en el salón la dejó parada en la puerta. Había una mesa puesta para dos, con la mejor vajilla, copas de cristal y servilletas inmaculadas a cada lado de los platos. Un aroma delicioso llegaba de la cocina y oía a Sasuke canturreando.

Una sonrisa gigante se extendió por la cara de Sakura. Le brillaban los ojos mientras observaba cada detalle de la mesa, preparada para pasar una velada romántica.

— Sasuke —llamó alegremente, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Sasuke…

Se encontraron en la puerta de la cocina, de donde él salía con una ensaladera y una servilleta como mandil.

— Vaya, por fin has llegado.

— Sí, lo siento. Me he perdido. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a preparar…

— No lo sabía hasta hace unas horas —dijo él, dejando la ensaladera sobre la mesa—. Pero ha pasado una cosa que me ha hecho cambiar de planes.

— ¿Qué?

— He conocido a Rock Lee —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Has conocido a… Rock? —preguntó Sakura, pálida.

— Sí. Te había enviado un ramo de rosas y yo me enfadé y fui a devolvérselas —contestó él, cruzándose de brazos. Por una vez, tenía la satisfacción de ver a Sakura Haruno quedarse sin palabras—. No sé cómo puedes mirarme a la cara. Rock Lee es un pobre chico que, por razones inexplicables para mí, cree que tú eres la octava maravilla del mundo. Me hiciste creer que era una especie de monstruo…

— Yo nunca he dicho eso.

— Quizá nunca has usado esas palabras, pero me hiciste creer que lo era. Iba a preguntarte por qué lo has hecho, pero creo que conozco la respuesta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, sin voz.

— Por supuesto. Es parte de tu plan para hacer que me sienta ridículo. Pero esta vez, te he ganado la partida. Lo he invitado a cenar.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es… por él? —preguntó Sakura, señalando la mesa.

— Eso es. Vas a cenar con Rock Lee y vas a ser muy, muy amable con él. Te traerá un ramo de flores nuevas porque no ha querido ni oír hablar de venir con las mismas que había enviado esta mañana y tú le dedicarás toda tu atención.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

— Estaré en el bar del pueblo —la informó él—. Charlando con la camarera. Muy, muy lejos de las palabras traje, brindis y pastel.

Rock llegó en un taxi, explicando que le había prestado el coche a su secretario. Por su expresión angustiada, Sasuke asumió que no había sido idea suya.

Sasuke había creído que Sakura no sabría qué hacer, pero se había equivocado. Se había vestido y maquillado con tal esmero que estaba más guapa que nunca y casi se arrepentía de haber dicho que los dejaría solos. Pero no podía echarse atrás.

El chico parecía estar en el séptimo cielo, especialmente cuando vio la mesa en la que iba a cenar con su diosa.

— No deberías haberte molestado —le dijo a Sakura. Y ella tuvo la gracia de ponerse colorada.

Satisfecho con el aspecto de las cosas, Sasuke tomó su coche y se dirigió al pueblo, prometiendo antes ir a buscar a Rock para llevarlo de vuelta al hotel. Como hubiera hecho un padre.

* * *

X.

Iris miró a través de la ventana de la casa principal mientras distraídamente terminaba de colocarle un lazo a un recuerdo.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño? —Itachi se acercó a ella.

— No, bueno, no lo sé. —Frunció el ceño— Quizás todo el ajetreo de la boda me ha afectado o realmente Rock Lee esta en la casa de invitados con Sakura.

Itachi observó por la ventana.

— ¿Y en presencia de Sasuke? ¿Qué tendría que hacer el aquí?

— Eso es lo que no me explico. —Iris suspiró— Saku está jugando con fuego.

— O quizás sea Sasuke —Agregó Ino desde la mesa, donde todos estaban sentados ayudando con los recuerdos. — Esos dos son tan estúpidos.

— Me preocupan.

— Descuida, corazón —Habló Mebuki con una sonrisa mientras trabajaba en un recuerdo— Es solo el destino haciendo su trabajo, ya lo verás.

* * *

X.

Para Rock, era como estar en el cielo. Sakura había decido portarse como un ángel con él y, mientras servía la cena vegetariana que Sasuke había preparado, sonreía y charlaba alegremente.

Parte de esa felicidad, sin embargo, desapareció cuando Sakura le devolvió el colgante.

— No puedo aceptarlo, Rock. Es precioso, pero demasiado caro.

— Por favor —suplicó él—. Consérvalo como un regalo de despedida. Ahora sé la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella.

— He estado engañándome a mí mismo y molestándote. No volveré a hacerlo.

— Oh, Rock —dijo Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Consérvalo, por favor —insistió él, apretando el colgante en sus manos—. Me hará feliz pensar que te lo pones de vez en cuando y piensas en mí con cariño.

— Siempre pensaré en ti con cariño, Rock —dijo ella, con sinceridad—. Pero me lo quedaré, si insistes.

— He estado hablando con Sasuke y me ha hecho ver las cosas con claridad.

— Supongo que habrá dicho cosas horribles sobre mí —sonrió ella.

— Una o dos, pero eso es sólo hacia fuera. Yo creo que, en realidad, él…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella, sin aliento.

— Pues, yo creo que te quiere mucho. Como un padre.

— Sí, claro. Como un padre —asintió ella.

— Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Me ha contado que estuvo enamorado de una mujer a mi edad y que la perdió.

— Sí, de mi hermana Iris.

— Pues yo creo que sigue enamorado de ella.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Sakura, sin mirarlo.

— No, pero hablaba de ella como si fuera la única mujer de su vida. Dijo también que si no había magia entre dos personas, no había nada que hacer. Y que no se podía dejar de amar a una persona sólo porque ella no estuviera enamorada de ti.

— Sí —suspiró Sakura—. Eso es verdad.

* * *

X.

Karin bajó de aquella estúpida carreta y sus zapatos de tacón pisaron la tierra de ese olvidado pueblo.

Hecha un manojo de frustración, tenía el pelo revuelto, la piel seca y áspera y estaba completamente segura de que ya no tenía ni una sola gota de maquillaje en el rostro. ¿Podía todo aquello ser peor?

No solamente había tardado lo que a ella le había parecido una eternidad en llegar al pueblo si no que, cuando había preguntado en la comisaria por la hacienda, le habían dicho que la única forma viable de poder llegar hasta ahí era por medio de una carreta. Tal parecía que la gente no conocía los medios de transporte en ese lugar.

Soltando un bufido de resignación, se alisó la parte baja de su ropa y se subió los lentes a la cabeza para admirar el edificio que tenía en frente.

— Nada mal —murmuró al ver la imponente y elegante hacienda. Prueba irrefutable de que pertenecía a gente de dinero. Sonrió. — Yo he ganado la partida, rosadita de cuarta.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. A los pocos minutos le abrió un hombre que probablemente rondaba su edad, con un extraño cabello entre blanco y plateado y unos hinoptizantes ojos violetas. Sus extraños dientes puntiagudos provocaron un escalofrío en la Columba vertebral de Karin.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Soy Karin Kawada, la prometida de Sasuke. ¿Podrías informarle que estoy aquí?

El hombre alzó una ceja, divertido.

— Mucho gusto... Karin —Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza— Pero me temo que no sé quién es ese Sasuke del que hablas.

Los ojos de la pelirroja de afilaron.

— Mira, no estoy para bromas. He recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta la hacienda de los Uchiha, así que... ¡Oye! ¡Mis ojos están aquí, idiota! —Gritó al ver que el hombre no apartaba la mirada de su escote.

Él rió.

— Lo siento, cariño. Pero no se porque ustedes las mujeres tienen la extraña idea de que si se ponen esos escotes nosotros nos fijaremos solamente en sus ojos —Le hizo un gruño antes de continuar— Y te repito, estás equivocada. La hacienda Uchiha está en Sacriston, a muchos pueblos de aquí. Está hacienda le pertenece a la familia Hozuki desde hace mucho tiempo.

La cara de Karin era un auténtico poema.

— ¡No me jodas!

— No lo estoy haciendo, aunque... no es mala idea.

Karin se sonrojó ante la doble intención de ese comentario.

— ¡Soy una mujer comprometida! Además, nunca tendría algo con un imbécil como tú.

Él sonrió y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la puerta.

— Dame diez minutos y te haré cambiar de opinión, cariño. —Se apartó haciéndole ademán de que pasará— Si sigues ahí te dará insolación.

— ¡No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado! —Protestó cuando el extraño la tomó de la mano. — ¡Tengo un prometido y se llama Sasuke!

Soltó una carcajada mientras la arrastraba hacia adentro.

— Mi nombre es Suigetsu pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras, cariño.

* * *

X.

Sasuke volvió horas más tarde y miró de uno a otro. Al menos, no había habido ninguna escena, se decía, porque los dos parecían muy calmados.

— Te esperaré en el coche —le dijo a Rock, dejándolos solos.

Rock miraba con tristeza a su diosa.

— No te preocupes, Sakura. No volveré a molestarte.

— Ojala pudiera enamorarme de ti, Rock. De verdad.

— Pero estás enamorada de otro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No sé cómo se llama, pero siempre he sabido que había otro hombre. Es como si tu corazón estuviera en otra parte. ¿Me equivoco?

— No —admitió Sakura—. He intentado no amarlo, lo he intentado durante años, pero no puedo evitarlo —añadió, cerrando los ojos—. Oh, Rock, es horrible amar a alguien con todo tu corazón y que a él no le importes en absoluto.

— Lo sé —dijo él suavemente.

— Ah, claro es verdad. Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. Al menos, hemos tenido esta noche.

— Sí, los dos perseguimos algo imposible…

— No llores, Sakura —dijo él, tomándola en sus brazos—. Quizá tú lo consigas.

— Es posible —intentó reír ella—. Cuando las ranas críen pelo.

— Y lo harán. Tú consigues todo lo que te propones…

* * *

X.

Rock hablaba sin parar de Sakura durante todo el camino hacia el hotel y Sasuke lo soportaba con estoicismo. Le caía bien Rock, pero estaba empezando a encontrar su conversación un poco repetitiva. Pero fue al llegar al hotel cuando Rock soltó la bomba:

— Secretamente, siempre he sabido que no tenía nada que hacer ante el hombre del que Sakura está enamorado. Supongo que usted lo sabía.

— No sabía nada —dijo Sasuke, sorprendido.

— Creo que es alguien que conoció en Canadá.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, tiene que ser alguien que conoció hace tiempo. Ha intentado olvidarlo, pero no puede. Él debe de haberla tratado muy mal, pero Sakura sigue enamorada. Pensé que usted lo sabría.

— No tenía ni idea de que Sakura estaba enamorada —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y con una opresión en el pecho al mismo tiempo que en su cerebro se formaba la imagen de Sasori y Sakura, juntos.

— Nadie más tiene sitio en el corazón de Sakura. Es muy descorazonador, ¿verdad?

— Sí —murmuró Sasuke.

— Esta noche me ha hablado sobre él y se ha echado a llorar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Ser amado por Sakura tiene que ser algo maravilloso y ese hombre… bueno, no sé.

Afortunadamente, habían llegado al hotel en aquel momento y Sasuke no tenía que contestar. Se despidió de Rock amablemente y tomó el camino de vuelta a casa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba sorprendido y un poco decepcionado. Sakura le había abierto su corazón, o eso había creído él, pero no le había contado su secreto. Sasuke no quería analizar lo que sentía, pero se parecía mucho a los celos.

No podía ver a Sakura en aquel momento. No podía hablar con ella come si nada hubiera pasado. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse. En lugar de dirigirse a la casa, subió por una carretera estrecha hasta una colina desde la que podían verse las olas estrellándose contra la playa. Allí, salió del coche y se sentó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

¡Sakura, enamorada! Desesperada por alguien que no la amaba. Siempre había pensado en ella como en una niña y, sin embargo, era una mujer que había entregado su corazón a otro hombre. Posiblemente uno de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar.

Y sólo en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo hubiera deseado ser él. De repente, no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella. Si Sakura se marchara, se sentiría desolado.

Y ese otro hombre, ese imbécil que era demasiado orgulloso o estúpido para entender que tenía un tesoro… Con una resolución repentina, Sasuke volvió a subir al coche y condujo hasta la hacienda, como si tuviera miedo de que Sakura desapareciera. La casa estaba a oscuras y pensó que todos habrían ido a dormir. Pero cuando entró, la encontró sentada frente a la chimenea. Se había puesto un albornoz de seda de colores y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. La luz de las llamas iluminaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Ella no le oyó entrar, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, Sasuke se preguntó si debía subir a su habitación sin molestarla, pero se quedó como clavado allí, mirándola.

Sakura suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Estaba pensando en él, se decía y la expresión en su rostro confirmaba todo lo que Rock le había dicho. Aquel no era un amor ordinario. Había sobrevivido al tiempo y a la indiferencia, con una fidelidad desesperada.

Sasuke sentía que le dolía el corazón. Ella estaba tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos.

Le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero sólo podía quedarse allí, mirándola como un tonto, abrumado de anhelo.

El corazón de Sakura le pertenecía ya alguien.

Y ese alguien no era él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 13**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

¡Hola!

Ya estamos en el capítulo 13 y he hecho mis cuentas y, sí todo sale como he planeado, estimo que esta historia tundra 16 capítulos contando el Epilogo (Podría dejarlo en 15, pero ya saben, detesto los números impares ) así que el final ya está cerca.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo?

Parece ser que Sasuke ya ha despertado a su realidad y, nuestra pobre Saku, tiene una lastimosa y fuerte batalla interna. En el próximo capítulo les tengo una agradable sorpresa SasuSaku :D y también comenzarán a salir a la luz algunas cosas del pasado de nuestros protagonistas que hacen que Saku tenga esta extraña actitud bipolar y que Sasuke con el tiempo parece que ha olvidado.

Drama y recuerdos es lo que se avecina.

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios en mis historias (Pese a que está vez, uno fue totalmente desagradable para mí. Pero ya lo comentaré en Padre por Acuerdo, que fue donde me dejaron este...insulto de comentario)

Aprecio sus palabras, sus consejos, opiniones y ánimos para seguir.

Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana con el Epilogo de la primera temporada de Padre Por Acuerdo. (¡Oh! Nostalgia)

Dios los bendiga.

**Mi página en Facebook: /MissHotnuts **(Ya son casi 40 "Me gusta" ¡Gracias!)

Un review es una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	14. Sasuke enamorado

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. **_Sasuke enamorado. _Cruzando la línea.

**.**

* * *

Sakura levantó la mirada y se pasó la mano apresurada por el rostro para apartar sus lágrimas.

— Hola, Sasuke —sonrió—. No te he oído entrar.

— Hola —dijo él, acercándose con dos copas de vino y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal con la camarera?

— ¿Quién? Ah, la camarera. Tenía un marido que era cinturón negro de karate, así que me lo pensé mejor —sonrió él—. La verdad es que no pensaba hablar con ninguna camarera. Me he pasado la noche haciendo números.

— Pobre Sasuke. Deberías haberte quedado con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Rock?

— Bien. Es un chico muy bueno.

— Es que está enamorado de ti. Cree que todo lo que haces es perfecto.

— Exactamente al contrario que tú, ¿no? Tú crees que todo lo que hago es un crimen y no me perdonas ni una.

— Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? —preguntó ella, intentando encontrar su voz.

— Me he dado cuenta de que no eres feliz y ahora sé por qué. Deberías habérmelo contado, Sakura. Me duele que no lo hayas hecho.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó ella, moviendo los troncos.

— Rock me ha contado algo, pero el resto lo he imaginado yo mismo. De repente, todo tiene sentido. ¿Cómo he podido vivir todas estas semanas contigo sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Sakura, deberías habérmelo contado.

Sakura lo miraba como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Hubieras querido que te lo dijera? —susurró ella.

— Claro que sí. Creí que confiabas en mí.

— No es algo fácil de decir.

— Lo sé —dijo él, acariciando su pelo—. Nunca es fácil hablar de las cosas que uno lleva en el corazón, pero a veces hay que encontrar valor.

Ella volvió la cabeza para rozar su mejilla contra su mano. Era tan preciosa como una flor y Sasuke hubiera deseado besarla, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Sakura necesitaba amistad, no la clase de pasión que él deseaba en aquel momento.

— No sabía qué dirías —susurró ella—. Me daba vergüenza contártelo.

— Soy tu amigo. Puedes contármelo todo, Sakura.

— Oh, Sasuke…

Sakura levantó la cabeza y él vio que sus ojos brillaban. ¿Cómo podían brillar por aquel cerdo que la maltrataba?, pensaba con una punzada de celos.

— Quiero saberlo todo sobre ese hombre.

— ¿Qué?

— El hombre al que conociste en Montreal y no has podido olvidar. A Rock le hablaste de él.

De repente, los ojos de Sakura habían dejado de brillar.

— Tú has dicho que te has imaginado el resto.

— Bueno, supongo que lo conociste en Montreal y fuiste a Konoha para olvidarte de él. Pobre Sakura. ¿Es Sasori?

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero hablar de esto aquí —Dijo mirado hacía las escaleras por si alguien bajaba— ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

Sasuke asintió mientras le colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros, no tardaron mucho en cruzar los metros que los separaban de la pequeña casa de invitados en la que, horas antes, Sakura había cenado con Rock Lee.

Una vez dentro, Sakura se deshizo del agarre y empezó a prender el fuego de la chimenea.

— ¿y bien? —Preguntó Sasuke con la voz más calmada que logró conseguir.

— Nunca lo olvidaré —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Nunca.

— ¿A tu edad? Claro que lo olvidarás, Sakura. Y encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor.

— Pero es que yo sólo le quiero a él. Nunca podré enamorarme de nadie más —dijo ella. La frase melodramática le recordaba a la antigua Sakura y tuvo que sonreír—. No te rías de mí.

— No me estaba riendo. Es que siempre has sido muy intensa. Para ti todo es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

— Algunas cosas son cuestiones de vida o muerte. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

— Cuéntame quién es.

— No quiero decir su nombre. Pero lo he querido desde que lo conocí. Ese día me di cuenta de que era el hombre al que amaría toda mi vida.

— Pero si cuando te fuiste a Canadá eras casi una niña.

— Eso no importa. Él es especial. Es como si mi corazón hubiera decidido por su cuenta.

— Sí. Es el Corazón el que decide —murmuró él, mirándola a la luz de la chimenea. Sakura levantó los ojos y después los apartó, como si hubiera visto algo que no se atrevía a mirar—. Siempre has sido muy impulsiva…

— No. Era más que eso. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

— Amor a primera vista —dijo él—. Pero eso no dura, Sakura. No es más que una ilusión.

— Tú te enamoraste de Iris a primera vista y tu amor no ha muerto todavía.

— No creo que debamos hablar de ella —dijo él, incómodo.

— No, claro. Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir.

— ¿Conoces bien a ese hombre?

— En realidad, no. Siempre estábamos discutiendo. Sólo entonces se fijaba en mí.

— No parece que te haya hecho muy feliz.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura. Era una sonrisa llena de tristeza y, sin embargo, contenía una especie de nostalgia de alegría. De la que había vivido o de la que había soñado poseer.

— Me hacía feliz estar con él. Y, además, podía soñar —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Pero él nunca…

De repente, ella se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a llorar.

— Sakura. Por favor, no llores.

— No puedo evitarlo —sollozó ella—. Él nunca me querrá.

— Entonces, es un idiota —dijo Sasuke, tomándola en sus brazos—. No llores, Sakura. Pasará, ya verás.

— No puedo seguir viviendo de sueños, pero es lo único que tengo. Sasuke, me duele tanto…

El dolor de ella parecía atravesarlo. Sasuke la apretaba con fuerza, acariciando su pelo, murmurando palabras de consuelo.

— No llores, Sakura, por favor —suplicó—. Ya verás como todo se arregla.

— No es verdad. He sido una estúpida. Creí que podría hacer que me quisiera, pero no es así…

Sasuke se sentía lleno de confusión. Había visto a Sakura feliz, cansada, deprimida o enfadada, pero nunca antes la había visto tan desolada como en aquel momento y la ternura lo desbordaba. Le hubiera gustado protegerla de todo y de todos. Si aquel desconocido amante hubiera entrado en la habitación, Sasuke le habría ordenado que amase a Sakura, amenazándolo de muerte.

— Estoy aquí —susurró él—. Sé que yo no soy el hombre que quieres, pero estoy aquí contigo, Sakura.

— Abrázame, Sasuke —dijo ella—. No me sueltes.

— Claro que sí, cariño —Sasuke no había querido decir aquella palabra, pero no lo había podido evitar. Sakura se abrazaba a él como si fuera su última esperanza y él inclinó la cabeza para besar su pelo.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido. Quizá ella había levantado la cara en ese momento, pero sus labios se habían rozado y, en lugar de apartarse, se había quedado quieta. Sasuke sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero nada en la tierra le hubiera obligado a abandonar aquella delicia. Podía sentir su cuerpo a través de la seda del albornoz. Estaba temblando entre sus brazos y, poco después, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba temblando.

Sasuke inclinó los labios sobre los de ella, acariciando su boca dulcemente drogado por su dulzura. Al principio, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero de repente, ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para devolverle el beso.

Sasuke no sabía qué le estaba pasando, qué locura lo había poseído. Sólo sabía que aquel era el momento más hermoso que había vivido nunca.

Aquello no debería estar pasando, pero se sentía indefenso contra el poder del deseo que lo atenazaba. Lo único que hubiera podido pararlo en aquel momento hubiera sido el rechazo de Sakura, pero en lugar de hacerlo, ella se apretaba contra él. Y tampoco protestó cuando él desató el cinturón del albornoz, descubriendo sus pechos desnudos y empezó a acariciarlos reverentemente con los labios y con la lengua, disfrutando de la respuesta femenina. Ella era cálida e invitadora y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía le había quitado el albornoz y se había quitado de un tirón su propia camisa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba estar desnudo a su lado. Mientras se tumbaban uno junto al otro sobre los almohadones, Sasuke se sentía invadido de deseo, de amor y de la urgencia de hacerla suya para siempre. Los labios de Sakura respondían ansiosamente a sus besos y todo su cuerpo era una llama.

Sasuke sentía las manos de Sakura acariciándolo, primero tentativamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando y después con alegría, con el placer de explorar el cuerpo masculino. Acariciaba su piel delicadamente, besándolo entre caricias, a veces parándose para mirarlo con sorpresa. La inocencia de sus ojos inflamaba aún más su deseo, pero sus movimientos eran cada vez más tiernos, como si no quisiera romper su delicada belleza.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró.

— Sasuke… Sasuke…

— Sujétate a mí, cariño.

— Cariño…

Mientras se movían hacia la unión total, ella lo esperaba, como si fuera algo que siempre hubiera deseado. Rodeaba su cuello con los brazos mientras él la hacía suya y gemía.

Sakura olía a madera y a flores del bosque y sabía a miel. A pesar de su inocencia, había algo en ella tan sensual como si fuera un animal joven. Sasuke disfrutaba de su piel, bebiendo su aroma y volviéndose loco al oírla gemir.

Sakura respondía a su ardor con todo su cuerpo, no sólo las piernas y los brazos, sino con los dedos, con su piel, su aliento, sus maravillosos ojos. Él decía su nombre, incrédulo ante el milagro que estaba viviendo.

Cuando por fin atravesó la barrera que convertiría a la pelirrosa en toda una mujer, Sasuke experimentó un cumulo de sensaciones en su pecho. Ella seguía siendo virgen –O al menos, lo había sido hasta hace unos segundos- y eso era como una revelación casi divina.

Era el primer hombre.

— Sakura —murmuraba, adorándola—. Sakura… Sakura.

Ella no decía su nombre, pero lo besaba ardorosamente apretándose fuertemente contra él. Cuando llegó el momento final, Sasuke puso todo su corazón en ello, sintiéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo.

Después, tumbado al lado de Sakura, con la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, sentía que había llegado a casa. Su corazón estaba suficientemente cerca para oír cómo sus latidos iban poco a poco encontrando el ritmo normal, igual que el suyo. Ella era suya y él era suyo y nada más importaba en la vida.

Pero cuando se quedó dormido, era Iris quien invadió sus sueños, acusándolo. Le había pedido que protegiera a su hermana pequeña y, en lugar de eso, se aprovechaba de ella. Peor, la había seducido sabiendo que ella amaba a otro hombre. Su única excusa era que aquel sentimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se sentía avergonzado.

—Lo siento —murmuró en sueños—. Lo siento, Iris —repitió. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. No estaba disculpándose por traicionar la confianza que Iris había puesto en él, sino por el hecho de que Sakura había ocupado su sitio en su corazón. Sakura era su verdadero amor y no había sitio para ninguna otra mujer—. Lo siento, Iris.

* * *

X.

Sakura no dormía en absoluto. Estaba tumbada sobre él, intentando entender lo que había pasado. Cuando le oyó murmurar en sueños, escuchó con el corazón en un puño.

— Lo siento, Iris —había susurrado él.

Sakura se apartó y se quedó mirando al techo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero, un segundo más tarde, se secó las lágrimas y levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

* * *

X.

El sol despertó a Sasuke a la mañana siguiente. Con sorpresa, descubrió que estaba tumbado sobre unos almohadones frente a la chimenea apagada. Y entonces lo recordó todo.

Sakura.

Le había hecho el amor a Sakura.

Ella había estado en sus brazos, con los ojos brillantes... entregada y maravillosa.

Alegremente, se dio la vuelta para abrazarla y hablarle de amor, pero ella no estaba.

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y miró alrededor. La botella de vino y las copas seguían en la chimenea, recordándole cómo había empezado todo.

Se preguntaba si Sakura estaría enfadada. Tendría todo el derecho a estarlo, pero no podía olvidar los recuerdos de su calor y su entrega.

Subió la escalera, llamándola, deseando volver a verla, pero no había rastro de ella. Cuando volvió a la cocina, vestido, encontró una nota en la que sólo decía que se había ido a montar a caballo.

Pero algo no cuadraba. La nota era demasiado escueta, demasiado seca. Aún así, salió de la casa para dirigirse a los establos.

Un minuto más tarde estaba montado sobre Sharingan, un caballo negro que solo él solía usar y cabalgaba en la dirección que solían tomar. Un rato más tarde la vio delante de él, galopando a toda velocidad, con el cabello al viento. Aquella imagen hizo que su corazón se llenara de alegría.

Ella lo saludó en la distancia y redujo el galope.

— Buenos días —sonrió—. Es una mañana preciosa, ¿verdad?

— Maravillosa —asintió él.

— No hay nada como el ejercicio para sentirse bien.

Sakura estaba sonriendo y, sin embargo, había algo raro. Su sonrisa era demasiado amplia. Sasuke quería besarla, pero aquel despliegue de alegría parecía apartarlo.

— Pareces muy contenta esta mañana —aventuró.

— Nunca me he sentido mejor. ¿Te apetece galopar?

— Sakura, espera. Tenemos…

— Primero, vamos a correr un poco.

— No —dijo él—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿De qué? De lo que pasó anoche…

— Ah, eso —lo interrumpió ella, como sin darle importancia. Sasuke la miraba, perplejo—. Sasuke, estuvo muy bien, de verdad, pero no ha significado nada. Los dos estábamos solos y un poco tristes y… bueno, nos consolamos mutuamente —sonrió—. No hay que darle más vueltas.

Después de eso, ella lanzó a su caballo al galope. Sasuke intentaba seguirla, pero su caballo era más viejo y no podía hacerlo. Sakura siempre galopaba a toda velocidad, pero aquella mañana lo hacía de forma salvaje, como si no le importaran las consecuencias. Sasuke la miraba aterrado, esperando que cayera de un momento a otro y, por fin, ocurrió.

Aterrorizado, espoleó a su caballo, pero cuando estaba llegando a su lado, ella se había levantado de un salto.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó, bajando del caballo e intenta tomarla en sus brazos. Para su sorpresa, ella se apartó.

— No ha pasado nada, Sasuke. De verdad. Lo único que espero es que mi caballo no se haya hecho daño.

— A mí sólo me preocupas tú —dijo él con voz ronca—. Ven aquí —añadió, tomándola del brazo.

Aquella vez ella se apartó de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de furia.

— No ha pasado nada —insistió ella, con un tono de voz que Sasuke no conocía—. Estoy bien. Mira—añadió, subiendo de un salto a la silla—. Será mejor que vuelva al establo para que le echen un vistazo al caballo —dijo, acariciando el cuello del animal—. Pobrecito. Ha sido culpa mía.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Sakura iba al trote y Sasuke podría haber cabalgado a su lado, pero iba detrás, desolado por la forma en que su sueño se había roto en pedazos. No había error posible; Sakura le había dicho que lo de la noche anterior no había significado nada para ella, mientras que para él había sido una revelación. Sabía que no había habido otro hombre antes que él. La había obligado a entregarle algo que sólo le pertenecía al hombre al que amaba y ella no podía soportar que la tocase. Lo odiaba y tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Cuando el veterinario comprobó que el caballo no se había hecho daño, volvieron a la casa en silencio. Sakura estaba muy pálida y Sasuke no sabía qué decir.

— Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos a despejarnos un rato. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos esta tarde?

— No, gracias —dijo ella. Sasuke sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. — Faltan solo unos días para la boda, prefiero estar ayudando a mi prima. ¿Podemos regresar a casa?

Durante el viaje de vuelta, Sakura había insistido en sentarse en el asiento trasero, alegando que estaba muy cansada. A través del retrovisor, Sasuke podía verla tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que hubiera llorado.

Sasuke hizo un último esfuerzo cuando llegaron a la casa principal de la hacienda.

— Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad —dijo en la puerta.

— No tienes que pedir disculpas.

— Tú sabes que sí. No sabes cómo siento lo de anoche. No debería haber ocurrido, yo no quería y si supieras cuánto lo siento…

— Lo sé, Sasuke. Dejémoslo estar. Buenas tardes —dijo ella, con frialdad, subiendo las escalera antes de que él pudiera contestar.

X.

* * *

Los días que faltaban para la boda llegaron a su fin, y en el transcurso de todos ellos, Sakura había hecho hasta lo imposible por ignorarlo. Sasuke, sin fuerzas para seguir insistiendo, había volcado toda su atención pasando el tiempo con los hombres de la casa mientras, a la distancia, observaba a Sakura sonreír mientras ultimaba detalles con las mujeres.

Era la mañana del día de la boda, había gente entrando y saliendo, corriendo con arreglos florales hacía el extenso terreno del patio donde una gran y elegante carpa blanca había sido montada junto a una elegante pista de baile, sillas comenzaban a ser acomodadas y todos parecían concentrados en sus tareas.

Llamó a Karin, sabiendo que tenía que hablar con ella, pero ella era una mujer muy lista. Cuando dejó el tercer mensaje en el contestador y ella no devolvía ninguna de sus llamadas, empezó a entender lo que pasaba.

No insistió más y fue así como ella desapareció de su vida.

Se enteraba de lo que Sakura hacía por medio de Naruto y, a pesar de que había decidido no insistir más, la opresión de su pecho parecía no querer desaparecer y tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlo.

Ya se había bañado y se encontraba arreglándose el moño de su traje, en unas cuantas horas comenzaría la boda religiosa en la iglesia del pueblo y tanto él, como los demás hombres, habían tomado la casa de invitados para arreglarse y así impedir que los novios se vieran.

— Tío Sasuke —Asuka entró a la habitación donde todos se encontraban cambiándose, se veía realmente preciosa con su vestido blanco con flores y su cabello rizado adornado con moños a los lados— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

— ¡Qué bonita estás, Su! —Exclamó Naruto, con su sonrisa radiante.

— Preciosa —Apoyó Neji, sonriendo a su sobrina.

La pequeña se sonrojó.

— Gracias. —Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro— ¿Tío Sasuke?

— Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

— Mamá dice que si puedes venir un momento a la casa principal —Respondió— Ella y la abuela quieren que las ayudes a subir unas flores para la iglesia.

— Yo también puedo ir, Su.

— No, papá. Mamá dijo que si no consigues que Kaname-chan quede presentable con su traje, dormirás en el sofá —Dijo, viendo con una sonrisa como su hermanito se removía e intentaba quitarse el traje. Itachi suspiró y bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

Sasuke siguió a su sobrina hasta la casa principal, cuando entró fijó su vista en Sakura quien, en una esponjosa y gruesa bata, preparada té en la cocina. Estaba recién bañada y Sasuke sintió su cuerpo tensarse al saber que bajo la tela, estaba completamente desnuda.

— Asuka, adelántate. Enseguida voy.

— Claro.

Se acercó a Sakura y tomó aire antes de colocarse al otro lado de la meseta. Cuando intentó hablar con ella, ella respondió alegremente, pero negándose a hablar sobre sí misma. Parecía decidida a mantenerlo a distancia y Sasuke no sabía cómo romper esa barrera. Pero él mismo había sido quien la había levantado con su comportamiento y nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

— Sakura, no podemos seguir así —rogó él—. Tenemos que hablar.

— No sé para qué.

— Porque no podemos dejar las cosas así. Siento mucho lo que pasó la otra noche, pero…

— ¿Pasó algo? Ah, sí, claro. Ya me acuerdo.

— No digas eso. Si me odias por hacerte el amor, al menos dímelo. Lo siento. Haré todo lo que quieras para que me perdones, pero no me odies, Sakura.

— ¿Odiarte? —Repitió Sakura, incrédula—. ¿Odiarte?

La amaba tanto que hubiera deseado tomarla en sus brazos y suplicarla que lo amase. Entonces, vio algo en su rostro que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

— ¡Eso es! —exclamó—. Ahora lo entiendo. Siempre ha estado ahí, pero no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ahora sé por qué siempre me has recordado a Iris.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. Siempre Iris. Sigues enamorado de ella, pero no es más que un fantasma que sólo existe en tu imaginación.

— Cariño, deja que te explique…

— No me llames cariño. No lo soy y no lo seré nunca. Nada de lo que digas significa nada para mí.

— No quería hacerte daño —dijo él, humildemente—. Intenta perdonarme, aunque yo nunca podré perdonarme a mí mismo.

— Tú no sabes cuándo le haces daño a la gente, Sasuke. No te das ni cuenta. Vete y déjame en paz. No quiero volver a hablar de esto. No queda nada que puedas… —pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se le atragantaron las lágrimas.

— Sakura… —susurró él, acercándose, pero ella lo apartó.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, tomando en manos la bandeja con varias tazas de té— Es el día de Hinata y Naruto y no quiero hacer nada que los disguste. Así que no te acerques a mí en lo que resta del día, es más, no te acerques a mí en lo que te queda de vida. Si me disculpas, hay una boda que celebrar.

La observó salir de la cocina refrenando sus impulsos por seguirla, besarla, y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

Sasuke sabía que ella no querría escucharlo. Nunca había visto tanta tristeza en el rostro de nadie y era él quien la había causado.

Después de tantos años había encontrado a su amor, el auténtico amor de su vida y tenía que enfrentarse con la verdad que lo había perdido en el mismo momento de encontrarlo.

Qué ironía.

X.

* * *

**Fin de capítulo 14**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

¡Penúltimo capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció? Al fin Sasukito ha caído en las garras del amor y le toca sufrir aunque sea un poco. En el próximo capítulo será ya la boda donde Sasuke tendrá que enfrentar todo lo que Sakura ha guardado en este tiempo, también se sabrá la historia tras el tatuaje de Sakura (¿Lo recuerdan?) igualmente sabremos cómo fue cuando estos dos se conocieron por primera vez, y alguna que otra cosilla que hará que de una vez Sasuke sepa cuan equivocado está.

El próximo será el final y, por lo tanto, algo más largo que éste y solamente faltará el epilogo.

Espero sus comentarios.

Mis más grandes agradecimientos a todos los que comentan, los que me siguen en mi página (¡Ya casi 50 me gusta!) y a todos los que de una u otra manera me demuestran su apoyo.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en **Facebook: /MissHotnuts**

Un review es una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	15. Nuestros sentimientos

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. **_Nuestros__ sentimientos._ Te amo.

.

* * *

**.**

Sasuke se arregló la pajarita de su traje y luego se pasó la mano por su alborotado cabello, suspiró ante el desolado rostro que le mostraba el espejo. Estaba en la entrada de la iglesia, todos los invitados ya se encontraban en sus asientos y Naruto esperaba impaciente en el altar; solamente esperaban por la señal de la madre de Hinata para que tanto los padrinos como las damas de honor y la novia empezaran su recorrido por el pasillo.

— Bien, ya es la hora. —Comentó la señora Hyuuga, golpeó ligeramente la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto donde la novia terminaba de alistarse— Hinata, cariño, ya es el momento.

— ¡Vamos!

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y Hinata salió con su hermoso vestido blanco, straple, con una falda esponjosa y llena de brillos, su cabello recogido en un elegante moño con el flequillo cayéndole sobre sus ojos, un hermoso velo largo con flores bordadas y detalles en pedrería y un sutil pero resaltador maquillaje.

— ¡Estás divina, Hina! —Exclamó Ino, aferrada al brazo de Sai.

— Gracias —Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta aún abierta— ¡Saku, es hora!

— Ya voy —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación— Por esto te digo que odio los tacones.

Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo y besarla hasta que se les olvidara la necesidad humana de respirar. ¡Estaba hermosa! La parte de arriba era una especie de top de manta color blanco, le dejaba un hombro descubierto y el otro tenía dos tiras (una por delante y otra por detrás del hombro) que al final tenía unos toques color rosa, dándole el efecto de que estuviera des tintado, el top le llegaba por debajo del busto por lo que su vientre plano y adornado con un pequeño arete quedaba al descubierto; La falda le quedaba a la cadera y le llegaba unos centímetros encima de los tobillos, era amplia y en tiras onduladas que tenían el mismo efecto en color rosa al final, tenía zapatillas plateadas le daban el toque elegante. Su cabello estaba completamente rizado y tenía una flor de Sakura de un lado.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó Itachi— Estás preciosa, cuñada.

Preciosa era quedarse corto, pensó Sasuke. Itachi tomó de la mano a Sakura y la hizo dar una vuelta logrando que el corazón de Sasuke latiera a ritmos no pensados, su espalda tenía una buena parte descubierta y, al ser la falda a la cadera, dejaba a la vista el final de la columna y aquel curioso tatuaje de una luna con una "S" en cada punta.

— Bien, todos en posición.

A la orden de Hana Hyuuga todos empezaron a formar una fila, la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir empezando con Ten-Ten y Neji, seguidamente Ino y Sai y luego Itachi con Iris.

— Saku, es tú turno —Pronunció su tía— Ven y toma del brazo a Sasuke.

Sakura apretó los labios y vaciló antes de hacerlo. Al sentir el delgado y suave brazo de la pelirrosa enlazado con el suyo, el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró a ritmos insospechados.

— Estás hermosa, Sakura.

La mencionada rodó los ojos y habló en un susurro.

— Ahórrate los halagos, hago esto solo porque es la boda de mi prima. No te entusiasmes.

Balazo directo al corazón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquel pasillo y, cuando se encontraban a mitad del camino, Sasuke empezó a experimentar una extraña sensación y su imaginación comenzó a caminar para inmediatamente echarse a correr.

Tan solo por un momento fingió para sí que ambos no eran los padrinos, si no que se encaminaban por aquel pasillo hacía el punto de compartir su vida por el resto de sus días.

¿Estaba mal imaginar que esa era su boda con Sakura y olvidar que ésta no quería volver a saber nada de él?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus locos pensamientos que antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta habían llegado al final del pasillo y él, de vuelta a la cruel realidad. Sakura se deshizo el agarre sin vacilar siquiera tomando rápidamente su lugar junto a las demás mujeres, Sasuke caminó con lentitud hasta situarse a un lado de Naruto. Pasó su mano sobre el brazo que antes había estado enlazado con el de Sakura y, casi podía jurar, que su calor seguía ahí torturándolo lentamente.

Dirigió su mirada al frente para ver a su preciosa sobrina recorrer el pasillo mientras tiraba pétalos de colores, con un curioso mohín en la cara expresando su incomodidad ante la atención de todo el mundo sobre ella. Cuando al fin terminó el recorrido la marcha nupcial inundó cada rincón del lugar, todos se pusieron de pie y admiraron a la hermosa novia recorrer el pasillo del brazo de su padre.

Cuando Hiashi entregó el bazo de su hija a su futuro marido, Hinata le dedico una mirada de amor a Naruto que consiguió sacar en Sasuke un deje de envidia. ¡Que no daría él porque Sakura lo mirara de la misma forma!

Miró a la pelirrosa dueña de sus pensamientos y la observó limpiarse algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo que su hermana le ofreció.

Realmente había fastidiado las cosas, ¿Cierto?

— Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...

* * *

X.

El patio de la hacienda Haruno estaba repleto de gente bajo aquel elegante toldo blanco adornado con pequeñas luces a los lados y candelabros en el techo. Sasuke llevó a sus labios una copa de vino mientras se quitada, por fin, el estúpido moño del traje.

Había anochecido con rapidez, y ahora los invitados se encontraban ubicados en las muchas mesas de mantel blanco con moños rojos en el respaldo de las sillas, un hermoso jarrón de considerable altura lleno de agua con pequeñas flores dentro y un ramo de rosas en la cima y pequeñas velas alrededor de éste adornaban el centro de cada una de las mesas sumado a la elegante y fina vajilla.

Desde que habían entrado al lugar de la fiesta y que su madre lo había arrastrado para que se sentara en la mesa con su familia, Sasuke no había perdido todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura. Ésta se encontraba sentaba frente a su mesa, pero la pista de baile los separaba, estaba con su familia y en esos momentos se reía por algo que su padre le contaba.

Su risa, ¿Cuánto tendría que faltar antes de que pudiera volverla a oír reír frente a él?

— Atención, por favor —Llamó el maestro de ceremonias— Demos la bienvenida al señor y la señora Uzumaki...

Los nuevos esposos entraron con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros mientras los invitados los recibían con aplausos, llegaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar haciendo que Naruto y Hinata efectuaran su primer baile como esposos.

— Invitamos a acompañar a la pareja a las damas de honor y sus acompañantes así como los padrinos.

Sasuke se puso de pie, odiaba esa parte de las bodas y sobretodo el bailar pero, si con eso podía tener aunque fuera unos minutos a Sakura entre sus brazos, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces; Observó como Itachi e Iris obligaban a Sakura a ponerse de pie y la arrastraban, prácticamente, hasta la pista de baile. Sasuke solo tardó unos segundos en llegar frente a ellos.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Protestó la pelirrosa.

— Es solo un baile, hermanita.

— Pero yo no quiero bailar con él —Murmuró entre dientes— Ni hoy ni... —Detuvo abruptamente su discurso al ver al pelinegro frente a ella, suspiró derrotada y en cuestión de segundos tenía la mano de Sasuke aferrándose a su cintura y otra entrelazada con su mano mientras ella, posaba su única mano libre sobre su hombro.

Empezaron a moverse al compás de la suave música, Sakura apretó los labios, por un lado quería aferrarse más a él pero por otro su dignidad le decía que no lo hiciera que él no se merecía que aún le dedicase pensamientos. Nunca antes una canción le había durado una eternidad.

Por su parte, Sasuke, se concentraba en sentir el delgado cuerpo de la mujer que amaba frente a él. Tenerla así de cerca, aspirar su dulce aroma a cerezos le hacía recordar la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos, las escenas llegaban a su mente como si fuera una película. Acercó más a él el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y esta soltó un quejido en protesta.

— No te confundas —Le dijo en voz baja.

— Por favor, Sakura. Ayúdame a entenderte, me tienes confundido.

— ¿Yo te tengo confundido? —Soltó una pequeña risa— Creo que estás invirtiendo los papeles a tu conveniencia.

— ¿De verdad? Pues entonces no sé que me perdí. Solo recuerdo que una noche estábamos haciendo el amor, creía que estábamos bien y al día siguiente despiertas con ésta extraña actitud; Te pedí perdón por haber traspasado la línea, si eso no fue lo que te molestó entonces ¿Por qué no me dices que fue?

— Para empezar no estábamos haciendo el amor, fue solo sexo. No confundas. Y en segunda, no creía que tú, precisamente tú, fueras tan estúpido para no comprender.

— ¿Estúpido? ¿Ahora soy estúpido? —Ambos detuvieron su baile— ¡De verdad, Sakura!

Antes de que la mencionada pudiera siquiera responder, alguien tocó el hombro de Sasuke obligándolos a los dos dirigir su mirada hacía el recién llegado.

— Creo que es momento de cambiar de pareja.

— ¡Sasori! —Exclamó Sakura abrazándolo— ¿Dónde estabas? Te mandé mensajes pero no me contestaste.

Un tic se formó en la ceja izquierda del pelirrojo y Sasuke decidió que el techo era más interesante de ver.

— Sí, estuve... ocupado con ciertos asuntos.

— Hermoso reencuentro y todo —Dijo Sasuke haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo y tomando a Sakura de los hombros— Nosotros tenemos una conversación.

— ¿La tenemos?

— Sí.

— Yo no opino lo mismo —Contestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y apartándose para volver a lado de Sasori.

— Es por él, ¿No? —Dijo— A él es a quién amas y por eso estás tan enfadada conmigo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso no me quieres dar una explicación!

Sakura apretó los dientes y volteó para encararlo, lo miró de tal manera que Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en la boca del estomago.

— ¿Quieres que te explique? ¡Perfecto!

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el escenario donde la banda terminaba de tocar, le susurró algo al cantante y éste asintió sonriendo entregándole el micrófono.

— Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada quiero felicitar a la hermosa pareja. Naruto, Hinata les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo —Les sonrió para luego mirar con seriedad a Sasuke— Ésta canción la quiero dedicar a todas aquellas personas que hacen daño sin mirar hacia atrás y que no entienden nunca de razones...

Sakura miró unos segundos al suelo mientras la melodía comenzaba a sonar. Cuando el momento llegó alzó de nuevo la mirada y comenzó a cantar:

**Todo llega a su fin**

**No puedo dejarte ir**

**Maldita soledad**

**Quererte es lo que amo más.**

.

Miró a Sasuke mientras comenzaba a entonar la siguiente estrofa.

**Robaste mi corazón y estoy mal**

**No te puedo dejar de pensar**

**Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz**

**Cuando dices adiós**

**Y me cuesta aceptar.**

Cerró los ojos y se aferró al micrófono. Sasuke no podía pensar en nada, más bien, no quería.

**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**

**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**

**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**

**Quiero que estés junto a mí**

**Yo quiero estar en su lugar.**

**Tienes que entender...**

**Que no fue mi intención.**

**Es algo en mi interior**

**No debo negármelo**

**Es un desastre lo ves**

**Te lo dije una vez**

**Que podría morir.**

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y luego, por una fracción de segundo, hacia donde estaba su hermana y sus amigos.

**Siento pena por mi corazón**

**Si me dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar.**

**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**

**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**

**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**

**Quiero que estés junto a mí**

**Yo quiero estar en su lugar.**

**Porque quiero tenerte para mí**

**Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí**

Miró de nueva cuenta a Sasuke y alzó su brazo apuntándolo con el dedo

**Y yo no, no puedo estar si tú te vas**

**Quiero que estés junto a mí**

Todos aguantaron la respiración y Sasuke se sintió el ser más canalla del universo cuando Sakura, antes de entonar la siguiente línea apuntó a Iris.

**Yo quiero estar en su lugar.**

Antes de terminar miró por última vez a Sasuke con ojos cristalinos y unas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro y Sasuke prefirió estar muerto antes de ver esa imagen de ella.

**Tienes que entender…**

**Que no fue mi intención.**

Los demás invitados, que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba aclamaron a Sakura con aplausos al terminar la canción. La pelirrosa miró unos segundos más a Sasuke antes de salir corriendo entre las ovaciones del público y las miradas preocupadas de su familia.

— Creo que ahora es cuando vas tras ella —Le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa de lado— Ella ya ha sufrido bastante ¿No crees? Siempre ha sido tan obvia hacía sus sentimientos y es tan noble que, cuándo lo supe, no podía creer que te la merecieras. Tantos años y ella sigue peleando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sasori negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Olvídalo. No me corresponde a mí. —Lo miró fijamente— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con ella! Pero eso sí, desperdicia ésta oportunidad o hazla sufrir y te juro que no volveré a dejarte el camino libre y me la llevaré de tu lado.

Sasuke solo logró asentir mientras echaba a correr hacía donde había ido Sakura.

— Vaya, creo que al final eres el típico amigo puesto en la friend-zone.

Sasori sonrió tensamente, con su tic en la ceja ante de mirar a Asuka quién, cruzada de brazos, miraba hacía donde su tío había salido corriendo.

— ¿No es tarde para que los bebés sigan despiertos?

Asuka rió.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Le sonrió— En el fondo, eres una buena persona, Sasori.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Eso significa que regresarás a mi club de fans?

Asuka bufó.

— No tienes tanta suerte. Una parte de mí te sigue odiando, Akasuna. —Terminó de decir antes de darse medía vuelta y regresar a su mesa.

— Niños —Susurró.

* * *

X.

Sakura corrió tomando su falda con una mano para no tropezar, llegó hasta el pequeño puente sobre el lago de la hacienda. Tomó con las dos manos un parte y se inclinó hacia el frente soltando un grito de frustración y liberando su llanto.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Ocultó su rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba, a los pocos minutos escucho el crujir de una rama y descubrió su rostro para observar a Sasuke, quién comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

— Sakura...

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¡Pues no es necesario! ¡Suficiente me he humillado yo sola!

— Sakura, no es eso. Yo... no sé qué decir.

— No te estoy pidiendo que digas nada, solo vete.

— No puedo irme, ¡No viéndote así!

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, genio?

Sasuke apretó los puños.

— Sé que he arruinado las cosas. No sabía... Nunca imagine que te sintieras desplazada por Iris... Que te sintieras menos por la atención que yo le prestaba. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido... Si me lo hubieras dicho, Sakura! —La miró arrepentido— Ahora comprendo que me odies. Después de todo te hice el amor cuando tenías dentro de ti todos esos sentimientos... que lo hiciera mientras deseabas estar en la posición que tu hermana tiene ahora. Estar casada, tener hijos...

— Espera, ¡Espera un momento! —Sakura lo miró como si le estuviera explicando que tenía tres ojos— ¿Crees que estoy así porque me siento inferior a Iris?

— Bueno, no sé si inferior pero acabas de expresar tus deseos de estar en el lugar de ella. Y ella está casada... y tanto Itachi como yo la adorábamos desde siempre. ¿Es eso Sakura? ¿Hubieras querido que te prestáramos más atención? —La voz dulce que estaba empleando hicieron que Sakura se sintiera como una niña a la que le están explicando por qué tiene que ir a la escuela— ¿Tienes sentimientos por mi hermano?

— ¡Oh, por dios! —Soltó con un grito ahogado— ¡¿Es que tú eres lento o qué demonios te pasa?! ¡IRIS, IRIS, IRIS! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar ella presente entre tú y yo? ¡No tengo ningún complejo de inferioridad! ¡Y mucho menos culpo a mi hermana o la envidio por la vida que tiene! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de que tengas algún extraño mal en el ojo que solo te permita ver con claridad a Iris!

— Sakura...

— ¡NO! ¡Sakura nada! ¡Ya haz hablando suficiente, ahora me toca a mí! —Se acercó a él hasta tenerlo frente— ¡Toda la culpa es tuya! ¡Tuya por ser un imbécil! ¡Y mía por creer todo lo que dices desde que te conocí! Dime, Sasuke ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar por qué te molestaba tanto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— Siempre pensé que de alguna manera me odiabas.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

— Nunca te he odiado, Sasuke —Se puso de espaldas y apoyo la espalda contra la madera del puente— Solo me fastidiaba la manera en que adorabas a mi hermana y, haciéndote esas infantiles bromas, esperaba que te fijarás en mí. Era como decirte "¡Hey! Aquí estoy, no solo Iris es una Haruno".

— ¡Eso es absurdo, Saku! Por supuesto que sabía que estabas ahí.

— ¿Oh, sí? Dime Sasuke, ¿Cuántos pensamientos estaban dedicados a mí? Ninguno, en todos estaba Iris y solamente ella. Bueno, supongo que quizás si pensabas en mí pero, ¿Cuántos de esos pensamientos no incluían el querer atarme de manos y boca y encerrarme en el sótano para que tú tuvieras tiempo de adorar a mi hermana? Ninguno, otra vez. ¿O estoy mintiendo?

Sasuke abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero, al ver que era imposible, la cerró y desvió la mirada afirmando con su silencio la acusación de Sakura.

— ¿Lo ves? Era como si hubieran formateado tu cerebro, borrando todo lo que conociste antes de Iris y dejando, en su lugar, puras imágenes de ella e instrucciones de adorar cada movimiento. Respóndeme algo, ¿Quién fue tu primer amigo cuando llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te dio la bienvenida?

Sasuke frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta.

— Fue Iris...

Sakura lo miró, intentando contener las lágrimas.

— Error. No fue ella.

— Lo fue... recuerdo que fue aquí mismo.

— ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible si mi hermana no puede venir aquí? ¿Se te olvida que estamos sobre agua?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tenía razón, Iris tenía fobia al agua desde, siendo pequeña, quedo sumergida en el mar cuando su padre intentaba enseñarle a nadar y desde entonces no se acerca a ningún lugar sea playa, mar o lago por lo que, en efecto, nunca había querido acercarse al puente.

— Lo había olvidado. ¿Entonces...?

— Fui yo.

Sasuke se sorprendió y la miró mientras el reflejo de la luna realzaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— Te ayudaré a recordar. —Se cruzó de brazos— Era una noche como hoy, con una luna preciosa en el cielo, mis padres habían ofrecido una fiesta por el nuevo contrato de mi padre con el tuyo y para darles la bienvenida a ustedes que se mudaban desde Japón. Nunca me habían gustado mucho esas celebraciones. Muchos adultos y pocos niños, ya sabes. Así que me salí y fui al único lugar que me hacía sentir tranquila.

— Viniste aquí —Susurró Sasuke empezando a recordar, se apoyó en el otro extremo del puente.

— Sí, me senté aquí a contemplar la luna cuando de repente me di cuenta que tenía compañía.

— Era yo...

.

_Un pequeño Sasuke de nueve años caminaba por el extenso patio de la Hacienda. Era nuevo en aquel pueblo en el medio de la nada, se habían tenido que mudar por la nueva sociedad de su padre dejando a tras a Japón y sonriéndole a Londres. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y algo triste. No solo tenía que hacer nuevos amigos si no que, por su peculiar forma de ser, sospechaba que tardaría un buen tiempo en hacerlo._

_La fiesta a la que habían asistido era en casa de los Haruno, unos muy buenos amigos de sus padres, pero estaba rodeado de puros adultos por lo que decidió salirse y explorar. Llegó hasta un puente en el que visualizó una figura sentada, con las piernas extendidas y con algo entre las manos._

_Era una niña, seguramente de su edad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba frente a ella guardó rápidamente lo que tenía entre manos en el bolsillo de su vestido rojo. Se puso de pie y la luz de la luna la iluminó._

_Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron, era un niña muy bonita con exótico cabello rosa, relucientes ojos verdes y piel clara. Sus mejillas teñidas en un suave color rosa le daban un toque encantador._

— _Hola —Saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa— ¿Estás en la fiesta? —Sasuke solo asintió— Me llamo Sakura._

— _Sasuke._

— _Mucho gusto, Sasuke-Kun —Sonrió— No te había visto antes._

— _Nos acabamos de mudar —Contestó._

— _Oh, ¡Entonces tú eres un Uchiha!_

— _Sí, ¿Cómo sabes?_

— _Yo soy Haruno, mis papás son amigos de los tuyos._

_Sasuke parpadeó._

— _Oh..._

_Sakura rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró sonrió._

— _Sasuke-Kun..._

— _Dime._

_La pequeña sacó una bolsa con dulces perfumados amarrada en con un lazo azul y se la extendió. Sasuke colocó sus manos como base al tiempo que Sakura dejaba caer la bolsa sobre ellas._

— _Son dulces perfumados, ¿Te gustan?_

_Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de emoción._

— _Por supuesto. Wow, es raro encontrar a alguien que le gusten._

— _Lo sé. Yo no conozco a nadie... bueno ahora te conozco a ti. Sasuke-Kun._

— _Dime —Contestó mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca. Miró a la niña que le sonreía abiertamente._

— _¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!_

_Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron, era la primera persona en decirle aquello._

— _Gra-gracias..._

.

Sakura suspiró.

— No tenía muchos amigos por aquel entonces, las demás niñas pensaban que yo me comportaba como un niño y los niños... bueno, ya sabes, no les gustaba socializar con el género femenino, por eso cuando te conocí, pensé que había encontrado a mi primer amigo. ¿Recuerdas como pasamos horas platicando?

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

— Sí. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que nuestros dientes comenzaron a castañear del frío.

— Fue entonces cuando te sugerí ir a casa, y te compartí mi bebida secreta.

Sasuke la miró, conmocionado.

— El chocolate con malvaviscos.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí, pero eso no importó. Iris hizo acto de presencia y tú te olvidaste de mí.

.

— _No me gusta el chocolate dulce, Saku._

_En tan solo unas horas, los dos pequeños se habían caído realmente bien. Ahora mismo estaban en la cocina mientras Sakura se movía de un lado a otro echando un líquido caliente en dos tazas._

— _Es chocolate amargo, ya verás. —Echó unos malvaviscos en las tazas y le entregó una. Sasuke la aceptó y tomó un sorbo. Sakura lo imitó— ¿Y bien?_

— _Cielos, tengo que admitirlo está delicioso._

_La sonrisa que Sakura le dedicó hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara._

— _¡Te lo dije! Oye... ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación y jugar videojuegos?_

_Sasuke arrugó la frente._

— _Las niñas no juegan videojuegos._

— _Bueno, yo sí._

— _¡No te creo!_

_Sakura sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su vestido aquel aparato que tan recelosamente había guardado antes de que el pelinegro lo viera, una vez fuera, Sasuke soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y Sakura le sacó la lengua triunfante mientras movía su PSP._

— _Ahora mismo intento batir mi record en Mario Bross._

— _¡Eres increíble, Saku!_

_La mencionada se sonrojo mientras Sasuke tomaba su PSP en sus manos y lo admiraba. Sakura me mordió el labio inferior, emocionada._

— _Y también tengo un..._

— _¡Saku!_

_La pelirrosa giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana, de diez años, entrar a la cocina con su bonito vestido de olanes._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Vamos a cortar el pastel de bienvenida. Tienes que venir. Oh, ¿Quién es tú nuevo amigo? —Preguntó sonriendo._

_Sakura juntó las manos, entusiasmada._

— _Oh, el es Sasuke y vamos a jugar juntos videojuegos. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? —Volteó a verlo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía— ¿Sasuke...?_

_El pelinegro había desviado su atención del PSP desde que la Haruno mayor había entrado a la cocina, la veía fijamente con ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas._

— _Hola, soy Iris. La hermana mayor de Saku._

— _Iris... —Murmuró el pelinegro._

— _Ahora vamos a cortar el pastel, ¿Vienes conmigo? Luego puedo mostrarte la sala de juegos._

_Sasuke asintió, dejó el PSP sobre un banquito y siguió a Iris._

— _Sasuke —Llamó Sakura, él volteó— Íbamos a jugar en mi cuarto._

_El pelinegro vaciló unos segundos y miró a Iris para dirigir luego su mirada a Sakura._

— _Sí... quizás luego. Adiós._

_Cuando el pelinegro y su hermana salieron, Sakura se dejó caer en un banco. Tomó el PSP y comenzó a jugar._

.

— Desde ese día comprendí que estabas totalmente perdido y empecé a aborrecer la manera en que idolatrabas a Iris —Dijo Sakura— Por eso comencé a molestarte, quería ver si de alguna u otra manera recordabas que por unas horas habías sido mi amigo. Pero fue imposible, era como si esa noche en la que te conocí hubiera sido un sueño.

— Sakura... lo siento.

— Eso ya no importa, Sasuke. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Sí que importa! Y más ahora que yo...

— ¿Qué tú qué? ¿Qué has tomado mi virginidad?

— ¡Sakura!

— Ya no soy esa niña que esperaba tener de vuelta a su amigo, ya me cansé. —Sakura comenzó a caminar.

— Sakura, espera...

Ella volteó.

— No, Sasuke. Ya he esperado demasiado. —Borró los rastros de lágrimas con la cara interna de su mano— Sigue idolatrando a Iris si quieres, Cásate con Karin y vive en un bota. ¡Ya me da igual! Por fin has ganado. Tú tenías razón, no tienes por qué estar cuidando de una niña como yo. Te dejo en paz, no volveré a molestarte. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Mientras observaba a Sakura alejarse a la distancia, Sasuke sintió que algo terminaba de romperse por dentro de él.

La había perdido.

* * *

X.

Sasuke durmió mal y por fin se levantó de la cama, agotado. Naruto estaba en la cocina, preparando unas tostadas.

— ¿Quieres una? —preguntó su amigo, alegremente.

— Sí. ¿No deberías estar en tú luna de miel?

— Saldremos en un par de horas. Las paradisiacas islas de Hawai nos esperan.

— Bien por ti —Murmuró bebiendo una taza de café. Miró la laptop de Naruto tenía sobre la mesa— ¿Puedo checar mi correo?

— Seguro.

Sasuke estudió las entradas de sus correos nuevos, la mayoría de ellos propaganda y recordatorios de los pagos que tenía que hacer, pero entre todas ellas descubrió una con la dirección de correo electrónico de Iris, enviada hacía poco más de una semana . Sasuke siempre había sentido alegría al recibir una carta de ella, pero aquel día no sentía nada.

Tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba leyendo y tuvo que leer la frase tres veces para creer lo que veían sus ojos:

_Me rompía el corazón ver lo enamorada que estabas de Sasuke durante aquellos años…_

Sasuke se restregó los ojos y volvió a leer el encabezamiento de la carta: _Querida Sakura_, decía.

Perplejo, subió el puntero hasta la sección de remitente y destinatario. Su nombre estaba escrito en él, de modo que Iris debía haberles escrito a los dos y se había equivocado al enviar los correos. Sabía que no debería seguir leyendo, pero también sabía que no podía evitarlo.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que me escribiste y espero que sea porque estás demasiado ocupada enamorando a Sasuke._

_Me parece que estás siendo muy inteligente para haber llegado dónde estás sin que él haya sospechado nada. Pero, claro, Sasuke siempre ha sido un poco cándido en lo que se refiere a las cosas del amor. Muy inteligente con los números, pero emocionalmente ciego. Si no fuera así, se habría dado cuenta de que estabas loca por él cuando tenías quince años (Incluso desde antes, he de decir). Aunque, como te pasabas la vida volviéndole loco, supongo que no podemos culparlo._

_Me rompía el corazón ver lo enamorada que estabas de Sasuke durante aquellos años. Pero cuando volviste de Montreal, el patito feo se había convertido en un cisne y estoy segura de que Sasuke se va a volver loco por ti._

_Admito que tenía mis dudas cuando me sugeriste que le pidiera a Sasuke que cuidara de ti en Konoha porque, francamente, esperaba que te hubieras olvidado de él. También confiaba en que, cuando volvieras a verlo, te darías cuenta de que estabas enamorada de un sueño. Pero veo que sigues tan loca por él como siempre._

_Por ahora, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Hacer que te llevara a bailar y que ahora estén más tiempo solos ya que Ino ha decidido ser celestina ha sido muy buena idea (la pobre Ino siempre ha sido encantadora), aunque no me parece bien que le hayas mentido sobre Rock._

_Por cierto, Rock vino por aquí hace un par de días. Parece un chico estupendo y me contó su teoría de que estabas enamorada de alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que le dije quién era. Descuida, juró que no dirá nada y le aseguré que Sasuke no tenía ni idea, así que no se lo dirá. Aunque creo que seguirá luchando hasta que, por lo menos, cenes con él y se lo confirmes cara a cara._

_Llámame pronto y cuéntame cómo estás. Estoy deseando ser la dama de honor en tu boda. Sólo espero que Sasuke no vuelva a hacerte daño._

Lentamente, Sasuke cerró la laptop, sintiendo como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Era una conspiración y él era la víctima. Todo lo que Sakura había hecho desde que llegó a Konoha había tenido un solo objetivo: ponerle un anillo en la nariz para llevarlo al altar, mientras Iris e Ino actuaban como damas de honor. Y él que anoche se había sentido culpable.

Qué rápidamente se había sentido atraído hacia ella, cuánta ternura había sentido, qué encantadora había sido Sakura. Y él lo había creído todo. De repente, se sintió tan furioso que no podía disimularlo. Alzó la mirada y miró no solo a su rubio amigo si no al resto de la familia quien en ese momento entraba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

— Es una conspiración —explicó Sasuke—. Sakura me ha puesto una trampa.

— ¿Acabas de darte cuenta?

Sasuke se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

— ¿_Tú_ lo sabías?

— Supe que Sakura estaba loca por ti media hora después de conocerla. Y creo que Ino tardó menos.

— Como diez minutos o así —Respondió la rubia.

— Mis amigos —dijo Sasuke con amargura.

—Una noche, Sakura me lo contó todo. Que se había enamorado de ti con quince años, pero que tú sólo tenías ojos para su hermana.

— Entonces, yo tenía razón. Ella intentaba apartarme de Iris…

— Si Iris hubiera estado enamorada de ti, Sakura no hubiera podido separaros.

— Vaya, veo que también te ha convencido a ti.

— Claro. Y yo prometí ayudarla. Ella es lo que necesitas para no convertirte en un viejo insoportable.

— ¿Estás diciendo que todas esas tonterías entre tú y ella no eran más que un numerito? ¿Cuándo salías con ella y la besuqueabas en la puerta, lo hacías por mí?

— Sakura no me hubiera besado por otra razón —admitió tristemente Naruto—. Te quiere a ti. No me preguntes por qué. Pero funcionó. No podías soportar verla en mis brazos.

— No podía soportar verla con un tipo indeseable como tú —corrigió él.

— No te engañes. Tenías celos, pero no ha servido de nada. Ni siquiera todos esos numeritos han conseguido que te des cuenta de que esa chica preciosa y encantadora está enamorada de ti y que tú eres un idiota por no quererla…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que la quiero.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Sakura está loca por ti. ¿Qué más quieres?

— Esa no es la… —la voz de Sasuke se perdió y se quedó mirando al techo. El mundo parecía estar girando sobre su eje. De repente, toda su confusión se deshacía y todo era sencillo y maravilloso. Sobre su cabeza estaba la luz del sol y a sus pies, el camino que llevaba a Sakura y su amor.

Y qué amor. Un amor que había durado años, sin esperanza, desde el otro lado del mundo, Sakura lo amaba. _Sakura lo amaba_.

Un segundo después, subía corriendo hasta su cuarto y aporreaba la puerta con insistencia.

— ¿Qué haces, tío?

Sasuke miró a su sobrina salir del cuarto continuo.

— Tengo que ver a Sakura urgentemente.

— Lo siento, se ha ido. —Contestó Asuka.

— ¿Te dijo a qué hora volverá?

— No va a volver.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó él, mirándola sin entender.

— Se ha ido. Anoche. Y se ha ido para siempre. Estaba muy triste. ¿No serás tú el tonto por el que estaba triste?

— Sí —contestó él—. Yo soy ese tonto. Por favor, dime dónde ha ido.

— No lo sé. Me despertó para despedirse de mí y dijo algo sobre cruzar el océano. No le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a papá y mamá cuando vinieron a despedirse antes de ir al trabajo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Esa era su Sakura y sus dramatismos.

— Pero tiene que haber dicho algo más.

— No. Sólo que iba a cruzar el océano —contestó Asuka, mirándolo con disgusto—. Y el océano es muy grande —añadió— Más te vale que Tía Sakura vuelva o no te volveré a hablar —Terminó cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un porrazo.

Cuando volvió a bajar a se encontró con su familia en la puerta.

— ¿Ya lo han resuelto? —Preguntó Mikoto.

— No está —explicó Sasuke, frenético—. Se ha marchado y Asuka dijo que le comentó algo sobre el extranjero.

— No te pongas nervioso. Seguramente habrá vuelto a Montreal, así que puedes ir tras ella. —Dijo Naruto pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa— Tenemos que ir a nuestra luna de miel aunque no sé si posponerlo. Pareces un hombre en crisis.

— Y nosotros daremos la vuelta por el pueblo, antes de irnos. ¿Deberíamos quedarnos? —Preguntó Ten-Ten.

— No, estoy bien —dijo Sasuke, intentando controlarse—. Tienen razón sobre lo de Montreal. Si ella intentara ponerse en contacto alguien, díganle que… que… ¡maldita sea!

— Se lo diremos —dijo Hinata, mirándolo con pena. — Por cierto, Ino sigue en la casa. Los alcanzará luego.

En cuanto se fueron, Sasuke empezó a llamar a las diferentes compañías aéreas con vuelos a Montreal, pero las listas de pasajeros eran confidenciales y no había manera de convencerlos de que le informaran. Por fin, colgó el teléfono de golpe y se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando la levantó, Ino estaba poniendo una taza de café frente a él.

— Supongo que ya te has enterado.

— Sé que Sakura lo está pasando muy mal, pero no me ha dado detalles.

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

— Me fue a ver a mi habitación anoche, pero no dijo nada de Montreal. De hecho, ni siquiera me dijo que fuera a marcharse.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Sasuke ansiosamente.

— Sólo que por fin había aceptado que nunca podrías amarla porque seguías enamorado de Iris.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Eso es lo que yo le dije, pero me parece que no me hizo caso. Creo que había estado llorando.

— Ino, ¿qué voy a hacer? Estoy llamando a todas las compañías aéreas, pero no consigo que me den la lista de pasajeros.

— Claro que no. Estas cosas se consiguen con mano izquierda. Toma, llama a Shikamaru Nara. Es un investigador privado amigo mío. Y me debe un favor.

Shikamaru estuvo encantado de poder ayudarlo, pero cuando volvió a llamarlo media hora más tarde, seguía sin saber nada. El nombre de Sakura no estaba en la lista de pasajeros a Montreal ni a ninguna otra parte. Shikamaru se negó a presentarle la factura, dejando a Sasuke preguntándose qué era lo que podía deberle a Ino.

— Ino —dijo, con admiración—. Me parece que no sé nada sobre ti.

— Sasuke, querido, nunca te has enterado de nada. Por eso estás en este lío. Llama a Iris, quizás ya se habrá comunicado con ella.

Pero Iris tampoco sabía dónde podía estar Sakura y estaba furiosa con él.

— No me culparás por no haberme enamorado de Sakura cuando tenía quince años o menos —protestó él.

— Claro que no. Sólo era una niña.

— Pues claro.

— Pero no es culpa suya que pareciera el palo de una escoba.

— No era por su aspecto. Era porque siempre estaba atacándome.

— Lo hacía para llamar tu atención. —Contestó, afirmándole la verdad de todo lo que Sakura le había dicho anoche— Una vez me dijo que cuando estabas enfadado con ella, al menos la mirabas. Mientras vivía en Montreal me pedía fotografías tuyas. Yo pensé que se habría olvidado de ti, pero no ha sido así. Cuando volvió y la vi tan guapa y tan estupenda, pensé que se fijaría en otro hombre, pero sigue enamorada de ti.

— Pero tú me has engañado —dijo Sasuke—. Me pediste que cuidara de ella.

— Fue idea de Sakura —explicó Iris tranquilamente.

Sasuke se quedaba helado ante la perfidia de aquellas mujeres

— Se supone que tenías que cuidar de ella y ahora está en alguna parte sola y triste. Y eso es culpa tuya. ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba enamorada?

— Porque siempre he creído que yo estaba enamorado de ti —dijo él, por fin.

— Sasuke, no seas absurdo. Nunca estuviste realmente enamorado de mí. Te gustaba adorarme desde lejos, sin comprometerte. Cuándo te enfrentas con una mujer de carne y hueso que te quiere, te apartas. Si le pasa algo a Sakura, tú serás el responsable —añadió ella, antes de colgar, dejando a Sasuke mirando el teléfono, estupefacto.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que es culpa mía?

— Porque es culpa tuya —dijo Ino—. Todos hemos intentado ayudarte a ver la luz.

— Ah, sí, claro, tú también estabas en la conspiración, es verdad.

— Bueno, yo hice un pequeño papel. Me fui del apartamento para que Sakura y tú estuvieran solos, arreglé lo de tu celular apagado y mantuve a Karin alejada. Sakura te hacía feliz, Sasuke, y eso te convertía en un hombre mejor. Te reías, te animabas, incluso hacías bromas. Está claro que es la chica para ti. Todos tus amigos hemos estado intentando ayudarte y tú vas y lo estropeas. —Terminó de decir para agarrar su bolso y salir de la casa.

* * *

X.

La casa parecía extrañamente silenciosa aquella noche. Había estado silencioso cuando Sakura se había ido, pero era diferente. Entonces no sabía lo que había perdido. En aquel momento lo sabía bien. Amaba a Sakura, más que eso, la adoraba. Ella le había abierto a la vida y había llenado su mundo de alegría. ¿Y cómo le había devuelto aquellos maravillosos regalos? Rompiendo su corazón y haciendo que se marchara. Quizá en aquel momento no tenía un techo bajo el que guarecerse.

La acusación de Iris de que él sólo quería adorarla de lejos sin tener que comprometerse le había dolido. ¿Realmente él era así?, se preguntaba.

Recordaba algo que Naruto había dicho cuando le había hablado de Iris: «Entonces, esa es tu excusa para evitar los compromisos. Una excusa muy conveniente, desde luego».

¿Habría sido esa fidelidad a Iris una manera de no comprometerse de verdad con nadie? ¿O había estado esperando inconscientemente que Sakura creciera? Le gustaría creer eso último, porque lo haría sentirse mejor sobre sí mismo. En aquel momento, se sentía como un canalla.

Aún cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo y a sabiendas que tendría que levantarse muy temprano para el viaje de regreso a Konoha, estuvo despierto durante horas y, cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, un ruido lo despertó. No podía oír nada, pero algo en la cualidad del silencio le decía que no estaba solo.

Entonces escuchó un sonido ahogado en la otra habitación y saltó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Quizás Asuka se había levantado, se decía. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. En la habitación de Sakura, podía ver una sombra recortada contra la ventana.

La idea de que un ladrón estuviera en el sitio en el que ella había dormido hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y se lanzó sobre la sombra con todas sus fuerzas. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, pero luchaba vigorosamente y casi le dejó sin aliento. Intentaba sujetarle los brazos a los lados, pero en ese momento, el hombre dio un tirón y los dos cayeron sobre la cama.

— ¡Ahora! —Exclamó Sasuke, buscando el interruptor de la lámpara—. Espero que tenga una explicación… —Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase.

— Hola, Sasuke.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué demonios…? —empezó a decir. Después, olvidándose de todo, la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra él—. Oh, Sakura, Sakura —murmuró. Ella le devolvió el abrazo sin palabras y él la besó una y otra vez, como para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba realmente a su lado—. Me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación por ti. ¿Qué pretendías asustándome así? Creí que eras un ladrón y podría haberte hecho daño.

— Más bien, yo podría haberte hecho daño. Estaba ganando la pelea.

— ¡En tus sueños!

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, pero Sasuke no la soltaba y ella no intentaba apartarse.

— Sakura, ¿dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes. Creí que no volverías nunca.

— Y me he ido.

— De eso nada —dijo él, apretándola más fuerte.

— Quería entrar y salir rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En realidad, no estoy aquí.

— A mí me pareces muy real, pero quizá sea mejor que me asegure —dijo él, besándola de nuevo, fiera, posesivamente, hablándole de su amor sin palabras. Sakura lo besaba con la misma pasión—. Claro que estás aquí —añadió él, con voz ronca—. Y vas a quedarte aquí para siempre.

— Sasuke, no puedo…

— ¿Has checado últimamente tu corre?

— No.

— Deberías. Hay un e-mail de Iris para ti. Empieza diciendo: _Querido Sasuke_. La mía empezaba diciendo: _Querida Sakura_.

— ¿Has leído una e-mail dirigido a mí?

— El e-mail estaba en mi bandeja y no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde. Pero no hubiera dejado de leerla por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó Sakura, nerviosa.

— Puedes leerla tú misma —dijo Sasuke, yendo a su habitación y volviendo con su laptop. Cuando Sakura la leyó, dejó caer sobre la cama la computadora. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos—. Bueno, ¿es cierto?

Sakura asintió.

— Al principio, parecía una buena idea. Pensé que, como había cambiado tanto, empezaría a gustarte. O al menos, que despertaría tu interés.

— Y mientras tanto actuabas como si yo fuera el enemigo público número uno…

— Yo hacía todo lo que podía para alejarte de Iris, te lo expliqué anoche, quería de vuelta al Sasuke que me conoció primero. Cuando estaba en Canadá, le pedía a mi hermana que me hablara de ti y cuando me dijo que no te habías casado, pensé que… Pero cuando volví, me di cuenta de que seguías enamorado de ella.

— Iris se me ha olvidado hace tiempo —dijo él suavemente—. He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, pero ahora sé de quién estoy enamorado.

— Oh, Sasuke, ¿cuándo lo has sabido?

— Empecé a darme cuenta cuando encontramos a aquella niña perdida y vi lo grande que era tu corazón. O quizá siempre lo he sabido. Me decía a mí mismo que te traía aquí y no me separaba para alejarte de Rock, pero en realidad quería estar a solas contigo. Entonces Rock me habló de ese hombre del que supuestamente estabas enamorada y me sentí celoso y destrozado porque quería que me quisieras a mí. Y cuando hicimos el amor, creí que lo había conseguido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Iba a hacerlo a la mañana siguiente, pero tú no me dejaste. Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo porque amabas a otro hombre. Si no era eso, ¿por qué lo estabas?

— Hablas en sueños, Sasuke. Y te oí repetir el nombre de Iris —dijo ella, con voz trémula.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Entonces, recordó algo.

— Ya recuerdo. Pensaba en Iris, pero no porque la amase. Creo que le estaba diciendo adiós porque me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

— No lo sabía —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Creí que te sentías culpable por haberla traicionado. Había sido tan maravilloso hacer el amor contigo que cuando oí que repetías su nombre, pensé… —pero no podía terminar la frase.

— Nunca volveré a hacerte daño, Sakura —dijo él, apretándola entre sus brazos—. Cuando volvimos de la casita de invitados, pensé que me odiabas y no podía soportarlo.

— No podría odiarte, Sasuke. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Desde anoche, cuando al fin te recordé las cosas, decidí que tenía que marcharme e intentar olvidarte. Pero no podía. Seguía recordando los últimos días contigo en la playa, en el pueblo, en todos lugares. No podía pensar en otra cosa y cuando hablábamos me dolía tanto que no fuera como yo esperaba que sólo podía atacarte.

— Como en los viejos tiempos —sonrió él—. ¿Dejaremos algún día de pelearnos, Sakura? ¿O, cuando seamos ancianitos y estemos rodeados de nietos seguirás metiéndote conmigo?

— Por supuesto que sí. Te lo mereces. Ayer en la mañana, cuando me hablaste en la cocina, creí que habías empezado a entender, pero de repente te pusiste a hablar sobre mi parecido con Iris…

— Es que lo tienen. Y me di cuenta de lo que era. Me había enamorado de las dos a primera vista. Había tenido esa sensación la primera vez que nos vimos en la estación y he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde entonces. Y, de repente, me di cuenta de lo que era. Intenté decírtelo, pero tú no quisiste escucharme.

— Creí que nunca podrías amarme. Pensaba irme de Londres y no volver a verte nunca.

— Y yo he estado intentando encontrarte en las listas de pasajeros de todas las compañías aéreas.

— Fui al aeropuerto, pensando en tomar el primer avión, fuera donde fuera —rió ella.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado el pasaporte. Me lo había dejado en el cajón de la mesilla —señaló ella—. Por eso tenía que volver.

— ¿Se te había olvidado el pasaporte? —repitió Sasuke, incrédulo.

— Ya me conoces. Siempre pierdo las cosas. No puedes casarte conmigo, Sasuke. Tu vida se convertiría en un caos.

— Será un caos maravilloso —dijo él, mirándola con ternura—. Saliste a explorar el mundo y se te olvidó el pasaporte —sonrió, acariciando sus labios.

— Le podría pasar a cualquiera —dijo ella con dignidad.

De repente, la risa que Sasuke había guardado dentro de sí, estalló en ese momento y la rodeó con sus brazos, feliz.

— No, cariño. Sólo puede pasarle a mi preciosa, impredecible Sakura, mi irritante, adorable Sakura.

Cuando el beso terminó, Sakura lo miró con infinita ternura.

— Ahora que estamos en confesiones, creo que tengo que contarte hasta donde llegó mi nivel de obsesión por ti.

— ¿Debería tener miedo?

— No creo. Solo que, cuando tuve edad suficiente, quise hacer algo que siempre me recordara lo que sentía por ti. ¿Recuerdas el tatuaje que tengo en la espalda?

— Siempre me pregunté el significado.

— La luna, es por el día que nos conocimos. Una S es de Sasuke y otra es de Sakura.

El pelinegro enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y la apretó contra si.

— Te amo, te amaré por siempre. Bésame, Sakura. Bésame y quiéreme para siempre.

— Para siempre se me hace muy corto, ¿Qué te parece para toda la eternidad...?

**.**

* * *

**Fin del último capítulo.**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y hemos llegado a la culminación (Con casi 20 páginas ¡Uf!). Muchos pleitos, confusiones y huidas tipo "Novia fugitiva" pero al final, las cosas tienen su explicación. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado.

Antes del jueves les tendré el epilogo y les traeré un pequeño resumen de las historias (o al menos las ideas) que tengo empolvadas en mi carpeta de FanFics.

Mil gracias a los que me han seguido hasta el momento y a los que le han puesto "me gusta" a mi página en Facebook.

Nos vemos en unos días.

¿Ya están listos para el fin del mundo?

:D

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en **Facebook: /MissHotnuts**

**Un review es una sonrisa.**

**¿Me sonreirías? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Nuestro lugar (Epílogo)

.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Nuestro lugar

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Universidad de Konoha.**

_5 Años después..._

* * *

**.**

Sakura se frotó sus manos, nerviosa. Estaba en el gimnasio de la Universidad que estaba adornado elegantemente y con sillas en forros blancos más cientos de flores a los alrededores. Hoy era, finalmente, el día de su graduación. Sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus lugares y otros más de pie platicando con sus familiares antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, todos llevaban una toga de color negro, un birrete con hilo color oro y una estola del mismo color. Sakura estaba de pie buscando con la mirada a su familia.

Se llevó las manos al pecho mientras intentaba calmarse. Uno de sus dedos rozó con los dos anillos que tenía puestos en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, uno era un anillo de diamantes y el otro una alianza de oro puro.

Sonrió tiernamente mientras los veía.

Tan ensimismada estaba que pegó un ligero brinco cuando sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura, abrazándola desde atrás.

— Felicidades, doctora Uchiha —Susurró una sensual voz en su oído.

Sakura sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

— Muchas gracias, Ingeniero Uchiha.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado y la besó.

— ¿Lista para el gran momento?

— De hecho... creo que estoy nerviosa —Sopló el hilo dorado de su birrete y sonrió— Muy nerviosa.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí para apoyarte, cariño —Acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella y sonrió entre el beso cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su abdomen, ambos quedaron con las frentes juntas— Y no soy el único, por lo que noto. Nuestro hijo está diciendo: "Tú puedes, mamá" —Colocó las manos en el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa, se inclinó y lo besó. Sakura sintió derretirse.

Se habían casado hacía tres años y, en tan solo dos meses, le darían la bienvenida al pequeño fruto de su amor; Su primogénito, un niño que tendría de nombre Kosuke Uchiha.

— Es eso o simplemente está practicando sus patadas —Dijo Sakura riendo— Algo me dice que seguirá los pasos de su Tío Itachi en el fútbol.

Sasuke la miró mientras se enderezaba luego de darle el beso en el vientre y frunció el ceño.

— De eso nada. Será un chico enfocado en los estudios como su padre.

Sakura enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

— Oh, claro. Se me olvidaba que mi marido es un cerebrito. —Se puso de puntillas y le besó la nariz— Pero algo es seguro, será un as en los videojuegos.

Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios.

— Seguro que sí —Dijo, antes de besarla.

— ¡Sasuke-Nichan, Sakura-Ne-san!

La pareja dejó de besarse para observar a su sobrina acercarse corriendo hacía ellos. Asuka apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando aire, cuando al fin lo consiguió alzó la mirada con una sonrisa. La pequeña Asuka, ahora era una niña de diez años con cabello largo y alta para su edad.

— ¡Asuka Christie Aimi Uchiha, no corras!

— ¡Mamá, odio ese nombre, no me llames así! —Protestó Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

Iris e Itachi se acercaron con el pequeño Kaname, de seis años, agarrado a la mano de su padre.

— Pues es tu nombre, es precioso y toda una tradición familiar.

Asuka bufó y miró a sus tíos mientras acariciaba el vientre de Sakura.

— Por favor, díganme que no le pondrán tres nombres. ¡Le arruinarán la vida a mi primo!

Ambos rieron y Sakura acarició la mejilla de su sobrina.

— Creo que sería una pena romper la tradición familiar.

— ¿Qué tal si tú eliges uno de ellos? —Propuso Sasuke, aunque muy en el fondo compartía la misma opinión de su sobrina.

Asuka rodó los ojos y se sentó en una silla, sacando un Blackberry de la bolsita que llevaba colgada.

— Bien, pero luego no me digan nada cuando todos le tomen el pelo por tener tres nombres —La pantalla del celular iluminó su cara— Traumática tradición familiar —Terminó de decir en un susurro.

Todos sonrieron por las ocurrencias de la pre-adolescente.

— ¡Sakura!

Ino alzó la mano saludando al pequeño grupo que comenzaba a formarse mientras, de la mano, Sai la acompañaba cargando en brazos a una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina. Yuri Yamada tenía tres años y sus padres los mismos años de casados.

— Muchas felicidades, Saku —Dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Naruto sonreía mientras, a su lado, Hinata negaba con la cabeza divertida. A lado de estos dos estaban Kushina y Minato, éste último tenía en brazos a su nieto Ryuji Uzumaki de casi cinco años de edad. Hiashi, su esposa Hana e incluso la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi estaban ahí.

— Tampoco era como que te estuviéramos esperando, Dobe.

— ¡Mal nacido, Sasuke! —Exclamó Naruto— ¡Eres un teme!

— ¡Naru, no insultes en frente del niño!

— Gomen, Hina-chan.

— Tus gritos se oyen hasta afuera, Uzumaki —Neji apareció a un lado del rubio tomado de la mano de Ten-Ten quien tenía un pequeño bebé en brazos. Nanami Hyuuga, había llegado hacía cinco meses al matrimonio de cuatro años.

— Naru-Kun tiene mucha energía hoy —Mikoto saludó a todos llegando en compañía de su esposo y del Matrimonio Haruno quienes besaron a su hija en la mejilla.

Asuka soltó un grito ahogado llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, cariño? —Preguntó Iris.

La niña alzó la mirada con una sonrisa.

— No nada, solo estaba revisando las redes sociales —Miró a Sasuke y a Sakura— Parece ser que la zanahoria se va a casar.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Sakura inclinándose ligeramente para ver el celular de su sobrina— Ya se habían tardado.

Unos meses después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, se enteraron que Karin había estado en Londres y, por un descuido de Asuka, esta terminó confesando como la mandó a otra hacienda. Muy pronto dejaron de sentir remordimiento por ello puesto que por alguna extraña razón, Karin se entendió muy bien con el hijo de la familia Hozuki, dueña de dicho lugar. Y al final, se olvidó de Sasuke y él... bueno, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

— ¿Quiénes se habían tardado? —Preguntó un pelirrojo apareciendo con un ramo de flores.

— No te incumbe, Akasuna —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Asuka.

Podría haber pasado cinco años pero Sasuke aún sentía cierta incomodidad con el pelirrojo aún sabiendo que este estaba a punto de casarse y cuya novia, que en esos momentos estaba al lado de él, era amiga de Sakura y trabajaba en el hospital donde ésta había hecho sus prácticas. Y Asuka, bueno, ella seguía sin perdonarlo y llevaban una relación amor-odio.

— Te pondrás vieja antes de tiempo, renacuajo.

Asuka frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua sacándole risas a los presentes.

Para cerrar el grupo, llegó Gaara de la mano de su prometida Matsuri, otra enfermera que Sakura había conocido. Realmente, la ex – Haruno había hecho el papel de celestina con sus dos pelirrojos amigos, alegando que con el embarazo y el matrimonio junto sus clases que habían terminado, necesitaba hacer algo de provecho.

Tsunade apareció con una sonrisa, mirando a Sakura.

— Ya es hora.

La chica asintió. Miró a todos y suspiró.

— Deséenme suerte.

— No la necesitarás, hermanita.

Antes de dar la vuelta, miró a su marido. Su familia se había retirado hasta sus asientos para darles un momento a solas. Sasuke la miró y le acarició una mejilla.

— Estarás bien. Tú puedes, cariño.

— Gracias. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó profundamente. Se separaron dándose cortos besos, sonrieron una vez más antes de que Sakura se soltar de sus brazos y fuera hacía el escenario.

X.

* * *

Todos estaban colocados en sus asientos por lo que la ceremonia comenzó. Uno a uno fueron entregando los títulos a las diferentes carreras, hasta que, tras mucho esperar; Llegó el turno de la pelirrosa.

— Y ahora —Dijo Tsunade tras el micrófono— Es un privilegio entregarle su titulo y reconocimiento a la mejor alumna de la facultad de Medicina y a quién dará el discurso final. Uchiha Sakura-San.

Aplausos acompañaron la entrada de la pelirrosa mientras esta subía las escaleras y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Tsunade, incluso un chiflido y un grito de Naruto pudo ser distinguido entre las demás voces.

Cuando Sakura llegó, Tsunade le entregó su titulo y abrazó a quien por cinco años fue su principal aprendiz. Sakura se colocó frente al micrófono y suspiró antes de mirar a los asistentes. Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke quien le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonreír.

— Es un honor dirigir estas palabras a quienes hoy terminan, como yo, un ciclo más en sus vidas. El camino no fue fácil, pero con perseverancia y tenacidad hemos logrado llegar aquí. —Hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar— En la vida siempre nos toparemos con pruebas, con retos y con sueños que queremos cumplir y de nosotros depende que estos se hagan realidad. Todos los pequeños momentos que vivimos son tan importantes como las personas con quienes los vivimos. Todo es importante y todo es parte de un plan que nos tiene preparado el destino, incluso las casualidades —Sonrió mirando a su esposo— Lo imprescindible de todo es que, cuándo encontremos aquello que queramos ya sea un sueño, una meta, algo material o una persona, nunca tengamos que darnos por vencidos —Miró a su hermana y a Itachi— Aún si hay personas que nos miran como si estuviéramos locos o que piensan que es un alocado plan e incluso intentan hacernos desistir de él, no es porque nos tengan mala voluntad, es por qué simplemente no quieren que nos hagan daño pero igualmente nos apoyan desde el fondo de su corazón. —Miró a Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Gaara y Sasori— Habrán esos amigos que siempre estarán para apoyarnos y darnos ese empujón cuando creamos que no podemos seguir adelante —Miró a Ino, Sai y Ten-Ten— Incluso conoceremos nuevas personas que formarán parte importante de nosotros y nos darán ánimos, nos sacarán una sonrisa cuando estemos llorando y nos harán reír cuando estemos deprimidos —Miró a sus padres, tíos y suegros— Tendremos siempre una familia que, no importa lo que hagamos siempre nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos —Miró a Asuka quién le guiñó un ojo y alzo el pulgar de su hermanito sentado en sus piernas— También, en nuestra vida, tendremos a esas personas que nos recordarán lo que algún día fuimos, los sueños que teníamos en ese entonces y nos recordarán el motivo del por qué luchamos.

Hizo otra pausa, y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke. Sonrió.

— Y lo más increíble, es que habrá una persona que, no importa lo que haga, lo que vista o de donde venga, será parte de nuestro corazón. Nos acompañará en nuestro camino y nos recordará que no importa lo malo que sea todo, al final ese todo valdrá la pena. Siempre nos recordará día a día lo que es importante, y experimentará con nosotros los milagros de la vida —Se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició. Dirigió su mirada hacía todos en general y sonrió— Al final, cuando miremos a tras, nos daremos cuenta de cuánto hemos madurado y, por supuesto, nos sentiremos orgullosos de haber encontrado nuestro lugar en este mundo. Felicidades, graduados. —Tomo su birrete y lo alzó al aire— ¡Lo logramos!

Aplausos inundaron el lugar mientras los birretes de los alumnos volaban por los aires.

Entre aquel mar de birretes, Sakura miró a su esposo. Sasuke le sonrió y le gesticuló algo con la boca.

Sakura sonrió mientras sentían como los birretes caían y subían lentamente encuadrando la cara del hombre que siempre amó.

Y fue, entonces, cuando lo supo...

_._

— _Sasuke-Kun..._

— _Dime..._

— _¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!_

— _Gra-gracias._

_._

— _Moustro, yo no te pienso ayudar, así que ahí te las arreglas._

— _¡Tarado! ¡A ver si te las sigues dando de "muy muy" cuando mi hermana esté con otro!_

_._

— _¿Qu-qué? ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?_

— _Sencillo... ¡Porque... yo soy Sakura Haruno, idiota!_

_._

— _Gay_

— _¡Yo no soy Gay!_

— _Tú idiota..._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tú idiota, ¡Cuidado al frente!_

_._

— _Vamos a subir a ese autobús._

— _¿Pero que hay en Edmonsley?_

— _No tengo ni idea... vivamos peligrosamente._

_._

— _Lo siento, Rock. No puedo enamorarme de ti._

— _Pero estás enamorada de otro, ¿verdad?_

_._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Sasuke... Sasuke_

— _Sujétate a mí, cariño._

— _Cariño..._

_._

— _No te estoy pidiendo que digas nada, solo vete._

— _No me puedo ir, ¡No viéndote así!_

— _¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, genio?_

_._

— _Pensaba en Iris, no por qué la amase. Creo que le estaba diciendo adiós porque había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti._

— _Te quiero, siempre te he querido._

_._

— _¿Dejaremos algún día de pelearnos, Sakura? ¿O, cuando seamos ancianitos y estemos rodeados de nietos seguirás metiéndote conmigo?_

— _Por supuesto, te lo mereces._

_._

Al fin había encontrado su lugar, junto a él.

**Su propio lugar**.

Le gesticuló de regreso y le mandó un beso, acariciándose el vientre.

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

Tal vez...

.

— _Los amo._

— _Y nosotros a ti._

_.  
_

* * *

.

**F I N**

**.  
**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Otro fic acabado ¡Y antes del fin del mundo! :D ¿Me regalan unos Hotnuts por ello?

Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo (Fue hecho en un día, así que... hice lo que pude) Podría haberlo subido hasta el sábado pero mañana me voy de vacaciones (Sí, desafiaré al fin del mundo) y no quería irme sin dejar terminadas todas mis historias para poder concentrarme en ideas y tratar de adelantar la segunda parte de Padre por Acuerdo y la próxima historia que voy a subir.

En mi** profile** podrán encontrar **los resúmenes de las ideas que tengo empolvadas en mi carpeta de Fanfics**, podrán votar en mi mismo profile o si no también abriré la votación en mi página de Facebook, podrán votar en la que quieran, contaré los votos de ambas. Dicha **votación cerrará el 31 de diciembre** para poder enfocarme luego de las fiestas a escribirla. ¡Espero contar con sus votos!

MIL GRACIAS a todos los que siguieron ésta historia, a quienes comentaron, quienes lo pusieron en favoritos y/o alerta y a quienes también simplemente lo leyeron y les gustó. Por ser tan buenos, santa y los reyes les traerán lo que pidan.

Nos estamos leyendo el próximo año. (Claro, si sobrevivimos al fin del mundo XD)

**Mis deseos para ustedes:**

Primero que nada les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Espero que éste año que paso haya sido de bendición para cada uno de ustedes, que recuerden las cosas felices, que las cosas tristes y los problemas sean para ustedes un recordatorio de que deben seguir adelante, que construyan maravillosos propósitos para el año que viene así como espero pasen ésta navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y que al recibir el 2013 lo hagan con una gran sonrisa y con la esperanza de que el próximo año será mejor.

Un año más que pasa y uno más que comienza.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!

No los conozco, pero los aprecio.

P.D: ¡Cuidado con las semillas de las uvas de año nuevo! ¡Espero puedan comerlas todas sin problemas!

.

.

Una vez más, gracias.

Mi página en Facebook:_ /MissHotnuts _(¡Ya pasamos los 60 "me gusta"! *w*)

.

.

**P.D: QUIENES LEEN EL MANGA.**

.

.

.

¡_Fuck you_, Kishimoto! .l.

¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a Neji-kun!? T^T

Voy a averiguar donde vive.

¿Alguien quiere ir a "vi-si-tar-lo" conmigo?

e_e

.

.

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Le sonreirías a En su Lugar por última vez?

:D

.

.

.

.

_._


End file.
